Debes buscarte un nuevo amor
by Willnira
Summary: Descubrir que tu novio quiere decidir tu futuro no es la mejor ventaja que se puede dar...INUKAG Y VARIAS PAREJAS MÁS![NOTA]
1. debes buscarte un nuevo amor

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic es un song-fic, la canción la saque de un fic...de una amiga((BUNSEN TUS 5 SEGUNDOS DE FAMA NO TE ENCIENDAS EH xP))..pero el contenido es totalmente diferente, es algo triste para lo que a mí me respecta..pero por favor leaan..((si quieren continuación ahí me dejan un review..xD))

_**Inuyasha y compañía no es Mío..**_

**o.O-Debes Buscarte un nuevo Amor-O.o**

Kagome Higurashi una hermosa chica, un cabello negro azabache y al final unas traviesas ondulaciones, una sonrisa muy satisfactoria, unos ojos cafés muy altivos, una piel blanquecina... Estaba sentada cerca del parque, era cerca de las 12 las estrellas estaban ya en lo alto, estaba esperando a alguien..a una persona que la hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago..a alguien que la hacia sonrojarse una infinidad de veces...Los árboles que se mostraban en un verde oscuro, se movieron caminando lo más lento posible..no quería llegar con ella..no quería decirle...no quería hacerla sufrir...pero..llego al final y estuvo enfrente de ella..ella estaba sonriendo el sonreía a el..

-Inuyasha-decía, con algo de preocupación, mientras el la abrazaba y se aferraba a ella, como si se fuera a ir..desde ese momento supo que algo andaba mal..-que..cosa me tenías que decir..?.-preguntaba con mucha curiosidad-

-yo..Kagome...creo que tu eres...por favor..solo escúchame..no es muy fácil..como se oye..por favor..Escuchame-Kagoem asentía con su cabeza, mirándola de una manera preocupada..-

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
que no guarde sus problemas,  
que no sea como yo  
a la hora de la cena,  
que cuando muera de celos**

**el jamás te diga nada,  
que no tenga como yo,  
tantas heridas en el alma. _  
_**

-debes buscarte a un nuevo amor...alguien que..no oculte sus sentimientos, que los diga como son, que no te haga esperar una respuesta, que cuando estés con un amigo, no le den ganas de golpearlo por culpa de los celos, que no...-no podía continuar, sentía esa sustancia salina en su rostro-alguien distinto, alguien que sea féliz, por que tu lo mereces...-decía, mientras veía a la chica que estaba realmente sorprendida, la miro era muy hermosa..-

-Inuyasha..-murmuraba, la chica aún sin comprender esas palabras del chico, del chico ambarino que era realmente guapo-

**  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
que sea todo un caballero,  
que tenga una profesión  
sin problemas de dinero,  
sea amigo de tus amigos  
simpatice con tus padres,  
y que nunca hable de más   
que no pueda lastimarte.  
**

-debes buscar a una persona que sea alguien...que no sea un fracasado, una persona que te ayude a bajar del coche, alguien que te haga sentir cómoda en situación con tus amigos, que se lleve bien con ellos y con tus padres, que no sea un perdedor sin oficio, que estudie y que te demuestre que cambia por ti...que no te lastime con palabras hirientes, que no te haga llorar...que no te haga sentir mal, que te demuestre cada 10 segundos o cada segundo cuanto te ama-se le iba a ir la voz, tantas palabras, y la chica tratando de retener las lagrimas-

Kagome se mordía el labio...

-no..Inuyasha..no sigas por favor..yo no debo de buscar..te amo a ti..-decía, la chica tratando de tocar la mejilla del chico, pero el retuvo su mano y la beso...-

**Pero vida  
me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir,   
siempre digo lo que siento_._**

La miro delicadamente detallando cada recuerdo de la chica, cada momento...

-Kagome..sabes como soy...me conoces desde siempre..sabes de mis cambios constantes de carácter...y que a veces no se que decir..pero esta vez..tengo que decirlo...tengo que decir todo lo que siento..que me cala los huesos y me quema la carne...que no me deja dormir...y-no podía, continuar, la había besado, la había besado..como despedida.-

-Inuyasha...-solo podía decir, Kagome, no había otra cosa no sabía como actuar en esta situación...-

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca**

**Con quien mirar las estrella,**

**Alguien que pueda bajarte  
con un beso una de ellas,  
alguien que te haga sentir  
tocar el cielo con las manos,  
alguien que te haga volar  
como yo no vas a encontrarlo. _  
_**

-Tal vez no encuentres a alguien con quien mirar las estrellas..y que con un beso puedas sentir tantas reacciones...tal vez no encuentres a alguien que te haga subir al cielo y bajar al mismo tiempo...No vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga suspirar..que te ame...-Estaba arrodillado, se arrodillaba frente a ella, la estaba mirando, ella escondía sus ojos con el flequillo.-

**_  
_Que no vas a encontrar nunca,  
alguien que te ame de deberás**

**alguien que te haga llorar  
de tanto amar de tantos besos, **

**  
alguien con quien caminar  
como dos locos de la mano,  
alguien que te haga vibrar  
como yo no vas a encontrarlo._  
_**

-No vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame más de lo que yo te amo..No vas a encontrar a alguien con quien caminar como dos idiotas enamorados..cerca de la playa que no encontraras a alguien que te bese como si en ese beso se fuera la vida..alguien como yo no vas a encontrarlo, alguien que te haga sentir todo lo que sientes, alguien que pueda dar la vida sin titubear..tal vez no lo encuentres-

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
que se acuerde de las fechas,  
que no sea como yo,  
siempre cumpla sus promesas,  
alguien que pueda quererte  
solo un poco y cierta parte,  
que no sea como yo**

**que solo vivo para amarte_.  
_**

-Debes de encontrar a alguien que se acuerde de las fechas que más te importan, alguien que no se olvidadizo como yo...que cumpla sus promesas y no las diga por decir, alguien que te quiera más que yo no que sienta obsesión...que no sea como yo que solo dedico mi vida, pensamientos y sueños a amarte...que no sea un yo..-decía, mirando a la chica desde arriba, sentía las lagrimas caerle en su cara, sabor salino-

-Inuyasha..aun que..busque..y busque..yo siempre te amaré a ti-decía, la chica a duras penas, ¿Por qué le hacía esto?..si todo iba bien..tan bien..-precisamente me enamore de ese chico..al que tu describes..del chico olvidadizo..-

-NO KAGOME..OLVIDAME YO NO TE MERESCO..TU NECESITAS A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE YO-decía, alzando la voz haciendo que la chica lo callará con un beso que sabia salado por lagrimas...-

**notas mias..XD:**

Dejen un review para saber que tal...es muy triste...y ahh pobre Kagome T.T..si quieren continuación solo digan..pero por favor dejen un review..no todo tiene que ser féliz o si?..

**Atte:**

**Su amiga willnira..**


	2. fierita & fiera

**aclaraciones:**

Continuacion del capituLo anterior..como ustedes lo pidierón..

Inuyasha no es mio..ni nadie..

**cap.2 Fierita & Fiera**

_Enjuagáremos, aquellas veces que dijiste que me amabas  
Un poco de veneno y aguarrás,  
Sumérgete un poco más.   
_

Estaba acostada no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, estaba abrumada esa platica con Inuyasha, lo odiaba lo odiaba rotundamente, como le pudo decir eso..no era su primer novio, pero si el que más quizo.. Kagome Higurashi chica de 16 años, cursando primer de prepa, se levantó no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, despues de todo ella no tenía la culpa, sus ojos estaban aún rojizos el la habia cortado...su cabello lo alacio para meterse a bañar...

Se quedó pensando en el..quería pensar en algo otra cosa, pero el aparecía..la habia besado se habian besado en señal de despedida...Tal vez ahorita el estaba sonriendo, y tratando de conseguir a otra chica..ingenua que creyó en sus palabras..Pero si ella desde que lo vio lo odio..lo odio a muerte por que era arrogante y se creía la gran cosa, pero en realidad esas personas son las que más necesitan atención..tal vez el quería eso..o la habia usado..habia sido usada apostada...Si era usual que entre jovenes hicieran apuestas entre ellos... O tal vez quería tenerla...tenerla como tenía a más de media escuela, se sentía tan .. mal, pero luego sonrío..irónico, se iba a dejar vencer por un chico?...Que idiotez, bueno lo que creyó, pero si era muy débil ante el y si la trataba de seducir con palabras linda..¿que haría, le seguiria el juego y ahora el que quedaría...dolido sería el, aun que las palabras de ayer eran lindas...esta vez le parecían una mierda barata tal vez se las saco de un libro de poesía...que cursi e idiota habia sido..diciendole te amo..te amo..cada vez pero el por dentro de seguro se reía..de ella...

Salio mientras se cambiaba, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa que le quedaba larga, hizo un pequeño nudo en la parte de la espalda y dejaba ver su piel clara, llevaba unos tenis, y su cabello con espuma ya que daba un efecto de mojado y aparte de que quería llevarlo ondulado. Agarró su celular y salio...sin desayunar..no tenía hambre...

-.-.-

Estaba en la escuela, platicando con sus amigos..

-Inuyasha..que tal?-le preguntaba, Miroku, que era su mejor amigo, ahi estaban Hojo, Koga. Eran sus mejores amigos..claro los más acercados...-

-no nada..-decía, tranquilo, pero en su mirada dorada se vepia una rotunda tristeza-

-corto con Kagome-dijo, Hojo, soltando el chisme como si fueran mujeres de lavadero-

-QUE?..-dijo, Miroku exaltado, le encataba ver el cambio que había producido Kagome en Inuyasha, ya no eran agresivo...pero bueno..-ERES IDIOTA O QUE?-dijo, aún más exaltado, tan exlatado que cuaso meido en los chicos, y las chicas lo embrujaban con la mirada-

-lo que oiste corte con ella-decía, tranquilo, sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-eres un idiota..amigo-decía, más calmado como pasando información, tal vez la relación iba mal, pero lo más probable, es que el se haya hartado de ella o quien sabe-

No se usaba llebar uniforme en la escuela, ya que era para puros chicos de clase alta, iba llegando con su mochila sobre un hombro, iba caminando mientras su mirada estaba perdida. Bueno al menos no pensaba en Inuyasha, no se lo habia topado...pero ahora tocaba su peor tortura "practica de laboratorio" y el estaba en su equipo, la practica era de quimica. Sacó su bata del casillero y se la agarro doblandola, la cerró, pero esta no cerro, la volvío a aventar, la gente que iba por ahi estaba platicando era primera hora y lo que menos querían eran ruidos elevados. Kagome seguía tratando de cerrar la muerta.

-Mu..gre cosa-la azotaba, mientras todos se giraban a ella-o.oU..lo...lo siento-decía, sonroajda, y luego todos seguían sus actividades normales, platicar-

Olvido, ese incidente y se fue a su salón faltaban tres minutos para el toque..tres malditos minutos, sus pensamientos corrierón hacia Inuyasha, mientras caminaba con un paso lento. Se mantuvo en su mente...pero el toque la sacó de sus pensamientos..como diciendo "si nena..tu tortura", pero que diablos, no podía hablar con cosas materiales. Además solo era una clase ¿que podía pasar?...

Vio como los alumnos entraban por la puerta, que idiotas..querían entrar de tres cuando la puerta era una cosa no tan ancha, o eran idiotas o que?. Cierto ahora no tenía humor...podía hechar a perder un chiste con sarcasmo o cosas tontas. Trató de pensar cosas divertidas, pero en su mente solo andaba ahi Inuyasha como un mosquito enfadosa que anda .. enfadando y enfadando..eso era un mosquito enfadoso. Llegó y tomo asiento se sentaba a un lado de Inuyasha, del otro lado estaba Kikyo..osea que era Inuyasha Kagome y al final Kikyo.. Demonios como si el mundo no empeorara?. La mirada dorada se clavo en ella como una espina, eso a ella le molestó y solo hizo una mueca, sacó su bata viendo como todos se levantaban para ponersela, y eso hizo ella, aún la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella...o sobre ella o sobre Kikyo..

-que?..si tanto la quieres te regalo una foto-dijo, con sarcasmo mientras, Inuyasha se molestaba por ese comentario con sarcasmo-

-eso es lo único, que puede salir de tu boca sarcasmo..-decía, mientras Kagome clavaba sus ojos castaños, y lo asesinaba con la mirada-

-sabes..no dormí bien..y no estoy de humor para comentarios idiotas como los tuyos..-decía, mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus manos, Inuyasha la molestó de nuevo-

-vamos...Kagome..di cosas intelegentes..-

-hay tu las dices seguido no?-le respondío de una manera fácil, provocando que todos se giraran a ver a la maestra entrar por la puerta, estaba enoajda lo decía su mirada y sus gestos-

-Vayanse llendo a laboratorio los que traén bata y manual los que no se quedan y me dan sus números-dijo, de una manera dura, todos, salían Kagome agarro su lápiz, y salío, mientras Saqngo la esperaba en la puerta-

-Wow..lo acabaste-decía, Sango que habia escuchado ese pequeño pleito de Kagome e Inuyasha-pero..aún lo quieres cierto?-

-con toda mi alma-decía, mientras miraba a Sango, sonriendo, no iba a llorar no enfrenté de el-

-amiga..necesitas irte de party..tomar uans cervezitas...agusto-decía, de una manera tranquila, mientras Kagome reía-

-un toquín?-decía, mientras Sango sonreía ante la idea de Kagome-

-un toquín-

-sale un toquín-decía, contenta-

-un toquin-ddecía, siguiendole el jeugo a Kagome, iban platicando, mientras reían, ahi estaban Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku, escuchando las risas de ellas-

-va un toquin-decía, otra vez-

-ya callate tonta-la regañaba, mientras la abrazaba por el cuello, y se iban así, las dos mejores amigas, claro falatab a Ayame pero la zanahoria estaba en otro salón-

Su mesa estaba cerca de la ventana, ella estaba agarrando una probeta, mientras veía como su equipo iba llegando, ellos eran Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha y Koga, de cierto modo Inuyasha estaba platicando con Koga...

De cierto modo Kagome y Kikyo..se odiaban..Koga e Inuyasha eran amigos...Koga le hablaba a Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo se llevaban bien..cosa que le daba celos a Kagome, pero a ella que..?

-Kikyo..quieres que vayamos al cine?-preguntó, mientras miraba la cara de Kagome, ella solo se quedó sin hacer nada, y siguio escribiendo las reacciones-

-ahi pero..que dira tu novia-Kagome se giró a verlos..y una mueca de desagrado-

-upps..! ex novia..aceptó-dijo, mientras camibaba de lugar a Koga-

-upps!..ex novia-decía, Kagome imitandola-idiota-decía, mientras Koga, reía muy bajito, y le guiñaba el ojo a Kagome-

-tienes que decirme algo en la cara?-dijo, Kikyo, que quería buscarle pleito a Kagome-

-idiota-repetía, mientras Kikyo se ponía rja del coraje, y Koga reía e Inuyasha se giraba para no reirse-

-maldita estupida lesviana..-

-si..si..creeme..de la ultima mujer que me enamoraría sería de ti-decía, mientras se giraba para contestar-

-estupida...-decía, Kikyo-

-babosa--repetía, en corito-

-jodona, princesita, trasvesti...-

-rata de dos patas..te estoy hablando a ti-decía, cantando, mientras le hacia la britnyseñal-

Ya Koga, no aguanto y se tiro, a reir, Inuyasha hacia fuerza sobre humana ya que, quería soltar la risa.

-¬¬U no te rias..Koga-decía, Kikyo-

-lo..lo siento-decía, mientras se secaba las lagrimitas de la risa-

-¿como va su trabajo?-decía, la maestra que veía que todos copiaban del manual de Kagome-

-es..una nueva practica de estudio-decía, Inuyasha inventado una excusa-

-eso..me gusta practicas de estudio n.n-

-o.oU-todos, pensaban que esta maestra estaba loca pero no tanto-

Inuyasha pensó, en lo divertida que podía llegar a ser Kagome peleando, y esto no era la exepción.

-que..?-decía, Kikyo, que veía que Kagome la estaba viendo-

-es que..mira, dicen que los que tienen la palma de la mano más grande que la cara..uy ni te imaginas-

-estas..diciendo que yo?..-

-no..tienes que medirla..pon tu mano y yo te dire..-decía, de una manera sería, mientras Kikyo, hacia caso a Kagome, en cuanto puso su mano en su cara, Kagome le pegó...y Kikyo hizo gesto de dolor, Koga se empezó a reir e Inuyasha tambien-

-vaya..Kikyo eres lesviana tienes la palma de la mano más grande que la cara-decía, riendose de Kikyo-

-ò.ó...-Kikyo, no aguanto y empezo a groserear a Kagome-

-¬¬ callate estupidita..tan siquiera sabes cuando es 2+2..?-

-¬¬ si con IVA son 2.5..-Otra risa por parte de ellos tres se formo-

-jajajajaja xD-Koga, por poco y se iba al baño, de tanta risa que le hacia provocar esas dos chicas. Que eran parecidas y a la vez diferentes, tal vez por eso invitaba Inuyasha a Kikyo.-

-no te rías fantoche-le dijo, en un tono fresita..Mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos esta "ñoña", nunca iba cambiar-

-termine-dijo, Kagome-

-yo tambien ò.o-dijo, Kikyo, mientras enseñaba su manual, y todo lo tenía en blanco. Bueno al menos lo hizo...y lo hizo en su mente-

-vaya..lindo color...cuidado Kikyo..por que los fantasmas creeran que les escribiste cosas malas..eh-bromeo, mientras alguien le aventaba desde afuera piedritas.-"ahora llueve"-pensó, de una manera sarcastica, mientras con cuidado se iba a la ventana-

-KA-GO-ME-gritaba, Ayame, contenta mentras agitaba muy rápido su mano en señal de saludo-

-Ayame-decía, de corridito, mientras sonreía-a donde vas?-

-al baño..-

-te veo en el recreo..-decía, mientras Ayame asentía, pero antes de irse dijo..-

-SALUDAME A SANGO-gritó, contenta, mientras se iba ahora...Kagome la miro irse..-

Kagome entró, aun que se sintiera triste estaba contenta...

-Oye tu..bicho raro-le dijo, Kikyo, mientras Kagome la miraba directamente y luego veía como Inuyasha la estaba abrazando y ahi todo un show..simplemente se quedo quieta-

-..que?-dijo, simplemente mientras, agarraba el matraz para lavarlo y que le calificarán se quería..del laboratorio no todo iba bien..-

-lava rápido-decía, tronando los dedos y luego su enojo crecío un poco-

-Mira maldita p.rra, tu te vas a casar yo no..así que tu te me pones a limpiar..y tu-señalando a Inuyasha-tambien.rápidito-Solo le faltaba el látigo, pero dentro de todo era normal, esos dos imbeciles de popo la hacian enojar mucho. Desde cuando, desde ahorita-

Kikyo e Inuyasha se pusierón a limpiar, mientras que los de la mesa de a lado, ya que eran dos equipos por mesa, la mesa de a lado se estaban riendo de como trataban a ese par..

Cuando terminarón, la maestra reviso sus manuales y todo estaba bien hasta lo de Kikyo...y no estaba en transárente se lo copio a Kagome..al fin y al cabo iban en el mismo equipo. Salierón y Kagome vio que Sango no acababa todavía, así que iba con Koga..

-ñoña-decía, mientras la abrazaba y le sacaba el aire-

-ñoño-decia, mientras le seguía el abrazo, a pesar de todo el siempre la hacia sonreir, luego llegó, Inuyasha con ellos y se puso a hablar con Koga y ella de vez en cuando entraba en la platica-

Koga los dejo solos ya que inventó algo, si se iban sin golpearse o humillarse entonces eso si que era algo, pero todavía su relación estaba reciente. Inuyasha se sonrojo por lo de ayer.

-deberíamos de dejar de pelear al fin y al cabo yo hize que subieras 3 puntos tu promedio-decía, burlesco el promedio de Kagome era de 6 y el la hizo subir a 9..más le valia que ahi lo mantendría-

-y eso que?-dijo, mientras miraba un árbol-

-olvidalo...-decía, rolando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro. Se sentía bien tenerla a su lado, se sentía bien poder hablarle...pero el no era lo que ella necesitaba, y más si ese alguien...era la persona era la que más en el mundo le importaba, ella se merecía a alguien mejor, como a otro tipo..-

-yo no te quize-dijo, Kagome simplemente haciendo ruido ante ese silencio que se empezaba a mostrar incomodo, Inuyasha se acercó a ella...En verdad lo decía?-

-..yo tampoco-decí,a con una sonrisa, para el ser hombre..el saber mentir era una prioridad muy buena para ellos y el cubrirse entre amigos, eran dos cosas muy posibles, al giual con la regla #4 jamás revelar secretos que puedan dañar a tu amigo.-

-no me extraña..-decía, muy tranquila para ser Kagome, Inuyasha miró donde estaban era un lugar se habian ido por el pasillo izquierdo en lugar del derecho y por ese casi no andaban alumnos-

-que bien..es tamos igual-dijo, como sintiendo una extraña sensación en su garganta, pero no lo aguanto. Si besar a Kagome era un pecado preferiria ser juzgado morirse sin sentir esos labios..que desde que los vio se quedo sin palabras ((cursi, cursi lo se XD))-

-no..-dijo, simplemente pero Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros, al parecer de ellos dos no se dio cuenta que habian tomado otro camino, pero eso fue ya tarde, poco forsejeo, tratando de que Inuyasha no la besara, y la beso, ella no resistio y continuo, ambos cerraban los ojos y ella los cerró, el la estaba cargando con sus manos en los ante-brazos, al principio fue duró, pero despues ella se puso de puntitas par apoder sentir bien esos labios, que sabían extremadamente bien-

-te gusto.."fierita"?-decía, con tranquilidad una vez que se separarón, y ella asintió como toda una niña boba enamorada y el la volvío a besar de una manera tranquila, ambos con los ojos cerrados..-

Como adoraba cuando el le decía "fierita" a ella y ella solo "fiera", le gustaba de cierto punto, pero en este caso, ella lo apartó, si no se hubiera separado posiblemente se hubieran perdido de clasese y se hubieran besado hasta sangrar.

-me alegra.. se repetira hasta que encuentres alguien mejor que yo-decía, con unos ojos que temblaban, al tiempo que demostraban alegría, se veían con sentimientos, la solto..Kagome fue rápida y lo sujeto dle pecho de la parte de la blusa...Y lo miro con una cara de confusión.-

-¿por..que me haces esto..Inuyasha?-decía, mientras soltaba uans lagrimas no le importo, lloró en su pecho en su regazo en el y no en otra persona..-

-por que Kagome..mirame..-levantaba el rostro, pero ella no lo estaba viendo, no podía verlo a los ojos..no podía ver ese ambar mirar que la rechazaba y que lo hacia era por su bien-mirame..fierita-decía, en un tono tierno, mientras Kagome lo miraba y le sonreía tristemente-yo...quiero..lo mejor para ti-decía, tranquilo, mientras un nudo ne su garganta se formaba..tienes que olvidarme..como yo tambien lo hire haciendo...-decía, para Kagome..pero esto lo dijo para el mismo.-aun que no pueda-decía, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la chica y la besaba..-

**continuara?..**

**Notas:**

Gracias por los lindos reviews espero que se lean la hsitoria...Dejen reviews es un AU..por si ya lo notoran..bueno SALUDOS Y BESOS..LOS KIERO..

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO..!


	3. kagome chica mala

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..·**

cap.3 Kagome chica mala..xD

_**Chica..mala chica mala..**_

_**mala mala tu eres chica mala...**_

_**¿qué vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti?**_

Estaba dormida en el asiento si...tenía sueño; Kikyo le estaba pegando bolitas de papel en el cabello, Inuyasha le rayaba la cara, el profesor dando su clase..de...de..Artísticas que era un tipo pelón, que presumia su celular, con un toque gay pero el decía que era hombre.. Kagome se había quedado dormida, y soñaba que se estaba ahogando por lo tanto empezó a brincar...y a brincar que parecía que tenía convulsiones. Inuyasha y los de alrededor se empezarón a reir..pero ella se calmó..

-3 segundos despúes-

-y el baile, la act-se calló, por que..-

-CALAMBRE-gritó, Kagome por que habia dormido, con el pie doblado y no aguanto, todos se le quedarón viendo y ella-CALAMBRE..CALAMBRE-movía el pie, y lo movia, luego se empezsó a reir como loca-

-se.señorita Higurashi se encuentra bien?-Digamos que una pregunta como esa es estúpida, osea el tipo ve a su alumna brincar y gritar..como loca y luego reir..¿estará bien?..-

-usted que cree XD-le contestó, riendo a los pocos segundos todos se contagiarón de la risa..y el profesor-

-USTEDES NO RÍAN-gritaba el profesor..conocido como "el pelón", pero su nombre es "Arcadea"-

-callese pelón-dijo el de la esquina.. mientras todos reían, a Kagome se le habia pasado el calambre..de la pierna y ahora solo tenía la marca del asiento..-

-ò.ó..-El profesor se acercó a grandes pasos al chico de la esquina. Solo para decirle un secreto..-

-¬¬-el chico se quedo sorprendido, por lo que le había dicho el profesor, mientras cuando el se volteaba le sacaba el dedo de enmedio..-

-dios..dios dios...Ahora..tu-señalando a la chica del calambre-la del calambre-Todos se volvierón a reir de ella-

Que la creían su payaso?.. Kagome se levantó, se tiró las bolitas de papel y Sango le habia pasado algo para que se limpiara la cara, y le quedó bien, estaba enfrente de todos..hasta que el profesor habló..

-Usted..señorita..Casas((nombres mexicanos..XD lose..))-Una niña se levantó, era más chaparrita que Kagome, bien peinada, limpia.-

-diganme..quien esta más presentable?-decía, el profe-

-LA DESPEINADA..LA DESPEINADA-gritaban los chicos, pero siempre hay uno que quiere hacerla gracioso..-

-LA DESPEINADA, LA DESPEINADA-gritaban, las chcias, populares, la señalaban y Kikyo, señalaba a Casas..-

-digan la verdad..¿cual es la diferencia?-decía, el profesor, poniendo pose de que manitas a la cintura. Koga levantó, la mano, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, el de la esquina, casí todos...-

-Haber..tu-señalando a Miroku-

-bueno..

-solo una-decía, Arcadea tirando ojitos a Casas-

-bien..pues la que tiene el peinado más chido..es..Kagome, tiene babita al lado de la boca...su peinado..se nota que duro un chorro de tiempo en la peluqueria, y simplemente ES UNA DIOSA PARA PLAY BOY-decía, bromeando todos reían, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba, y el profesor los regañaba como locos-

-sientense-decía, el profesor ya cansado de las tonteras..de los chicos-

Kagome tomó, asiento, y se talló los ojos..¿por que hacia el rídiculo? por que no señorita idiotez (Kikyo), o señorito inmaduro(Inuyasha). En fin..Pero todo eso se iba a mejorar.

Despúes de esa clase seguía recreo, por lo tanto el chisme del "calambre", se rolo y pues Kagome estaba comiendo con una paleta de chicle en el centro.

-crees que el toquín funcione?-preguntaba, Ayame, que ya estaba enterada con lujo de detalle todo-

-en cuantas chupadas crees que se pueda llegar al centro?-Sango, mal piensa...Minutos despúes concluye que debería de dejar esa amistad que tiene con Miroku-

-o.o..que..centro?-preguntaba, Sango-

-cerda..puerca mal pensada ¬¬ diosito te castigará-decía, Ayame que estaba apuntando al cielo, y Kagome le salio una venita muy grande en la nuca con varias gotitas..-

-ù.u las tres mal pensamos contentas?-decía, Kagome-..niñas...niñas..niñas u.uU, me refería a la "PALETA"-decía, en un tono más elevado, pero luego llegó Miroku-

-vaya..van a chupar paletón-decía, burlesco, mientras tocaba zona peligrosa de Sango-tan chiquitas -decía, Miroku, mientras recibía bofetada, de Sango-

-me refiero a esta "PALETA"-decía, Kagome mientras enseñaba una pelta roja, con centro de chicle..-

-AHHHHHHHHH-decía, Miroku, algo avergonzado, mientras Ayame reía a igual que Sango-no se.. 1000?-Kagome notó que llegó al centro y que nunca conto las chupadas...-

-T.T llegue..al centro-decía, mientras dejaba su cabeza en la mesa-

-y cuantas son?-decía, AYame tratando de adivinar-

-500 a que son 1000-decía, Miroku, apostando-

-800 a que son 100-decía, Sango-

-1000 -decía, Miroku-

-2000-decía, Sango. Ayame estaba anotando, mientras esperaba a que se detuvieran y vieran que estaban apostando mucho dinero-

-5000-decía, Miroku-

-vendido, al señor de la coleta..pase por su premio-decía, Ayame-

-y bien..cual es la respuesta Kagome n.n?-decía, Sango evitando pagar 5000 pesos-

-T.T no se... no las conte-decía, mientras estaba decida a ir a comprar otra paleta-IRE POR OTRA PALETA-cara, de traviesa. Todos la mirarón, mientras ella iba por otra pelta, y seguían platicando, bueno más bien Sango abfeteaba a Miroku, hasta que quedó ahi..todo con el ojo morado, y despeinado-

-PERVERTIDO..-gritaba, Sango, que agarraba de la muñeca a Ayame, y se iba del lugar-

-o.o-Ayame, no hayab que decir-oye y el toquín?-decía, mientras querían hacer una fiesta((toquín es que una banda vaya a tocar para el público, algo así como una tocada..))-

-no se Kagome es la que conoce a los de su cuadra-decía, tranquila-

-.-

Kagome estaba en la parte de la cafetería esperando a que la atendieran, y escucho un conversación de Inuyasha y Kikyo..El caso es de que irian al cine que queda cerca del malecón, a las 4 el viernes. Ahi se quedo, mientras empezaba a mordisquear la paleta, estaba celosa, lo debía de admitir, Inuyasha si que era el chico más guapo, cone sa capacidad de hacer caer a cualquier mujer a sus pies, cosa que Kikyo, tambien podía hacer, identicos, igualitos, hasta parecían hermanos. A ella que demonios, ni siquiera sabía por que guardaba información...

-"para arruinarles su mugre cita n.n"-pensaba, de una manera interesante, mientras imaginaba miles de forma para arruinar su cita.. Tenía que ir sola o iban a sospechar. Si de por si a Inuyasha ya le llamó la atención ver a Kagome cerca, y sonriendo como idiota..-

-"si cumplimos un mes de estar separados..entonces estara en un manicomnio o.oU"-pensaba, Inuyasha, que después la veía sonreir y frotar sus manos. Luego se iba contenta-

Kagome llegó con sus amigas, y les contó lo que iba a hacer.

-QUE ESTAS LOCA? O.O-gritó, Ayame. Sabía que Kagome no estaba bromeando.-

-te apoyaremos-decía, Sango, que estaba contenta-tenemos que actuar-

-tenemos me suena a manada-decía, Ayame que estaba tomando un poco de refresco-

-la zanahorita-tiene, razón-decía, Sango, que la miraba de una manera segura, pero Kagome sonreía más-

-..sip..eso ya lo se, por eso iré yo sola..y no se preocupen gravare cada cosa que digan -decía, contenta-ustedes solo, en cuanto salgan, armaran un secuestro..-decía, contenta-.

-no pides nada-decía, Ayame-

-XD, saben que hago en mis tiempos libres?-decía, Sango interesada-

-o.oU no...que?-decía, Ayame intrigada, por saber que hacía su amiga-

-me meto a salas de lesvis..y me pongo Kikyo..Kamiyaki...y les doy su mail.-decía, con una cara malvada-

-o.o Diosito las va a castigar-

-Ayame..tienes que ser rebelde..-decía, Kagome, pero luego se imagino a Ayame con cadenas en los brazos tratando de golpear a todo ser que se le apareciera en su camino, con un peinado de pelos parados, perforación en la nariz, bien pintada, vestida como toda una santa ramera..-mm..creo que no-cambiaba de idea-

-oye..oye..tengo a San Antono volteado para que llegue el amor..-decía, Ayame creyendose muy mala-sin contar que cuando estaba en primero de secundaria, le puse una rata a una niña por que quería con mi novio, a su y a Kikyo le puse una iguana en la cabeza en una expedición..que ustedes no fuerón..por andar planeando la destrucción del mundo y someterlos bajo amenazas..-decía, Ayame entrando al grupo de las malas..Claro solo erna bromas adolescentes ¿con el tiempo se pasaría o no?-

-Ayame..la única cosa mala que has hecho..-decía, Sango, tratandod e recordar-...fue que agitaste una soda y se la entregaste a Kikyo, se baño..y eso fue muy graciosa, fuiste la chica mala malosa del día-bromeaba Sango-

-XD jajaja mala malosa-decía, Kagome repitiendo lo que habia dicho Sango, que estaba segura que lo habia dicho en broma-

-jajaja mala machista-decía, Ayame-

-..ehm..u.u. Ayame deberías de buscarte chistes de la rial academia del asesor..xD-decía, Kagome-entendierón rial..rial rial-decía, exaltada-

-Ok..Kagome¿que te fumaste neta andas bien rarita? o.o-decía, Sango asustada-

-se fumo de la verde XD-bromeaba Ayame-

Ellas no eran las chicas esas rebeldes que se vestían de negro como hombres de negro, no eran esas chicas.. risuñea,s buena onda, casi populares, amigas de los populares.

Kikyo, estaba presumiendoles a sus "amigas", que iba a tener una cita con Inuyasha, bueno en realidad solo iba para darles celos a Kagome, pero bueno a ella siempre le gustó Inuyasha(a Kikyo..), entonces pues era su oportundad perfecta, al fin y al cabo a Kagome que, se pondría hermosa para la fiesta, bueno no lo necesitaba ya que "lo estaba". Soltaba una risita.

-o.o..Ki..-decía, Suzy..una amiga de ella, tenía el pelo corto color azul claro, unos ojos miel, un rosario, con varias pulceras-

-dejala..de seguro piensa en que se va a poner-decía, Richi la chica de cabello mediano color negro algo ondulado, y ojos de un tono café claro, y unas pecas-

-o.oU-Kikyo, luego se iba dejandolas solas..-

-.-.-

Estaban en la última clase que era Civica... Solo faltaban 10 segundos. Muchos estaban apostando a que le ibana a tinar y a la único que atinaban era a perder su dinero.

-fiera-la llamaba Inuyasha. Kagome se giró, y se sonrojo-

-que fiera?-decía, Kagome-

-no..tu no..la digo a Kikyo-y luego reía. Kagome se enojo y estaba imaginando como podía asesinarlo. Es más llegando a su casa iba a ponerse a hacerle budu..-

Kikyo, escuchaba a Inuyasha llamarla "ronruna..o llamuriki..o tal vez era mariquita.."

-Oye fenomeno de circo..no em llames mariquita-decía, Kikyo, mientras Kagome estaba riendo, al que le decía era a Inuyasha-

-Kikyo..neta..limpiate los oídos-bromeaba Kagome..-

-.-.-

Estaba llegando de la escuela, fue un día demasiado largo.

Pensando en Inuyasha, la vida se agota, pero bueno en realidad si lo quería..pero no quería a Kikyo, por lo tanto su cita sería un asco..el asco que iban a públicar por todo SKY, satelite, internet, msn, yahoo, google, en programas donde se dice el chisme en TODOS. Estaba pensando ¿que iba a hacer?. Se subio a su habitación, dejando su mochila café con pins, cerca de la cama, sacó su cuaderno de Matemáticas, y se puso a escribir...

-estó, será lo mejor, estoy segura que sacaré 10 n.n-pensaba, alegré. No, no estaba ahciendo la tareá...estaba haciendo "formas de arruinar la cita".. En pocas palabras. "AC".. Arruinación de Citas..-#1.- ponerle palomitas con katsup en la cabeza a Kikyo..-lo tachaba, debería de estar como 5 filas atrás de ellos-#2ponerle pica pica en los asientos..-Lo tachaba no sabr´+ia donde se iban a sentar-"piensa Kagome..tu puedes"-decía, algo derrotada, No se le ocurría nada.-

Ya habia dicho, iba a gravar todo lo que sucediera...todas las platicas, aun que le doliera mucho, pero que más daba si la sonrisa de el era de traición, la de ella sería de venganza. En pocas palabras, tenía 3 días para inventar cosas buenas, le pediria ayuda a Miroku... a Koga, a Ayame. En fin a muchas personas claro no se iba a hacer algo grande.

Se habia quedado dormida, habia bajado para comer y cenar, y se habia subido como un tpo sientifico. De tana gotado que estuvo todo no checho si tenía tarea. Y ahi se quedo, soñando con Inuyasha.. Su Inuyasha, si lo amaba ninguna maldita barbie sin cerebro..se lo iba a quitar, aun que el le dijera con su voz sexy y extremadamente seductora "debes buscarte un nuevo", sus nalgas le iba a hacer caso((en pocas palabras, no le iba a hacer caso, perdón si es vulgar T.T)). De todos modos, iba solamente a andar con el y de ahi...lo iba a dejar..sería su mejor venganza el ver como Inuyasha el papi de la escuela, caía rendido a los pies de SU julieta. Pero bueno...

/Mañana siguiente/.

Se había puesto un pantalón a la rodilla aguado, una blusa normal de cuello, con una estrella, tenis, su bolsa, y un gorro cocido. Se veía bien, iba caminando, mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio a su hermano pasarle enfrente de ella. ¿por que andaba tan apurado?. Miró el reloj de la sala, ya que habia recorrido el camino, y estaba cerca de salir.

-que extraño..si son las 7:50-decía, con toda la tranquilidad, posible..-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba de una manera histerica. Hace 20 minutos habia entrado a clases..-demonios-decía, mientras agarraba sus llavez y se iba corriendo. Solo eran 3 cuadras...-

Deseguró no llegaba...No iba a llegar, ¿para que iba?..De todos modos iba corriendo, ese maldito despertador debió sonar a las 6:00.

-Flash back-

Estaba yendose a dormir.

-pondre el despertador...a las 6:40..al cabo solo me bañare el cuerpo...n.n-decía, de una manera tranquila-

-end flash back-

Por esa tonta razón estaba llegando tarde a la escuela, ¿por que no le carburo elc erebro antes?. ¿Por que no se acordo?...por que..por que no habia razón simplemente se le olvido.

-rayos-la puerta, estaba abierta, y la dejarón entrar llegó cansada, con la secretaria..que le estaba tirando el rollo al director..-Lluvy...Lluvy-decía, agitada, mientras veía como Lluvy le daba un papel. En el que decía "nombre" "motivo del retrazo".. Lo llenó, y vio que lo sellaran y se fue corriendo. Estaba el profesor de Física...Deseguro que le iba a ir mal..Bueno no tanto, siempre fue buena onda con ella.-

Toco la puerta con sus nudillos blanquesinos, y espero contestación, pero no hubo. Volvío a tocar, y recibio un "pasen".. Entr´po, y todos estaban viendola entrar..

-por que llega casi tres horas despúes a la clase?-bromeaba el profesor pero no le salío la broma..Así que unos bostezarón, una risita nerviosa se formo en el..-

-se me hiz tarde..y solo fuerón 20 minutos-decía, de una manera seria-

-responda este problema..si no le pondré retraso señorita Higurashi-Buen chantaje, tomo el plumón, y sepuso a hacer garabatos, puso signos que ni ella conocía, y escuchaba al profe dar información extra..el signo de la altura era la "h", hizó cosas que jamás habia visto y el profesor quedó asombrado. La inteligencia de esta niña era muy...muy..muy normal.-¿por que a todos los que pasó..inventan algo?-decía, el profesor algo exasperado.-pase a sentarse-Decía, mientras Kagome pasaba por su fila y tomaba asiento..-

-llegas tarde...-decía, Kikyo-

-talk to the hand..b.tch-decía, tranquila, mientras le enseñaba la mano y sacaba su libro y cuaderno y le robaba el lápiz a Inuyasha y Kikyo el borrador.-

-oye..dame mi borrador..no te lo prestó-decía, Kikyo-

-no te lo pedi-se lo arrebató, y al fion se quedó con el-

Inuyasha, estaba viendo una revista al parecer era muy interesante ya que no parpadeaba, Kagome se azomó y vio lo que estaba viendo.

-Vaya calendario Pam Anderson 2006..esta interesante?-preguntó, con sarcasmo Kagome-

-demasiado..y tengo otra donde sale..Britney Spears..no esa fue la de el sábado..traígo la de Niurka y Bobby-decía, mientras seguía viendo el calendario, y Kagoem rolaba sus ojos-

-"lo amo, lo amo, lo amo"-pensaba Kikyo, aún más decidida-"pero..el la ama, la ama, la ama T.T"-volvía a pensar, muy intrigada, tenía que hacer MUCHAS cosas para que el dejara de hacer..((Dejar de amar a Kagome ¬¬))-

Kagome por el contrario, estaba anotando todo lo que el profe decía, tenía que demostrarle a Inuyasha que NO le afectaba para NADA que el..y ella hayan..pues..terminado su hermoso noviazgo...De todos modos ¿quien lo necesitaba?.. Solo su familia y algunos profesores que decían que podía ser un buen maestro..Pero era muy bien sabído que iba a ser.."coleccionista de porno.." Iba a guardar todo el porno y despúes se lo vendería al tipo más famoso de Play Boy, y le robaría a tres tipas las güeras por que a el esas siempre le gustarón...

-"me ama..me ama"-pensaba, Kagome contenta-"lo tengo a mi poder.."-pensaba, contenta, mientras veía como Sango le estaba haciendo señales de humo casi casi-

Miroku, tambien estaba interesado, en la revista de calendario 2006 de Niurka, ya después se la pasaría a Inuyasha, pero porno para las mujeres, era ver mujeres bichis..pero era semi-porno, ya que estaban en ropa interior..no salía nada del otro mundo. Cosa que para todos debería de ser normal. El de la esquina izquierda se sacaba los mocazos y los embarraba, el que estaba hasta adelante estaba escuchando música, toda la hilera de atrás horizontal estaba comiendo.

-"tengo una mala noticia..no fue de casualidad...yo quería que nos pasara y tu..y tu.tu..lo dejaste pasar..no quiero que me perdones..y no me pidas perdón.."-cantaba. Kagome muy interesada...¿Por que no podía sacarselo de la cabeza, era una obsesión muy grande pero ¿quien no amaría por el resto de la vida a Inuyasha?.

_Continuación..._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ehm trate que me quedará graciosoo.. Si no les gusta lo porno..lo siento...(no es que vea ni sea una enferma mental de eso..), pero.. TODO HOMBRE..tiene cosas de porno en su cuarto..las mujeres somos más así de que..HAYY ESTA VIENDO PORNO(solo por que sale una tipa casi casi encuerdada y para ellos es.."mujeres cachondas". En todo caso.. si no les gusta dejen un MENSAJÓN**

**Nota extra: Perdón si no hay acentuaciones...ni nada por el estilo..Pero no uso el words..(compu neuva y no viene..T.T), estoy tratando de bajarlo..pero nada nada, T.T da igual solo espero que se le entienda, quiero actualizar mucho ya que son vacaciones y a parte de que me estan dando ganas de reirme como una LOCA..NEUROTICA(un segundo lo soy jajajajajajja xD).**

**YA HABLANDO EN ENSERIO..LES DEDICO A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN UN REVIEW LES ENVIÓ...UN SALUDO, BESO, ABRAZO UN GRACIAS...Y LES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO DE TODO CORAZÓN...ENSERIO..si no escribo que Inuyasha no es mío(que ironico lo puseXD),es por que lo escribó en el primer capítulO..da igual NOS VEMOS..**

**atte:**

**su amiga WILLNIRA XD**


	4. una cita con gravadora!

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor.**

**cap.4 una cita con gravadora..**

_**Y es que quiero saber..**_

_**Dime que me crees**_

_**dime que sientes cuando me vez**_

_**o cuando me voy **_

_**o cuando no estoy..**_

-"..muy bien...me tengo que disfrazar"-pensaba, alegre-

Sango, estaba viendo la parte de la portada del calendario, de Miroku. Sin duda ese joven nunca tendría arreglo, Koga estaba haciendo algo más interesante...Jugando game boy..

-u.uU..estoy aburrida-murmuraba, mientras veía a Kagome tratando de hacer una conversación...pero ella estaba escribiendo, con una sonrisa muy mániaca..Inuyasha hacia lo mismo que Miroku..-"molestar a Kiki"-pensaba, pero estaba dormida.-T.T todos tienen cosas interesantes que hacer-decía..-pue..puedo ir al baño-decía, sonrojada, mientras levantaba la mano..-

-hay alguien afuera-decía, el profesor de Historia, mientras Kagome se quedaba acostada sobre el pupitre y se quedaba dormida...-

Miroku, le estaba dando vuelta a la página, vaya esa era muy interesante...

-Koga..Koga-Miroku, estaba diciendo en susurró, Koga ni le hizo caso..-Inuyasha...Inuyasha-volvía a decir en sususrró, Inuyasha se giró a verlo-Niurka...esta embarazada-

-Miroku..deja de leer tvnotas-decía, Inuyasha, que terminaba de ver la ultima página del calendario de Pam-ahora..dame el de Niurka-decía, mientras camibaban de revista...-

Miroku, veía todos los días...Marzo..estaba buscando ese mes...

-Sango..Sango-llamaba, la atención de Sango, y ella volteo timidamente, mientras el sonreía..-

-que?-decía, normal.-

-mira..Sango..Mira-

-miroku..por que hablas en susurro?..si estas enfrente de mi..-Miroku..se sonrojo y tosió un poco, y despues aclaro su garganta, para hablarle adecuadamente a Sango-

-tu cumpleaños es en Marzo no?-dijo, con curiosidad, mientras Sango decía si con la cabeza, entonces hizo una grande sonrisa pervertida-te toco Pam Anderso vestida de colegiala n.n-

-ù.uU..Miroku..no me importa si sale Pam...vestida de mecanica-decía, con sarcasmo-

-Sango..osea hellou!-decía, en un tono presumido, mientras le aclaraba algo a la chica de coleta-Pam sale de mecanica en Octubre-decía, calmado-

-ù.úU..de acuerdo..de acuerdo..no se nada de Porno contento? ò.ó-retenía, el poco enojo que sentía, y Miroku por amor a la paz la dejo en su santo estado de meditación..a la chica de coleta-

Inuyasha, se despertó y por accidente puso mano en la pierna de Kagome..pero la tenía colgando así que sintio piel tiernita y cálida y sonrío como niño pequeño que agarra algo comodo..Pero como que tubo pesadillas ya que apretó la pierna de Kagome..Kagome solo le pellizco la mano y le pego, dejandola roja..Pero aún asi no la soltaba.

-¬¬Maldito pervertido-decía, en susurro, mientras movía bruscamente su pierna, si seguía haciendo eso lo más seguro es que la iba a fracturar...-

Kikyo, estaba escribiendo algo en su "top secret block"..pura cosa barata que compraba en el tianguis..pero bueno ese no era el punto..un cuaderno rosa con estampitas rosas de unicornios y conejos rosas y elefantes rosas...con un hipopotamo..De seguro así se vería dentro de 30 años Kikyo, notó que Kagome movía bruscamente su asiento.

-O.O Kagome..estas bien?-Kagome se giró a verla-

-¬¬ te parece que lo este..un Inuyasha dormido...me pellizca la pierna..-decía, mientras al fin Inuyasha le soltaba la pierna..amanecería con algo morado..-

-QUE?-gritaba, mientras ella se tapaba los oídos. El profesor se giro a ella..-

-SIENTESE Y GUARDE SILENCIO Ò.Ó-Kikyo, algo avergonzada hizo caso.. Inuyasha no despertó-

Estaba pensando, tenía a fuerzas arruinar esa cita...arruinarle la ropa a Kikyo o algo...a Inuyasha de ese tonto sería más facil. Tenía un plan, iba a ir disfrazada de payaso...y se iba a poner afuera del cine, claro primero se pondrá y gravara las "conversaciones" y de ahí..saldría después de ellos y se vestiria de payaso. Para divertir a la gente un rato...Por que esta cita no iba a ser de cine y ya..no..iba a ser diferente..lo conocía..juraría amor..cuando ni lo sentía..Pobre Kikyo..

-Kagome..oye..ya dierón el toque del receso-decía, Sango, pasandole la mano por enfrente de los ojos canela-

-eh?-decía mientras pegaba un brinquito y veía como todos se estaban preparando para irse a recreo. Y Ayame estaba afuera..esperandolas-ya..ya voy-decía, sonriendo, mientras era jalada por Sango-

-.-.-

Koga estaba con Miroku.

-este es mío el de Pam de Inuyasha-decía, mientras enseñaba orgulloso el de Niurka n.n-

-ô.o ¿cuales traes?-preguntaba interesado Koga-

-ù.u no toda la vida tengo que traer una revista de mujeres bonitas o si ù.u?-preguntaba, mientras escondia sus ojos ya que miraba el piso-

-enserio..no quiero responder a eso o.oU-decía-vamos coletitas saca las que tienes ñ.n-

-mira..ser Egoísta...es que todos piensen en ellos menos en mi y tu eres un chico muy egoísta-decía, en un tono dolido-

-coletitas..ó.ò por favor..necesito una revista...-decía, rogandole-

-esta bien solo por que eres Koga..te presto la edición única de Madonna-decía, mientras le daba una revista que estaba casi forrada. Koga la agarro estaba con unos ojos brillosos. No podía sentir otra cosa más ver a la mujer más bonita de todo..Estados Unidos.-Madonna-

-Koga limpiate la baba..ù.u-

-CHICOS-gritaba Kikyo, mientras los veía guardar unas cosas a lo bestia-

-eu?-decía, Koga que miraba a Kikyo, tratando de saber ¿por que Inuyasha la invito a ella?-

-e Inu?-preguntaba, tomando a cada chico por un brazo, iba a ser un gran y aburrido recorrido a lado de Kikyo-

-en la enfermería-decía, Miroku-

-O.O que le paso a mi niño?-decía, Kikyo-

-jajaja..iba corriendo y le calló un chico super gordo en la pansa y le dolía el pie, tal vez su cita se vaya a cancelar-decía, en un tono de despreocupación Miroku. Mientras Koga le seguí el rollo-

-si..lo vi todo mal..-

-T.T por que amí?.-Kikyo, se iba a la enfermería. Mientras Miroku y Koga estaban chocandola-

-muajaja somos malos-decía Miroku-

-¬¬ no Miroku..eso es .. hecharle problemas a Inuyasha jajaja XD-decía, mientras reía-

-no dio risa pero "jajaja"-rsia sarcastica-

Kagome como pura coincidencia habia visto un hermoso gato blanco arriba de un árbol, y como sabía trepar árboles, pues ahi estaba arriba mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo, estaba muy bien agarrada, tan bien que cuando callo solo sintio el golpe en un tobillo.

-MI TOBILLO T.T-decía, gritando mientras todos los chicos iban a ayudarla, toda una escuela de "chicos interesados" por cargar a una chiquita my baby como ella XD-

-yo te ayudo Kagome yo te ayudo-un chico la agarro entre brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. Mientras Sango y Ayame le hacían la señal de la paz..-

-TODO ESTARÁ BIEN-gritaba Ayame, para darle animos a su golpeada amiga-

La llevarón a la enfermeria no aguantaba el dolor, era horrible y se le estaba hinchando como si fuera globo.. Pero luego vio a Inuyasha del otro lado con la pierna sobre una cosa, bien cura, y como que estaba con yeso. La enfermera llego, mientras Inuyasha estaba despertando.

-tranquila..hija saca el dolor-decía, la enfermera mientras estaba tratando de movele el tobillo ahi todo hinchado casi lila-

-MALDITA VIEJA NO VE QUE ME DULE..-decía, bien tipo exorcista, mientras se retorcia con la almohada e Inuyasha estaba riendose-

-jajajajajajaja no aguanta nada lero lero lero-decía, mientras la enfermera "por accidente" pasaba y le movía tantito el pie -DISCULPESE DE RODILLAS Ò.Ó-decía, Inuyasha mientras la enfermera entraba a un cuarto para agarrar las cosas para vendar a Kagome-

-JAJAJAJA-reía muy estruendosamente Kagome, mientras Inuyasha agarraba un palo y comenzaba a picar el pie.. eso a Kagome le dolía-T.T DEJA MI TOBILLO Ò.Ó- Kagome agarro tambien un palo y tambien lo comenzó a picar y ahi estaban-

-NO ME TOQUES..-Inuyasha trataba de mover su pierna de la bruja de Kagome-BRUJA BRUJA..¬¬-

-AUU..MI TOBILLO S.O.S. AYUDA T.T-decía, algo histerica..-

Los ruidos se estaban escuchando por todo ese pasillo y los que pasaban se asomaban por la ventana. Estaban sorprendidos ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome en un cuarto sin supervisión..era algo catastrofico.

-NO CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ ME PEDIRAS DISCULPAS DE RODILLAS-decía, Inuyasha mientras trataba de girarse para ver a Kagome. Kagome vio una plumita de pájaro y se empezo a acercar a el..-NO..NO..ME HAGAS ESO NO jajajajajajajaja BASTA BASTA PARA..PARA..AHI NO..ME DUELE..NUNCA ME HABIAN HECHO ESO-gritaba, mientras Kagome nos e detenía a hacerle cosquillas con la plumita-

Ciertos chicos iban pasando..y escucharón eso de que basta basta.. y pues su mente se hizo muy grande...y...sus ojos se iluminarón

-NO KAGOME DETENTE...-los gritos de Inuyasha afuera del pasillo. Miroku y Koga apartarón a la gente para que sus mentes no divagara tanto y vierón a Kagome torturando a Inuyasha y el torturandola a ella..Luego entraba la enfermera y los regañaba y por ahcerle una mala pesada a Kagome la yesa-

-pobrecitos T.T-decía, Miroku-

-se ven hermosos, tenemos que juntarlos Miroku-decía, mientras lo jalaba de la mano-

-CHICAS CHICAS VENGAN-gritaba Miroku, mientras le hablaba a una pelirroja y a una chica castaña que estaban en el bebedero-

-¬¬ Miroku..esas son de tercero..AYAME SANGO-les gritaba que estaban más atrás de ellas. E iban de una manera rápida-

-mande?-decía, Ayame tranquila con sus dos manos atrás de la espalda-

-tenemos que juntar a Inuyasha y a Kagome-Sango, miraba a otro lado mientras lo pensaba-

- sii n.n-decía, Ayame tranquila mientras Sango la imitaba-

-¿como estan?-preguntaba Ayame, que quería verlos-

-estan bien.-mentía Koga-tenemos que planearlo vamonos-jalaba a las dos muchachas, y Sango a Miroku ya que la cabeza se le torció por que el viento venía y alzaba las faldas..-

-.-.-

Kagome estaba leyendo una revista que estaba tirada... Inuyasha tambien, la misma pose, y la enfermera viendo algo de "LATYN LOVER"

-vaya que bien se siente estar calladitos-decía, la enfermera,pero luego los dos empezarón a hablar al mismo tiempo, los calló y volvierón a enojarse-

-dile que por tu culpa nos regañaron-decía, Inuyasha-

-¬¬ no es mi culpa que tu me picaras..¬¬-

-no te pique-

-CALLENSE!

-u.u-Los dos siguierón calladitos, tenían la revista enfrente de ellos pero se decían palabras sin sonido-

-.-.-

El gran timbre sono y ahi llegarón la madre de Inuyasha y la madre de Kagome.

-por que no vienen a mi casa?-decía, la mamá de Inuyasha tranquila, mientrasla mamá de Kagome sonreía-

-suena genial..-decía, mientras veían como sus choferes tomaban a cada niño en brazos y lo llevaba a la casa de Inuyasha-

Ya llegando, la casa era realmente hermosa, grande con jardín. Inuyasha estaba en muletas, mientras comía y Kagome estaba ahi tambien por abajo de la mesa usaban su pierna que no estaba lastimada, para lastimarse la mala.

-y como te accidentaste Kagome?-preguntaba Izayoi-

-n/n..pues..verá...quize salvar a un gatito y me caí y me lastime el tobillo-

-y tu Inuyasha?-preguntaba su madre-

-un niño me calló encima de mi hermosa pierna..T.T-decía, mientras aguantaba el dolor, por que Kagome lo habia pateado por accidente-

-que lastima..lo más seguro es que deberan estar en reposo..-decían ambas madres-

-¬¬ la enfermera dijo...que podíamos ir si queríamos..-

-si fue una señora muy amable n.n-decía, Kagome-

-bueno.."yo"..tengo una cita..así que adios mamá..adios mamá de Kagome-

-O.OU..Kagome si quieres puedes subir a su cuarto..-Kagome lo miraba, mientras su madre lo estaba regañando de una manera graciosa a Inuyasha, así que ambos subierón por el pequeño elevador..Cosa elegante-

-eres una bruja me quedará más morado que hoy T.T-decía, Inuyasha, el lugar era pequeño un vil prisma rectangular, mientras Kagome se sentía realmente nerviosa estando cerca de Inuyasha-

-¬¬ no soy bruja..tu me picaste mi tobillo ¬¬-decía, defendiendose-

-y ya encontraste novio?-

-si seguramente con esta pierna..¬¬-decía, con sarcasmo, mientras ambos trataban de salir al mismo tiempo, y lo consiguierón. Ambos en muletas aun que Inuyasha debería de andar en silla de ruedas..-

El cuarto era de un vil hombre, nintendo, armario, buros. El color era verde oscuro, mientras que el techo blanco, las ventanas combinaban con la cama y la pared..Era grande y bonito el cuarto.

-bien..bien me voy a bañar para MI CITA n.n-decía, mientras alzaba la voz en esas palabras-

-estoy segura que TU cita será un ASCO-decía, tranquila-

¿que iba a hacer, estaba en el cuarto de Inuyasha, necesitaba llegar a su cuarto y conociendolos no la dejarían salir por nada del mundo..a Sango y Ayame les pediria el favor, sacó su celular de la bolsa.. Mientras marcaba unos números y contestaba Sango..le dío instrucciones y Sango obedecía

-Gracias Sango..no se te olvido nada verdad :O?-decía, con curiosidad, mientras Sango contestaba un "no"-

Colgó, ya que salío un Inuyasha realmente guapo, del cuarto y ella lo estaba viendo.

-fierita pasame eso-decía, mientras señalaba su perfume-

-esto..analfabeta se llama perfume-decía, mientras se estiraba, pero cuando se iba a regresar, Inuyasha estaba a lado de ella, muy cerca de ella-

-¬¬ quitate maldito pervertido..¬¬-decía, mientras lo empujaba, pero el la jalaba y ambos caían sobre la cama-

-.-.-

Sango, estaba llamando a Ayame para que la ayudara, y ya estaban listas..

-tengo miedo y si nos llevan a la carcel? o.o-decía, Ayame-

-no pueden será un video anonimo-decía, preparando la camara, faltaba unos 30 minutos para que fuera lo del cine-

Ambas estaban nerviosas, iban vestidas como si fueran personas normales, y al momento de llegar al cine que estaba cerca de la playa, habia mucha gente de seguro chicos de otras escuelas que querían iniciar un buen fin de semana y nada mejor que ver una película. Llegarón y esperarón a ver a Inuyasha y Kikyo y los vierón ya adentró en la taquilla, Ayame fue por las palomitas y ponerle algo de catsup, esas eran unas y se compro otras para Sango y ella. Sango se estaba acercando en cuanto llegó vió que Inuyasha y Kikyo, entraban a la sala #4.

-2 boletos para la sala 4-decía, tranquila, figandose que era una película divertida-

-50 pesos!-decía, traquila, veía que Sango sacaba el dinero y Ayame llegaba despúes de ella. Pagó y tomó sus boletos, y entro a la sala-

Cuando llegarón los estaban buscando, de seguro en las partes de hasta atrás, pero no estaban como en una de las filas de en medio y exactamente en el centro.

-debimos buscar al único chico que traía muletas ñ.nU-decía, Ayame ya que se les habia olvidado ese detalle, se sentarón en unos lugares de atrás quedando a la misma distancia que ellos. Ayame paso por atrás de ellos, dejando la grabadora, en el piso, la dejo gravando se aseguro de que gravada como dos horas, cosa que era probable..-

Y la película empezo..

Inuyasha estaba abrazando a Kikyo, y ella estaba comiendo palomitas.

-oye luego vas a engordar-

-crees que soy gorda?..-

-no lo dije de broma-decía, mientras la miraba, se acordo de Kagome.. Bueno siempre se acordaba de ella-

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar a lado de ella..y besarla y decirle "KAGOME TE AMO...NENA" cosas lindas en su oído..que la hicieran sonrojar y poder besar en esos hermosos labios que eran muy tentadores para el, sentir cada respiración sobre el pecho de el.. La película empezo y manos a la obra..

-.-.-

Kagome estaba aburrida pensando en que estaran haciendo..

-"se estarán besando? ¿se habrá olvidado de mi?"-pensaba, mientras lloraba, si era una tonta estaba llorando por que ella todavía lo quería y el a ella pues digamos que no..-

Tonta, y con ganas de que esa cita fuera explendida...

-.-.-

Con forme avanzaba la película, iban abentando palomitas a lo bestía, le caían todas a Kikyo, y ella volteaba pero habia algo de gente y era díficil de reconocerla..Y volteaba a ver la película, mientras la seguían las palomitas, como que tenía imán.

-ya ya..parece peluca-decía, Ayame que le tomaba una foto sin flash..-

Todos estaban interesados en la película que resulto ser un grandioso exito, antes de que acabara...Inuyasha fue el primero en salir y jaló a Kikyo, todos se empezaban a reir de ella hasta Inuyasha..

-jajaja xD-se reía, de ella, mientras Kikyo entraba al baño..y se daba unas manotas de gato..-

Sango, agarró la grabadora pequeña y la guardo entre sus ropas para salir y públicarlo..Se sentía mala.

-será un exito..-

-te imaginas Ayame..la película porno de Inuyasha y Kikyo-decia, Sango riendo, mientras salían del cine y tomaban un taxy para llegar a la casa de Kagome-

Kagome ya estaba muy nerviosa esperaba con ancias de que Sango llegará con Ayame y poder escuchar lo que decía esa cinta...

_Continuación...:D:D:D_

**Notas de la autora:**

Sip soy mexicana..xD, y es que aquí Inuyasha no es muy pervertido pero tanta amistad con Miroku..pues...ustedes saben..XD. Enserio si quieren que las agregue al msn lo hare con gustp(mi msn no tiene nada que ver con anime..xD) jajaja ..XD no esperen uno que diga "Kagome guión bajo antikIko." jaja xD..ni al casO..!XP Pero si quieren platicar conmigo o algo con gusto enseriO..n.n

_gracias a los review me encantan_

**No se olviden de dejar uno...:D:D**

_Prometo escribir mejor..n.nU_

atte:

su amiga wiLLnira·


	5. empatadOs!

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**

**Cap.5 Empatados.**

Al fin llegarón...pero como que lo hacian muy lento, esperaba con ancias que subieran y poder escuchar TODO..así sin cortes comerciales.

-Kagome cariño, nena..-decía, Ayame, contenta, mientras llegaba a lado de ella y le quitaba las muletas poniendolas en una parte segura.-

-¬¬ lo trajerón?-preguntaba, dudosa. Veía Sango sonreír, mientras Ayame estaba aún separando las muletas-

-como si fuera nuestro-decía, Sango,acercandose, mientras sacaba de una bolsa de plastico la grabadora y tomaban asiento. Kagome estaba muy emocionada, bueno en realidad no tanto pero quería saber no es que fuera chismosa o metiche..para nada, si no que ¿que novia no espía a su novio?..Perdón ex-novia ardida-

-da igual..picale al rojo-decía, Kagome, mientras esperaba escuchar algo de esa conversación, pero solo parecía escucharse una oración que la decían por atras de adelante bien reversa-

-Kagome..-decía, Sango, algo timida-es el amarillo-Kagome pone cara de idiota..y le pica al amarillo-tienes que quitar el rojo y de ahi el amarillo Kagome-decía, dandole instrucciones a Kagome de como usar un aparato elecronico-

-lo siento solo uso mi celular-bromeaba, mientras le picaba al amarillo. Y todas dejarón de hablar hasta de respirar..solo parpadeaban-

-1..2..3 acción-decía, Sango, interesada en lo que iban a escuchar..-

_-vaya Inuyasha si que te gustan grandes-la voz de Kikyo-_

_-y a ti no?-_

_-me encanta, sabes hace días chupe uno..no se como que estaba en mal estado ya que empezo a salirle algo..del centro fue asqueroso..-_

_-si a mi tambien me paso lo mismo.. Tienes de las pelotas grandes?..-_

_-enormes..¿con quien estas hablando Kikyo?-_

_-señorito pelotas..XD((eso no fue gracioso fue estupido..pero es ella que más da?))_

_-no te rias, a puesto que algun día tu tocaras mis pelotas y habra más que toques..-_

_-si nos electrocutaremos..-_

_-eso espero..con-_

La gravadora termino..

-vamos maldita cosa estaba muy interesante-decía, Sango, enojada, mientras aventaba la grabadora al piso-

-o.o Sango..yo creo que ahora si se descompuso-dijo, Kagome. Luchaba por no llorar esa conversación fue terrible..-

-pense que Kikyo..era una arrastrada..pero nunca una ramera..-decía, Sango-

-conclusiones-decía, Ayame-

-Inuyasha es gay-decía, Kagome tratando de reir-

-a que maldito hombre le pueden gustar las bolas?-decía, Sango riendo-

-ES UN MARIQUITA CON ALAS..XD-bromeaba Ayame, gritando por la habitación imitando con sus manos unas alas..-

-jajajaja que le gustan las rameras..xD-decía, Kagome-

-¬¬ ignorare eso pero burlemonos de Inuyasha n.n-decía, Sango-

Si las chicas pensaban que a Inuyasha le gustaban las bolas grandes((chicas malpiensen xD))..y que Kikyo era una gran..muy bien ramera que le gustaba probar las bolas..Siglo 21 hay muchas ideas de sexo..y la favorita de Kikyo eran los enfermos..que irónico tal para cual, ambos pervertidos...y hasta dudaban de que Kikyo fuera mujer...

-total..con razón Inuyasha siempre anda con puros hombres-decía, Kagome. Al parecer se habia despreocupado de que Inuaysha quisiera con Kikyo, si era GAY..!-

¿a que mujer le preocuparia que un gay no quisiera con una mujer?..Y hablando de un hombre el sex symbol de toda la escuela...Con ese cuerpazo de terminator..bueno ese niño sexy que era sex symbol de toda la escuela era un papasito..problemas hace 5 minutos acabana de descubrir que era GAY..!

-.-.-

Kagome estaba metiendose a bañar con esa cosa en la pierna que parecia submarino en la tina. El agua era tibia por lo tanto el qutiaba la comezón en la parte del tobillo, sus dedos estaban morados. Se moria de ganas de que se lo quitarán..daba mucha comezón..

-Inuyasha es gay jajajaja-reía, de Inuyasha. Con cara de loca, a demás de que era un buen tipo..gay..!Podría darle consejos de moda..Y cosas así..-

-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba más interesado, durmiendo...Soñaba con Britney Spears solo que le quitaba la cara de la rubia poniendo la de Kagome...Y una sonrisa se formo en su cara, luego escucho ruidos..

-Inuyasha-decían en sus sueños-soy..tu conciencia-seguía diciendo esa vocecita-dime todos tus pecados..-

-vete al diablo Miroku-decía, Inuyasha, que ya se habia despertado, dormía en boxers de corazoncitos y una camisa, bien papasito-

-vaya..soñaste con alguien-decía, Miroku riendo, al ver la cosa de Inuyasha muy bien..-

-DIABLOS..-decía, cubriendose con la colcha, mientras se sonrojaba-

-n.n es natural amigo..no te preocupes-

-no le diras a nadie verdad?-decía, aún tapandose-

-no..solo a Koga, a Kagome, Sango-

-sabes que pienso de Kagome..?... osea bruja + maldita igual a Kagome..

-no puede ser tan mala..-decía Miroku defendiendo a Kagome. Era cierto Kagome podía ser toda una maldita novia celosa, pero no una mujer cualquiera..baja novios. Y eso que no habia muchas de esas chicas..que a parte de ser mamasitas fueran interesadas-

-claro que si..me pico muchas veces-

-O.O Kagome?..no le conocía esas mañas..te dolío?..-preguntaba, en un tono pervertido-

-pues..si..ah y tambien hay otras mañanas, quería golpearme casi con el talón-

-Inuyasha..estamos hablando de las mismas cosas?-Inuyasha, lo mirá y con una cara de niño le responde con toda la sinceridad-

-no..mal pense despúes de tiempo-se reprimia-

-¬¬ si me di cuenta de eso..-

Miroku habia ido a la casa de Inuyasha para animarlo ya que se veía desde lo de Kagome se veía realmente un poco triste...Y que mejor que..

-una estampita de Kagome?..-Decía, Inuaysha que agarraba la estampita y la pegaba en una parte de su buro, claro encima libros de matemáticas-

-que querías me costo mucho trabajo..hacerla pequeñita además se ve delgadita-decía, sonriendo-

Escuchó que alguien llegaba a su cuarto y el estaba así con Miroku...Ya le habia pasado pára su suerte ese incidente con su pirrin...-

-TU-gritaba una chica, algo enojada, con sus muletas-

-Ka..Kagome..o.oU?-decía, Inuyasha-

-Maldito afeminado..gay..gay mil veces gay-gritaba, Kagome algo molesta-

-INUYASHA GAY?-decía, Miroku exaltado-

-si..-

-¬¬ estas loca..me gustan las mujeres-

-BISEXUAL..-decía, Miroku-

-amigo no ayudes quieres?-le guiñaba el ojo-

-LE GUIÑASTE EL OJO..DEPRAVADO-decía, Kagome casi agarrando su muleta para golpearlo, pero Miroku fue rápido y se las quito..-

-YA ME TIENEN HARTO..Ò.Ó SI NO SE DISCULPAN NO SALDRÁN DE ESTA HABITACIÓN AHI SE VEN-decía, Miroku, gritando, mientras ellos dos se miraban, Kagome estaba sentada Inuyasha acostado en boxers-

-MALDITO MIROKU..REGRESA COBARDE..¬¬-demasiado tarde el ya se habia ido-

Inuyasha, miró a Kagome..sin duda se veía hermosa..

-ahora tu pequeña niña..piensas que soy gay?-dijo, mirandola. Kagome no hayaba que hacer...¿fingir que estaba tosiendo?-

-..oye..escucha esto-saco el disco de la gravadora, poniendola en un aparato y se escuchó la platica "erotica". Despúes solo se escucho el 'click' de que habia acabado-te gustan las bolas..-

-si.. ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?-gritaba, euforico, mientras por una fuerza superior trataba de levantarse-

-no perdería mi tiempo haciendolo-decía, Kagome simplemente-

-NO SOY GAY..-decía, en un tono elevado. Mientras Miroku entraba-

-eso..saquen toda esa ira..retenida..exhalen inhalen..n.n-

-CALLATE ò.ó-gritaban, los dos mientras Miroku, salia-

-no necesitas espiarme!-decía, Inuyasha más calmado-

-eres gay!..-

-no lo soy..si fuera no viera calendarios de Madonna o de otra tipa..viera de Latyn Lover..o cosas diferentes..ve mi cuarto..odio lo rosadito-decía, mientras Kagome se calamaba-

-jajaja..yo pense que lo eras ñ.nU-decía, riendose. Estaba haciendo el oso sin duda, que verguenza ¿como lo miraría?. Pero siguio riendo de todos modos.-

-jajaj¬¬ no es gracioso..ahora pideme disculpas Kagome..-Kagome pone carita de perrito regañada-No hagas esa cara pideme disculpas-

-¬¬ NO..-se acerca y lo besa (( ahh se me cae la baba, esperen dejen ir por un traPo xD)). Inuyasha corresponde al beso, fue tan díficil ese beso, era mágico, lleno de chispitas de oro..No ese era Miroku abentando brillantina..-

Miroku habia visto ese beso..el beso de la reconciliación..

-AUN ASÍ KAGOME PIDEME DISCULPAS Ò.Ó-decía, Inuyasha enojado. Mientras Kagome lo miraba enojada. Y Miroku dejo de aventar brillantina-

-¬¬ ESE BESO FUE DE DISCULPAS..PERO YA VERÁS INUYASHA..ME BUSCARE UN PIN#& AMOR..Y VERÁS COMO EN UN 1 2 X 3 TE VOY A OLVIDAR..Y SOLO UNA COSA MÁS-decía, ahora en un toque tierno- adios..-salía, con sus muletas, empujando a Miroku-MUEVETE WEY-

¿Para que demonios fue a la casa de Inuyasha, ¿para que lo beso?..Al diablo se habia sentido tan bien besarlo...

-me correspondio el beso-decía, tranquila, mientras seguía con sus dos muletas-

-.-.-

Estaban preocupados por Kagome..en realidad si que era rarita..!

-que paso no lo publicaras?-preguntaba Ayame interesada-

-no..no es gay..y todo..fue una confusión-decía, serena. Sin hacer alguna facción diferente-

Hojo se acercó a Kagome..

-como estas Kagome?-preguntaba, interesado. Mientras quitaba a Ayame para sentarse el..-

-pues estoy..bien..digo a días pasados..-

-cuando te lo quitan?-

-no se la doctora..dijo que puede dos semanas o hasta tres..si es algo grave..tendrán que tenerme paciencia-decía, algo sonrojada-

-a Inuyasha le fue peor..un mes-decía. Mientras Kagome trataba de agarrar sus cuadernos pero estos cayerón y pues Hojo se agacho al igual que Kagome, sus rostros quedarón a una corta distancia...sus respiraciones chocaron. Hojo la agarro y la beso, estaba enamorado de Kagome y cuando Inuyasha y ella cortarón pues el se quizo enamorar más de ella.-

Sango los miraba, se veían tan tiernos..Luego Miroku las llamó.

-ya les dijo Kagome a donde fue..el sabado?-preguntó, Miroku-

-si a decirle gay a Inuyasha no?-dijo, Sango-

-Hiso mal..veanla ve a Inuyasha..-

-la tortura de Inuyasha es un mes..esas piernas necesitan curarse-decía, Ayame mientras escuchaba atenta los comentarios para enamorar a esos dos-

-hay que dejarlos encerrarlos en un cuarto-decía, Koga-

-no...si lo hacemos creeme no sobreviviran-decía, mientras boztesaba-

-estas cansado-decía, Ayame-

-no dormí ayer me quede viendo el golden..X.x-los chicos caén estilo anime, mientras luego llega Inuyasha-

-que ven..?-se quedo con la boca abierta SU KAGOME besandose con SU amigo..un segundo no era su Kagome..si si a el que..si quería que fueran a los campitos y que hicieran chacachaca si querían a el que?..Nada-dejen de verlos, luego se pondran calientes..-decía, bromeando-

Kagome estaba sonrojada, apretando las muletas muy fuertes. Hojo la estaba ayudando con los libros.

-esto realmente es idiota..caerse por ayudar a un gato-decía,con irónia-

-esta bien salvaste a un..gato-decía, rolando sus ojos.-y fuiste heroína..n.n-decía, Hojo con su usual calma-

Kagome estaba batallando con las muletas, era muy díficil y no tenía mucha fuerza en sus brazos, y ahi estaba a lado suyo Inuyasha...con Kiki.

-¬.¬-Sango, estaba hablando con Miroku, Hojo que no paraba de decir que era una heroína, oh segundo paso de Sango abofetea a Miroku por tocar dos zonas peligrosas y con sus dos manos Miroku tocaba las zonas peligrosas...-

Sango, harta de que Miroku..le haya tocado sus hermosas nalgas..

-NO ME TOQUES MI HERMOSO TRASERO Ò.Ó-gritaba, molesta, mientras. Ayame la detenía, por que si no al pobre muchacho de coleta sería su funeral muy temprano-

-Sango mi nena..mi chiquita..-

-que chiquita ni que nena..¬.¬ me las conosco TODAS miroku-

-Vaya Sango..ahora tu tienes mañas..ô.ô-sonrisa de pervertido, mientras Ayame luchaba por contener a Sango,que le estaba aventando tierra con los pies, casi volaba-

-MIROKU CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO Ò.Ó-le gritaba, Ayame, mientras Miroku y Sango se hacían pequeñitos. Nunca se imaginarón que Ayame se revelaría de tal manera..Bueno si..-

-o.o Ay..-

-¬¬ nada de que Ay..a mi ojito le callo tierra..¬¬ ya estan demasiado grandesitos como para que hagan escenitas de niños de kinder-Pero Miroku no quería decir ¡ay, más bien quería decir Ayame..pero Ayame no lo dejo..hablar..-

-si lo hubieras visto en kinder..-decía, Sango rolando los ojos-

-no no lo vi y tube suerte..-imaginando tirar sudor de su frente-n.nU da igual lo que dije ya lo dije ahora digan ustedes lo que tengan que decir, pero no digan cosas que yo no eh dicho por que entonces Sango dira cosas que dije y Miroku escuchara lo que dijimos-

-o.o..que?-decía, Sango y Miroku sin entender lo que Ayame habia dicho-

-¬.¬ aparte de idiotas sordos..-se marcha indignada-

-Hola-decía, miroku tocando trasero izquierdo de Sango-

-Miroku..-Sango, estaba roja y exasperada-

-..s..si ñ.nU-

-conoces la mano sin dedos..-

-..osea es una nueva pelicula :O?-

-No Miroku es mi mano..-lo golpea, en el trasero. Mientras Miroku cae y entonces ella pone su pierna encima de la cabeza de Miroku aplastandola contra la tierra..-APRENDE-pizaba y pizaba, en cada palabra hundía más la pobre cabeza de Miroku-..Aprende..Aprende..Aprende-pobre bueno dijo muchos aprendes.."aprende a respetar pompis agenas"-pobre Miroku, en ese momento se sentía realmente deseado por parte de Sango. Ahora si que ese pimpollo con dos grandes pechugonas nivel dos..Caería rendido a el..-

Hasta que Sango lo dejo, en realidad Miroku estaba desmayado..A ella que, era un lujurosio, de esos tipos enfermos mentales, que solo se la pasan viendo porno y deseando muchachitas como ella..

-Miroku..despierta ¬.¬- Miroku, con los ojos cerrados. Pensando que era Sango..n.nU-

-"vamos chiquitita..acercate.."-Sentía, como supuestamente Sango, se estaba acercando a el..y le daba respiración de boca a boca.,..-"si..chiquitita..my baby"-Oh..Oh..no era Sango. Sango estaba lejos de esa situación. Era una vieja loca fan de Miroku que lo acosaba en los baños y hasta cuando hacia del baño. Pero Miroku nunca la desecho al contrario le gustaba tener fama entre las mujeres-

La muchacha al sentir la mano de Miroku, sobre su nuca se sonrojo muy notoriamente. Miroku, abrio los ojos y vio a Kimmi, una chica de cabello purpura y ojos negros. Muy bonita..Tal vez la mandarón para despertarlo..de esa tortura de Sango-

-K..immi-decía, sonrojado. Mientras la chica lo abrazaba-

-.-.-

Ayame estaba muy contenta mientras mascaba chicle y hacia bombillas rosas muy grandes. Pero Koga llegó y le pincho la bomba y Ayame quedó con todo el chicle sobre su cara..

-Koga..¬¬ ven-decía, coquetamente. Mientras Koga levemente sonrojado se acerco timidamente. Pensaba que Ayame le iba a dar un beso y se iba a embarrar goma de mascar en su hermosa boca.. Pero no, Ayame lo acercó para darle un zape..-

-x.X Ayame..malvada T.T-cambio rápidamente de estado..de lo tímido a enojado.-¬/¬ Ayame mala..Ayame mala-

-si..si soy mala, perversa..-

-¬¬ bruja, bruja cruz cruz..-decía, con sus dedos indices poniendo una cruz en el rostro de Ayame-

-picatelo picatelo-decía, Ayame más rebelde mostrandole la britneyseñal-

-.-.-

Cambio drasticamente. Inuyasha tenía pensado entrar primero al salón, pero Kagome estaba a la misma distancia de entrar. El tenía que entrar primero..no esa pequeña baja amigos..

-muevete-le decía, notando algo de enojo. Kagome no le hizo caso-

Los que estaba adentró, esperaban al profesor. Pero el extraño sonido en la puerta los saco de sus platicas. Que idiotas Kagome e Inuyasha trataban de entrar al mismo tiempo por la pequeña puerta de madera..Solo quedarón con dos muletas para los dos, así que un par estaba tirado. Inuyasha con la muleta derecha y Kagome con la izquierda.

-dame mi par-decía, Kagome tratando de arrebatarle una muleta-

-¬¬ este es mi par..-

-SANGO..SANGO..SANGO-grtiaba, Kagome mientras Sango, iba corriendo por sus muletas-

Al final cada quien termino contento con su muleta...Ahora si el plan B de Kagome no iba a fallar..

Inuyasha seguía conversando con Kikyo..

-Kiki..tienes mocos..limpialos-decía, Sango que estaba molestandola-

-osea neta..nena que vulgar-Kikyo, discretamente se revisa su nariz y efectivamente tenía un moco..-

-que asco princesita..anti mocos..-decia, Kagome-

-ajajajajajaj SEÑORITA PRINCESA CON MOCOS..XD-decía, Sango-

-van a ver me sacare dos mocos y se los embarrare ò.o-decía, Kikyo molesta-

_Continuación..._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola e yo aquí con un nuevo capítuLo, a decirnverdad no se que me pasa, siento que me dierón ganas de hacer reir a la gente. **

**Dedicado a todas las que me dejan un review hermoso..(las agrego..n.nU, al msn pero soy media idiotina..vaya no lo nego n.n ¬¬ ignoremos eso¬¬)**

**Ya las agrega a las que quisierón, **

**Les recuerdo: Este fic no lo hago por placer o por hacer sufrir a personajes((fingiremos que la segunda la hago pero en discreción n.nU)). **

**Aclaro: **

**Oh si otra cosa tal vez si sea demasiado pervertida..pero SOY UNA MAL PENSADA..Y COCHINA(tanta escuela eso provocaXD)**

**Ya para no aburrilas con comentarios baratos que van hechos por mi ...**

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A LOS QUE EN VERDAD SE DIVIERTEN...Y QUE VEN DIVERTIDO ESETE FIC..n.nU**

**atte: **

**wiLLnira((liberen a wiLLy..)) un beso y abrazO.:D:D:D**


	6. un bailehermoso XD

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**

**Notas: **

**Ejem..Ejem... **

**Hola..se que muchos se han de quedar como chinga2 puede una tipa poner una canción tan hermosa y continuar cosas SIN sentido..**

**Bueno si no son tus DUDAS.. pues NO LO LEAS..aun que si kieres leelo..n.nU**

**1.- la verdad yo piendo que queda perfecto..es como una comedia...Y pues yo creo que...es mejor ver un fic con risas..que un fic en el que ahh la dejo pobrecita..y bla bla bla..yo..no es que no me gusten las historias de drama..me encantan...Pero .. me gusta escribir y reirme de lo que pongo y tratar de hacer sentir a la gente bien..((si se siente mal por algo...pues quiero acerla tan siquiera olvidar un poco sus problemas..y hacerla reir con una buena comedia o nO?))... A demás de que no todo es reirseenserio O.OU bueno la mayoria..¬¬... pero estos personajes se tendr´pan que afrentar a muchos problemas MALOS.. muajajaja..**

**2.- Portense BIEN si se portan MAL me invitan ..n.nU..**

capituLo 6: un baile...hermosO..!

Inuyasha estaba pensando en el día en que Kagome fue y lo beso..vaya esa chica era impredesible..o era insensible..o sensible..o posible..da igual terminaba en ble..era idefiniblemente sexy..su cuerpo de toda una pollita y el futuramente sería su gallito chicken...Al diablo el no la necesitaba, solo era un fastidio..de esas chicas que siempre quierne estar con su novio..que no hartan todo el mugre día pegados como conejos..y de pilón..quieren más..osea..un chico como el.. necesita tener provacidad ir a que le den masaje.. Si pensaban que la vida de el gran Inuyasha era gastar cosas de marca, ver chicas en vikini, tratar con las chicas, llevarlas a todos los lugares sin excepción de la cama..Hablar como todo un hombre enfrente de ellas aun que por dentro te mueras de nervios..No el no era así..solo le gustaba gastar dinero en ropa, cosas masculinas..no se iba a vestir como Paris Hilton en entrega de premios..no..el se iba a vestir para SU futura entrega de premios..super a la moda..sin un toque anti-fashion..Para eso estaba su querida tía..Kagura, diseñadora de moda y con todos los secretos de una super modelo..en su mente, bueno algunos ya que otros se les escapaban..Dentró de todo ser Inuyasha es díficil..

-neta amigo..no te entiendo..que díficil es ser..tu-decía, Koga, que le daba apoyo con una mano en el hombro. Mientras Inuyasha lo miraba-

-osea...solo se murio mi celular mañana me compro otro-decía, tranquilo. Mientras veía su celular que ya tenía 1 años con el, era de pantalla de color con camara, gravadora de mp3, en fin muchas cosas..-

-¬¬ declaración de muerte-decía, Hojo que estaba ahi presente cuando ocurrió, ese accidente-

-a las 10 AM-decía, Inuyasha-

-causa?-

-Kagome le paso encima vio que decía Inu..y lo aventó, la pateo lo piso, le hizo chacachaca y así se quedo-decía, imitando la psoe del celular de Inu..llamado Rambo-

Kagome que iba pasando..con sus muletas, paso por encima del celular de nuevo..

-¬¬ es una vivora, una bruja..-

-si si, si-decía..Kagome. Todos la mirarón-

-no me sigas el rollo-Inuyasha, la apuntaba con su muleta. Kagome apunto con la de ella..-

-ESTO ES UN SHOW DE STAR WARS NUNCA ANTES VISTO-gritaba, Hojo, haciendo que los estudiantes,se detubierna a ver todo el espectaculo de Star Wars..-

En realidad era asombroso, Kagome logró hacer que Inuyasha se doblara del dolor. Inuyasha que Kagome se le hiciera morado la parte del muslo izquierdo..-

El pleito termino en empate..ya que llego la directora y entonces todos, ahi si le corrierón..

-ella empezo, me piso mi..celular-decía, Inuyasha-

-¬¬ esta prohibdisisisisismo traer celulares..con un reporte de tres puntos..y por favor-decía, la directora-¬¬ no los quiero ver...con muletas en MI OFICINA..ENTENDIDOò.ó?-al parecer saco el demonio dentro. Pero bueno siempre es la primera vez del día, esta fue su segunda, suerte de ellos..que no la hicierón enojar mucho-

-si..profesora Kenedy..-decían a, unísono-

-repitan..ahora "si adorada señorita Kenedy"-

-Si adorada señorita Kenedy-

-n.n ahora.. "me voy mucho al diablo..ordenes de la señorita Kenedy"-

-¬¬ esta loca..no dire eso..vayase usted..-decía, Inuyasha. Kagome lo piso-

-ò.ó..REPINTALO-

Los que estaban afuera solo se veía que la puerta sumbaba de los gritos...Luego se hizo gritadera, ya que Inuyasha le respondía no se dejaría humillar por una mujer de tan baja clase como la DIRECTORA KENEDY, la traía atorada en el higado, si la veía agarraba a golpes a cualquier ciudadano de la ciudad. Kagome habia tratado de defenderse y es por eso el por que de los gritos..Kenedy gritaba a Inuyasha, Inuyasha a Kagome, Kagome le respondía con intensidad a la directora Kenedy ya que su aparatito para el oído se le había caido y necesitaba que gritaran. Kenedy que la traia contra Inuyasha..Inuyasha que solo le gritaba a la directora y a Kagome..nada extraño..

-MALDITOS MOCOSOS LARGO DE AQUÍ-gritaba, la directora euforíca, mientras ellos dos salian..con sus lindas muletas, por que la de Inuyasha tenía estampitas de Kikyo y sus malditos unicornios rosas..a sí y en su sobaco tenía la mini-foto que Miroku le dio de Kagome..un efecto budu.. Kagome que su muelta estaba decorada por chicas bonitas, agradecimientos a Miroku y Koga..ya que ellos dos hicierón la artilleria pesada-

Solo unos días con las mugres muletas y ya las odiaban...

Al entrar de nuevo en el salón, todos estaban algo aburridos y noe s para más en el recreo no hay vientos..pues la diversión se va..

-osea..yo pienso..que yo..osea yo-decía, Wilson, un chico que no era popular pero era amigo de otro chico in-popular y calmado..llamado Jason-.que este maldito colegio debería de dar vacaciones-decía, en un tono fresón. Mientras se levantaba arriba del asiento y empezaba a hacer bulla-

La maestra de Español y Literatura entró...mientras veía todo el condenado safarancho que estaban armando..esos mocosos.

-callense..-decía, tranquila-

-MALDITOS DEMONIOS, QUE SE CALLEN Y TOMEN ASIENTO..HOY NO TUBE UN BUEN DÍA...Ò.Ó-gritaba, la maestra-

-que maestra la dejo el marido?-decía, Will. Mientras muchos reían, y la maestra como tiburón se acerco a el con su regla esa gruesa de 30 cm y le pego..pero el sonido fue de esos que hacen en la tv..-.

-que dijo joven..Will-

-no nada..que usted esta así por que termino con su Arido-decía, Will riendose de que la maestra lo estaba golpeando como que le gustaban los latigos a la maestra-

-maestra le gusta golpear y que la golpeen? ô.ô-preguntaba con interes Miroku-

-¬¬ no..-respondí, secamente la mujer-

-maestra quisiera salir en una cita sin romantica conmigo..?-le guiñaba el ojo Koga, mientras la maestra se coloraba-

-¬¬ mueranse..solo ponganse a leer angeles y guerras..-decía, mientras le pegaba al que estaba enfrente de Kagome, y de paso a Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga y otros tipillos tambien sufierón sadomasoquismo-

La maestra estaba leyendo un libro más gordo que el de los estudiantes..Kagome veía que Miroku quería toamrle fotos a Mishell..y sonrío...si que ese chico era único..

Miroku estaba queriendo tomarle una foto a Sango la cara, y le pidio de favor a Mishell que pareciera que se la iba a tomar en la pierna, Sango volteo y la tonta pensó mal..y entonces Miroku recivio bofetada dce Sango..

-hay así me gusta que me golpeen dame duro andale..dame dame..-decía, miroku divertido. Pero Sango no le hayo chiste así que siguio leyendo ese libro que la SEP los mandó-

La verdad a veces Miroku artaba a sierto grado que necesitabas golpearlo para que se callara..Sango le murmuraba..cosas de advertencias, señales de asesinato..a que gusto sería Miroku su primer homicidio..La maestra de Literatura se fue dejando al salón con la siguiente maestra, cosa que los mocosos..es decir alumnos..se encargarían de darle una extraña bienvenida...Cerrarón dos la puerta cons eguro, mientras las chicas mantenian la calma..Ese era el paso uno..

Paso dos: Los chicos cuerazos..se levantarón..Miroku, Koga, Hojo, INUYASHA, Will, Jason...Eran los más desordenados..pero los más de esos chicos que acusan al final, menos ciertos chicos que se notan demasiado..los chicos se subierón en cada silla..Hasta ahorita nada era extraño...Inuyasha se puso entre Kagome y Kikyo, un asiento delante mientras ellas aún no entendian..¿por que rayos hacia eso Inuyasha?...

Paso tres: Los chicos se mirarón mutuamente...Miroku estaba cerca de Sango, Koga estaba uno de los lugares de enfrente...Las chicas estaban sin entender...Pero que perdían si veían a los más papis de la escuela...

Paso cuatro: Los chicos empezarón a cantar..o a tratar de ahcer tono, mientras ellos aplaudian estaban ahciendo striptease((esta bien escrito :O?))...a las chicas..Osea striptease...

Los pasos acabarón, las chicas se quedarón sin habla y empezarón a gritar..

-Se te calló el papel..!-gritaba, una. Mientras que Koga se quedaba con cara de "¿que?"-EL QUE TE EMBUELVE BOMBOM-gritaba, la misma chica mientra suans reían y se hacian las desentendidas..Todo iba de maravilla, llegarón hasta el pantalón sin camisa..La verdad lo tenían previsto..pero nunca dijerón o se pusierond e acuerdo..-

Kikyo estaba sin habla tenía a su futuro novio enfrente de ella..y Kagome claro bailando y guiñandoles el ojo, Kagome lo mandaba al diablo pero ella...ella estaba en primer fila, casi casi le agarraba las nalgas firmes a Inuyasha..

-PAPASITO..ESTAS QUE MUERDES..CHIQUITITO...-gritaba Kikyo..¿quien iba a decirlo?...-

Kagome estaba avergonzaba daban verguenza..esos dos, bueno un taquito de ojo a quien hace daño?...Pero para suerte de las chicas era el exceso de gritos y sonrojos, notorios..que llegó la prefecta...y

-OH POR DIOS...-grito, la prefecta, mientras se quedaba viendo como los chicos se giraban a ella y empezaban a bailar haciendola sentir muy muy femenina-VAYAN AL BAÑO A VESTIRSE-les gritaba, mientras ellos tomaban su ropa, con algo de desilución. Y se iban a cambiarse-

La prefecta estaba tratando de calmar a las hormonas femeninas que quedaban. Los chicos que sobraban y que no bailaban estaban simplemente apollando a los chicos..

-tremendo espectaculo-decía, Sango-

-ni que lo digas tener a Inuyasha enfrente de mi..y sin camisa oh por dios.. era como no se.. realmente me sentí extraña..pero los viste osea son unos cuerazos-

Miroku, llegó primero..

-LES GUSTO CHIQUITAS MY BABYES?-gritaba Miroku, contento. Mientras las chcias gritaban cosas indecorosas y hasta chiflidos, besos de todo-SE ACEPTA DE TODO..NENAS-Las chicas gritaban y aplaudian. Sango se sonrojo Miroku habia movido todo su...su..bultó delantero el de los gemelitos Tony y su amigo Manuel..sobre ella y ella lo aventó, casi lo golpea pero ¿por que?..-

Fue algo realmente emocionante para ella..

_Continuación.._

**Notas de la autora:**

**OH POR DIOS..HICIERÓN STRIPTEASE ..AH AH..TENGO QUE RESPIRAR..XD**

**es broma..les gusto no les gusto..?..quieren que se los dedique..que las agregue al MSN...no se preocuPen solo dejen su msn si kieren..jojoj..es mas dejen un revieW.. si hay un exceso de faltas de ortografía..pues disculpenme.. n.nU...ehm no tube muchas ganas de que..pss reir..pero estaba diciendo.."oh vamos tan siquiera algo graceoso..Prometo que en los proximos capitulos..habran muchas apariciones..**

**Como que el Inu.Kiki apienca a aburrir vDd:S:S:S pues que más para nuevos personajes que les parece la idea..? **

**Tengo otra idea y qería comentarla..n/n..por si les gusta o no..((dejen reviews si les gusta..o.oU))..de que Kikyo y Kagome hagan complot contra..las chicas que apareceran nuevas..n.nU.. que tal?..jojo..claro Kikyo se dará cuenta de quien ama..n.nU..((no no aparecera Sexy maru, pero una amiga esta trabajando en un fic de el..XD))**

**dUDAS..COMENTARIOS..:**

**Sip esa frase la saque de rebelde..la amo..y de hecho se me pego..si pasa la mosca digo.."oh que chiquita my baby estaba la mosca.."..en fin copsas tontas..que invento..o hagO..**

**DEDICADO A LOS FICS QUE RESIVO..CON MUCHO GUSTO..**

**atte:**

_wiLLnira.._


	7. taller para niños

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..!**_

**Cap.7 Taller para niños..**

Como era costumbre. Las chicas aún estaban vueltas locas por el tremendo espectaculo que armarón estos chiquititos..

-oseas wey lo viste me bailo Miroku con sus dos gemelos y su greande amigo-decía, Sango exaltada, mientras se imaginaba a Miroku otra vez bailar-

Las chicas seguían viendolos en imaginación, luego entrarón todos juntos y empezarón a chiflar y a gritar...Inuyasha llegó, y se sentó a lado de Kagome donde era su lugar...

-te gusto? -preguntó, con su voz usualmente sexy-

-ò.o ja..ja..ja..¬¬-decía, Kagome con un tono de fastidio-si me hubiera gustado te hubiera tocado tu trasero..-

-tocalo..anda tocalo-guiñandole el ojo-

-vaya el gran Inuyasha me esta coqueteando-decía, sarcastica-

-si te coqueteara..ya estubieras de nuevo bajo mis encantos..¡Caray!..soy terriblemente irresistible-decía, en un tono muy sexy. Provocando que el corazón de Kagome latiera como si estuviera en una comepetencia. No se iba a quedar atrás, se acerco con un toque calmado, mientras su mano jugaba con el mentón y lo acerco a el-

-Inuyasa..Inuyasha-murmuraba, mientras ideaba algo que decir-

-no juegues con fuego fierita-murmuraba, marcando un beso en la mejilla de Kagome-

-descuida..no me quemo..-decía, tranquila-

Kikyo vio esa escena..mientras ya estaba decidida no iba a ser juguetito play boy de Inuyasha...

-.-.-

Muy bien el camino con sus muletas a casa era muy cansado, daba tres brinquitos y se cansaba, llegaría a paso lento como una tortuga..es más la tortuga le ganaba..

-MALDITA PIERNA-gritaba, mientras unos pajarillos o palomas, se alejaban estruendosamente de ella, haciendo de su necesidad por soltar excremento en los carros..Ella se quedo helada, mientras continuaba su dura caminata-

-.-.-

Inuyasha iba llegando a su casa..por cierto camino que daba cerca de una papeleria, tenía que comprar unas cosas de tarea...

-quiero..brillantina de color rosa, dos mapas de todo el mundo..-

-osea dos planiferios-decía, la muchacha que estaba viendo al muchacho de ojos dorados-

-¬¬ si si como se llamen..-decia, aburrido, mientras la muchacha cobraba lo que llevaría el muchacho. Inuyasha lo tomó y se fue del lugar-

Iba caminando cuando unos pajaros le hicierón del baño en su hombro..

-OH MALDITOS PICHONES-gritaba, mientras con su muleta en alto intentaba golpear a pajaros imaginarios..-

La gente que pasó, pues pensaba que necesitaba ayuda psiquiatrica ese apuesto joven. Hasta que ya se calmó y trato de aguantar el olor flacido de esa porquería blanca sobre su hombro..

-"malditos pichones me tuvierón que cerotear a mi "-pensaba con algo de irónica, por que no al que iba pasando con la bici?..¿por que a el?..-

Su suerte era pesima...Quería..tirar la bolita de algodón que se estaba tragando pero era demasiado azucarada que se la iba a seguir comiendo..-

-n.n da igual mi amor..tu no tienes la culpa..verdad que me seguiras-refiriendose al algodón. Cierta chica que iba a la papeleria, escucho esa conversación, se habia puesto rojizima pero de enojo. Al pensar en cuantas queridas tendría Inuyasha..-..vamonos..a casa..yo te amo..-daba una pequeña mordida, mientras sentía como el algodón se derretía con dulcura en su saliba..-

Kagome le metio su muleta..y el casi cae pero habia visto a Kagome y no camino..

-que haces aquí?..¿me sigues?-decía, haciendose el indignado-

-¬¬ uy si claro..soy una loca fan que te quiere acosar-Ojitos brillosos, por parte de Inuyasha-

-o/o en..enserio?-un toque algo nervioso. Mientras Kagome levantaba uan ceja y ni sonreía-

-¬¬ obvio no..imbecilito-

-ah-desilucionado-da igual..dejame pasar..-

-¬¬ no soy tan gorda-

-sabes..por que no te vas con tu sarcasmo y tu ironia a otra lado me arruinas a mi esposa algodón y a mi-En realidad se sentía tonta, habia confundido a una pobre muchacha con un algodón..osea con un algodón..-es más por que no te lo metes por dodne más te quepa?-la estaba retando-

-oh! Inuyashita me lo meteré con gusto..y tu por que no te metes ese algodón tambien?-decía, con sarcasmo-

-oh me lo meto por la boca..y tu sarcasmo ya te lo metiste por tu trasero?-preguntaba burlesco. Siempre un hombre le iba a ganar en groserías a una mujer-

-¬¬ picatelo Inuyasha picatelo-decía, Kagome mientras seguía caminando-

Aún se querían como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en que su relación corto. A pesar de que se amaban ¿por que se odiaban?.. Fácil, Inuyasha quería que Kagome se olvidara de el, Kagome quería vengarse bueno no exactamente pero quería hacelo sufrir..En realidad..no sabía por que lo trataba a así?..

-.-.-

Despúes de ese aburrido, encuentro. Al fin pudo llegar a su casa, sentada enfrente de su escritorio. Se dibujo la imgen de Inuyasha sobre su mente...

-In..-no lo pudo, pronunciar. Por que su cuaderno fue chorreado por una lagrima y se mojo la parte de las letras-

Tantó que duro para hacer su resumen de Civíca y este se mojaba por andar llorando. Así que reaccióno..

-que..demo?-no alcanzó, a decir nada, se limpio las lagrimas y puso la hoja de su cuaderno en el..ventilador..Para que le llegara el aire y se secará..Su inteligencia era muy grande a lado de la de Inuyasha..Demasiado es más Inuyasha que?..el no era el rey de reyes o si?..Bueno era el rey de su corazón..Y eso ni que, pero tenía que sacarselo, por que el ..el..no la quería y a parte le dijo claramente que el no era especialmente lo que ella necesitaba el que sabía de lo que ella necesitaba. Si a ella le gustaba el chocolate..y a ella la fresa el la iba a dejar solo por que no tenían los mismos gustos?.. Se necesitaba para que una relación dure que sean totalmente diferetes..-

Sango, llamó con Kagome lo normal, para contarse los chismes usuales de la escuela..y poco despues bajo a cenar para despúes quedarse a dormir..en su cama..

-.-.-

Al día siguiente, un joven de ojos dorados se estaba despertando con comezón en la pierna, si el fuera doctor ya no tubiera ese maldito yeso en su hermosa pierna..

-doctor idiota..no sabe hacer nada bueno-murmuraba, maldiciendo al pobre doctor por sus ideas idiotas..Como el XD-pica, pica, pica T.T..jojojo..me quedo con la tranquilidad de que a Kagome le pasa lo mismo-cara de malvado-

Soltó un suspiro..a ella la amaba, pero era un idiota que la habia dejado ir..y ella a parte de seguro lo habia olvidado, claramente la vio besarse..con HOJO..osea HOJO no con Bankotsu u otro wey HOJO..su amigo de la primaria el cual una vez le toco hacerla de princesita...

-maldita princesita-murmuraba, mientras luego se soltaba a carcajadas, por recordar que Hojo era princesita, y se veía realmente hermoso. Con su coronita..-jaja..siempre supe que era gay xD-

-.-.-

El toque de la campana de la escuela, decía "orale vacas a sus salones", y era cierto. Todos los alumnos estaban entrando a sus salones, dispuestos a ver al siguiente profesor en acción..

-QUE..QUE?..QUE SE ACABO LA FIESTA QUE QUE?-No tenían nada mejor que hacer, y que mejor que iniciar una linda mañana con una canción..-

El profesor, llegó y vio el relajo..

-SILENCIO..O SE ME VAN A LAVAR PAREDES-decía, furioso. Mientras todos dejaban de cantar, para solo murmurar. Se nota que este tipo no aguanta nada-

-Inuyasha..yo no quiero nada contigo-decía, Kikyo, de una manera tranquila. Mientras veía a Kagome pasar-por que tu amas a Kagome..y yo..amo-mira a todos lados..hasta dar con su chiquitito-a..Hojo-decía, sonrojada-

Inuyasha abrió la boca, muy sorprendido nunca se espero que Kikyo dijera "amo a Hojo"..pero de esta tipa loca todo se puede esperar. Pero un segundo esto sería mejor que ver las luchas serían luchas de Kagome vs Kikyo, por el amor de Hojo...

-sabes...ayer me agrego una tipa diciendome que me conocía y toda la cosa, yo la acepte en el msn pero osea..me empezo a decir si a mi me gustaban las mujeres y yo así como que..cero que ver me entiendes no?-decía, Kikyo. Hablando con una de sus amigas, que escuchaban todas las cosas menos a Kikyo-

Sango conversaba con Kagome, que para ser ella no habia golpeado a Miroku y la verdad extrañaba eso..

-extraño golpear a Miroku u.u-decía, con tono de resignación-

-o.oU..Sango..Sango..SANGO-decía, Kagome exaltada-

-que?-

-le leí los labios a Miroku..algo le pregunto Koga y Miroku dijo Sango-Sango, se sonrojaba. A parte de que era fantasioso, de pilón de toda la gallineria que habia a ella a la chiquita my baby con doble pechuga le tenía que tocar-ù.u maldito..idiota-murmuraba Sango-

Kagome reía, que fácil se enojaba Sango...

Kagome llegó a su casillero, tenía que sacar los malditos libros de calculo, aritmetica y Algebra. Tres grandes y aburridas materias. Las tres sobre matematicas, como si para ser dentista tubieras que sacar raíz cuadrada, o saber hacer ecuaciones de grados. Como si asistieran a clases las malditas ecuaciones.

-que aburrido-decía, mientras le volvía a suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada con su casillero-

El anuncio, de un mensaje..por las bocinas

_-Queridos alumnos..quiero decirles que..en esta semana-_el mensaje se fue bloqueado, ya que la asistente de la directora tiro el microfono, y fue todo un cochinero..-

Muy bien continuaban con sus labores. Kagome llegó a su salón tomo asiento, escucho como un sonido a pedo salía de sus nalgas, lo tomó ese pequeño e inofensivo juguete y con todas las fuerzas la tiró a la cara de Inuyasha..Era el único maldito teto inmaduro que hacia bromitas de primero de primaria.

-Inuyasha..piensa de una manera más inteligente..-decía, Kagome viendo como esa cosa le resvalaba por la cara-

-Inuyasha piensa?-decía, Koga bromeando-

-¬¬ muerete Koga-

-Koga se muere-silencio, dedicado gracias a Miroku-

Kagome se retiro de esa bolita de puros chicos, mirandó como Sango estaba estudiando casi devorandose el cuaderno..

-estudiando?-decía, asustada Kagome-Sango..tienes fiebre..estas bien?..osea wey tu estudiando?-decía, muy asustada-

-n.nU si...no es genial..yo Sango estudiando..-con sarcasmo-¬¬ claro que no estudio..so..solo leó para este examen-Cara de Kagome asustada-

-examen?-decía, confundida-

-hay cariño...el día en que tu e Inuyasha se "lastimarón"..pues dijerón que iba a haber examen..el no tendrá problemas..pero tu-decía, rolando sus ojos-

-ah..cariño crees que no puedo hacer mi examen solita sin el?-decía, retandola. Sango mira a otro lado como negando lo que dijo Kagome-vas a ver..Sango...voy a salir bien el examen y sin el cerebrito de Inuyasha-decía, Kagome-

-hecho..entonces yo tampoco estudio-dejando, aventando su cuaderno, a un lugar donde no se perdiera-

-hecho-

-bien..-

-pues bien-

-yo ganaré-decía, Kagome sonriendo arrogantemente-ah sin copiar-decía, poniendo una ultima regla a la apuesta-

-ja..ja..ja..me parecé bien-decía, Sango. Mostrandose nada asustada. Nunca le tubo miedo a calculo..-yo no le copiare a Miroku-

-yo tampoco a Inuyasha-

Los chicos llegan..justo cuando ellas los mencionan como trofeos..

-¬¬U corazones si me quieren tener a mi no hay problema con las dos puedo-decía, Miroku-

-jajaja...las pequeñas cerebrito le tienen miedo a calculo-

-uy si que no vez-decía, Kagome-

-calculo-decía, Sango ((bien así como el rey león en la parte de las hienas que dicen "Mufasa" "uyy que miedo" algo así...))-

-ay no lo digas así que me da miedo-decía, Kagome estando algo sonrojada-

-tonta..-

-Oye Sango..ya quitate la L de la frente no?-decía, Kagome a Sango.((si la grande L de LOOSER..))-

Sango fingió estar ofendida, ante ese vulgar comentario por parte de Kagome.. Kagome se estira, haciendo la L con sus dos brazos..Sango le lanza un libro en la pequeña carita de Kagome..

-eso..eso dolío-decía, con sus ojitos de roles. Inuyasha estaba platicando con Miroku..de..el mejor tema masculino que puede haber...foot..bol((que dijerón a esta chica le gusta el porno pues ñoo..XD jaja continuen continuen...))-

-es que los rayados son mejores que los pumitas-decía, Inuyasha-

-oye yo le voy a las chivas y opino lo mismo..n.n-decía, Miroku-

-Inuyasha aceptaló..los pumas le patearan el trasero a los rayados-decía, Hojo que le iba a las pumas-

-jaja..ni madres..que...-decía Inuyasha como todo hombre por salvar a su equipo-

Ya que llegó el profesor, con su examen. Sango y Kagome se mirarón..Sango nunca fue esa chica de que "tengo que estudiar.."o la que normalmente estudie, pero cuando quería algo realmente lo lograba..a claro..pero siempre resaba antes del examen, cosa que hacía ahorita..

-"Padre nuestro que estás en la escuela, santificado sea tu nombre, vengan los dieces y hágase mi voluntad, así en la escuela como en mi maestro, danos hoy el acordeón de cada exámen, y perdona nuestra flojera, así en la escuela como en la casa, no nos dejes caer en la expulsión, y libranos de todo cinco. amen"-rezaba Sango..como todo estudiante. Kagome muy a sus dentros esperaba que Inuyasha se dejará copíar-

-no me dejaré copiar-decía, duramente. Mientras ella lo miraba como cachorrito-¬¬ no tengo acordeon además es calculo que me vas a copiar ?-

-no se yo te copiare-Inuyasha si se dejaba copiar pero la estaba haciendo de..malo..-

Un cerebro como el de el no estaba en venta. Todos saludarón al profesor, mientras tomaban asiento.

Kagome y Sango se mirarón..ambas muertas de miedo.

-el examen comienza-decía, el profesor-YA-todos, lo abrierón era un cuadernillo. Los lápiceros se movian muy rápido..-

-"genial..esta me la se..un segundo no..T.T"-pensaba, Sango-"esto lo leí..jojo..Kagome no sabe que era la tercera vez que leí el cuaderno"-pensaba, contenta. Mientras contestaba todo su examen-

Kagome por otro lado, estaba mirando su cuadernillo..

-"dos más tres cuartos de ángulo..igual a 'y'..Como limpiare o como se diga a 'y'.entonces sacare el resultado de 'y'..soy muy inteligente..jojoj.."-pensaba. Mientras hacia ese exrtraño prosedimiento. Que solo ella entendía-

Todos empezarón a entregar el examen faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el toque...Kagome seguía leyendo el ultimo problema, la cabeza le dolía. Termino de contestar y llevó su examen...A el profesor, en cuanto se sentó, solo se recostó ya que quedaban pocos de hacer el examen.

-.-.-

Al salir del salón...Bueno de esa clase Kagome se quedó platicando un poco con Miroku..

-y vas a ir?-preguntaba insistente-

-¬¬ yo e Inuyasha en una habitación..con ustedes..¿habra cuadrilatero o.o?-decía, con un poquitito de sarcasmo-

-claro apostare mil a ti n.n-decía, Miroku contento-

-esta bien peor si me hace una..Miroku...entendiste una..lo mato lo cuelgo lo pateo..argg deseará no haber nacido-decía, apretando la mano de Miroku muy fuerte. El solo hacia muecas-

-ah..mi..mi-

-n.n si voy Miroku..pero quienes irán?-

-Sanguito, Inuyashita, Hojito(que c.ley jajajajaja xD), Koguita, Ayamesita, Kagomesita, ehm...creo que son todos...no se y otras tipitas para mi..n.n-Kagome lo miro desentendida-¬¬ es broma..-

-ajaj si lo sabía..n.nU-decía, Kagome-

Sango vio a Kagome..

-puedes creerlo..ese pervertido de Miroku piensa que ire a su cuarto..tal vez haya semen por todos lados..x.X-decía, Sango asqueada-

-Sango..Miroku con la mirada te puede embarazar-

-¡Dios!..¿cuantas tipas en esta escuela habrán tenido hijos?-risitas, por parte de ellas-

Ayame iba llegando algo agitada. La maestra de Historia la detubo diciendole lo malo que era pasar respuestas en un exámen...

-me cacharón..T.T-decía, Ayame-

-copiando o.oU?-decían Kagome y Sango-

-¬¬ no..pasando..-

-Esta bien te acompañare a tu casa Miroku..-decía, Kagome tranquila..-de tu casa le hablo a mi mamá..quienes iran n.nU?-preguntó, viendo sin importancia al maestro-

-Inuyashita..Koguita, Sanguito, Hojito(jajaja que cLey jajajaja xD), ehm...Ayamesita, y...Kikyosita..se agarrara cura...bueno..si Inuyasha se pone loco lo más seguro es que se agarre cura..o si tienes que fumartela-pasandole un cigarrillo imaginario, Kagome lo aceptó y le dio una provadita, en realidad era una grandisima idiotez lo que acababa de hacer-

Bueno el maestro, entrego examenes y todos se regresarón a sus lugares...Listos para el exámen que les iban a hacer de cálculo...

Todos estaban callando, unos borraban pero todos movían el condenado lápiz, menos ellas dos no sabían que hacer..

-Inuyasha..Inuyasha por favor-le susurraba Kagome, de su lugar, ya que una chica de su diagonal derecha la tapaba y el profesor estaba hablando con unos compañeros de hasta delante-

-esta bien copiame-dijo, resigando, mientras le enseñaba su examen a Kagome y ela aprevechaba para copiarle todo-

Los ojos de Kagome en ese momento solo veían el examen sagrado de Inuyasha...pero desafortunadamente el profesor...

-Señorita...Kikyo..le esta copiando a la señorita Higurashi?-Kagome, al escuchar su apellido, saltó y se asusto. Pero Kikyo le estaba copiando a ella..vaya el hambre le pedía a la necesidad-

-Oye Kikyo por que me copias?-decía, Kagome fingiendo estar molesta-

-yo..yo-sonrojadisima. El profesor le arrebató el examen y le puso punto menos-

En realidad Kikyo era una mala copiadora..Kagome se giró a ella..

-Tonta-le dijo, mientras seguía copiandole a Inuyasha. Todo fue rápido y muy fácil-

El profesor al toque recogio todos los examenes, asombrado ya que las primeras en entregar fuerón Sango y Kagome.

-te ganaré Sango..-le decía, Kagome con una sonrisota-

-¬¬ tu sarcasmo en este momento no me importa...-Vió a Miroku, y corrio hacia el. Dejando a Kagome sola con Ayame-

-¿que paso? o.oU-a su mente, llegarón las palabras de te ganaré Sango. Vió la cara de Kagome-apostarón?-decía, algo alarmada-

-n.nU si..-

-son unas tontas..u.uU, siempre es lo mismo..¿por que apuestan en calculo?..por que no en Ingles o en Historia pero CALCULO-muy bien muy bien, Ayame ya se habia exaltado. No es para menos siempre hacían lo mismo estas chicas-

Era una costumbre...entre Kagome y Sango siempre se retaban bueno entre las tres. Por cualquier tontera...

_-Querídos alumnos..la lista para "taller de niños" estan ... en las puertas de la oficina del cordinador-_Decía, la voz de la directora. Sango, Ayame y Kagome se mirarón..Las tres chicas fuerón cerca del departamento del cordinador...Y más de media escuela estaba viendo esas listas..-

-Taller para niños-decía, Ayame. Mientras se ponía a recordar que era eso-

Taller para niños era como un tipo de salida que hacían los maestros para la mayoría de los de primero. Solo a los que dejaban, y era de un grande mes, era para darles una preparación en un luigar donde hacían competencias...y estaba muy divertido. Era en un internado por lo tanto estarían un grande mes fuera de sus casas y lejos de la escuela, aun que cada mes los iba a evaluar dependiendo de su desembolvimiento en ese mes, si unos no hacían nada pues..reprobaban.

-quede?-preguntaba, Kagome que trataba de no entrar por su tobillo-

-¬¬si quedaste...yo tambien y ella tambien...-decía, Sango contenta-pero tu no podrás ir con ese pie así?-

-claro que si..ire con el doctor la proxima semana, y el viaje es hasta dentro de tres semanas..n.n-decía, Kagome divertida-

-¬¬ tienes suerte-decía, Sango-

-si.n.n-

-bueno...ya que quedamos...¿que creen que iremos a hacer ahí?-

-no se actividades tu sabes, retos..como de que jala la cuerda...o estrategias de equipo..-decía, Kagome-

-suena divertido..-

-si suena a sudor, tierra, baños y ensuciarse..n.n-decía, interesada Kagome-

-oh..oh-decía, Ayame regresando con ellas-señporita imperfección tambien quedo-

-O.O QUE KI..KI QUEDO?-gritaba Sango, histerica-

-maldita Kiki-

-¬¬si maldita que se muera-decía, Ayame-

-no que se compre acurelas y se pinte de colores...-

-jaja mejor que se compre un bosque y que se pierda-

-Saben que-decía, Kikyo-yo soy coca y tu eres hielito si me tocas te derrito-decía, Kikyo-inventese frases impropias mejores-decía, guiñandoles el ojo. Cosa que las asusto-

-¬¬ según mi horoscopo..yo tendría que estar de amargada-decía, Ayame contenta-

-según el de ella...ella tendría nauseas vomitos y un accidente-decía, Sango-

-ojala se cumpla el tercero n.n-decía, Ayame-

-no hay que desear nada..-decía, Kagome-

-si..si lo se u.u-decía Ayame regañadita-

Mientras los chicos tomaban unos libros para contestar sus tareas...tomaban unas de sus cosas y se iban. Los de segundo escuchaban aburridos el discurso de "sexualidad" de la piscologa...

-esto es increible-decía, un chico que miraba como la psicologa inflaba un muñeco de hombre, desnudo la mujer ya la habia inflado...-

-.-.-

Bueno los chicos volvían a entrar solo quedaban unas cuantas horas..

-Alumnos-la directora que entraba. Mientras veía a sus alumnos levantarse-

-Buenos días señorita directora-

-tomen asiento..-decía, seriamente. Mientras caminaba algo nerviosa,dando el anuncio sobre "taller para niños"-Como sabrán..unos no habrán logrado entrar al curso...-decía, mientras afinaba su voz- Bueno pues...eso tambien es algo desagradable para mi..pero..asistiran como ya saben..alumnos de otras escuelas...-decía. Deteniendo mientras veía a Inuyasha platicar-joven Inuyasha quiere dar los recados..por mi? ò.o-

-puedo n.n?-

-¬¬ callese-decía, rudamente. Mientras todos miraban cona tención a la directora-Bueno pues..felicidades a los que quedarón..los que no quedarón..pues-Afortundamente, en ese salón todos habían quedado..El lugar o Campus donde se iban a quedar era grandisimo, e iba a estar solo para todos ellos..-bueno en realidad creo que quedarón todos..ustedes saben el campus es muy grande, bueno...la salida será enfrente de la entrada a las 5...y hasta dentró de un mes...regresaran..-

-cuando será el viaje?-preguntó, Inuyasha-

-dentró de tres semanas...Para que vayan y arreglen planes y cosas..otra pregunta?-preguntaba, mientras veía levantar a Koga y Miroku la mano-si?-

-señorita Directora quisiera tener una cita conmigo-decían, Koga y Miroku la misma broma-

-jovenes..-decía, en un tono usual-vayan por la rutina..regresen y me los dan..rápido-Ambos se levantarón mientras Inuyasha se burlaba de ellos, medio salón se contagiaba de la risa-

_Continuación..._

**Notas de la autora..:**

bueno..Hola..tarde muchp?((uy si como tres años..jaja xD que exagerada verdad pero bueno xD))...no demorare tanto estaab en examenes y pues...examenes son examenes y pues..se me va la imaginación, luego tengo que hacer unos cuentos..sobre la patria..u.uU..en fin esto es otra historia...o.oU

**Agradecimiientos:**

Ah todos los que leen y dejan un comentario estan bien prO! (Y) ((pro: genial, chido, etC)) Este capitulo es dedicado a ellos..

**extra:**

**Ok..espero ver a las chicas en el msn para platicar y hacernos amiigas..o.oU..**

**Lean el fic de..mi luz despues de tu oscuridad..((de jimena-chan ..)) esta padre el fic...**

**atte:**

wiLLnira!


	8. toquín!

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amOr..**_

**cap.8 toquín..**

Sango, había salido de la escuela. No vivia tan lejos por lo tanto se iba caminando a su casa...Miroku vivia por su mismo rumbo pero diferente parte...

-"es un cerdo pervertido"-pensaba. Mientras seguía escuchando música, con su ipod. Una novedad que era muy genial-"para tu amor..."-estaba, cantando. Pero como que esa cansión le llegó al corazón cosa que nunca pasaba, y se sintió algo idiota. No es que fuera fea de hecho era todo lo contrarío..pero ¿por que no tenía novio?. Por miedo a que ella los golpera?..Bueno no a todos los golpeaba solo a Miroku, era un trato especial por tocar traseros..-

_-flash back-_

Estaba una niña de unos 12 años, de estatura normal, cabello a los hombros y un copete normal.Sus ojos estaban abiertos...Miroku estaba caminando con Sango...para ir a la tienda de la escuela.

-n.n que quieres de comprar?-decía, Sango contenta de que Miroku su mejor amigo la acompañara a la tienda. Para las chicas era una suertuda..-

-no se...o.o..ya se yo voy..que quieres?-preguntaba Miroku. Ya que la fila de hombres era menor que la de mujeres que era un atascadero-

-mm un refresco y tu comprate lo que quieras..n.n-decía, Sango-

-no tardó-

Miroku entró a la oleada de jovenes que estaban comprando, ella seguía esperando y por accidene hubo algo de viento y le levantó la falda, como traía short lo paso por alto. Y aparte de que no había tanta gente pero ahi estaba Miroku le habia visto los calzones..

-Sango..lindas piernas-decía, en un tono pervertido-

-PERVERTIDO-le gritó. Desde ese momento siempre fue así con el, nunca se saco la idea de que Miroku era un pervertido. Y el se volvío así...pero aún asi su actitud de "Don Juan"..no le perjudico en nada por que las chicas así lo querían..

_-end flash back-_

Le habían quitado el yeso un día antes de lo del "TALLER DE NIÑOS", y eso la emocionada bueno tambien a Inuyasha se lo habpian quitado..y la ponía algo deprimida...

-otra vez por favor enseñamela-decía, Sango interesada en ver esa cicatriz por la que todas las chicas estaban deseando ver..-

-u.uU esta bien-decía, casnado levantandose el pantalón apra enseñarle la mejor cortada una "z" que estaba en la parte de su pantorrilla, era un poco más clara que su piel normal era una Z pero estaba invertida...se veía genial-

-vaya esta genial..-volvía a decir Sango-

-si...es genial n.nU-decía, Inuyasha emocionado-

-mirala nos cambio..por esa cosa sexy¬.¬-decía, una sensible Kagome-

-si..es una traidora T.T-fingiendo dolor Ayame-

-da igual Hakuna Matata n.n-decía, Kagome tranquila. Mientras veía como Ayame entendia el mensaje-

-sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir...-decpía, cantando Ayame-

-a vivir así..ya que aprendiii...-decía, otra linda Kagome cantando-

-HAKUNA MATATA-cantaban en un tono elevado, con una grande emosión-

-UNA FORMA DE SER...HAKUNA MATATA-ambas cantaban de una forma alta, mientras todos se giraban a verlas y las miraban asustados. Mientras ella retomaban esa actitud de estar hablando de algo muy interesante, pero en cuanto pudierón hicierón su desaparición acostumbrada-

-hora quiero una foto-decía, ahora Koga Inuyasha ya estaba aburrido de mostrar a todos sus amigos la cortada..-

-hey ahora cobrare por ver-

-cuanto?-preguntaban unas chicas en corito, muy interesadas mientras Inuyasha se asustaba y retrocedia unos pasos-

Suerte que no era "su Kagome"...

Los chicos estaban en su habitual clase...

-muy bien señorita Higurashi...le doy dos opciones-decía, la maestra de español-..una me callo o dos se sale con reporte..-

-no pues yo me callo-

-¬¬ esa es la opción tres que no hay...-

-cuales son? ñ.nU-volvía a preguntar nerviosa-

-¬.¬ 1.- me callo...2.-se sale con reportito..-

-mm pues la dos -decía, mientras asesinaba mentalmente a la inche maestra de español-

-contesta las tres actitividades de la página 85...-

-bien-tomaba su lapicero y su libro, mientras salía del salón no sin antes poder sacarle la lengua a la maestra-

Se quedó ahi solita..Mientras iba con prefe por su reportito..

Todos estaban adentró del salón aburridos..la maesra estaba hablando de algo de que el quijote...muy vagamente y entendían.

-y ahi va Sancho diciendole al quijote...'no mi señor son molinos'-La maestra esperando algo de risas, se levanto para ver que todos estaban dormidos y sin ganas algunas de poner atención a la clase, solo el único que estaba despierto y atentó al sonido de la puerta, estaba muy consentrado mirando hacia la puerta, la maestra se sintio orgullosa de que Inuyasha estubiera atentó en su clase.-

-joven Inuyasha queda con 10 este mes-decía, mientras sacaba su pluma y escribia un diez al final de la calificación. Inuyasha sonrio..-

-gra..gracias n/nU-decía, sonrojado-

Kagome estaba meneando su pierna mientras, contestaba ella sola su ejercicio...Sentía coraje ni siquiera estaba hablando y la mujer idiota ya la regañaba ojala y se comprara unas acuarelas y se pintara de colores..

-que se muera-decía, al viento mientras una oleada caía sobre ella, causando que su cabello se revolviera-

Meneo su cabeza, mientras ponia su cara sobre el respaldo de la jardinera, mientras hacia dibujitos al final del libro..Estaba aburrida de muerte, digamos que estar sola nunca fue lo más genial. Pero ahi pasaba Inuyasha, por un lado mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y le alborotaba el pelo.

-Hola-decía, Inuyasha mientras veía lo que escribia Kagome y ella en cuanto lo cacho leyendo cerro con brusquedad su cuaderno-

-no vino el metiche?-dijo, Kagome dandole esa indirecta a Inuyasha, pero el astuto la cacho enseguida-

-aburrida?-

-si.. que haces..afuera?-

-vine por...por que me dolía el estomago-

-que buen pretexto..por que no finges que tienes colicos o algo mejor..-decía, con sarcasmo mirando hacia el mural donde ahi estaban los mejores jugadores de toda la escuela, su equipo estrella de foot ball, basquet, y otros más.-

-funciona contigo?-preguntó, viendo hacia el lado contrario, Kagome se sonrojo nunca es decir nunca habló de eso con con Inuyasha-

-¬/¬ no tengo por que decirtelo-decía, sonrojadisima-

-bueno pues ire por mi besito en la frente y mi pastilla-

-nadie te va a dar besito en a frente-decía, mientras le daba la contraria-

-claro que si observa y aprende del maestro-mientras se hacia el enfermo. Llegaba a prefectura, mientras hacia salir a la prefe para que lo viera-

Kagome solo pudo notar, como la prefe le sobaba el estomago, le daba dos besos en la frente, le daba una pastillita, y le llevaba el agua, ah sin contar que tambien lo llevó a sentar a un lado de ella, como si estuviera en un trato de VIP.

A Kagome casi se le cae la quijada..que barbero era Inuyasha..

-vez..-decía, sonriendo-te lo dije-

-¬.¬ da igual..-

Inuyasha descanso hasta que dierón el toque, Kagome tambien entró al salón entregando su reporte y tomando asiento, seguía recreo, platicaria con Sango y Ayame.

-apurense-decía, Ayame que se habia enterado de algo-

-que?-

-parece ser que...los de tercero..la banda..planean hacer una tocada...cerca de aquí-decía, en secreto-..y todos planean salirse...ya que...el de la entrada no vino y la prefecta solo cuida la puerta en recreos..-

-como te enteraste?-

-Bankotsu me dijo..n.n-

-vaya..suena muy rebelde-decía, Kagome-

-si...y habra muchos chicos,de todas las escuelas..como un concurso de bandas-

-osea que la polícia a de andar-decia, Sango. Solo veía asentir a Ayame-

No duró tanto el recreo ya que solo faltaban 3 clases y de ahi iban a salir para irse a su casa...Estaban atentos, tal parece que todo fue una farsa, ya que todo estab tranquilo...Pero habia algo extraño...Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga no estaban, alo mejor y se quedarón jugando o estaban entrenando, pero ese pensamiento se desizo ya que...el sonido, de que casilleros estaban siendo golpeados por manos, libros cayendo, pisadas y corridas sin contar gritos...estaban pasando por las puertas de cada salón, insitando a cada alumno a levantarse para ver que onda. Las chicas del salón se levantarón no lo durarón uy se fuerón corriendo, eso hicierón todos, ya que se habian enterado de ese toquín..de la banda, y el protagonista de esa carrera era Inuyasha que estaba haciendo bolón con los de primero, de ahi Miroku con sus fans de tercero y segundo, a Inuyasha lo seguían de los tres grados..pero el caso es de qe todos estaban saliendo en pleno descontrol, haciendo que el sonido..de mensajes de alerta en las bocinas, pero nadie hizó caso solo quedarón en una santa libertad.

Kagome, Sango y Ayame estaban siguiendo a los chicos, ya que Miroku se habia jalado a Sango, Koga a Ayame y a Kagome. Iban rápidos corriendo por las calles, sin que la polícia los alcanzara, y por suerte llegarón donde habia chicos de otras escuelas, sin uniforme, les abrierón la puerta, mietras solo se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de la polícia alejarse...

Al fin pudierón tomar aire...estaban cansados y les costaba hablar..

-nos van..a-decía, Inuyasha haciendo seña de cortarse el cuello con su dedo-

-vive el momento-decía, Koga.-

Constó de poco tiempo para que llenara, estaban todos los alumnos desesperados por escuchar tocar a la banda de cada escuela que estaba presente la primera fue la escuela donde estaba Inuyasha, tocaban bien...((algo asi tipo blink, panda y otras bandas)).

Las chicas estaban aplaudiendo por los papasitos que estaban ante ellos, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku se encargaban de hacer relajo en la parte donde estaban las locas "fans" de cada escuela. De ahi le continuo otra escuela...y así...hasta que quedaban pocas bandas...

Kagome estaba bailando con Sango o estaba ya que entre tanta bola se perdio, y la aventarón y calló, se iba a levantar para pelearse con la tipa pero era mil veces más alta que ella, y solo pudo levantarse ella, sola...

-"no te enojes"-por 'accidente' paso y piso a la chica, claro solo fue un fuerte pisotón con tenis, y la joven se quedó dolida toda pisada. Kagome salío de ahi mientras, aúns eguia buscando a Sango y Ayame...y las vio las dos estaban arriva del escenario cantando con los chicos que estaban bien guapos. Miroku estaba mirando a otro lado, siguiendo con sus conquistas, Koga que ni el sol lo calentaba Ayame..estaba cantando con otro tipo..¿desde cuando le interesaba Ayame a Koga o.o?

Y el que estaba ahi cantando, le tendio la mano para subirla, ella sonrojada, aceptó..Subio al escenario a roquear, con los demás chicos..Lo tenía en claro sería una rock star..xD

-como te llamas?-preguntaba el solista de la banda, mientras las chicas estaban sonrojadas. Sango estaba bailando y brincando, mientras ahora casi todas las chicas querían subir, y subierón pero los chicos solo miraban a las chicas-

Inuyasha se puso enojado, miraba como Kagome le coqueteaba al tipo..

-¬¬ es una tonta..-decía, mientras se apegaba al grupo de amargados que eran Miroku y Koga. Bueno fuerón a coquetear tambien sin quitar esa sonrisa..-

-.-.-

Se habían divertido mucho, que bien si ellos eran alguien famosos tendrían palancas, asientos VIP, todo VIP. era genial

-adios-decía, Kagome despidiendose, mientras se iba con sus amigas-

Eran tan guapos, que hasta te hacian sacar suspiros. Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga estaban saliendo del lugar..

Kagome y las chicas ya se habáin ido, Kagome se fue sola caminando sin muletas.

-..Hakuna matata-seguía cantando interesada-

Inuyasha estaba por ahi cerca, y paso con una tipa que había conosido en la tocada.. Kagome lo vio venir abrazado por esa chica, algo que la hizo enojar y ponerse celosa.

Ni siquiera se mirarón, solo seguían caminando. Mañana sería lo te taller de niños, que sería divertido estar lejos de Inuyasha por un grandioso mes...

_Continuación..._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me agradón los reviews..((Fuerón dos ¬¬ pero fueron con valor¬¬))..sigan leyendo..sigan leyendo..**

**¿que pasará en lo de taller para niños? mm Antes que nada lo sque de una banda..tipo Panda pero wuenoU..el caso es de que habrá muchas risas...y muchas apuestas xD**

_**-pequeña continuación..:**_

Inuyasha se quitó la camisa ya que hacía mucho calor, Kagome estaba ahi sonrojada con solo dos prendas...

-vamos Kagome-le decía, Inuyasha, mientras sentía la piel de Kagome sobre su espalda...-

Las piernas de Kagome estaba en una buena posición..faltaba poco..faltaba poco...

_atte:_

**Su amiiga wiLLnira-:D:D:D**


	9. un viaje, un cuarto y gente mirando

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

_**"de un día para otro cambio y la coqueta del grupo se volvío"**_

**cap.9 un viaje, un cuarto y gente mirando..**

Sango estaba hablando con Ayame por telefono, ya que la mamá de Kagome la había mandando a dormir temprano, por que se tenían que levantar tempranisimo.

-adios-decía, Sango que colgaba el telefono, para poderse dormir.-

Si tratamos de describir a las chicas..sería algo así:

Sango: la chica que es divertida, alocada, que tiene gustos por ser punketa, con ideas loquitas. Su mayor sueño siempre fue y será..."ser una gran cantante de rock con una banda". Nadie lo puede negar, sabe tocar la guitarra y crea unas canciones estilo rock.((bien ashlee simpsoOnXD))..Bueno el caso es de que si no es cantantre será...bueno por ahora solo tiene eso en mente..Es la chica que trata de ser ruda pero termina siendo muy frágol.

Ayame: es la chica tierna, que se sonroja es algo mala..y se sabe defender(N/a: es de esas que quieren abusar de ella y en lugar de que al defiendan ya que se encuentra pateandole el trasero al tipo xD)). Estando con sus amigas siempre es divertida, es intilenge y por lo general sus sueños es "dominar el mundo junto con sus dos mejores amigas".o.oU((N/a quien lo niega yo eso quería ser XD))..Pero bueno, tambien tiene un grande corazón..Le encanta hablar con su oso de peluche cuando esta enojada, triste o algo..siempre sale teniendo algo de cosas vergonzosas.

Kagome: Kagome es la chica que es así como que divertida.. Así pues tiene ideas de que... ve las cosas de una manera divertida, intenta ser algo de avril Lavigne. Aun que tiene su propio estilo, es enojona y no le gusta que la traten mal..Aun que le gusta mucho hacer osos y divertir a la gente, no le importa lo que piensen de ella..Oh si..sus amigas y ellas son las 3 mosqueteras..

Había despertado con muchos animos de hecho se levanto temprano por que iba a ir al taller para niños y eso era genial, agarro el cargador de su camara, su camara, su ipod, su celular. Una maleta grande y una mochila negra que tenía nombres con liqui. Llevó varias cosas, hasta pinturas, una lampara y bromas...

Se levantó, mientras cargaba con las cosas, tenía que llegar a la ecuela temprano. Iba con un pantalón color café, una blusa de mangas clor blanca, unos tenis puma blancos, su cabello suelto sujetado por una coleta, mientras que bajaba las escaleras aún con sueño.

Se despidio de su mamá y de todos los que estaban ahi...

-.-.-

Sango estaba vistiendo un pantalón de soldado verde((si de ese tipo..npo crean que un pantalón de soldado)), una blusa café al igual que sus tenis. Ayame usaba un pantalón verde aguado, un cinto negro, una blusa marrón con unos tenis. Iban en pleno campo y no sabían que usar por lo tanto llevaban puros pantalones.

-mira ahi llegó-decía Sango que estaban subiendo, Kagome llegó algo tarde.-

Koga vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una blusa noprmal de mangas, sus lentes y su gorra. Miroku vestía con un pantalón dejando ver sus boxers, una blusa negra, sus lentes y su gorra. Inuyasha vestía con pantalón tenis y blusa de mangas..con sueter.

Iban sentados en la parte de hasta atrás, mientras que Kagome, Sango y Ayame iban en lugares de atrás pero no cerca de los chicos.

-tengo estas cansiones-decía, Sango sacando su ipod a color, mientras Kagome y Ayame iban viendo sus cansiones-la de niña, hakuna matata, show me love, dime ven..-

-o la de Motel! o.o-preguntaba Kagome interesada-

-sip n.nU-

-me encanta-decía, Kagome-un mensaje oculto encontree y es que quiero saber dime que me crees dime que me crees dime que sientes cuando me vez o cuando me voy cuando no estoy dime dime ven ven dime ven ven dime, dime otra vez nunca te olvide dime que quieres volverme a ver..sin importar lo que vendrá dime ven ven dime..ven ven dime..-estaba cantando Kagome mientras sentía la cansión atra vez del ipod-

En realidad lo que canto fue el coro, ya Sango lo guardo y mejor sacarón la camara, y se pusierón a tomar fotos, a los que estaban dormidos y para ellos...

-mira esta dormido jajaja-decía, Ayame señalando a Koga-

Sango les tomo una foto a todos los dormidos, pero a Inuyasha y a ellosles pusierón dibujitos en la cara..xD

-jaajajaja se ven graciosos jajajaja xD-decía, Sango que estaba dibujandole un lunar a Miroku a lado del ojo..-

-XD jajaja cuando despierten nos van a querer hechar la bronca-

-nosotros lo negamos y lo negamos y lo negamos al final..n.nU-decía, Ayame-

-si-decían Sango y Kagome-

El camino fue lento, y divertido. La chicas iban riendo de lo gracioso que se veían esos niños.

Mientras el camión freno de golpe..Todos inmediatamente se levantarón, hasta la maestra de química que tría resago de babita en el lado lateral izquierdo de su boca, iban en total 4 camiones, cada camión supervisado por dos maestros..

Koga despertó a Inuyasha y a Miroku...mientras Sango, Ayame y Kagome se reían de la cara de los susodichos, Kikyo estaba ahi con Houjo coqueteandole, algo que hizo sentir bien a Kagome. Es un buen amigo pero algo enfadoso, aun que lo quería..y Kikyo y Houjo hacian una bonita pareja.

Las maestras estaban afuera discutiendo algo con el chofer.

-que habrá pasado?-ahora si todos estaban perturbados-

-para mi..que nos quedamos sin gasolina-decía, Ayame-

-o se poncharón las llantas-decía, otra chica que se volteaba de su asiento, para ver a Sango, Ayame y Kagome-

-tambien nos pudimos haber...-decía, Kagome-

-PERDIDO-decían, Kagome, Ayame y Sango al mismo tiempo, algo asustadas-

Las maestras, regresaban mientras trataban de controlar el panico de las estudiantes..

-¬¬ no estamos perdidas..solo desubicadas-

-T.T es lo mismo..vamos a morir..VAMOS A MORIR-volvía a decir Sango de una manera traviesa. Mientras las chicas comenzaban de nueva cuenta a gritar-

-¬.¬no vamos a morir..¬.¬ sabemos las 10 cosas de sobrevivencia-decía, la segunda maestra-

-o.oU cuales?-decía, la primera chica de los asientos primeros-

-uno..no correr si vemos un grande oso, dos...por el aldo dodne crece el musgo..ese..es el norte..nunca llevar aparatos electronicos pueden cortar la comunicación...mmm en caso de que haya mucha sed esperen una lluvia..-

-¬¬ maestra esos datos de sobrevivencia son de acampamento..-decía, otra niña de que estaba a atrás de Kikyo-

-¬.¬ eso lo se..-decía, la maestra-

-ò.ó NOSOTROS ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE..un segundo-decía, Kagome-DE LA NADA-otra oleada de panica habia provocado..Kagome-

-SEÑORITA HIGURASHI..SI SE CREE TAN SABIA USTED NOS VA A GUIAR-decía, ya exaltada la maestra-

Kagome se sonrojo..

-u.uU esta bien..-decía, mientras se levantaba y se bajaba del buss, cosa que todos hicierón estaban en medio de la nada, el pleno sol sobre sus cabezas. Kagome sacó su celular..-CONOCEN LA EXISTENCIA DEL CELULAR? ò.ó-decía, muy molesta-.

-chica inteligente ya trate no hay señal-decía, Inuyasha presumiendo su nuevo celular-

-¬.¬ el mio es telcel siempre tiene señal..-decía, mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a elevarlo al aire, tratando de buscar señal. Pero esta nunca llegó-

-debemos de caminar-decía, la maestra-

Ya todos estaban afuera..

-¬¬ maestra tenemos un camión..y usted quiere caminar?-decía, Sango en un tono obvio. El chofer se había escapado..Parece que hicierón complot contra los pobres alumnos-

-o/o..el chofer..se fugo T.T-ahora la maestra entró en panico-VAMOS A MORIR...VAMOS A MORIR-se quedaba toda traumada la pobre maestra-Y CON NIÑOS INMADUROS..DIOSITO AYUDAME..DIOS..SI HAY UNO..MANDAME UN..-las suplicas de la maestra fuerón calladas, ya que un polícia habia llegado-

-usted es la maestra encargada de los muchachos?-preguntaba el polícia, mientras la maestra se secaba las pocas lagrimas y asentía con la cabeza-

-n/n..como esta fijese que tiene mal estacionado su camión..y esta evitando el camino de paso de mi moto..podría?-

La maestra metio a todos al camión, mientras lo trataba de arrancar, todos estaban esperando pacientes, mientras la mestra llegaba con la noticia de que habían tomado la curva izquierda en lugar de la derecha..

-achumuersaachu-decía, Ayame bien rebelde-

Mientras la otra maestra, ya se habia calmado y estaba dormida. Todos se tranquilizarón un poco...Querían llegar y estrenar sus trajes de baño..

-vieja looser-decía, Kagome bien rebelde-

-¬.¬ oye no te metas conmigo..te oí-decía, Kikyo desde su asiento. Mientras las tres chicas reían-

-XD..no hablaba de ti..idiota..XD-

-¬.¬ mirala eh mirala..le voy a decir a mi mamá ¬.¬ vas a ver..-decía, Kikyo bien chantajista-

Bueno el camino fue más corto y tranquyilo, bolitas de papel rolando, chicos jugando game boy, bueno esde era Koga ya que tenía que matar a un pikachu malo..y salvar al pikachu bueno..

-LO MATE..MATE AL PIKACHU MALO-decía, celebrando Koga-

-ù.uU Koga..deja esa cosa de juego..por que no juegas mario o resident evil..pero Pokemón-decía, Inuyasha para luego en un tono más bakito decir-es la competencia weii-

Koga guardo el aparato, ya que se pusierón a platicar los 6 chicos que ibana ahi atrás, y se empezarón a reir, uno de cada uno..

-jajaja..pareces payasito xD-decía Miroku-

-¬.¬ callate tu tambien-decía, Inuyasha-

-jajajaXD todos somos payasitos-decía, Koga bien gay. Cosa que a todos les dio miedo-

-hey ñ.nU era de broma..-

-Koga..neta..osea raritos..bye-decía, Inuyasha bienf resita parecia una Kikyo doble-

-¬¬ que fresa eres Inuyasha..neta...comprate tres bosques y pierdete..-

-hay ni que fueras la ultima coca cola del desierto-le contestaba Inuyasha. Todos tirando la hueva y ellos dos alegando-

-CALLENSE-ñes girtaban los chicos de adelante. Mientras ellos se sonrojabana con ganas de llorar tipo niños chiquitos-

Al llegar, todos estaban almorzando, mientras veía tierra, pasto, árboles, bancas. Todo lo que una chica podía desear...

-SI...TIERRA!-decía, Kagome divertida. Como si nunca hubiera tenido infancia-

-u.uU Kagome..tranquila..ahorita haremos pastelitos de lodo..con postre de gusanos-Decía, Sango pero a Kagome no le gustó como lo dijo, ya que le dio asco-

-ò.o Sango..siempre le quitas la emoción...al asunto-decía, Kagome muy fashion. Mientras Ayame veía a un Koga mareado-

Koga estaba todo enfermo, ya que habian dado muchas vueltas, estaba tirado mientras en sus ojos daban roles..

-ahu..-

-Koga...¬¬ no sere tu nana..andale apurate. ¬¬-decía, Ayame que lo levantaba..Koga al instante hizo caso, Ayame nunca se imagino lo que iba a pasar..Koga...Koga...-

-o/o..Ko..ga-pronunciaba timidamente.-...jajajajajajajajaajaj xD -Koga Ayame estalló en risas, ya que Koga le empezó a hacer cosquillas..xD-detente..Koga..jajajajaja XD-

Bueno los alumnos todos, estaban reunidos en la parte del auditorio iban a dar la bienvenida a todos ya que esa sería su casa por un grande mes, despues pasarían a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto y de ahi iban a decir sus equipos.

Algunas chicas que pasaban veían de mala racha como esos tipos(Koga y Ayame), estaban ahi haciendo tremendo show..osea que oso!. Pobre de la pelirroja, aun que ese sexy morenazo era un cuerazo..xD

Sango, estaba buscando su salón, se había perdido, ¿por que demonios le pasaba todo a ella?...¿por que no a Kikyo?..bueno era sabido por buenas fuentes que Kikyo tenía una cola de conejo, hasta la barbie sin neurona...era asesina..

-maldita barbie ñ.nU-decía, tranquila. Mientras veía como unas tipas muy bonitas le estaban hablando, esto la hizó sonrojar..-"lesvianas...que genial XD"-pensaba, pero luego notó que las chicas le estaban hablando a un pervertido o un don Juanito que era el tipo coqueto de atrás de ella..'Miroku'-

-Sango..Sanguito..nena..corazón-Miroku estaba nervioso, no hayaba como nombrar a esa mujer que tenía aveces una actitud de hielo con el..-vamos..Sango..la maestra nos esta nombrando..ò.ó y no quiero reporte tengo demasiados..como para que me pongan uno aquí..-decía, sin respirar. Mientras Sango solo le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba para llevarselo..-

Kikyo, estaba parada a lado de Kagome, vestía una falda deportiva con short blanca, una blusa polo blanca con rayas azules, una vicera segun ella bien deportista pero parecía jugadora de tenis.

-Kikyo..no tenías ropa de campo?-preguntó, Kagome. Pero Kikyo ni siquiera un 'callate niño' o algo así, solo estaba tratando de pasar enfrente, mientras la maestra decía unos nombres, era el equipo de los 'jaguares'.-

-Kagome Higurashi-Kagome no escuchó su nombre, solo estaba viendo como la de a lado le estaba picando el trasero a la amiga de Kikyo y se empezó a reir por eso-

-SEÑORITA KAGOME HIGURASHI-decía, la maestra bien loquita, mientras Kagome pasaba.-

-QUE?..CON LA BARBIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-decía, exaltada, mientras casi se hinca-..POR QUE ELLA?..PREFIERO ESTAR CON UN ÑOÑO..PERO CON LA BARBIE, QUE ME QUIERE VOLVER LOCA O QUE?-

-¬.¬ Kagome tranquila-decía, Kikyo-aun que no lo creás te quería en mi equipo para ganar competencias n.n-

-Sango Oyuwara...Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame...Hojo y Lucy-estaban en el equipo de jaguares, Kagome rolo sus ojos hacia Sango, era el peor equipo de todos..-

Sango estab tranquilizando a una Kagome, mientras los guías de cada equipo daban un papel, un cuaderno y una pluma...

-que vamos a escribir o.o?-comentaba Ayame-

-ñ.n mm..en algunos trabajos si-decía, el guía mientras las tres chicas se iban siguiendo al guía.-

-el líder del equipo será-el joven esperaba que alguien fuera líder...-

Parecía que nadie quería participar, ya que una estaba con su polvera, otro estaba jugando gameboy, la otra se acomodaba su agujeta, una estaba tronandose los dedos, Miroku embarraba un moco(que asco xD) en el árbol, otro estaba ahi tipo gotico.

-o.o nadie, saben tienen que elegir a su..-Hojo hablo..-

-que sea Inuyasha-Sango protestó-

-Kagome..-

-Inuyasha-decía, Miroku-

-Kagome-decían, la pelirroja y la castaña-

-INUYASHA-

-KAGOME-

-BASTA...SERE YO-todos, mirabana a la que dijo esas palabras era...era...Kikyo-

-o.o Ka..go..me?-decían ahora todos, mientras...ella solo quitaba su sonrisa, ya que el "guía temporaneo", escogio a Inuyasha. Le quitarón un problema bien gordo-

Bueno después de eso, todos se fuerón directo a sus cuartos, cuartos de hombres y cuarto de mujeres. Eran dos edificios para su escuela, y los demás para las otras escuelas, en el equipo de los jaguares los femeninos y masculinos estaban de lado izquierdo los hombres el lado derecho las mujeres y enmedio los baños..

Ese día, les explicarón que no iban a tolerar golpes, pleitos y definitvamente que una mujer estuviera en un cuarto sola con un hombre...a menos que no hubiera vigilancia, pero estaba repleto de prefectas, y era algo imposible.

Habían decido las chicas ir al pequeño río, el agua estaba azulada de una manera cristalina, no había pescaditos...Así que todo bien genial.

Las chicas tenían el traje de baño de dos piezas, eran trajes caros y bonitos, de lo mejor. a Kagome no le gustaba andar exiviendose como todas las niñas lo pod´pian hacer normal, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku y Hojo usaban un traje de baño de bermuda, y llevaban una camisa encima, para no quedarse bien morenos..

Kagome llevaba una falda corta pero tan siquiera andaba cubierta..

-vamos..hay que..ir a nadar-decía, Kagome divertida mientras trataban de quitarle la falda a Kagome, al fin de cuentas ella accedio y se fuerón a divertir.-

Llegarón, viendo que ahi estaban unas chicas demasiado bonitas que Kikyo y para que la retra quedará atrás eso era lo mega wow. Dos eran de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, otra tenía cabello grisaceo y ojos de un tono rojizo carmesí. Todas tenían cuerpo de modelo, y casualmente miraban a la bolita de Inuyasha, Miroku y ellos..cosa que molestó a Kikyo y a Kagome aun que Sango no lo quisiera admitir..tambien estaba molesta.

Sango para mojarlas, fue y se aventó haciendo que el agua les callera encima estas quedarón con cara de molestía, Kagome le siguió pero fue tarde ya que las chicas se habían movido para estar más cerca de los chicos.

La verdad empezarón a nadar...y a divertirse, pero los chicos tenían sus planes..Bueno Koga, Miroku y Hojo..

-jojojoj..-la risa de Koga, al saber lo que iban a hacer.-Inuyasha vamos al baño?-preguntaba mientras, todos se levantaban para ir-

-si..me urge descargar el tanque ñ.nU-decía, de una manera mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Todos rierón ante eso...-

-uh..que me bajo ù.u-decía, Ayame en un tono aburrido.-

-si quieres vamso al baño?-preguntó, Sango que comenzaba a salirse del río, para luego ir por su toalla y embolversela, lo que hicierón las tres chicas.-

Ellas no sabían nada de ese dichoso plan...

Bueno en realidad, Inuyasha salio del baño, ningun joven se comparaba en lo guapo a el. Se limpio las manos, mientras todos veían que ahi habia un pequeño, cuarto...Lo tomarón a la fuerza, claro Inuyasha se puso al brinco y empezo a tratar de golpearlos..Por su mente pasaba la idea de que lo iban a violar, pero no..lo encerrarón en un cuarto algo espacioso, donde habia trapeador, escoba, trapos..Y dos grandes closets.

La idea iba de maravilla, solo faltaba Loca desquisiada..No no era Sango, era su amiga Kagone ñ.nU

-Kagome, tienes que ayudarme...-decía, muy fingido, mientras la apartaba de las chicas y la llevaban a rastras hacia el lugar donde sus amigas se quedarón con los ojos abiertos. Kagome se quejó...y de verdad comenzo a lanzar maldiciones cuando la aventarón a un cuarto de limpieza, pero habia una cosa mugrosa...Inuyasha...

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ...QUIERO LLEGAR VIRGEN A MI MATRIMONIO T.T-decía, mientras trataba de golpear la puerta con toda su puerta pero la puerta si que era recistente por que no sufría daños-

-no nos van a sacar-decía, Inuyasha levemente molestó. Era la segunda vez que la dejaban encerrada con Inuyasha..-

Mientras Miroku, Koga y Hojo se alejaban riendo...

-jajajaja xD...nos va a matar-

-¬.¬ esperate al momento-

-tengo hambre vamos por hamburgesas?-preguntaba tranquilo Hojo-

-si claro..n.n-

Las chicas los acosaban con preguntas...Ustedes saben las viles preguntas de coquetería...

-

En el cuartito, estaban tratando de buscar una llave, pero no había una fregada llave...Y ya llevaban un buen tiempo ahi...no 5 horas peor si lo suficiente como para comenzar a estresarse

-no hay una mugre llave ò.ó-decía, molestó Inuyasha. Que era el ahora el exaltado, convulsionista, neurotico y guapo..caracter que estaba efectuando en este momento-

-mm hay que..buscar-decía, mientras se le ocurría una idea-no hay cierra para romper la puerta?-

-¬.¬ Kagome es una escuela no un lugar para matar alumnos...-

-cual es la direncia? o.o-preguntaba en un tono irónico. Mientras Inuyasha brincaba para ver arriba de los estanques. Y vio algo brilloso sería su salvación...-

Estaba teniendo ese tick de calor..

Inuyasha se quitó la camisa ya que hacía mucho calor, Kagome estaba ahi sonrojada con solo dos prendas...

-vamos Kagome-le decía, Inuyasha, mientras sentía la piel de Kagome sobre su espalda...-

Las piernas de Kagome estaba en una buena posición..faltaba poco..faltaba poco...Faltaba poco para poder tocar esa cosa que brillaba..como plata.

-es o no es ?-

-no..no es -decia, resginada. Mientras trataba de bajar del lomo de Inuyasha((jajaja xD que pensaron XD))...Como el lugar y los closets eran altos tubierón que idearsela ellos mismo para saber si ese objeto era o no la llave, para mala racha no era...-

Para desgracia estaba enojada y sentir la piel de Inuyasha era tan suave, como la de una bebe..¿que diera ella por tener la piel como bebe, luego..Inuyasha se estaba cansando de ella, de hecho el sentía la piel de Kagome era una excelente sensación sobre su cuerpo...

-no tengo tu tiempo-habia dicho, mientras ya no podía detener el cuerpo de la chica ya que sus musculos se estaban cansando y no pudo más y callerón. Obvio no la dejo caer ahi de que 'jajaja vamos Kagome partete la cara y yo me rio' ((imaginenseloo Ok? XD))no trato de agarrarla y pegarla a su cuerpo ya que Kagome se quería agarrar para no caerse y jalo una cosa y las pelotas de basket se callerón por suerte no le pego ninguna, Inuyasha fue rápido y la mantuvo la parte de la cara sobre su pecho mientras el caía al suelo..sin lastimarse..

Abrio lentamente los ojos para toparse con unos ojos dorados que hace unos segundos milisegundo de eternidad habian tenido preocupasión más ahora..estaban contentos..¿por que?..

-estas..bien?-

-s..si-contestaba timidamete. La posición en la que estaban era comprometedora, ella arriva de el mientras la mano de Inuyasha estaba en una parte de su muslo, y la otra sujetandole la cintura...Pero en todo tiempo la mágica se le puede acabar al momento..-

Abrio brutalmente un Miroku la puerta mientras reían y decía oraciones graciosos, todos girarón su vista a unos chicos rojos, mientras se despegaban pero todo le carburo rápido..a Miroku..

-u..ustedes?-dijo. Miroku con una sonrrisota de oreja a oreja, mientras los dos negaban..Pero si contaban lo que iba a pasar..iban a decir '¿de donde sacaste esa parte de la pelicula?'. Pero solo estaban molestando, conocían a Inuyasha y a Kagome..Koga sabía que Kagome lo iba a hacer cuando estubiera preparada y con la persona que amaba. Miroku sabía que Inuyasha era un chico calenturiento pero no tanto con Kagome..Si en realidad la amabas...debías de respetarla-

-NOO..MIROKU COMO CREES.YO CON ESA COSA?-decía, un Inuyasha exaltado. Mientras Kagome resentía esas palabras-

-¬¬ si..como crees yo con el..ni que fuera mi principe azul..-bromeaba-

_**Continuación...n.nU!**_

Notas de la autora:

o.o tienen derecho a aportar ideas para este loco campamento xD...

Espero sus reviews con gusto..n/n...estaré continuando mis demás fiics..n.n buenoO adioos..hasta la proxiimaa:D

**atte:**

wiLLnira!


	10. un largo día!

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

_**"llevame a la luna y dejame jugar con las estrellas, dejame ver que primavera es igual que Jupiter y marte..en otras palagras sujeta mi mano en otras palabras..bebe besame."**_

_**"Siente como con esta canción y dejame cantar mucho más, tu eres todo lo que yo le haya pedido a dios, en otras palabras por favor se verdad ...en otras palabras te amo"**_

**Cap.10 un largo día...!**

-bueno..bueno..todo..esto..se ah acabado-decía, Sango, mientras Ayame comenzaba a sacar a todos. Todos decepcionados salierón, Ayame ayudo a levantarse a Inuyasha y Sango a Kagome.-

-dejame..los voy a matar-decía, una Kagome enojada. Mientras Inuyasha mantenía controlado su enojo-

-ñ.nU Sanguito..corazón...es mejor que digan 'aquí huyo que aquí murio'-decía, Miroku muy filosoficamente-

Sango, parecia una chica mala sacada de una película, le faltaba la sierra para en realidad parecer una loca maniaca. Miroku tubó miedo de Sango, Koga estaba tratando de escaparse de Inuyasha, pero era imposible.

-los mató..ahora si..los mato..¿quien lo planeo?-decía, Kagome sin alzar la voz-

-o.oU-Koga y Miroku se mirarón, no se iban a delatar..-HOJO-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras, Koga solo se limitaba a sonreir y a sentir como las chicas veían a las demas-

Kagome, quería golpear a los dos, pero respiro..del 1 al...un momento era la segunda ronda del 5..así que paso al 10..no, todavía no se pudo controlar paso al 100...Esperó pacientemente, mientras estaba una mano apoyada sobre la parte del umbral de la puerta, mientras todavía seguía con sus cachetes encendidos de ese momento extraño que sucedio.

Los chicos no hayaban un pretexto, solo al sentir una mano..apretarle el cuello entonces supierón que tan enojado estaba Inuyasha...

-in..-decía Koga, que trataba de respirar. Los dos chicos aún estaban algo aturedidos nunca se esperarón ese apretón en el cuello.-

-..muajaja, será la primera vez que..este de acuerdo contgio pero asfixialos-decía, salvajemente. Mientras Inuyasha apretaba más, pero solo por que Kagome le dio una orden dejo de apretarlos y se puso a la defensiva con ella.-mira fierita tu no me dirás lo que haga o no?-

-nos dejarón encerrados..dah?-se expresaba Kagome. Mientras una toalla le tapaba su cuerpo. Se había olvidado por completo que estaba aún mojada ya que andubo nadando como pez, y que podía someterse bajo un resfriado-

-y eso que? ò.ó tu no me das ordenes..fierita-decía, poniendo una acitutd de superior a Kagome. Esta al notarlo lo aparto de el como jugadora de soccer. Ayame y Sango la seguían pero, Sango aún con cara de maniaca..se paró enfrente de Miroku, sus ojos no se podían ver debido a que el copete le tapaba sus ojos haciendola lucir muy macabra-

Miroku conocio la sensación por primera vez 'del miedo a que una mujer le golpeara su hermosa cara'.

-..muajaja..Miroku..-sonando dulce, pero luego la locura se apodero de ella-NUNCA..VUELVAS A ENCERRAR A MI AMIGA PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE POPO-le gritó, mientras se descargaba y pasaba por alto a Koga, los tres conocierón el verdadero sentido del humor malisimo de Sango. Estaba super enojada, ni con 10 rosas se iba a contentar...Ella iba a querer..._venganza..-_

Por ella y por Kagome..

-

Mientras esperaban su anciosa comida, estaba una Ayame muy aborazada queriendose comer todo, los chicos estaban con ellas por que erán equipo. Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku comian atascandose. Mientras Sango y Kagome los miraban con asco. Ayame comenzaba a ir por ese camino..

-que asco..me dan-decía, Kagome. Pero Sango habló tambien-

-nos..dan-aclaró. Mientras Ayame se levantaba y dejaba ver una boca cubierta por salsa de tomate-

Despues de eso, los chicos y las chicas no se hablaban bueno de vez en cuando...

-muevete...-decía, tranquilo como si le estubiera hablando la pared-te eh dicho QUE TE MUEVAS-le gritó Inuyasha a Kagome-

-MUEVEME-le volvío a gritar ella, enmedio del pasillo. El pasillo era ancho cabían hasta 3 rafitas XD-((rafita: personaje humano de no manches xD))-

Inuyasha la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras ella no se quejaba, la movío y antes de poder despedirse le dio una nalgada..Kagome no lo pudó golpear por que Inuyasha el mugroso cobarde estaba lejos.

-pequeño demonio-murmuraba para si, mientras. Entraba a su habitación, viendo que habia un pizarrón, una Kikyo con ropa de espia, una Lucy tratando de arregarle la charamada de pelo a Kikyo, una Sango que estaba más tranquila y estaba de entrenadora dando explicaciones sobre 'como hacer sufrir a los chicos' lo más seguro. Ayame que estaba presentando cada palabra extraña que decía Sango-

-que..que es esto? o/o?-decía, Kagome sin entender. Ya que habia papeles blancos por todos, lados-

-será querida amiga nuestra venganza por los chicos, por todo lo que no han hecho..-decía, Sango-

-si..por ser coquetos-agregaba Kikyo-

-de que maldita pelicula saliste barbie?-preguntaba con sierta burla en sus palabras Kagome-

-sabes que..no estoy para momentos tuyos..y míos.-decía, reprochando mientras, todos se sentaban a escuchar el plan macabro de Sango-

Sango estabna buen rato explicando como iba a estar todo...

-de ahi gobernaremos el mundo..bajo sadomasoquismo n.n-decía, Sango acabando su plan-

-yo te apoyo..que tanto de sado?-

-más que quismo-decía, Sango. Grillitos de fondo se escuchaban-

-..tengo una mejor idea-decía, Kagome-

-..piensas..tu..¿plan?-decía, Kikyo muy sorprendida, mientras Kagome la miraba odiandola..pero con todo y cariño..-

-que es peor..ver a una barbie con un ojo morado..-decía, con el puño listo para golpearla. Pero las chicas las separarón-

-savaje...-decía, Kikyo..-

-¬¬ barbie sin cerebrO..desneuronizada-

-desnu..que? o.o-decía, Ayame-

-...en su idioma..'niña sin neurona' n.n-decía, tranquila-bueno..tengo un plan-decía con cara malevola-

-¿cual?-preguntaba Lucy..-

-miren..pongan atención..y entiendo si no quieren participar, pero esto quedará entre nosotras..-decía, mientras Kikyo sacaba su dedito meñique y todas lo chocarón un pacto..y para finalizar Kagome escupio en su palma mientras todos lo hacían sellando el pacto-bueno...planeo...que...todas enamoremos a los chicos..y cortarlos un día antes del baile este chafa..-decía, Kagome-

-wey se original..hasta a mí se me ocurre...-

-diez minutos para pensar-aclaraba Ayame-

El orejitas que estaba escuchando todo en la puerta, fue con el chisme a los chicos, ya estabna preparados como si fueran a una guerra..

-quieren guerra?-

-tendrán guerra-

-muy bien muy super machos..choquenla-

-macho macho men..yo quiero ser tu macho..men-decía, cantando Miroku...- XD-

Bueno..los chicos estaban ideando cosas perversas..

-ya se..hay que poner la bandera de la paz-decía, Koga-

-¿cual? o.o-preguntaba con curiosidad Hojo-

-ñ/n..las tangas de las chicas-cara de pervertido-

-suena en realidad..muy interesante-decía, Inuyasha-

-por que no...les robamos todas sus toallas femeninas y las escondemos-decía, Miroku-

-no Miroku habrá mucha sangre-decía, Koga-

-hay que..hacer..una foto de pamela Anderson..y suplantamos su cara y ponemos las de todas las niñas-decía, Hojo-

-es demasiado macabro.-decía, Inuyasha-

-...haber señorita dice cual y no aporta nada da ideas...-

-mmmm..estaba pensando algo de que...-decía, Hojo-..que tal si las grabamos en las duchas y vendemos el video..?-decía, con cara de pervertido-

-¬¬ eso hicierón con Paris Hilton-decía, Miroku-por que...no...les hacemos la vida imposible?-

-Miroku amo a Kikyo..y no se u.uU-decía, Hojo intentando no sonar cursi-

-..miren...esas pequeñas mocosas..planean complot contra nosotros..lo mejor sería...-decía, Inuyasha que aportaba algo-...hay que..ponerles ropa de hombre-decía Inuyasha-

-si..y así no tendrán que ponerse-decía, Koga entendiendo el mensaje. Más rápido que todas-

-en pocas palabras..cambiar la ropa de las chicas y mandarla a nuestro cuarto..-

-si..¿cuando lo haremos?-preguntaba Miroku ansioso, por saber que talla de ropa era Sango-

-..hoy en la noche-decía, Inuyasha con cara de maldito-

Las chicas ya estaban muy interesadas en su plan, iban a llevarle toda la basura posible y basearsela encima del cuerpo a esos pequeños idiotas. Luego iban a ponerle chocolate líquido sobre sus cuerpos, miel y toda clase de sustancias vizcosas.

-esta noche-decía, Kagome mientras iba saliendo del cuarto, quería ir a caminar conocer gente y robarle la popularidad a Kikyo..pero ¿era popular?-

Las chicas que estaban en habitaciones de a lado estaban pasando constantemente...por ese pasillo ya que ahi estaban los mejores chicos, pero era obvio que no, solo querían a alguien de diferente escuela que fuera guapo y mejores que los de su escuela. Las chicas eran pelirrojas, castañas, morenas, oscuras, claras, chaparritas, altas, delgadas, onduladas, lasias. En fin toda clase de aluman bonitas que te puedas imaginar. Y por no decir...su caracter no era el mejor...Kikyo salío con ella, que desgracia andar con la barbie por un mes entero. Pero no fuerón las unicas que salierón, tambien salio Inuyasha y Hojo.

-Ho..la-dijo, Hojo. Pero Kikyo no lo miró, solo tomó fuerte a Kagome. Kagome no tubó tiempo de poder aniquilar con la mirada a Inuyasha, pero en sus ojos pudo ver algo de maldad. Sus labios tan...con ganas de besarlo..Pero mantubo la compostura y solo le quitó la mirada viendo para otro lado-

El corazón de Kagome latio tan rápido, no supó en que momento Kikyo se habia detenido por que Hojo se la llevó a la fuerza...se quedo detenida, mriando perdidamente el suelo. Mientras con su mano iba hacia su loco corazón. No intento ni siquiera alejarse...no supó..ni siquiera...cuando..Inuyasha la tomó descuidadamente la mano y la guió con esa actitud de niño pequeño se la llevó, a un lugar y solo reacciono cuando supo que sus pies estaban en camino..corriendo. Corriendo hacia que lugar?..

-.-.-

Sango estaba con su short color caquí, una blusa de mangas color anaranjada y unos tenis verdes..y su bufanda verde... No tenía ganas de salir, apreto con sus manos sus piernas, estaba en la parte del..balcón de madera, mientras sus piernas colgaban desde un edificio alto, su espalda recargada en la pared...Llegó Ayame mientras se pusierón a platicar un poco..

-..entonces...que?-preguntó, Sango con una mirada fingiendo estar contenta-

-...no se...sabes..diras que estoy loca..pero..a mí..me gusta...mucho Koga-decía, sonrojada. Mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco-

-no te lo niego...yo ni siquiera puedo aceptar lo que siento-se apretaba con más fuerza hasta hacer sentir que la sangre no podía correrle. Entonces desaflojo ese brutezco agarrare por parte de ella-

-..y que sientes?-preguntó, Ayame mientras se ponía enfrente de Sango y se recargaba para quedarse viendo la mirada de Sango. Tratando de sonreir y sin poder conseguir algo-

-me..siento...cansada..Ayame-daba un suspiro-..creo que...a Miroku...nunca..le...podre interesar...siempre..serásn sus estupidas mañas..y eso..no pasará de más-decía, algo decepcionada-

-te gusta..Miroku?-preguntaba con curiosidad, mientras Sango se sonrojaba extremadamente-

-la verdad...si-respondía timidamente-pero no le digas a nadie...¬¬ eh a nadie o le dire a koga-

-u.u esta bien Kagome o.o?-

-ella ya se ah deber dado cuenta-nerviosismo en sus palabras-n/n-

-bueno..le recordaré-cara de pervertida-

-.-.-

Inuyasha aún seguia guiandola, se sentía extremadamente cálido el toque que tenía con Kagome..

-que haces?-le preguntaba Kagome rompiendo el silencio-

-solo quiero platicar contigo..-decía, seriamente. Mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

-sobre que o que?-

-mira..se que la..vez que..-

-o no me lo recuerdes...creo que...no quiero volver a llorar...por basuras como tu-decía, de una manera que le dolieron las palabras a Inuyasha. En solo agacho su cara para no demostrar unos ojos con ganas de llorar-

-tanto me desprecias?-preguntó, casi en un tono audible-

-...-Kagome no supo que decir-

-dime..no te quedes callada..¿podremos hablar con la verdad?-volvía a preguntar, mientras Kagome se sentaba a su lado-

-tal..vez-murmuraba mientras sus ojos tambien estaban queriendo llorar-

-dime..tanto me desprecias?-

-¿como quieres que te trate..que te aplauda por tratarme así...por romperme el corazón..o que te escupa en la cara para poder sentirem mejor?-decía, con sarcasmo mientras, su semblante era el de una chica fría-

-..lo segundo te haría sentir mejor?-decía, en hilillo de voz. La miró de reojo, Kagome simplemente lo abrazó, sus ojos ardían..sentía el líquido fuera de sus ojos, sus ojos chocolates cristalinos..pero no era la única llorando..-

-no..no me haría sentir..bien..-decía, llorando en el pecho de Inuyasha. Inuyasha la abrazaba mientras el tambien lloraba-

-te..amo-murmuraba Inuyasha tranquilo, mientras la miraba...Kagome no sabía que hacer?-

-Inuyasha..yo..no quiero que me vuelvas hacer lo que me hiciste...-decía, parando de llorar. Inuyasha tomo su barbilla y la miro profundamente a los ojos mientras delineaba con su dedo los labios rositas de Kagome, el sonrojo de Kagome estaba presente, se veía tan hermosa..-...

-no..pido que me..correspondas-le dijo, mientras se acercaba y al besaba con desesperación, tal vez en ese beso iba tanto amor..y se olvidaba del rencor..-te amo..fierita-le volvío a murmurar, mientras murmuraba en el beso, se abrazaban con cariño. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios en movimientos que concordaban, el tiempo para ellos fue eterno..eterno mientras volvaban en las nuves gracias a ese beso..-y no..te lo volvere a hacer..-decía, tranquilo ya que se separarón-

-.-.-

Kikyo, estaba ahi con Hojo. Pero casualmente...ella se separó de el...una chica al parecer lo habia acaparado y el le sonreía a esa estupida...

-maldita estupida-murmuraba Kikyo, hacia una chica chaparrita de cabello guerisimo y ojos azules. Parecia perrita minitoy..-maldita barbie de tianguis-decía, murmurando mientras la veía a alejarse. Si los problemas de ella estaban en medio, el de los demás estaba seguro que iban empezando-

_Continuación.._

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola n.n! jeje.. wow más de 30 reviews..me encantan sus reviews me hacne sentir féliz, espero que les haya gustado ese beso...de Inu&Kag..

No me pude aguantar y ya tenía ganas de que se besaran y de que confesaran sus sentimientos..

Siguiente capitulo..para fans de Sango y de Ayame habrá Koga & Ayame y tambien Sango y Miroku...

Bueno..xD ahi se ven me dejan reviews..xD

atte:

_**wiLLnira!**_


	11. bromas ¿inocentes?

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

_**cap.10 bromas inocentes?**_

Kikyo aún seguia viendo esa escena tan idiota. Hojo sonrriendole como idiota a esa barbie de tianguis..

-que poca-decía, muy enojada con sus mejillas infladas de coraje. Sus mejillas terriblemente sonrrojadas, Sango llegó y le toco el hombro ella al sentir el toque de una mujer se sonrojo, estaba siendo pillada observando-ñ.nU si..Hola..tu tambien que bien..estas bien no?-decía, nerviosa en una forma rápida-

-u.uU Kikyo..Kagome no aparece..¿que estabas viendo?-preguntaba interesada Sango, mientra veía donde Kikyo estaba viendo, y vio a Koga, Hojo y Miroku platicando con una perrita minitoy..-QUIEN ES ELLA?-preguntaba enojada, era chaparrita, cabello bonito rubio y ojos azules, vestía falda y una blusa que era ¿blusa?..Bueno elñc aso es de que vestía bien coquetamente y seduciendo a esos dos. Si tantito querian los tres-

-es una tal..Mitsurigi..Kinubi..le dicen Kinu-decía, Kikyo-

-y esa que es o que?-

-es la..más...ramera..de toda la escuela-

-o.o oh es como tu?-preguntaba de una forma grasiosa. Kikyo no le hayo el caso pero lo paso por alto-

-¬¬ muerete..yo no soy una ramera..-

-ya lo se era broma..-decía, algo nerviosa..-

-más te vale..hay me repugna ver eso..X.x-

-estas celosa...-

-tu tambien ¬¬-

-yo..pff...por que eh de estarlo?-

-por que tu hace mucho me dijiste que te gustaba Miroku n.nU-

-.-.-

Kagome seguía con Inuyasha...mirando los ojos ambarés... Estaban acostados, Inuyasha la abrazaba, el cabello de Kagome revuelto con la gorra en el piso. Inuyasha con su sueter tapando a ambos..No hablaban, solo se tenían el uno al otro..

-en que..piensas?-preguntaba Kagome, mientras sentía como subia el pecho de Inuyasha..Movimientos ritmicos-

-..en..ti-respondía, tentadoramente. Mientras Kagome sonreía muy debilmente.. Lo había olvidado ese día habia nadado y habia corrido, habia sentido muchas emociones, se habia hasta casi desmayado..Habia hecho mucho ejercicio...Lo más normal, se quedo dormida...En el pecho de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sintio que Kagome estaba dormida..se veía tan tierna, se levantó un poco al parecer su novia estaba bien dormida..se levantó, mientras le ponía la gorra y se levantaba sin hacer mucho escandalo. La llevaba en sus brazos...Mientras la llevaba al cuarto para que descansara..

Era tarde, el sol ya casi se estaba ocultando y hacia del día-tarde algo interesante. Sentía el frío viento sobre su piel, estaba sentada columpiandose...pero alguien la detubo...Sentía su respiración en su oreja, un aire tibio que le erizaba la piel...el aroma de un elegante perfumo que olíca exquisitamente delicioso..

-Ayame..quieres...dar..un..paseo?-preguntaba, mientras soltaba la cintura de Ayame haciendo que ella se meceara un poco. aPor desgracia no calculo bien por que cuando el columpio regreso le pego de duro en la cara..-

Ayame se volteo viendo y en cuanto sintio detener el columpio se acerco a el, no le habia pasado nada para su suerte.

-hay que susto Koga ñ.nU...deberías de tener más cuidado..por poco y se te cae un diente..como te iban a decir lobo sin dientes-risa por parte de Ayame-jijijij..xD-

-¬.¬ Ayame no es gracioso..¬.¬-

-jijijijijijiji...n.n lo seXD-

-eres graciosa..-le decía, tranquilo. Mientras se levantaba sin querer estaban a milimetros de rosarce los labios, sus respiraciones agitadas..Cerrarón los ojos mientras un tierno y dulce beso se formaba en ellos..-

La llevó a su cuarto no sin antes verla por última vez en esa noche...

Mientras los chicos estaban en el cuarto, Inuyasha ya habia dejado a Kagome en su cuarto..Y esa noche se prepararían para su ataque..el hecho de que las quisieran con todo su corazón no tiene nada que ver.

Pero las chicas tambien iban a hacer su plan..

-entonces ya?-preguntó, Kikyo interesada-

-si..-decía, Ayame. Mientras las chicas vestían ropa de negro...La que iba enfrente era Sango. Todas estaban mirando que no hubiera gente por ahi que los pudiera delatar. Entrarón con cuidado, todo el cuarto estaba en oscuras por lo tanto era algo díficil.-

Kagome estaba buscando la cama de Inuyasha, al parecer el muy tonto...bueno su tonto, estaba bien escondido..Bueno hacia señas a las chicas, con las linternas trataban de ver algo..Los cuartos estaban separados, así que las chicas se comunicaban con walkitokies((esta bien escrito o.o?)) . Mientras se comunicaban de cuarto a cuarto..

Los chicos que en realidad no estaban dormidos...

Inuyasha se destapo con cuidado, Kagome ya le iba a embarrar el chocolate..

-jiji-se reía tranquila. Pero Inuyasha saco su mano jalandola por la cintura, perdio el equilibrio y cvalló en su cama, el chocolate los baño a ambos. Cosa que la molesto mucho, el aparato salío volando, suerte que estaba apagado. Ambos estaban ensuciados.-eres un tonto-le reprocho, mientras chocolate caía en su cara. Trato de desembarrarlo y tría en las manos.-te embarrare-le embarro un poco en la nariz. Mientras Inuyasha agarraba todo el bote y le hechaba todo a Kagome. Esto la sorprendio, sacó su arma dos, pistola de agua, y ahi se empezarón a mojar, Inuyasha tenía dos y pues mojo toda a Kagome..Y parecía que estaban jugando a camisetas mojadas-

-jaja te salío el juego al revez nena-le decía, mientras en una de esas, le agarraba la cintura, y se acercaba para besarla..Pero por suerte llego Sango y les hecho a los dos agua, lo que los hizo sorprenderse y alejarse de ellos mismo. Sango mojo a Inuyasha y Kagome se vengó y lo mojo.-

Pero no acabo ahi todo, el pequeño departamento era un cochinero, la guerra era mujeres contra chicos. Kikyo estaba atando a hojo. Bien masoquista-

-sueltame Hojo-decía, Kikyo enojada. Mientras Hojo la besaba bueno se la estaba comiendo a besos. Kikyo se sonrojo nunca habia estado cerca de un hombre.-

-..quieres...que te suelte?-usaba un tono demasiado atractivo para su gusto-

-...-No dijo palabra alguna, se quedó viendo esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizarón. Sentía la ternura que ambos ojos emanaban-

Sango seguía buscando al enemigo, código Alpha..

-Alpha 1..date vuelta..-decía, en su walkietokie. -

-¬¬ wey estoy atrás de ti tienes que usar esa madre? -preguntaba Ayame, intrigada mientras sentía que una mano le cubria la boca.-"ahora si nadie me salva ni la tía Chona T-T"-pensaba, mientras se encontraba en un pequeño espacio, donde alguien estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, era pared cuerpo pared. Sus ojos se enlazarón. Los ojos verdes brillaron, sin querer retener lo que estaba sintiendo...Estornudo-

-salud..rojita-le dijo mientras la abrazaba. ¿que le pasaba?..Una cosa de su cuerpo quería crecer y casi decir al mundo "Oye idiota existo", pero para su suerte esa cosa nunca paso..n.nU-

Bueno Kagome quedo hecha...popis, aspi de que ya estaa toda puerca pero seguía enfrentandose con Inuyasha, Inuyasha saco su pistola de pintura y le disparo..Unos moretones le iban a salir. Le lambio la mejilla a Inuyasha, mientras el la tomaba y la besaba..((oh Dios me encantan..¬.¬ ey animal besame a mi no a ella . XD jaja sigan leyendo lo sientoXD))...

-calzoncillos-murmuró, Inuyasha mientras le hacia calzón chino a Kagome, traía tanga-T.T Enfermo mental ¿que ching#"! te pasa?-dijo, enojada sobandose-sobame ò.ó-

-con gusto!-decía, mientras le sobaba el trasero. Kagome lo pateo ((bien Naru cuando golpea a Keitaro XD)) PERVERTIDO MALDITO HENTAI-le gritaba mientras buscaba algo con que pegarle y agarro un bat y le pego, Inuyasha detubo el bat de plastico y la acercó rápidamente hacia el, y la beso duramente. Kagome penso-"la carne es débil Dios"-y cedió..Que facilona era xD-

Inuyasha poco a poco, fue acercandola más a ella, mientras le desordenaba el cabello y le daba cortos besos en el cuello-

Sango seguía exterminando casa cosa masculina que veía.

-MUAJAJA, Muere Oso de Peluche-decvía, mientras le tiraba con un arco inventado al oso de peluche color rosita-

-MI OSO-decía, Miroku saliendo del closet((o.o no en ese aspecto..de declarar que era gay o.o)) Y agarro a su osito-Sango pero que hiciste? T-T era my bear-

-¬.¬ que bear ni que nada...mariquita con alas-le decía, burlescamente mientras sacaba una espada de Star Wars de esas que prenden luz y retó a Miroku-

-tu ser mi padawan-

-correción..maestro..yo soy Peda wan xD-bromeaba Sango. Mientras Miroku golpeaba a Sango con la espada, la lucha de espadas fue corta ya que al poco tiempo a las espadas se le acabarón la pila y sin lucesita no valía la pena seguir peleando..- ú.ù se le acabo la pila-decía, Sango-fue hermoso luchas contra ti estapida ú.ù-

-Sango..siente la furia demi kamekame ah-decía, imitando posiciones de Goku, Sango se imaginaba el ataque. Mientras ese poder azul le llegaba por todo el cuerpo((Nota: se supone que estan peleando con imaginación..))-

Koga y Ayame los estaban viendo haciendo soniditos con la boca.

-Ataquen ejercito de Osos..-gritaba Miroku atrás del sofa-

-Vamos amigas iguanas ataquen y comanse a los osos..Lobos aullen y creen sonidos explosivos-decía, Sango. Eso parecía una guerra-

- se estan divirtiendo-murmuraba Ayame a Koga mientras el sonreía con muchas ganas-

_**Continuación...**_

Notas de la autora:

**Waaaaa esta cortisisisimo. Pero mi cerebro decía "actualiza pequeña bastarda ù.uU"..xD además de que tengo amigos que les encanta el animo"si claro te metes al ares ¬.¬ lo que es no tener amigos"..hey quien dijo eso? o.oU acaso..escucho gente muerta..o/o..'Dios me diste este poder gracia...-una voz la interrumpe-"¬¬ pequeña idiota..claro que no soy Taku" oh me suena a takOs..n.n"¬.¬ no no soy un tako¬.¬ TAKU"..OH TAKU.. "bien ahora si da el fina y rápido por que le hare cosas malas a Inuyasha eh "**

**-NOO AUXILIO..WILLNIRA..-voz suplicante-**

**-o.oU ok..ok.. **

**DEJEN UN REVIEW..ñ.nU...**

**"si dejenlo o Inuyasha sufrira-risa macabra"-**

**¬¬ patrañas que sufre el ¬¬x (nota menta ulta secreta: este tipo comienza a caerme mal ¬.¬)**

**"ESCUCHE ESO"**

**DIABLOS**

**"TAMBIEN ESO"**

**MUERETE**

**"LO ESCUCHE"-VOZ TRIUNFANTE DE TAKU-**

**adios..n.nU**

**atte: sus amiigos**

**Taku, wiLLnira e Inu**


	12. entre guerra & besos

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

_**Cap.12 entre guera & besos..**_

Bueno Sango seguía jugando con su grande imaginación..

-No..no el Kamekame ah..-gritaba mientras hacia una pistola imaginaria con sus manos-

-se nota que no tubierón infancia ñ.nU-decía, Koga. Ayame le sonreía, mientras se quedaban sentados-

Ayame sentía fuertes mariposas en su estomago, no hayaba que decir. Era como su segundo novio en toda la vida, y su record siempre fue cortalos en una semana(nota: ehm...se parece a alguien xD)). Koga rodeo "discimuladamente" los hombros de Ayame..Ella parecio colorarse...en pocos segundos, pero tranquilizo la carrera de su corazón, tal vez cuando regresen iban a ser los mismos chicos bonitos, inalcanzables para ella y sus amigas. Se puso algo triste ante eso, si los chicos ibana a ser pedantes, orgullosos, demasiado problematicos, arrogantes. Toda cualidad de unos niños ricos, hermosos en fin todas esas cualidades, estaba segura que les iban a romper el corazón..Y no quería que le hicieran eso a ella por eso antes de regresar lo iba a cortar...Bueno quien sabe alo mejor si estaba siendo demasiado dura con el...Pero era su modo de ser..

Hojo ya tenía ganada a Kikyo..Pero era una chica demasiado...díficil, siempre le gustarón los retos..

-te amo..Kikyo-se atrevio a decirlo, Kikyo se lanzo a el mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Se veían tan tiernos, bueno para todos-

Kagome ya estaba cansada. Usaba ciertos tipos de ataques femeninos para acabar a Inuyasha pero como dice el dicho "hierva mala nunca muere"..

-¬¬ eres un tramposo-le dijo, ya que Inuyasha cada vez que quería le robaba un beso y eso a Kagome le daban ganas de golpearlo..Ella dejandose besar que iba a decirle Inuyasha a sus amigos de las otras escuelas .. Oh se lo imaginaba 'esa tipa es bien fácil, la besas y no se enoja' . Se lo imaginaba y le daba corage si la iba a querer que la quisiera bien.-

-..que tienes ò.o?-preguntó, Inuyasha ya que la vio muy pensativa, y eso era raro, siempre ella era la que hablaba mucho y al final se disculpaba. Pero era una chica muy especial, claro el siempre decía algo pero le gustaba verla hablar, en una ocasión los dos llegarón a tener cosas en común.-

-que...que..-no podía decir nada, su lengua estaba travada. Estaba segura que si el no la sujetaba se iba a caer. Se sentía tan vulnerable, a veces pensaba que por eso adoptaba la chica ruda y peleonera que llegaba a ser en veces-SUELTAME QUIERES? Ò.Ó-le gritaba molesta, mientras Inuyasha se quedaba sin entender lo que acaba de pasar, hace poquito se besaban y ahora salía con una..tontería Kagome..¿quien entiende a las mujeres?-

-esperate..Kagome..¿que te hize..que te pasa?..-preguntó, mientras la alcanzaba-

-pasa-lo estaba empujando. Mientras que con las fuerza de la chica lo iba haciendo caer de espaldas en el sofá-pasa..que..estoy segura..que les dirás a tus amigostes..que soy una facilota..¿quieres una imitación..Inuyashita?-Demonios, cuanto miedo podía causarle esa mujer-sabes ayer casi casi me llevo a la cama a Kagome es tan facilona..Pero lo mejor es que ella no se queja-decía imitando a Inuyasha y hasta su voz. A Inuyasha eso le dio algo de risa, epro se tubo que morder la lengua para no reirse en la cara de la joven.. En ningún momento habia pensando en llevarsela a la cama, y ni siquiera decía que era una facilona, cierto a veces lo cursi les ganaba y los DOS eran fácilotes.-

-niña tonta ù.u-decía, Inuyasha que ya estaba acostado en el sofá, pudo desahacerse de su rígida expresión y solo se limito a sonreír cínicamente, de una manera que puso nerviosa a Kagome. Inuyasha la jaló hacia el mientras quedabana de nueva cuenta mílimetro a mílimetro, roce a roce, mirada a mirada. Le quitó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos y pudo contemplar los ojos críspados de nerviosismo-nunca me atrevería a decir algo que te pueda dañar..Solo calro cuando nos odiemos-Hubiera jurado que Dios le mando desde el cielo un aro que usan todos los ángeles en la cabeza-

-si..si..-decía, irónicamente mientras los labios estaban ya casi a menos de un centimetro de rosarce. Inuyasha se acercó y le dio un juguetón beso. Mientras Kagome quedaba sorprendida-

-te vez muy bonita cuando te enojas..-Se atrevía a decirle-

-gracias..n/n-decía, sonrojada sintiendo que todo se olvidaba y dejaba que Inuyasha la besará. Pero el sonido de peleas haya fuera parecía un campo de batalla tal y como los sonidos que se gritaban.-

Kagome se levantó y tartamudo un poco, mientras por ultima vez sacaba un pequeño globo de harina y lo explotaba en la cara de Inuyasha, el molestó se lanzaba a ella, mientras con lo que había en el piso la embarraba. Parecían dos viejas peleando en un torneo de box con bikinis, mientras que se embarraban con lodo. Pero bueno..todo acaba ya que Inuyasha le puso algo en el pantalón, Kagome sintio algo extremadamente suve en sus nalgas..y se salío corriendo, tirando algunos artículos adinerados de los chicos, un estante de libros estaba suelto, los libros estaban mojados. Una lampara solo hacía corto circuito. Ayame que estaba con Koga peleandose, ya que Koga la retó en un juego de nintendo. Kikyo agasajandose con Hojo al tiempo que se veían bien masoquistas. Sango..pero Sango se llevaba el premio peleando IMAGINARIAMENTE con Miroku..Diso parecía como si nunca hubieran tenido infancia, calzones chinos se escucharón con Kikyo. Kagome chifló mientras todos se detubierón..

-PUSH...PUSH..CLASH..PJJ...PJJJJJJ-decía, Sango haciendo sonidos, con su boca en cuanto todo quedó, en sílencio. Miroku y ella se suponía que eran super sayayines, y estaban subiendo su ki...Y pues hacian honomatopeyas de los sonidos..-JAJAJA..-Sango parecía, una loca doctora malvada que se trataba de apoderar del mundo, mientras acariciaba un gato invisible-n.n lo..lo..siento..-

-O.OU da igual..¬.¬ -

-Alpha1..Alpha1-el walkietoky de Ayama estaba sonando-

-n.nU..es Lucy n.nU-decía, nerviosamente mientras todos volvían a pelear. Inuyasha parecia un hanyou perro peleando con una hanyou gatita. Sango que seguía imitando sonidos y explosiones y Miroku que estaaba dis que matando a Sango. Koga que seguía traumado.-

-¬¬ Koga eso es demasiada tecnología para ti-se lo arrebataba Kikyo. Mientras el chasquido del sonido del botón de que habia acabado el juego y la voz del maldito juego diciendo 'game over idiota'-

-T-T..bruja..ahora perdí..ò.ó dejame en el trillonesimo nivel..andale bruja ¬¬-le decía, Koga a Kikyo. Mientras ahora era Hojo quien se ponía a jugar en lugar de Kikyo-

-VIENE LA PREFECTA..SUBIENDO EL TERCER ESCALÓN-gritaba Ayame. Todos se pusierón como locos tratando de acomodar, las cosas, pero habia grafiti en las paredes de LOOSER, FRACASADOS, IDIOTAS, INMADUROS, PERVERTIDOS. Y dibujitos cholos creados por las tres chicas, Kikyo aprovecho una pared y puso con su labial Kikyo estubo aquí. Tal vez ese mini pedazito si les iba a causar la vida, empezarón borrando las cosa,s los mensajes estaban tintoreados por que el agua que caía habia ayudado en hacer correr la pintura, los chicos rápido fuerón por trapeadores.-

-nos vemos..-decía, las chicas mientras se despedian de los chicos y se iban a presuradamente por suerte en lo que llegarón slo entrarón y se metierón a bañar para luego irse a dormir. Hicierón turno de guardía..-

La prefecta llegó, y miró que del cuarto de los hombres salía agua, enojada fue y tocó.

-demonios que hacemos? malditas chicas..-pronunciaba Inuyasha. Mientras todos se estaban bañando ahi de dos en dos si era necesario.-

Koga estaba asustado le habia tocado bañarse con Miroku que miedo..xD

-ñ.nU..-

-¬¬ no mires por que me da pena..y se pone chiquito-decía, Miroku mientras se volteaba en la regadera-

-ñ.nU no como crees-decía, Koga-jojoj..el mío esta más grande-le reprochaba-

-¬¬ no inventes-Y ahi empezarón a competir-

Bueno Inuyasha ya se habia bañado por suerte solo, ya que hizo trato con Hojo.

-si..prefecta?-decía, sonando una voz de adormilado-

-¿que ocurre adentró?-preguntaba, mientras trataba de entrar. No pudo entrar por que el pie de Inuyasha estaba presente-

-nada..que puede ocurrir-haciendose el que la virgen le hablaba-

-..dejeme entrar-apretaba la puerta-

-no..no..-decía, Inuyasha, mientras miraba que la prefecta hacia fuerza y entraba apresurada y viendo el cochinero-

-QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ? Ò.Ó-gritaba la prefecta-

-pues..este..tubimos una fiesta de chicos...ñ.nU-decía, Hojo que salía con la toalla enredada en su cintura. La prefecta se sonrojo l ver tal joven así-

-VAYA A CAMBIARSE Y EN CUANTO ESTEN LISTOS TENDREMOS UNA GRANDIOSA CHARLA-decía, la prefecta gritando mientras prendían la luz e iban haciendole caso a la prefecta-

Salierón mientras idebana que decir, hecharle la culpa a las chicas, si y a ella sdejarlas susfrir..si

-nimodo tenemos que decir la verdad..-decía, Koga-

-n.n si nuestra venganza-decía, Miroku-

-sería excelente-

-ni que lo dudes..bien tampoco diremos que casi lo hacemos bien duro, por sierto que faciles son las viejas-decía Hojo. Mientras se imaginaba a Kikyo desnuda-

-¬¬ no hables así de Kikyo que es MI amiga-decía, Inuyasha defendiendo a Kikyo-

-¬¬ no hablaba de ella, si no de Kitsukigi...-

-O.O quien es ella?-preguntaba interesado Miroku-

-uno que este 'papasito' se encontro por accidente-decía, Hojo refiriendose a el-

-YAA?-gritaba la prefecta, mientras todos salian.-

La prefecta los miraba reconocía cada facción de cada, uno su superior no se iba a enterar de eso, es más ella solo era la conserje.

-bien..ahora..que paso, contratarón a una bailarina y se emborracharón?-enseñando un pequeño bonche de latas de cerveza-

-n.nU no como cree, nos invadierón-decía, soltando el chisme Hojo-

-si..fuerón las chicas..y casi casi nos violan-decía, Koga-

-huy la más loca es la de cabello castaño..esta poseída-decía, Inuyasha-

-uh la de cabello azabache..es peligrosisisma parece que la sacarón de la televisión entrenada par amatar cosas de hombres-decía Miroku mientras la conserje ñles hacia caso. Esas chicas peleoneras-

-las castigare...harán el aseo de sus cuartos por dos semanas-decía, la conserje sabiendo que se sentía con poder ante ellos n.n en un futuro se lo ibana a agredecer o como decía ella 'tufuro' XD-

-si duro castiguelas...llevenlas con los leones-les decía, Inuyasha mientras veía a la 'prefecta' salir del cuarto, iba directo ald e las chicas-

Pero ellas iban a negar todo, no pudierón dormir con semejantes gritos de loco y las azotaderas de puertas, los clicks de destapando los baños. Esos sonidos daban vueltas por sus cabezas y el colmo fue que tocarón la puerta.

-toc, toc-decía, la conserje divertida-

-¿quien es?-preguntaba Kikyo-n.n"yo me se ese juego.."-pensaba como niña de 2 años-

-la prefecta-

-n.nU no es la niña del listón ò.ó-le reprochaba Kikyo-

-¬¬ no..soy la prefecta-abusaba ade su poder la conserje n.nU-

-..bueno bueno..¬¬ que quería?-le preguntó, aún sin abrirle mientras las chicas estaban despiertas escuchando esa conversación idiota-

-que me abrán la puerta y castigarlas por dos semanas..Por dos grandiosas semanas les van a hacer el aseo al cuarto de los chicos..sin contar que tambien el suyo-decía, en un tono superior y divertido. Ya que la niña pensaba estar jugando al toc toc..xD-

-¬¬ usted se suponía que venía a pedir un listón-le reclamaba Kikyo-X.x cambio el dialogo-decía, Kikyo asustada-

-SI LO CAMBIO-le gritaba Sango, que entraba a defender a Kikyo-

-ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA PARA DECIRLES SUS CASTIGOS Ò.Ó-les gritaba la prefecta, mientras Kagome la disque madura les abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la prefecta, a diferencia del de los chicos este estaba muy ordenado.-

Les dio un chorro mareador(un sermón) de la respetuosidad muta, y de sus castigos por andar haciendo travesuras. Los nocios de cada una iban a pagarla muy caro. Buenod e Kikyo y Kagome..y Ayame.

Se quedarón dormidas, al poco tiempo que flojera pensar que se tenían que levantar temprano. Kagome estaba algo sentida con Inuyasha el la habia delatado, mientras pensaba..

-"nunca va a cambiar"-pensaba tristemente, mientras iba cerrando los ojos..-

Sintierón que el tiempo que durmierón fue muy corto, ya que el sonido del despertador con música rap las hizo regresar a la realidad. Se metierón a bañar por turnos, el agua estaba heladisima...

-WAAAAAA-se escuchaban los gritos, mientras salía una morada Lucy con el moco duro colgando-cu..cui-da-da-do-do...es-es-ta-ta...he-he-he-he -Desesperó a las chica sy la mandarón a cambiarse a la pobre Lucy xD-

La siguiente torturada fue Kagome. Que quedó ahi casi tirada con neumonía.

-x.X dios morí?-preguntaba al ver que habia una luz blanca-

-¬¬ no idiota..-

-¿quien eres tu..mi ángel?-

-wey soy Ayame te quedaste dormida..-

-me quede murida..no ángel es muerta-decía, mientras ella entendía un mensaje completamente erroneo al que Ayame le satab diciendo. Kagome apretó con fuerza a Ayame-

-¬¬ animal no bromees-le decía, Ayame-

-lo juró..no volvere a beber-

-quieres confersarte? n.n-preguntaba divertida Ayame.-CHICAS KAGOME SE VA ACONFESAR-les gritaba peor ese momento mágico se fue por que Kagome regreso a la vida, y se subio el moco de un jalón con respirar, mientras lo escupia, estaba limpia y fría, helada con frío..mucho frío, demasiado-"frío, frío, frío"-su mente solo pensaba en eso-

-oye tonta levas repitiendo frío desde hace 10 minutos-le decía, Kikyo a Kagome que la estaban cuidando como bebe-

Bueno cada quien se fue a hacerles el aseo a los chicos, los jaguares ibana a perder ù.uU

-malditos campeonatos-decía, Sango mientras empezaba a limpair el cuarto de Miroku como sirvienta, un paleacate en la cabeza, su pantalón, su blusa un sueter, tenis. Iba preparada para limpairle el cuarto a Miroku- tengo miedo a lo que pueda encontrarme ahi u.u-decía, Sango entrando al cuarto, y viendo que estaba todo un cochinero-

Despues de eso..los jaguares ya estaban listos, lcaor unas cuantas riñas, Kagome peleo un poco con Inuyasha..por que si no lo hacía su día no iba a estar completo, Inuyasha estaba dando estrategias tenían 5 minutos para poder intentar hacer la prueba que les pusierón, pasar un aro imaginando que estaba incendiado y lo tenían que pasar sin rosar un poco...

-hay como le haremos-decía, Sango. De por si estaba algo alto, el condenadoaro, a Kagome le llegaba como a la cintura-

-tu pasarás primero-decía, señalando a Koga-y de ahi nos ayudarás a pasar a todas-decía, satisfecho-

-animal como pasaremos a Koga?-preguntaba Kagome-

-puedo brincar-decia, Koga pensando que se iba a dar un buen golpe-n.nU pero no les prometo nada-

Si tocaban poquito se iban a regresar todo y como que iban a perder puntos..

-bueno..-Todos estaban listos..-

_**Continuación...**_

**"WOW más de 43 reviews te admiro..and..digo wiLLnira"**

**-enserio taku n/n..-**

**-"no la verdad soy tu disque consiencia tu lado grosero, en fin soy todo tu lado..¿no tienes un lado bueno u positivo?-**

**-¬¬ oh gracias que lindo..lo tomaré en cuenta pequeño andrajoso...-**

**-"si te tubiera que describir diría...grosera, bonita, tonta, idiota, Looser, platicadora, terca, copiona..-**

**-hay más?-**

**-"n.nU quieres abarcar toda una hoja nueva n.nU"?-**

**-ò.o demonios ni mi consciencia me respeta ¿Pin donde estas en esas noches donde te lloraba Pin..Oh Pin?-sonando como si estubiera resitando una poesía-**

**-"Pin...ah ella se caso y vive de las anchas se caso con un millonario y tira la hueva todos los días, tiene unos hermosos hijos creo que son 6 gemelos..son sextillisos n.n"-**

**- ¬¬ idiota..-**

**-bueno..nos vemos..hoy no estoy enojado así que..**

**DEJEN REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**Ô.Ô LO...LO..**

**-oh ya callate y despidete..que tengo que irme a buscar novia n.nU...¿Ka..?-**

**Kagome: ni lo pienses Taku..Jefferson Moussini me espera..cielos ser una super estrella famosa me cuesta las citas..-**

**taku: TU MALDITA ENGENDRO ME RECHAZAS Ò.Ó-**

**Kagome: osea obvio wey..**

**Willnira"jojo..quien es el que tiene conflictos amorosos ahora n.nU"?**

**bueno nos vemos n.nU**

**((nota: espero no aburrirlos con mis platicas chafas con Taku xD))**

**gracias a los reviews me encantan n.n**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira, Taku & Kagome xDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	13. competencias

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor.**_

_**cap.13 competencias...**_

Koga estaba brincando como 5 veces el aro, era muy díficil..y más cuando llamas imaginarias te podían quemar.

-tu puedes Koga-decía, dandole animos Ayame que estaba dandole animos a Koga, aun que todos estaban sentados ahi esperando hasta que el quisiera-

Koga habia podido...cruzar el lugar, en cuanto el cruzo el siguiente fue Miroku...De Miroku fue Kagome, jojoj sus manos resbalarón "por accidente todo su cuerpo"..que pervertido era ¬¬.(el que la manoseo fue Inuyasha aclaro..xD)

-PERVERTIDO-le grito, mientras lo pateaba y caía del lado de Koga gracias que estaba Miroku que lo cuido del tremendo azotaso-

Sango fue fácil, y de ahi al fin terminarón. La mujer que los estaba evaluando les dio una buena calificación...

-ahora sigue la de los aros..en equipo-decía, sabiendo que el equipo estaba algo abierto-

Ese mentado juego de aros, estaban todos los equipos presentes..Kinu((nota: esa vieja perrito minitoy n.nU))..estaba molestando a Kikyo, Kagome notaba que le decía desneurolizada..y eso la hizo enojar.

-oye..minitoy..tu equipo te necesita..-decía, Kagome. Que entraba en defensa de Kikyo-

-¬¬ no soy minitoy..me llamo Mitsurigi Kinubi..y tu novio es super guapo..¿me lo prestas?-Kikyo, estaba con los ojos abertos. Detenía a Kagome. Pero ella no hizo nada-

-mira 'corazón'...como puede haber tanta estupidez en algo..tan-hacia una seña de pequeño con sus dedos-pequeño..por supuesto que no..es MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO..solo MIO..MIO-Inuyasha estaba cerca de ahi y escucho a Kagome defendiendolo.-

-Hola Kagome n.n-decía, Inuyasha apareciendo detrás de ella-

-Hola...Inuyasha-se presentaba Kinu-

-Hola Kinu-Kagome abrio la boca-

-¿se conocen ò.o?-

-claro que si..me invito a una fiesta hace mucho verdad? o.o-haciendo mucha enfasis en esa pregunta. Kagome soltó el brazo y Kikyo rogaba por que Kagome no se le lanzara encima y le hiciera miles de tecnicas de lucha libre-

-oh si pero eso fue hace..como tres meses todavía te acuerdas?-preguntaba Inuyasha sacandole platica a esa chica-

-oh claro que si..eh soñado contigo desde ese día..me extrañaste?-haciendo una cara de niña buena, algo que logró dificilmente hacer-

-claro que si..pero bueno..vaya quien decías que era tuyo Kagome?-preguntaba haciendo sonrojar a Kagome ante eso.-

-¬¬ nadie..¿por que no siguen con su animada platica? par de idiotas-les decía, mientras jalaba a Kikyo-y por sierto perrita minitoy..no vuelvas a insultar a Kikyo..¬¬ solo yo puedo hacerlo..evitame la pena de hacerte el peor día de tu vida realidad..-decía, en un tono macabro. Kikyo le saco la lengua y gracias a Dios Kagome no le hizo anda a esa chica. Admiraba mucho a Kagome, vaya que si-

Kikyo le regaló una sonrisa a Kagome..con brocoli.

-te gusta el brocoli verdad xD?-preguntaba divertida Kagome, viendo como Kikyo peleaba dentalmente con el pedazito de brocoli-

- o.o gracias por..por defenderme-decía, algo timida. Mientras veía como Sango llegaba saltandole por la espalda y ambas cayerón..¿desde cuando tanta confianza?-

Inuyasha siguio paticando con esa güera oxigenada, mientras Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Kikyo los veían, Miroku, Hojo y Koga se les habian unido y tal aprece que la maldita andaba detrás de todos..por que los tenía idiotas..más de lo que estaban.

-es una perra..como puede querer con tantos?-preguntaba Ayame sacando su lado maldito-

-si..es ¬¬ demasiado perra para nosotros-decía, Kikyo resignada-¡adios Houjo!-decía, tristemente notando que su mirada si que estaba triste-

-vamos Sango sacalo..tu bien sabes que te mueres por Miroku-

-esta bien..uy si es un papucho me derrito por el..¿saben a cuanto estoy para que me quiera?-preguntaba ironicamente. Mientras veía a todas estar con cara de duda-ù.u estoy como yo 10 metros más abajo que todas..Primero se enamora Miroku de la mosca que de mi-decía, algo melancolica-

-tengo una idea-decía, Ayame-

-¿cual?-preguntaban en corito las chicas-

-hay que arrancarle los pelos a esa güera..-decía, Ayame imaginandosela sin pelo-

-suena muy vulgar..muy bajo ù.u-decía, Kikyo-

-si u.u tienes razón..-decía, Ayame. Siendo regañada por señorita perfección-

-escuchenme..ninguna mosca muerta me a a bajar a mi novio y menos alguien tan 'pequeño'-decía, una Kagome celosa-

La vierón ir en dirección donde estaba la perrita minitoy. Koga, Miroku y Hojo se habian ido a cambiar, tenían planeado ir con las chicas a dar una caminata noctura...

Kagome se acerco, mientras veía como un bobo Inuyasha miraba a la perra..

-Inuyasha-decía, mientras llegaba de una manera cariñosa dandole un beso en la mejilla-

-eh?-decía, aun idiotizado viendo a la chica guapetona enfrente de el. Eso molestó a Kagome-

-disculpa princesita pequeña nos puedes...?-

-claro adios Inuyasha-le dio, un beso en el inicio del labio, osea casi en los labios. Kagome quería madrearsela..ya estubo una más...una más de esa enana e iban a conocer a una Kagome mala...-

-adios Inuyasha-la arremedaba mientras, Inuyasha reía muy bajito-

-estas celosa?-acercaba sus manos a las de Kagome. Mientras ambas manos estaban entrelazadas-

-se nota?-preguntando, mientras caía en el juego de Inuyasha. La seducción era algo muy fuerte en Inuyasha..-

-si..-decía, sinceramente. Era cierto se puso celosa de alguien muy bajo que ella.-

A pesar de eso tenía miedo, de que alguien le pudiera quitar a la única persona que amo en toda su corta y diminuta vida. El podría ser un mujeriego y todo, pero estaba segura que la amaba entonces ¿por que se ponía celosa, sería acaso algo natural y simple en su relación, recien iniciada.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome se veía muy bonita celosa, su cabello estaba trenzado. Sus ojos demostraban ternura y algo de celos, sus manos estaban tan suaves...podía sentir el aliente de la chica, esta vez ella se le adelanto y lo beso..Fue tan sincero el beso, se demostraba mucho amor. Inuyasha la cargo y le dio una vuelta, la llevaba de la mano, mientras iban caminando y platicando de cosas tontas y ocurrencias de ambos..

Sango no era la única celosa, por culpa de esta palabra, no pudo distinguir contra quien choco..ya que iba a la cafeteria a comprar unas barras de chocolate.

-fijate por donde vas animal!ò.ó-decía, una Sango enojada. Mientras el tipo casi se hinca y le pide disculpas.-

-ñ.n lo siento..Sanguito..corazón de melón-

-¬¬ da igual muevete..dejame pasar..-decía, mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. Pobre Miroku y el que pensaba que Sango era alguien especial en el, la única que podía quitarle esos instintos salvajes que lo caracterizaban-

-Sango..te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntaba usando un tono serio. Sin dejar de mirar a la joven de cabello castaño, que al escuchar se tono de voz se coloro-

-si..supongo..-

-¿por que eres mala conmigo?-

-¬¬ no soy mala..solo me defiendo de personas pervertidas-le decía, evitando mirar esos ojos azules demasiado atrayentes para su gusto-

-Sango..te gusto?-preguntaba de una manera directa-

-jaja uy tu amí..¬.¬ Miroku es muy peligroso quererte..por tu caracter..de andar de pollita en pollita con doble pechuga-decía, imitando algunas palabras de el.-

-pues tu a mi si me gustas..n.n-decía, sin pena alguna-

-o/o..qu...que?-decía, muy sonrojada como si no hubiera entendido el mensaje. Que Miroku le habia dicho..acaso habia escuchado un 'me gustas?' o era un juego de su imaginación-

Estaba totalmente roja, pero sintio como Miroku se acercaba a ella, le dio algo de miedo el sentir casi la comisura de sus labios, pero su cuerpo no le respondía...ese era su primer beso, que verguenza.. Cerro sus ojos, ya que vio a Miroku hacerlo tambien, no era tan bruta habia practicado con cerezas...((jajajajajjaXDD))...pero bueno siguiendo a Miroku termino dandole un beso..donde se sentía tan bien..asi se sentía dar un beso?...

-..gracias n/n-decía, un Miroku sonrojado, ya que Sango lo hubiera golpeado..por mil motivos de los cuales solo pronunciaba tres..no más por que los demás los usaba para otra ocasión-

-..de..de...que?-decía, mirando al piso, aún como idiota sin creer lo que paso-

-por..no..golpearme n/n-segía, sonrojado. Era extraño con las chicas que habia estado nunca se pudo sonrojar, y eso que era Sango..-

-¬¬ tonto!-le dijo, mientras pegaba su frente al pecho de Inuyasha sonrojada, queriendo llorar...sentía unas cuantas lagrimas caer por los lados.-

Ese día, digamos que era recreo y estaba en plena punta de las 2 de la tarde tenían tres horas de receso y unos estaban durmiendo y esa parte no era tan especial como para pasar. Miroku quito la cara de pervertido, acerco tambien su rostro al cabello castaño, sintiendo que su corazón latía a grande fuerza.

-Miroku?-preguntó, la voz avergonzada de Sango-

-s-si?-lo dijo, en una voz pasiva, sin remedio de volverla a repetir-

-...e-es..enserio?-se atrevió a preguntar, mientras rogaba por que no sintiera el llanto en sus palabras-

-n/n..sip..te amoo-dijo, con su neutral voz de conquistador. Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar, mientras pasaba una mano por la humeda mejilla de Sango. Quería otra vez probar esos labios y no por ser goloso-

-.-.-

Ayame estaba viendo revistas donde salia Latin Lover, Jaime Guzman, Pepillo, Gabriel Soto..y puros tipos papuchos mexicanos. Y estaban en bikini...

-oh...chiquitito..que guapo-decía, mientras casi la baba caía en la revista-oh..siguen los artistas de Estados Unidos-abría, una revista mientras veía censuraciones..Que pervertida era-

Koga iba pasandop con Hojo, oh que pervertida era Ayame..

-Ayame que vez?-en un tono de insinuación y algo picaro, alargando las letras-

-mm ù/u..hago..hago..un..reportaje...si..de..artistas..-decía, tosiendo, mientras cerraba sus tres revistas.-

-¬¬ Ayame somos novios tenme confianza..¿quieres que te modele en bikini?-Como podía decirlo de una manera directa FRENTE A HOJO-

-no tienes a la perrita minitoy para moderalo..?-decía, a la defensiva mientras sus ojos estaban demostrando que estaba celosa. Koga miraba a otro lado, dando a entender a Hojo que se largara..-

-ta bien ta bien..u.u-murmuró, mientras se iba a buscar a Kikyo..n.n-

-sabes..tienes dos luceros..-

-¬¬ que alumbran tu basuerero-

-ò.ó no..Ayame...no..la riegues..si mi sangre fuera tinta y mi corazón tintero.derramaría las sangres de mis venas para escribir te quiero n/n-decía, sonrojado. Mientras le decía ese piropo-

-que cursi eres..-decía, mientras sentpia como Koga se lanzaba a besarla n/n-

Siempre le gustarón las sorpresas...y Koga...le encantaba xD

-.-.-

Volviendo con nuetsra pareja favorita..

-ERES UN IDIOTA Ò.Ó..-le decía, mientras trataba de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Inuyasha puso la mano y si la puso, Kagome se la iba a machucar-

-bruja no sigas o me mochas la mano T.T te imaginas tu papi Inuyasha sin mano..no que horror-Kagome se hizo grande muy grande-

-Ò.Ó COMO ME DIJISTE ANIMAL-le gritaba, mientras veía que un Inuaysha enojado, entraba y cerraba detrás de el la puerta..No no estaba bien esto, lo vio acercarse a ella. Sus ojos demostraban brillo-

-bruja..-

-¬¬ ANIMAL-lo iba a abofetear..Pero el la interrumpio-

-bruja por que me has hechizado n/n-decía, mientras veía que Kagome no tenpia escapatoria por que estaba la pared, se acerco a ella. Ambos corazones estaban latiendo rápido. Sentía salirse su corazón, basto de una leve caricia en su mejilla para que se dieran un beso.-

De esa caricia siguio el beso, ese beso..que causo problemas..

-ABRÁN AHI-gritaba la prefecta, esta si era la verdadera.-

-eh..eh...-

Era como si la hubieran bajado de esa nuve especial, donde estaba.

-que hago?..p..madre..chinga...-Inuyasha estubo lanzando madres y zorras. Mientras la prefecta insistia con su toque fuerte. A Kagome le carburo.-

-escondete..en mi cuarto..-decía, con los labios hinchados debido al beso-..es..es..ese-señalando su cuarto-escondete en el armario..-

-de acuerdo..te amo-le decía, dandole un beso de despedida. Mientras corría a esconderse al armario. Kagome abrio la puerta, y vio con horror dos prefectas..-

-señorita Higurashi..n.n venimos a dar la revisión vespertina-decía, la primera preecta visitiendose como deportista-

-pe..pe..-no pudo decir nada, por que ella y la otra prefecta habían entrado y estaban viendo el lugar. Lo primero que notarón fue que estaba despeinada y con los labios hinchados. Vierón que la luz estaba apagada, el sofá estaba caliente, lo toco la deportista-

Inuyasha se escondio en una parte ultrasecreta, era como el contenedor de ropa sucia, orale habia ropa sucia de Kagome.Agarró un plumon de pasada mientras escribia en un calzón "Inuyasha estubo aquí" siempre quizó hacer eso. Bueno su fantasia más deseada era tener a miles de mujeres pelearse por el, y eso no era alegría, su segunda fantasia era nadar en ropa interior de mujer..n.n

-"que pequeño bastardo pervertido soy"-decía, sonrojado, mientras aventaba el calzón encima de la cama de Kagome se sujetaba fuertemente, haciendo fuerzas iba a seguir discutiendo con Kagome era la única mujer testaruda que se atrevía a darle la contra, por eso le gustó-

La prefecta entró por todos los cuartos, solo faltaba uno. Kagome estaba hecha popo((una expresión que es como de que hay estas bien asustada?))..algo así. El caso es de que estaba escamada, y el sudor en su frente no servía de nada, la prefecta abrio su cuarto notando que estaba su ropa interior encima de la cama. Sus cosas acomodadas. Las dos se pusierón a inspeccionar todo el lugar, y ese cuarto olía a perfume de hombre.

-huele a hombre-decía, la prefecta-

-me equivoque el comprar una elegante fragancia-decía, discimulada-

-bueno...y ahi-señalando el contenedor, en los armarios no habia nada, dejabajo de la cama tampoco, solo faltaba ese pequeño cuartito que estaba ocultó.-

-quien entrara en el conducto de ropa interior?-preguntaba nerviosa. Esperando que Inuyasha no estubiera ahi y que fuera telepaticamente transportado a su cuarto-

-¬¬ abre ahi-le daba ordenes una prefecta-

No quedaba de otra...

Abrio lentamente como si de camara lenta se tratara...

_Contiinuacióoonn..._

**Les gusto?..sip o nop´?..**

**Mmmm...bueno dejen review agradecimiientos a todos los que siguen mi interesante y loca historia xDDD..**

**Aviiso:**

**Si les gustan los merodeadores.(oh harry potter ù.u) lean..**

**Marauders proyect 1..**

La historia esta interesante y es de una amiiga mia llamada Moony..

bueno eso es todo..

tambien lean

**Mi luz despues de la oscuridad.**

Si..se que algun día tendrá que terminar este fic..u.u...pero me agrada que se rían, divertir a la gente((¬¬ no puedo ser payaso por que me muero de hambreXD))..pero enserio esten fic lo pensaba hacer dramatiquisimo, así de que la tipa se quiere cortar las venas por el tipo..y puras de esas((puras de esas, me tiene harto esa palabra ò.ó)) u.uU lo siento mi señor Taku u.uX...da igual...me eh divetido haciendo este fic, sacandoLo de mi pervertida mente((vaya que pervertida n.n)) ¬¬ no es para tanto xD...pero de todos modos, creo que hago reir a alguien. Y me agrada esa satisfacción.

Uh..no me creeran pero ahora dijerón una palabra y me llegó, así de que me dio la idea..para un nuevo fic, y luego estaba viendo vh1..y que pasan un video ohh por segudna vez en esta semana me vino la idea...Otra de que ya traía la historia...y se me viene XD, ii tengo un fic con unas amigas...personajes inventado en fin se me vino..XDD

De donde llegará mi inspiración..x.x wakala no estoy enamorada((solo del vecino, del primo, del que se sienta a lado..xD, de la mosca oh si y de Inuyasa, sexymaru, Shinji, Inu.No.Tashio..XD y otros tiposXD))..en fin..no..creo que...con la que más me puedo clasificar en mi fic..sería con...Kagome...y el chico ideal con no se no le puse , pero no me pongo como ella a pesar de todo.xD((y a pesar de todo y a pesar de todo..te digo queriiendo...xD?))..en fin ¬¬...las tres me encantan y no se extren si ven un fic nuevo que haya decidido..empezar..xDDD!

Nos vemos..corazOnes(un cariño para todos..xD)...Bueno ayos..x.x

atte:

**wiLLnira!**


	14. el latinoamericano

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

**Cap.14 el latinoamericano!**

-WIII NADO EN UNA PILA DE CALZONEZ-un mal olor llego a su nariz. Nadar en ropa interior sucia-"que idiota soy n.n"-pensaba aún divertido. Mientras salía apresurado, con un poco de dificultad

-.-.-

Las otras escuelas estaban reunidos en el comedor, viendo pasar a la escuela competencia...Inuyasha estaba entrando con sus amigos, el hecho de estar en diferentes equipos no quiere decir que tenían que romper su amistad.

-mira quine viene aquí..la colitas-decía, refiriendose a Miroku un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos miel, una piel blanca, alto y guapo-

-hay si te gustan? ô.o-preguntaba Miroku, con un tono sarcastico. El tipo guero ese papucho-

-vaya y ojitos-refiriendose a Inuyasha ya que sus ojos eran dorados.-

-con ojitos y todo ¿quien es tu papa?-preguntaba Inuyasha, algo molestó-

-jaja..bien calladito papa-decía, Koga mientras se mofaba de la otra escuela-

-el latinoamericano le pateara el trasero a su estupida escuela-decía, entrando un tipo de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules claros, muy guapo, alto de la misma estatura de Inuyasha.-

-ya veremos...-

Kagome iba llegando..Con Inuyasha, al parecer iba a haber pleito.

-hey..hey..-decía, mientras comenzaba a separarlos. Inuyasha la puso atrás de el. Ya que tenía miedo de que Ryo, el tipo de ojos azules le quitará a su novia-

-mira..entro tu chavita a defederte..que tierno!-decía, Ryo burlandose, mientras Inuyasha lo amenazaba con el dedo-

-si y que?-decía, Kagome que se le ponía al brinco, algo que le llamó la atención a el-

-ah se sabe defender-

-no me quejo me gana u.u-decía, Inuyasha. Mientras iba formandose una bola alrededor de ellos-

-como te llamas?-preguntaba interesado, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Kagome. Ella se sonrojo-

-Ka..Ka..Ka..Ka-

-ò.o Kaka?-preguntaba dudoso, mientras todos reían-

-ahh Kagome Higurashi mucho gusto y tu? n/n-decía, topda sonrojada y mentalmente regañandose volverse idiota por un tipo que genial xD-

-mm soy Ryo Hurukuske-decía, mientras se presentaba-

-bueno el es Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Hojo, Walter, Dreake..-decía, Kagome presentandolos-

-y bien..en que estabamos?-decía, Inuyasha sintiendose algo extraido de la conversación-

-..Inuyasha..sabes muy bien que tu y yo..no..no podemos tener una amistad tan abierta..¡MUEVETE!-le ordeno, mientras Inuyasha se ponía tapandole el paso a Ryo-

-quitame-decía, mientras curzaba sus brazos-

-mm...bueno..creo..que..¬¬ vamos..seán amigos..o que, a poco los niños tan mal se caen?-preguntaba Kagome. tratando de quitar esa maldita tensión que se empezaba a acumular-

Después de ese insidente, siguierón los entrenamientos ya que iba a haber un campeonato de foot ball.. Una escuela se enfretaría a otra, y así hasta ver quien era el ganador.

Al principio habian decidido que las chicas iban a ser las porristas del equipo. Y eso les gustó de idea..

-ja, YO MASCOTA?-gritaba Kikyo, mientras veía el uniforme de pollito-

-¬¬ no les hagas caso Kikyo..-decía, Kagome agarrando elt raje de pollito-creo que ya se que podemos hacer con el-

No era solo una rivalidad entre hombres, si no que tambien entre las chicas. Kagome fue envolviendo el traje de pollito del equipo y fue directo hacia donde estaban entrenando las demás chicas, de las otras escuelas..Donde estaba Kinu. Kagome se acercó mientras las chicas la observaban...desde los árboles.

-KINU corazón-le gritaba Kagome, mientras veía como todas las chicas iban directo hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. Kagome mientras estiro el regalo.-

-si?-decía, mientras miraba con indiferencia ese regalo y a Kagome. Las otras chicas hicierón lo mismo-

-toma es para ti-decía, mientras estiraba sus manos, para que la chjica lo reciviera, pero ella no hizo nada-por ser así, la más bonita, la más dulce-digamos que el tono de Kikyo se le estaba pegando-

-hay corazón que linda..gracias-decía, reciviendo tremendo paquete.-

Mientras con desesperación loa bria.

-abrelo, que lo abrá!-rogaba todas las muchachas que estaban esperando ver el regalo que le dio esa tal Kagome.-

-grac..-las gracias fuerón omitidas, por que un traje de pollo color amarillo fue lo que vio-

-pontelo..! te verás así..estoy segura que serás mejor mascota de todo el equipo-se burlaba Kagome, mientras Kinu no hayaba que decir-

-ò.ó...-

-bueno..creo que..adios! pio, pio, pio..-antes de irse se acercó a su oído-para que te alejes de mi novio-decía, dando media vuelta y regresando con las demás chicas-

-esa maldita me las pagará lo juro..-decía, Kinu aventando el traje de pollita, sus tres otras amigas miraban con desprecio a Kagome marcharse-

Kagome se iba carcajeando...

-jajaja esa tonta minitoy..jajajaja-se reía, mientras las chicas se acercaban a ella, pero un sorpresivo beso la hizo olvidarse de Kinu-hay wey me asustaste o.oU-decía, toda asustada mientras veía como Inuyasha la miraba-

-gatita n.n-decía, Inuyasha divertido. Mientras la abrazaba-

-catito..-decía, chiquiada ya que estaba con su novio-

-no hiciste travesuras verdad?-preguntaba Inuyasha, sabiendo lo que habia hecho Kagome-

-noup..nadita..nada cero poin..x.x-decía, Kagome divertida-bueno tenemos que ensayar y tu tienes que hacer crecer esos musculos nos vemos corazón..-

-catita-decía, Inuyasha mientras la tomaba del brazo, y la besaba muy apasionadamente-

-catito te amo catito-decía, mientras se iba distraidamente-

Estaba el entrenador de una manera dura haciendo que los chicos hicieran todos los ejercicios.

-50..una más..-

-51-decía, todos agotados, 51 abdominales eso era mucho-

-ahora 50 lagartijas-decía, el entrenador, mientras miraba como todos ponían cara de estar agotados-

-pero..profesor-la voz de Koga, que estaba tratando de levantarse-

-Inuyasha y compañia piensen en todas esas lonjas que pueden eliminar-

-ja, yo lonjas?-decia, refiriendose a la sobra de masa muscular. A las peyas pues xD-

-¬¬ no te hagas el vivito vamos 50-gritaba el entrenador, mientras todos se ponían a hacer el ejercicio-Miroku cuentas-

-1...-decía, Miroku todos se tubierón que poner hacer el mentado ejercicio que estaba de flojera-

Sin duda ese día iban a quedar aporreados de tanto ejercicio. Mientras los chicos de la escuela el latinoamericano estaban concentrados, viendo como los tontos de la escuela que siempre los ganaba estaban haciendo ejercicios.

-listos chicos?-preguntaba Ryo mientras, veía que ahi estaban las chicas porristas..ahi estaba la chica que más le gusto..uan palabra.."Kagome"-

-si-decían todos al mismo tiempo-

-vamos..al dando con el plan-decía, Ryo divertido, mientras veía como Hide..iba a hablar con el entrenador los chicops que estabna entrenando quisierón gritar algo peor el aire en sus pulmones faltaba-

-si le hablan haya..dicen que es algo importante-el entrenador se fue-

-tomen descanso-les dio, de orden mientras los chicos se levantaban. En especial Inuyasha-

A Inuyasha le calló huevo en el cabello.

-wakala wey que asco!-decía, Walter que le miraba el huevo ahi todo relambido en su cabello-

-quien fue el idiota?-decía, Inuyasha exaltado, mientras se giraba a ver a unos tipso del latinoamericano riendose de el.-vamos no que muy machitos digan quien fue?-decía, casi exaltandose-

Ryo solto primero la carcajada.

-uy que más a hacer?-

-no que muy gandalla andale bajata papa-decía, Inuyasha-

-si muy gallito andale bajate de ahi-decía, Wlater poniendose de parte de Inuyasha-

-muy bien..-decía, Ryo mientras todos los del latinoamericano sacaban un huevo de las bolsas de su pantalón y se los estrellaban a la escuela-

-HEY MALDITOS HIJOS DE MIERDA-gritaba Inuyasha, al tiempo que se lanzaba a golpear a Ryo ese tipo ya lo tenía harto-

Las chicas que estaban entrenando, vierón como llegaban los del latinoamericano con los chicos, algo serio iba a pasar, al momneto de entrar no pensarón que se iban a agarrar a golpes. Kagome y las chicas fuerón tratando de separarlos..

-hey tranquilos..hey hey-les decía Kagome, mientras separaba a todos los que podía-

-Kagome no te metas-le decía, Inuyasha-

-eres mi novio debo de?..haber muy mahcitos mentanse conmigo-decía, Kagome mientras, todas las chicas estaban tratando de separar a los jovenes-

La pelea entre los chicos fue aumentando ya que las chicas Kinu y sus amigas entrarón, Kinu llego mientras separaba a Inuyasha, claro ella agarr+ó ventaja y se lo agandallo. Haciendo que Kagome quedará deteniendo a Ryo.

-güera oxigenada!ò.ó-le decía, Kagome molesta-

-Kagome..Hola corazón!-decía divertida. Mientras Ryo se aprovechaba y abrazaba a Kagome haciendo sentir molesto a Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba muy molesto estaba celoso-

Kagome no era la única ya que Kinu abrazo a Inuyasha mientras lo deteníam vil zorra lo estaba agarrando todo.

-YA BASTA!-gritaban ambos entrenadores, mientras separaban a sus muchachos-

-CHICOS SE VAN A BAÑAR Y EN CUANTO REGRESEN...ME VAN A ESCUCHAR-gritaba el entrenador-

Las chicas se alejarón, pero antes Kagome lo miro con algo de enojo a Inuyasha se volteo y se fue directo con Sango.

-es un baboso, un idiota, un animal..un tarado, un baboso-decía, Kagome mientras se trataba de desahogar-

-tranquila..Kagome..esa tipa quiere con todos-decía, Kikyo, mientras abrazaba a Kagome-si quieres consejos de moda yo te puedo ayudar-decía una linda Kikyo tratando de hacer sentir bien a Kagome. Cosa que no logró-

-por favor..no-decía, intentado no sentirse peor-

Kinu trabajaba en su venganza..algo con lo que más seguro haría tronar a Kagome y su Inuyasha..

Inuyasha estaba mirando a Ryo, ese tipo no iba a estar agusto hasta que no le hubiera quitado a Kagome y tenía miedo, bueno estaba celoso la forma en que ella lo defendia se parecia como si ella fuera de el..como si se conocieran.

Antes de irse de la cancha los chicos se bajarón el short de deportes y le enseñaron el trasero al entrenador, el solo se empezó a reir muy leve para que quería ver miserias?.

Al llegar a las regaderas, se metierón rápido a bañar, Ryo se las iba a pagar muy caro...pero claro todo a su tiempo..todo a su tiempo..


	15. no todo pinta bien

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

**Cap.15 no todo pinta bien**

Kinu, estaba mirando como Inuyasha estaba sn camisa y solo algo pensativo debido a su expresión. Se acercó haciendose la curiosa..

-Inu-dijo, tranquila. Mientras se sentaba de lado a el-

-Kinu-dijo, tranquilo. Solo le basto para darle una simple mirada a la chica-

-y que onda?...ya cortaste a Kagome?-preguntaba interesada-

-no...aun que no se..-

-digo..una chica como ella..osea hellou es toda una niño..Es salvaje y mala onda, pesada y algo estupi-pero Inuyasha la calló-

-tranquila..te la vas a acabar..dentró de todo..si supieras...por que en realidad soy novio de ella-decía, un tanto nervioso-

-ah si..dime-decía, de una manera provocativa-

-¬¬ pues es que..no es algo complicado..y-

-vamos no le dire a nadie-decía, como niña buena-

-esta bien..pues todo fue una apuesta que hicimos..Koga, Miroku y yo..a si y tambien Hojo, el caso es de que si la hacia mi novia pues..iban a saber que soy un verdadero papi, a demás de que fue una apuesta..Después la corte y esa apuesta sigue en pie..pero conste que te lo digo en buen plan-decía, de una manera regañadora.-

-ok..ok..entendi el mensaje baby-le daba un beso casi cerca de los labios-

-.-.-

Estaba regresando de entrenar. Un traje deportivo, mientras se encontraba dando vuelta dos veces a la cancha eso pasaba por defender a su novio. Pero bueno todo por el..bueno no todo.

-"y..si el quiere..más que besos..y quiere..eso"-pensaba, sonrojada. Mientras no dejaba de correr-"que haré?...u.u ser yo..es muy díficil"-volvía a pensar-"eso sono muy Kiki"-volvía a pensar-

-me hablaste-decía, Kikyo aparenciendo de la nada-

-lees la mente o que? o.oU-preguntaba algo abatida. Solo pudo saltar como gato al sentir la presencia de Kikyo a su lado-

-no es solo que me gusta verte nerviosa-

-veme un día cuando este con Inuyasha..-decía, tranquila-

-tanto?-

-KAGAME-gritaba una niña chaparrita. Mientras todos se reían de ese sobrenombre-

-muy muy bien..tu minitoy es K-a-g-o-m-e

-y a mi que?-

-bueno intento de polly pocket de tianguis...puedes irte yendo-decía intranquila al saber que esta perrita faldera e instrumento sexual de todos los machitos de las escuelas, estaban detrás de Kinu-

Kinu fingio estar ofendida..

-mira intento de chola..sin barrio, tu novio aposto-Kagome fingio estar dolida-

-ahh que miedo enserio T.T-fingia estar de una manera histerica-AHHH MI NOVIO APOSTO AHHHHHHHHHHHH-tipo de gritos que hacen las tipas que intentan llorar-

-mira loca..solo te digo lo..que-voz seductora. Kagome se sonrojo-me dijerón..si no me quieres creer es tu problema-decía, sonriendo mientras tronaba sus dedos y sus amigas se iban detrás de ella-

-CREES QUE ME IMPORTA MUCHO QUE HAYA APOSTADO?..JAJAJA..ME DA RISA SABER ESO..-decía, como loca desquiciada-

-tu sabías eso verdad o.o?-preguntaba Kikyo mientras ayudaba a Kagome a levantarse-

-si..lo escuche cuando dormía..-

-no te duele? ò.o-volvía a preguntar Kikyo-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm naaa...-decía interesada-

-wow..quisiera ser tu!-volvía a decir-

-Kiki..-

-si?-

-callate-decía, tranquila. Mientras retomaba su corrida-

Una cualidad grande de Kagome es que todo lo que le decían le valia, así le dijeran que estaba lcoa no le importaba, de hecho..se le resbalaba lo que dijeran de ella, si hablaban de ella era por que les interesaba o de plano les divertia la fiesta un rato.

Kinu se fue algo enojada, esa gata de quinta no le hizo caso, maldita gata se las iba a volver a pagar...Esta vez iba a castrar a Inuyasha...Reía como loca, mientras todos los que estaban cerca de ahi la veían como una loca más.

-o.oU..-se sonrojaba ante sus pensamientos pervertidos.-

Se comenzo a sentar mientras preparaba su perverso plan..

-.-.-

Sango iba caminando con Miroku...tenía tanta vergüenza, hay parecia una chiquilla enamorada. Sentía como Miroku la estaba viendo..y si notaba que ella era fea, que iba a hacer?.

-Sango...n.n di algo-decía, interesado Miroku. Estaba prefiriendo entre que Sango lo degollara con su silencio o que lo golpeara con sus palabras-

-que quieres que diga?...-preguntaba nerviosa. Mientras Miroku la abrazaba, se veían tan tiernos..Miroku abrazandola mientras Sango estaba roja, si que eran unos lindos novios-

-no se que onda que hiciste hoy?-

-te ayude en una guerrilla, y le arranque pelos a Kinu-cara de maniaca por parte de Sango, un Miroku con miedo que la abraza-

-po..pobre chica-decía, nervioso con una gotita bajo su nuca-se lo merecía, es una idiota enana..perrita minitoy..-

-wow..te gana en perrita-

-bromeas..! ò.o a mí ni la tía Chona..me gana..oíste tía Chona..y vaya que la tía Chona es la mejor..es más yo a su lado soy una perra Junior..ella es la perra Master-

-o.o Sango..quien es la mentada tía Chona?-decía, un Miroku interesado por conocer a esa tía, de la que tanto hablaban esas chicas-

-es una tía inventada..ù.u pero es superpoderosa..más que Goku-

-nOn quiero conocerla-decía, todavía de idiota-

-¬¬ Miroku que parte de inventada no conoces?-Dijo la chica con sarcasmo-

-...olvidalo...-decía, al fin mientras, se hacía el triste, al notar el desánimo que había en las palabras de Miroku se puso enfrente de el, tal vez debería de ser más cursi..Wakala cursi a ella no le gustaba esa palabra-

-Mi..wa-decía, con cara de asco-Mirokutequiero-decía, muy sonrojada y mirando a otro lado-

-ò.o que?..-

-que te ...waaa...te quiero u.u-un fuerte abrazo estilo oso recorrio sus hombros-

Bueno ese fue un momento super cursi...

-.-.-.-

De vuelta con Kagome. Había dejado de estar ahi ensayando...tenían una clase de comida. Cocinar eso no era para ella, los golpes y las travesuras iban perfectamente con ella pero ¿cocinar?..

-muy bien señorita Kinu-cocinar era como la materia de un taller. Maldita polly pocket. Había niños ahi tambien el salón era grandisimo, y habia de todas las escuelas, Inuyasha estaba batiendo esa masa, mientras se creía el shef. Kagome estaba poniendole dos cucharadas de ázucar a su disque postre.-

-señorita Higurashi..¿que demonios es eso? o.o-decía, la maestra viendo que había en el horno un monito de pantano.-

-oh es mi pastel de un mounstro de pantano n.n en menos de 50 minutos va a estar listo..-decía, tranquila. Mientras todos la miraban con cara de loca. Inuyasha solo seguía con su trabajo, viendo como Kinu le mostraba sus calzones que eran rosas y de bolitas negras.-

-hey..que vez?-decía, enojada. Notando como su spuewsto novio zorreaba a la de enfrente-quieres que le tome foto por ti?-

-ò.ó Kagome..-decía, levemente alterado-

-catito -hay estaba haciendo voz de niña chiquita y esos ojos tan tiernos. La abrazó sin contenerse mientras llenaba la mejilla de chica con un poco de la mezcla-

Ella si que tenía control sobre su novio.

-dime catita ?-preguntaba mientras veía como Kagome estaba manchada de harina en la nariz.-

-te quiero catito-decía, mientras le agarraba los cachetes al igual que el ahcia lo mismo. Los dos mientras de mentiritas se torturaban. Kinu los miraba con recelo, esa maldita gata habia ganado la batalla pero no la guerra-

Por accidente disque se hizo la que caminaba y le hecho agua en la parte de la falda por atrás. Mientras hacia cara de como que lo sentía, cosa que no le funciono...Ya que Kagome se giró con unos ojos muy grandes casi queriendola asesinar.

-idiota..enana..mira lo que hiciste-

-KAGOME TE HICISTE PIPI?-automaticamente, todos se girarón hacia ella. Mientras ella quedaba en vergüenza, empezarón a gritar cosas horribles, verdaderamente. No hayaba que hacer, su fuerza se fue desvaneciendo..-

-..n-no..y-yo!-decía, nerviosa. Mientras tartamudeaba, Inuyasha estaba enojadisimo. Estaba odiando con la pura mirada a Kinu-

-disculpate!-le ordenaba Inuyasha-

-no..-

-dejalá..-jurarían que Kagome quería golpearla, sin embargo solo le sonreía y se ponía nerviosa-

Kagome salío corriendo del lugar, no habia derramado ninguna lagrima y de hecho no lo haría. Ayame que la vio salirse corriendo del lugar fue detrás de ella al igual que Sango. La única que se quedo fue Kikyo.

Kikyo miraba con demasiado enojo a Kagome, a Kikyo nunca idolatro a Kagome. Pero esta vez Kagoem habia demostrado ser una buena amiga.

-tu que?-decía, Kinu mirandola. Kikyo tenía que mirar hacia abajo para poder ubicar a la minupulga-

-no..te le acerques a Kagome..-decía, advirtiendole algo-

-y si lo hago que?-

-si lo haces..-sonrisa de maniaca-entonces..me encargaré de ti-decía, Kikyo mientras, casi desgreña a Kinu-

Salío apurada tratando de buscar a Kagome. Pero Hojo la agarro del brazo muy fuerte.

-contigo quería hablar-decía, un Hojo enojado.-

-por..porque?-decía, sin entender, sentía que su brazo tenía demasiada fuerza-

-ya me dijerón..Kikyo..que soy tu juego verdad?..que crees que por que no soy de tu calaña...debes de tratarme así..estas equivocada..Kikyo..aquí muere todo..-

-pe-pero-decía, aún sin entender. Por que Hojo le decía esas cosas?-

-y no..te amé..aposte que te iba a conquistar-decía, mientras nunca dejaba de endurecer cada vez más la mirada. Aun que estuviera inventado algo le dolía saber lo que ella pudiera pensar de el.-..y creo que logré-decía, más suave. Pero sin deajr de soltarla-

-si..lo lograste...y sabes que...-decía, mientras se acercaba a el-..no te voy a negar que me dejes...pero antes-su mirada se endurecio como la misma piedra que empezaba a ser su corazón-..vete al diablo Hojo...-decía, más exaltada-

No iba dejar que el la cortara, ella lo corto a el. El caso es de que sue fue y se olvido por completo de Kagome, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos..poco a poco..

-.-.-

Kagome se subio arriba de un árbol..Era lo justo ella le habia regalado un traje de pollito...Pero ella la majo, ahora todos iban a saber quien verdaderamente era Kagome Higurashi. La iban a conocer...

-catita-escuchaba desde arriba del árbol-catita ven...quiero verte..catita..¡voy a llorar! ò.ó-decía, todo enojado. De coraje tambien se llora-

-no llores catito..pero no quiero ver a nadie-decía, desde arriba del árbol.-

Ryo estaba pasando por ahi, y pudo ver como Inuyasha estaba abajo de un árbol.

-Inuyashita n.n-bromeaba con su nombre. Que ese día iba a ser de pleitos o que?-

-¬¬ vete...lejos animal..estoy con mi novia-decía, molesto-

-es imaginaria..?..Hola..soy Ryo y tu?-hablandole al aire el imbesil. Pero era pasable lo guapo se lo tapa-

-¬¬ soy yo idiota-Kagome baja del árbol, bien gatito-

-ah Hola Kagome que onda?-decía, fingiendo estar nervioso. Kagoem le sonrío timidamente, habia olvidado que estaba enojada con Inuyasha-

-nada y tu?-ignorando a Inuyasha-

-pues aquí...normal-le contestaba-

-¬¬ hey existo..o que..es más papasito que yo para atraer tu atensión?-preguntaba de una manera irónica. Mientras intentaba abrazar a Kagome, pero ella rechazo ela brazo..-

-quieres ir a dar un paseo?-

-claro-

Los dos se fuerón mientras Inuyasha aúns eguía con la quijada rota..Kagome su Kagome lo habia cambiado por Ryo...su enemigo.. Se fue muy enojado con ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien.

Llego hasta el salón, mientras a lo bestia invitaba a Kinu a salir.

-supierón!-habia jovensitas bonitas que empezaban a hablar de chisme irónicos. Como de que Inuyasha engañaba a Kagome o que Kagome engañaba a Inuyasha, pero el mejor chisme era..-

-que cosa?-decía, otra más emocioanda-

-de la fiesta-

-si que tiene?...-decía, una muy intimadante, bien estilo gotica-

-pues que es de disfraces...-decía, una tipita integrandose a la platica-

-wow..estoy segurá que Inuyasha aprovechará para engañar a Kagome..-decía, una voz muy aguda, casi chillona-

-si claro..Inuyasha..engañandola...no sabes cuanto la ama?-decía, en un tono salvaje y casi mordas una joven que hacia cuarteto en la conversación-

-pff..el no amá a nadie..solo a el..mismo-decía, la primer chica-

-pues da igual..solo espero que a Kinu no la baten-decía la segundilla chica-

Esa platica si que era absurda..Inuyasha engañando a Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba siguiendo a Kagome..no confiaba en Ryo..y comenzaba a creer que a Kagome se le subierón los humos a la cabeza por ser su novia..En realidad la quería...

-maldita-decía Inuyasha refiriendose a Ryo. Era una maña que tenía..aquel hombre que intentará bajarle una novia suya..tenía elg randioso derecho por ser llamado como vieja o mujer. Y aparte que es de lo mejor decirle a tu peor enemigo mujer o cosas femeninas...Cómo ahorita-"maldita estupida.."-seguía pensando...seguía refiriendose a Ryo-

Kagome estaba algo aburrida, animar esa plática era imposible..bueno no tanto..

-oye..tienes el ciper abierto-decía, Kagome discimuladamente. Ryo bajó su cabeza para verse y en cuanto la bajó Kagome hizo el sonido de un beso. Si era vulgar pero Inuyasha lo usaba mucho-te la comes Ryo te gusto?-seguía bromeando.-

Inuyasha que los estaba viendo..

-n.n usa mis trucos me encanta!-decía, de una manera cariñosa Inuyasha que habia visto ese chupe de Ryo.-

Si era vulgar pero se vio genial..ver como Kagome le hizo a Ryo..daba igual debía superarlo. Aun que se estaba muriendos de la risa.

-jajajajajajajajajaj XD lo siento..lo siento..-decía Kagome disculpandose-

-¬¬ que vulgar..naca poco fina-

-hay ni que estubieras tan bueno ¬¬-decía, defendiendose-

-más que tu sí-le dijo Ryo poniendose a pelear como vieja verdulera-

-hay yo no soy un aborto como tu-decía, Kagome levantandose para irse. Pero Ryo la detubó..de la muñeca-

-tu no me dejás con la palabra en la boca..'gata'-

-mira..poco hombre...que destila macheza...si yo soy gata..tu que serás?-le dijo. Mientras le pegaba una patada en los gumaros-

-ga..ta-volvío a murmurar con el dolor-

-ya veremos chico prosti..yo podré tener hijos..en cambio tu ni eso..vas a ver..te van a castrar por esa patada..ya verás-decía Kagome como si le hubiera hechado una maldición a Ryo. El pobre se quedó con un agudo dolor en su pobre amigo.-

Se fue molesta..tal vez si se exalto mucho..Pero más se exalto ahorita, cuando una pelota de foot fue a dar en su cara. Enojada..es poco a como se levanto y se giró hacia la tipa enana que tenía enfrente.

-que te pasa estupida?-le dijo Kagome. Mientras la tipa se acercaba, oh oh. Mal hecho Kagome..eran todas las tipas populares de la escuela de Kinu..Osea que Kinu le habia pegado-

-que te pasa a tí estupida?-decía Kinu acercandose. Kagome levantó una ceja-3

-alguien me habla?-decía, viendo hacia arriba.-..lo siento..donde estas?..no te puedo ver-decía, haciendo enojar de una manera automática a Kinu.-

-aquí abajo..-dijo, toda enojada Kinu.-

-mira enana..para que no me vuelvas a pegar con tu hermana la pelota-la empujo, haciendo caer a Kinu. Tal vez si andaba muy salvaje..pero más salvaje andaría si escuchaba los chismes que corrían de ella..-

Esperen uns egundo nunca le importo lo que digieran de ella.

-Kagome..-decía, Inuyasha mientras salía enfrente de ella-

-¬¬ que quieres?-decía Kagome mientras se lanzaba a darle un beso..En ese momento se encontraba féliz, enojada, bonita, hermosa..Todos los deribados de bonita..alta, punketa, darketa, gótica, salvaje, gatita, ramera..No mentiras, todo menos una ramera barata xD-

-Kagome! nena..-decía, Sango llegando cachando a los dos lindos novios dandose un hermoso beso-

-dime Sanguis-decía Kagome. Que miraba a Sango agitada-

-entrenamiento de porristas..-

-u.u nunca podré descansar..-decía Kagome-

-te veo en los columpios-decía Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Kagome se fue con Sango muy sonrojada.-

Le encantaba cuando Inuyasha era así..tan...tan el..

-y dime..que es esto?-decía, la entrenadora de porristas-

-eso entrenadora..es una fotografía-decía Ayame algo nerviosa y cohibida-

-ò.ó ..crees que no se que es una foto?-decía la maestra enojada-

-si..maestra pero usted pregunto..u.u-

-CALLESE!-decía la maestra gritando-

-si-

-ahora diganme que es esto?-refiriendose a una fotografía..con dos niños..-

-esos son tangaman y tanganika n.n-decía Kagome viendo la foto-¬¬ como la consiguio?-decía Kagome cuestionando a la maestra-

-con que Tangaman y tanganika-decía la maestra-

En la foto salían dos muchachos irreconocibles...dos dos usaban una tanga en la cara que subria su boca y luego encima unos lentes...Por eso tangaman y tanganika..Se veían tan geniales.

Cerca de con Kinu estaba la mesera llevandole algo de comer..

-oye mesegata-decía Kinu diciendole mesera y gata a la vez a la pobre mesera de mirada de hielo-

-que?-le contestaba salvajemente, pero Kinu no dejo de mirarla directa a los ojos-

-yo no pedi esto-refiriendose a una pequeña barra de chocolate-

-y?-le contestó la mesera-no soy tu criada..-rolando sus ojos mientras deja a una Kinu con una cara de "what? todo mundo se me revelá"..Pues la mesera se fue y se adentró en su trabajo...jugar nintendo..-

Volviendo con las chicas estaba entrenando sus porras..

-vamos vamos!-decía Kikyo- cero cero cinco mil cero cero cinco mil a los niños no les ganan ni tomando chocomilk-decían todos mientras terminaban emocionadas bvrincando y aplaudiendo-

- que dijiste yo digo brrr...esta haciendo frío aquí..debe de haber algunos problemas en la atmosfera..yo digo oi oi oi..hielo hielo hielo..vamos para abajo..aquí vamos...Niños vamos niños!-esa era una porra realmente extraña pero que tenía una excelente coreografía..-

Las porras seguía mientras seguían buscando porras que inventar ya que faltaban dos días para esa cosa del equipo y esa misma noche sería la fiesta de equipo y el anfitrión sería la escuela que ganrá...

-esto será divertido-decía Kinu. Mientras mandaba un e-mail a todos los chicos de la escuela-

¿Qué hacía?..mantenía sus contactos por internet..eso quietre decir estaba haciendo vida social civerneticamente..Pobre pequeña pulga!lo que es no tener nada que hacer((lo digo ne buen plan no se awitenn ñ.nU))

Pero no para todos pintaban bien las cosas..claro que no..unas tenían problemas grandes como Kikyo... Y si las demás se descuidaban ellas tambien los tendrían

_**Continuación...(:**_

Dejen un review que me encantan todos los que recivo..

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARÓN REVIEW...

Trataré continuar rápido..

No actualize por que en realidad andaba en la depre..((ii no se k demonios me paso pero ya estoii bien..8-) )) ..como sea!

DEJEN REVIEW... que me encantan n.n

¡¡NOS VEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

_atte:_

**wiLLnira!**


	16. desmayada

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

**Cap.16 desmayada.-**

Kagome y las chicas estaban haciendo entrenamiento de porras..

-Kikyo que tienes?-le preguntó Ayame.-

-¬¬ osea wey..será el..inche baile ese..y no tengo una fuckereada pareja..y...sin decir que mi futuro esposo que ibamos hacer la pareja wow..más..genial..de toda la prepa.-decía en un tono sarcástico, mientras sin querer Kagome escuchaba esa conversación..No es que fuera metiche..de hecho a ella que Kikyo?..Osea Kikyo era un cero..pero un cero a la izquierda en su vida, bueno no se podían pelear por que estaban en el mismo equipo..."DESTRUIR A LA FOCKEREADA DE LA KINU"..Era un placer muy grande que iban a experimentar..-

-bueno Kiky..si lo pones en ese plan..neta wey...no conseguiras conquista 2006..wey te lo digo..de todo mi corazón..y eso que tu y yo..cero que ver..tu pelinegra y yo pelirroja..y como que negro y rojo bien satanico..así que..bye..-decía mientras imitaba la vocecita aguda de Kikyo cuando se molestaba-

Estas dos tipas juntas eran genialisisismas. Tan diferentes pero con esa sencasión de la moda, que a las dos las hacía hacerse popis de la emoción.. Claro Ayame a su lado era junior popis...(popis niña popular extremadamente fresa)..Bueno Ayame tenía su toque Kikyo tenía su estilo..

-vamos..Kagome tu puedes!-le daba ánimos Sango desde abajo. Hoy la maldita mujer se había ido por que disque su novio imaginario necesitaba verla. Iban a hacer cosas jamás vistas. Y pues como la maestra no fue la suplente las puso hacer gimnasia, pero nunca se imaginarón que gimnasia sería colgarte de un trapaecio y dar vueltas como loca mientras intentabas aterrizar con las plantas de los pies..En realidad sentía lastima por las trapecistas-

-si..yo..puedo-decía toda nerviosa. Mientras que estaba pegada del barandal, tenía miedo de que su hermosa vida se fuera a...muy lejos ..una caída y como que luchar contra la teoría de la gravedad no es muy interesante..Ya que..en la vida cotídiana de las personas te caés es pegarte un buen...golpe y sufrir consecuencias, eso era ley de gravedad-

-no tengás miedo!-le volvía..a decir Sango emocionada-

-no tengo! ñ.nU-decía toda ahi muerta del miedo, casi azul-

-eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza..¬¬-le decía Sango-

-no que Kagome Higurashi era muy valienta..y no se que?-decía Ayame desde abajo gritando-

-..si..si..estoy mueriendome del miedo-decía en voz bajita. Mientras se armaba de valor y se aventaba hacia la parte del trapecio((bien Kaleido star XD))..El caso es de que pudó agarrar esa cosa, y se trató de valancear pero solo conseguía mover sus piernas..Y eso que estaba a una altura elevada-muevete cosa..muevete-

-no pues si!-decía Ayame-

-osea corazón..tienes que mover las piernas si..quieres mover la cosa esa-decía Sango dandole cláses-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME VOY A DAR UN TIRO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-decía gritando. Ya no le comenzaba a gustar la gimnasia, sin duda era algo muy peligroso-

-ò.o Kagome..te debería de dar vergüenza..estas a tres metros de altura ¬¬-decía Sango revelandole la realidad de la altura-

-Pues si pero tres metros son tres metros..y quien me quita el..madrazo?-

-hay solo te quedará un morete..y puedes culpar a Inuyasha..por eso-le decía Ayame-

-si lo que menos necesita el wey son reportes-decía muy sarcástica, mientras se bajaba del trapecio y se iba a calentar como toda buena estudiante.. Después de haber hecho el mejor oso de su vida..podía esconderse en paz-

Bueno las chicas estaban sentadas... Y no casualmente salío el tema de Kinu..Sango lo sacó a lo bestía-

-si Kinu..deberíamos de hacer un complot contra esa enana..sin cerebro-

-Sango..bien dicen..cabeza grande piensa poco u.u-decía Ayame de una manera sabía-

-Kikyo..no pienses!-le dijo Kagome mientras KIkyo le dedicaba una dura mirada-

-uy me gustaba más la Kikyo que era antés..-

-wey..siempre ah sido la misma Kikyo-dice Sango-

-pues si pero al menos antés Hojo la "entretenía"..no que ahora va a andar de amargaitor chupa limón-decía Ayame muy sabelotod-

-pues tengo una idea-decía Kagome-

-que?-decían Sango y Ayame sin entender esa cara deforme de Kagome-

-te sientes bien?..pareces idiota-decía Ayame mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a la cara de Kagome-

-esta..pensando muajajajajaja-cara de malvada mientras que Ayame y Sango trataban de no sentir miedo-

-pues..no te funciona mucho que digamos o.oUUU-decía Sango. Kagome quitó la cara rolando sus ojos-

-Kikyo te va a interesar!-dijo mientras se volteaba hacía Kikyo. Kikyo fue con ellas-

Bueno se pusierón a mitotear ya que daban tiempo a la mente malvada..de Kagome poder en realidad pensar algo maligno..

-y bien..que se te ocurré?-preguntaba Kikyo interesada-

-hay que hacerle un video porno bien Paris Hilton..lo vendemos y hacemos dinero-decía Kagome conc ara de lúnatica-

-wey..tu mente es demasiado corta para maldades..-decía Sango-

-pues di algo-decía Ayame-

-por que no...les ponemos resistol en los zapatos...en su comida cucarachas muertas...y sus shamppo..será..por accidente tinte color azul..y el jabón tendrá aceite..no..mejor huevo..-decía Sango. Por primera vez entendían lo bueno que era tener a Sango de su parte-

-bravo Sango..tu mente sirve mejor para esto..que para otrás cosas-decía Kagome orgullosa por presumir a su amiga Sango-

-¬¬ oye eso es solo el inició...luego..después que eso..la bandera será..sus calzones...cuando regresen de hacer ejercicio..les pondremos...pipi de gato con hielos de popo en sus deliciosas bebidas..-

-jajaja de bizcochos..serán popo de perro-decía Kikyo mientras veía que Sango no se reía es más todo lo que Sango decía en realidad eran buenos planes para torturar a las chicas pesadas de la otra escuela-

-bueno..continuando...en las porras..nosotros tendremos que enseñar los bloomers..no se preocupen por que tendremos que comentarlo robarán nuetsra idea cambiaremos los calzones y les pondremos..unos que digan "soy ramera con estilo"..de ahi..se alistarán para el baile..y...haremos que ellas pasen el peor oso de su vida..les gusta n.n?-decía Sango muy emocionada tomando una grande bocanada de aire-

-es...es-decía Ayame-

-EXCELENTE!-decían con una sonrisota las tres tipas-

-sabes Sango a veces pienso que eres del tufuro-decía Kikyo, viendo más alla-

-O.O piensas?¡-decía intentando molestar a Kikyo. Pero Kikyo estaba en la depre que ni noto ese comentarío lleno de sarcasmo-

Kagome que iba saliendo de esa practica aburrada, fue caminando mientras corrío hasta su presa y le brincaba encima..

-catitooooooooo-decía emocionada mientras estaba ya arriba de Inuyasha. Inuyasha la estaba cargando las piernas de Kagome cruzadas para poder sostenerse.-

-catita..-decía Inuyasha-¬¬ ah ahora si me hablas?-decía soltandola. Mientras Kagome caía con sus piernas-¬¬ pero claro..yo de imbecil..que tiene que ir detrás de Kagome Higurashi..¬¬ sabes catita no soy tu perrito faldero..cuando quieres hablarme me hablas y cuando no..me tratás mal...a caso soy tan mala onda contigo?-decía dando un discurso sacado de la mente de Miroku-

-no catito..es que a veces tu me haces enojar..me haces..sentirme una catita mala-decía bromeando. Inuyasha no podía enojarse con Kagome..-me perdonas?-decía Kagome algo preocupada-

-ô.o con una condición-decía discimuladamente. Mientras Kagome abría muy grande sus ojos esperando que dijera-

-que cosa?-

-que me des..muchisisisisisimo besos-decía muy contento-

-antes de darte esos muchisisismos besos..me acompañaras a hacer una misión posible-decía jalando a Inuyasha por el brazo. Le gustaba la espontaniedad que Kagome hacia las cosas..minutos antes estabam hablando de cosas cursis y ahora le cambiaba drásticamente el tema y se ponía hablar de sus misiones.-

Ni se quería imaginar las misiones de Kagome..hacer travesuras con sus amigas...Bueno era mujer no la podía criticar...

-Kagome..-decía mientras miraba donde Kagome lo había llevado, en ningún momento le había soltado la mano-

-espera..-decía, mientras se acercaba a Hojo-contigo quería hablar-decía mientras una parte de su flequillo le tapaba un ojo y el otro solo se notaba brilloso-

-que?-decía un Hojo de una manera salvaje.-

-como que, que?-decía Kagome defendiendose-

-que demonios pasa?-decía Inuyasha sin entender-

-mira..pequeña cosa..de..-se guardaba sus comentarios Kagome-Kikyo esta muy triste...es más..si no regresas con ella..seremos..Kikyo y Kagome best friends for ever..y no me peudes hacer eso-decía Kagome levemente exaltada, pero exaltada moderadamente-

-y a mi que Kikyo?..ya dejó de ser la octava maravilla del mundo-

-es que no conoces a la primera xD-bromeaba Kagome. Inuyasha la hizó callar-

-ò.o olvidalo Kagome..mira esta carta-decía enseñandole una carta con letrás de revistas. Kagome la tomó y la leyo..-

_Hojo:_

_Tu novia es una ramera, se acuesta con todos..y a tí te usa de juguetito play boy.._

_atte:...¬¬ anonimato..._

-orale..Kikyo acostandose con todos-decía Inuyasha. Mientras veía como Kagoema bría los ojos-

-Hojo..Kikyo es la persona más virgén de todo el mundo..Es más dudo mucho si sabe lo que es un faje..o masturbation-decía mientras convinaba su inglés y su español en las frases-

-enserio-todo emocionado-

-bueno..no se-decía Kagome-pero tienes que creerle a tu NOVIA..caray!.¬¬ osea..mira..si Kikyo fuera una ramita..en realidad fuera como Kinu-decía Kagome-..-

-vaya..ustedes dos si que su mundo es color de rosa-

-eso crees-decía Inuyasha-hay veces que la catita no quieres las croquetas-bromeaba-

-callate..¬¬ payaso-y loe empuja un poco-bueno espero que hables con Kikyo..si te golpea..me dices para ayudarla..jaja..bueno es todo..nos vemos Hojito n.n-Kagome le dice-

-adios hermano..-se despide Inuyasha-

Inuyasha va con Kagome abrazandola..Mientras que Kinu aparece en su camino..

-Hola Inuyasha-decía coquetamente. Mientras Inuyasha le sonreía-

-Hola.-dijo secamente-

-Inuyasha..nos vamos?-decía Kagome-es que parece que una sustancia muy tóxica...me esta pudriendo la nariz-decía casi toda mareada. Su buena actuación dio resultada ya que se hizo la desmayada. Los brazos de Inuyasha la cacharón mientras preocupado la llevaba a la enfermería...-

La llevaba mientras que las que pasban miraban al guapo de Inuyasha...Y a Kagome..bueno ella era la novia pero quien importaba..ella o el..para los hombres ella..para las mujeres el..

-que le paso?-preguntaba la enfermera-

-se desmayo..una sustancia tóxica..le llego a la nariz y se..desmayo-decía Inuyasha-

-que sensible..deberías de dejarla descansar aquí-decía la enfermera coqueteandole a Inuyasha-

-yes señorita..-decía todo nervioso. Notando como la enferma le coqueteaba-pero me quedaré con ella n.n-mientras veía como Kagoem dormía un poco-

Kinu que estaba mirando desde la ventanilla. Podía sentirse celosa..Pero lo que más la molesto fue que..Kikyo tenía una bufanda rosada muy bonita y ella no.

-ARGG-gruñia toda enfurecida. Mientras Kikyo pasaba y luego veía como Hojo la jalaba a platicar, para luego terminar un Hojo abrazando a Kikyo.-Caracoles!¬¬-decía mientras veía que su plan macabro super malo..XD no funcionó para..separár a Kiki y Hojo xD-

((me encanta decirle Kiki xD))..

Bueno de regreso con Kagome..Inuyasha la estaba observando, mientras la enfermera llegaba con un algodón. y lo colocó en su nariz. En algo instantaneo Kagome se lenvató, mientras se coloaba una mano en su cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza, mientras que sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-au..mi choya(choya: cabeza XD)-decía toda débil, ya que en ese desmayo habia perdido energías y pues digamos que tener a Inuyasha enfrente de ella no ayudaba mucho-

-estas bien Kagome?-le preguntaba Inuyasha, que la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos-

-sip..cre..-pero se intentó levantar, cuando la enfermera la miro asesinamente-

-¬¬ haber tortolos enamorados-Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojarón-llevatela a su cuarto..y dalé esto a los maestros-decía indicandole un pequeño papelito donde decía que por el resto del día no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo-y tu la llevarás..cuidadito y le haces algo-Inuyasha se sonrojo y Kagoem se río muy leve.-

-mire para que vea..que la llevaré sana y salva-la cargó en brazos mientras se llevaba a su "julieta"-

Al salir del lugar, la enfermerá se reía..que fácil era tener control cobre los chamacos ...

-jjiijij-se reía..la mujer -

-catito..o.oU ya me cuedes bajar-decía de un manera cariñosa. Inuyasha negó-

-¬¬ no..te cuidaré por siempre..!-

-Inu-decía otra vez Kagome, mientras el volteaba a verlo-

-si?-

-tu y yo..boyfriends for ever n/n-decía Kagoem toda colorada(traducción: Tu y yo novios por siempre)-

Inuyasha beso la cabezita de Kagome. Mientras se la llevaba, quería quedarse con ella en su cuarto..pero podían malpensar que estaban ellos solos. La llevó al cuarto, mientras la cuidaba un poco ella no quería que Inuyasha se fuera pero tenía que hacerlo..tenía que hacer las practicas..

-te quero catita n.n-dandole un cálido beso a Kagome. Mientras ella lo recivía-

Kagome lo vio irse, se sentía tan bien en compañía de Inuyasha..

No era de esperarse Kikyo la estaba pasando bien..

-y bien..cosita-decía Kikyo..llamando así a su novio-

-quieres venir conmigo al baile cosita?-preguntaba divertido-

Oh Inuyasha escuchó lo del baile que bruto!..había invitado a Kinu en un ataque de celos..que idiota era...

**CONTINUACIÓOON..**

**Notas de la autora:**

Fuckereada es como..una groseria xD jajaja pero es fucker en inglés..y pues en lugar de decir idiota, --((se k diran que k vulgar soii verdad pero soii una vil tipa grosera x.x XD))..ii puras groserias de que pen...baboso, tarado..es como fucker..ii fuckereando es fucker..xingar..ii pues..fuckereando sería algo así..claro que esta palabra es inventada xD jajaj

Espero que les haya gustado este capítuLo..no fue de las mil maravillas pero no tenía otra cosa que poner xD jajaja bueno

Les dedico este capituLo..n.n a todos los que han seguido esta historia..n.n nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¬¬ dejen un review oh me transformare en zaphira ii me los comere muajajja xD es bromas los kiero mucho

¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL SAN VANLENTÍN!

proximo capítulo:

-ya se acerca san valentín..n.n-

-si a romper corazónes..n.n-

-antípatica-

-BRUJA-

-IDIOTA-

-ANIMAL-

quienes serán esos dos..xD ? .. no es ni Inuuyasha y Kagome...es...jojoj proximo capitulo y descrubranlO

**cap.17 prepárandonos..**


	17. venganzas

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

cap.17 venganzas

Se quedó helado..el saber que había invitado a Kinu...lo hizo..lo hizo..

-ARGGG QUE CH...NGADOS..PASA..CONMIGO? Ò.Ó. POR QUE..INVITE A ESA GÜERA OXÍGENADA? TOT-decía gritando, mientras que en cada grosería todos se quedaban helados. Se sentía tan genial ver a alguien decirlas-

En cuanto dijo güera oxígenada. Kinu se aparecío asustandolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla..lo hizó ponerse colorado.

-Listo para el baile?-decía coquetamente. Inuyasha sonreía idiotizado-

-JOVENES A ENTRENAR!-decía el entrenador. Mientras todos los que estaban ahi seguían al entrenador. Les quedaba un día de entrenamiento mañana sería el baile y el partido..Pensar en el baile era torturarse...-"maldito cerebro de popis que tengo ¬¬"-pensaba bien depremido-

Miroku se fue con Koga. Mientras inventaban un saludo...De esos chocolos que estan de moda. Ya tenían pareja

-mira a esta pollis-decía Miroku. Mientras se quedaba babeando por una chica hermosa cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Koga lo mira asesinamente-

-es mi vieja animal¬¬-decía Koga casi a punto de matarlo...-

-lo siento..es que necesito mis lentes...y.ser-Hojo aparece y ahce redoble de tambor. Mientras que Miroku pretende usar su imaginación-Harry Potter-

-Miroku ni siquiera viste la película-decía acusadormanete Hojo, que regresaba con una sonrisota-

-pues..conoces algo que se llama imaginació-pero el entrenador llegó-

Sacó su pito y lo sono, aturdiendo a todos los que estaban cerca de el.

-dos vueltas a la cancha-decía el entrenador mientras todos los futbolistas se ponían a dar las vueltas. Pero no perdierón detalle de poder ver a las porristas con sus mini-falditas y mientras levantaban una pierna, eso era estar en la gloria, poder ver los short's de las chicas era...wow..Lo megamejor del mundo, pero aún así eso no le importo a Inuyasha.-

Ya que habían terminado de hacer eso..osea de dar las vueltas como niños..estupidos(o pen...)..fuerón a practicar las estrategias del equipo, sin duda el equipo de Ryo estaba muy enojado con su escuela..

Mientras las chicas estaban haciendo sufrir a Kinu y a parte de que planeaban vengarse de los chicos por dejarlas hacer su asea por casi dos semanas eso era demasiado...Malditos idiotas...ellas no eran chachas..ten´pian estudios..y presisamente reprobarón la de chacha..Bueno..ahora tocaba la venganza de Kikyo..de las demás..

-escuchenme bien..esa perrrita junior disque "master"-decía Kikyo-..tiene que sufrir..y los calientes tambien-decía refiriendose a los chicos-

-mira a ellos es fácil..podemos..hacerlos creer a todos que son gays-decía Sango-

-Sango..enserio wey a veces me das miedo o.o-decía Kikyo-

-escuchenme-decía Kagome que ya se sentía bien..-ellos es lo más fácil..solo..tenemos que..dejarlos plantados en la fiesta de mañana-decía Kagome muy maligna-

-no Kagome yo quierto bailar con Hojo-decía Kikyo sonrojada-

Kagome rola sus ojos, mientras piensa en un plan más macabro.

-bueno..podemos..cambiarles sus calzones por tangas-decía Sango divertida-

-ellos ahorita estan entrenando-decía con una voz complice Ayame-

-cambio a tangas...-decía Kikyo-

-esperen-decía Kagome-hay que ponerles las tangas manchadas de Kinu-decía explotando en risas Kagome y todas las demás-

-jajajaja sii..que se burlen de las tangas de Kinu-decía Sango como maniaca-

-yo voy-se apuntaba Kagome-

-yo tambien-decía Kikyo-

-ehm...con cuidado-decía Ayame-

-sip-decían las dos mientras cara de ángelitos poseían en esos momentos.-

-bueno..cuiden sus identidades y ¬¬ nadie puede contar esta chocoaventura-decía emocionada Ayame-

Kagome y Kikyo se fuerón mientras iban a toda prisa..

-oye tu crees que esten en el piso 12 o.o?-preguntaba Kikyo-

-tu solo picale al que quieras..y ya veremos-decía bien filosoficamente Kagome. Kikyo le hizo caso le pico al 3 por que el 3 de mayo era su cumpleaños-

Kikyo le picó al botón pero ese piso estaba cerca de los maestros y si tenía que ser de ellas debía de pensar como ella..su mente superaba a la de ellas..Eso pensaba Kikyo..((Si claro Kikyo piensa o? xD))..Bueno siguierón buscando a Kinu y lograrón llegar las muy malditas tenpian todo decorado con Britney spears y viejas en bikinis con tubos..

-ches prostis-decía Kagome. Kikyo sonrío con malicia-

-tu futuro trabajo Kagome-decía de una forma vengativa Kikyo-

-Kiki..¬¬ cierra el pico-decía mientras con su mano decía imaginando cerrando la boca de Kikyo-

Kikyo obedecio, mientras que con una tecnología que hasta era demasiado para Kagome usaban un pasador para abrir la puerta. Pero batallarón tanto y al final se dierón cuenta de que la maldita puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar vierón que el cuarto era grande, tal vez más grande que el suyo rápido se separarón buscando el cuarto de Kinu...

-oye todos son de mujeres..-decía Kikyo-

-¬¬ wey me lo juras?¬¬-con sarcasmo-

-no wey no..-imitaba el tono que Kagome usaba-que bueno..ya casí se acerca San valentín n.n-decía toda emocionada Kikyo, mientras entraban y Kagome seguía revisando los cajones. Pudo ver que Kinu tenía tangas en todos lados-

-dios ! a esta vieja no le ligan o.o?-decía Kagome mientras veía unas mini tangas..Hasta la de ellas estaban un poco grande y sus nalgas no eran pequeñas ni tampoco un mounstrón, pero el caso es de que siguio buscando tangas de Kinu. Encontro una bolsa llena de tangas, Sango fue por más tangas..Solo esperaba que Sango y las demás sacarán la ropa intima de los jovenes-

Salierón, mientras que Kagome se tropezo y ahi estaba recogiendo tangas, mientras que los muchachos le veían la falda o simplem,ente la miraban de una manera con ganas interesantes de conocerse..de una forma ¿intima?. Bueno Kagome sonrojada y Kikyo riendose mucho que hasta hizo como cerdito..Bueno ahi se fuerón saliendo de ese edificio para entrar al suyo..

Kagome se topo con Ryo y con sus amigos, Kagome al verlos aventó las bolsas.. Lo bueno..no tenían tantas lo malo..no sabían donde habían caído..lo feo es que decía el nombre de Kinu en la bolsa con todo y apellidos..

-Hola Kagome..-decía Ryo mientras notaba con algo de nerviosisimo a Kagome-

-Hola Kinu-los amigos de Ryo luego luego la mirarón como perros, ya que tener a una hermosa mujer...-

-y ella es?-preguntaba un amigo de Ryo por Kagome y por Kikyo-

-yo soy Kagome Higurashi y ella es Kikyo..solo Kikyo n.n-decia Kagome-

-mucho gusto-decía el amigo y todos los demás solo miraban a las dos chicas de una manera intimidante-

-y tu novio?-preguntó Ryo con malicia-

-es-esta entrenando-decía nerviosa, mientras que los otros chicos las comenzaban a rodear-

-no debería de dejarte tanto tiempo sola..es decir..solas..-se refería a ambos. Mientras comenzaba a acercar a la fuerza a Kagome-

-oye animal que te pasa?-decía molesta intentado apartarlo de ella, pero Ryo aprovecho y la acerco no la estaba manoseando completamente pero podía sentir la piel suave de Kagome en sus muslos..-

-HEY DEJALA!-le gritó Kikyo muy molesta. Mientras sacaba su spray de pimienta-si se acercan les hecho en los ojos.."lastima tan lindos ojos que tienen ù.uU"-pensaba-

Pero Ryo tomó a Kagome y se fue sola..Kikyo algo nerviosa se fue corriendo, mientras por accidente veía como los chicos aborazados se acercaban a ella de una manera acosadora..algo que le dio mucho miedo..Corría gritando como loca, mientras que alcanzo a llegar cerca de un salón y cerró, se escondío en unos casilleros, mientras sentía como los chicos entraban por la puerta eran tres tipos, Kikyo sintío mucho miedo...Escuchó pasos acercarses y por incercia..solo se metio a un casilero intentando abrirlo no supo que clave metio pero ella se escondio en el..y ahi se quedó..Pudo sentir como ellos pasaban..y le dio mucho miedo..Después las voces se alejarón y ellos salierón del lugar..soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras sacaba su celular.. Y llamaba a Hojo..

-Hojo..ayudame..-decía casi toda traumada la pobre-

-que..que tienes?-preguntó asustado. Ya que iba a las regaderas-

-ven..ven por mi-decía casi al borde del llanto-

-tranquila..donde estas?-cuestionaba Hojo que se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz en el mismo lugar donde estaba Kikyo, a diferencia de que el iba entrando con todos sus amigos-

Kikyo al escuchar los pasos se escondio a un más y cerro sus ojos y colgó el telefono..Luego alguien abrio ese casillero..

-Kikyo?-preguntaba Hojo-

-Hojo!-parecía emocionada al sentir como ella se avalanzaba a Hojo. Y todos nada más los veían-

-y bien?..-

-se un tipo se llevó a Kagome..y otros intentarón..-Al parecer a Kikyo se le intentaban salir las lagrimas más eso no paso-

-QUE ELLOS QUE?..A TI?¡-gritaba Hojo exaltado, mientras iba con Miroku y los demás..Claro Kikyo fue siguiendolo.-

-KIKYO AHHH QUE MIEDO INTRUSA..INTRUSA-gritaban los chicos, ientras iban y se tapaban sus..gumaros..-

-ash ni que lo tubieran tan grande-respondía Kagome-

Hojo le dijo a Inuyasha y este se puso como loco..

-ese tipo me las va a pagar-decía Inuyasha, mientras se ponía una ropa casual ya que no iban a tener entrenamiento. Miroku intentó detenerlo pero estaba muy enojado, a diferencia de ellos Hojo estaba exaltado y muy enojado y fue con Koga y Miroku y otros dos tipos que eran bien amiguis de el-

-tranquilizate..no paso nada-decía Kikyo, mientras veía como Hojo se iba muy enojado-

-déjalo..esos tipos nos deben muchas-decía Miroku-

-mientras..tu ve a planear una buena venganza contra Kinu y contra esos tipos..-le guiñaba el ojo Koga-

Kikyo se fue con sus amigas...

-QUE?..ESOS ESTUPIDOS BABOSOS SE LLEVARÓN A KAGOME-gritaba Sango, que estaba haciendo abdominales. Pero eso paso a un millón dos termino-ARGG ESE TIPO LE DARÉ UN BUEN CHINGAZO-respondía toda euforica Sango. Y es que si eso le llegaban a hacer a una de sus amigas y ..uyy el imbecil y naco se las iba a pagar-

Ayame intentó detenerla..nunca podrías comparar la fuerza de un hombre y de una mujer..pero era Kagome, Ayame tambien se puso enojada y Kikyo tambien fue..con ellas..pero antes de eso..les contó sobre la venganza..algo que Sango estaba dispuesta ha hacer y sabía como vengarze...

Kagome no estaba asustada..

-DAME UN BESO!-le gritaba Ryo-

-¬¬ tu a mi no me mandas-se atrevío a decirle-

-vamos kagome..no te hagas la lista-

-lo siente mi mente es demasiado para ti-decía mientras empezaba a sacar de las casillas a Ryo-

-maldita perra..de quinta-

-hay si seré una jodida perra pero bien que me buscas verdad?..-toda enojada, mientras se ponía a discutir con Ryo pero ya estaba harta y trató de pegarle un puñetazo. Pero no pudo y Ryo casi le rompe la mano..por que le estaba haciendo una llave-auu.auu mi brazo..auu auuu-decía con dolor en su cara-

-dame un beso..-le volvío a ordenar-

-conoces la igualdad de derechos-una sonrisa satisfactoria se formo en sus ojos-HAY MALDITO IMBECÍL CALENTURIENTO-decía pegandole una patada en su punto débil, otra en la nariz y por ultimo le pego en los ojos..Lo dejo tirado, mientras se encontraba toda enojada, regreso donde estaba la bolsa de tangas y fue a ver a sus amigas-

Aún que iba comentando que Ryo era un violador..y decía pestes de el..Claro ese era el inicio de su venganza..Maldito bastardo..intento violarla en pocas palabras..ahi quería matarlo.."que demonios hago?" pensaba abrumada, mientras quería descargar. Tenía unos ojos rojos...pero..hizo lo mejor..Regresó hacia con Ryo..nuevamente..ese jodido bastardo sabría quien era Kagoem Higurashi, aun que Ryo lo único que pudo hacer fue tocarle los muslos e intentar besarla..eso era demasiado como para intentar bajarle su dignidad..Regresó donde Ryo se suponía que estaba pero el no..no se encontraba ahi. De todos modos solo se seco una lagrima..una mugrosa lágrima, mientras que se iba a buscarlo..y vaya que lo encontró..Estaba platicando hasta riendose con sus amigotes..

-RYO-le gritó toda enojada, parte de su copete se veía oscuro y un ojo le brillaba, se veía aterradoramente enojada-

-la gata quiere su dosis?-decía burlesco. Mientras que algunos metiches se encontraban viendo eso...Y hasta corrían la voz-

-VETE AL DIABLO...-se lanzó sobre el, mientras que casí lo golpea pero uno de los "amigos" de Ryo alcanzo a detenerla del abdomen, estaba casi ganandole a la ley de gravedad con su misma fuerza estaba por derribar a un hombre, estaba estirando su mano mientras casi golpeaba a Ryo con esa..Pero el solamente se reía con arrogancia. Juraba que..lo golpearía. Nunca pudó ver que una mujer lo rechazará y mucho menos que lo golpeará..Y eso le gustó aún más..-DEJA QUE ME SUELTA Y TE JURÓ QUE TE ¡CARAY! SUELTAME-gritaba como loca, muchas ya lo comenzaban a creer-

Lo bueno..se iba a vengar lo malo nadie la ayudaba lo feo creían que estaba loca...Ryo río aún más...

-enserio..quieres golpearme?-decía, mientras se acercaba a ella y la callaba besandola..Claro a la fuerza, una pierna de Hall fue a darle un pizotón, entonces los amigos de Ryo la separó un poco más-

La niña comenzaba a ponerse pesada..

-di..diles que..me suelten-decía ya agachando su cara..-

-sueltenla-decía mientras se seguía burlando-ahora otra cosa madame-decía con su sonrisa hipocrita-

Si la sonrisa de Ryo era de victoria..sin duda la de Kagome se llevaba el premio..en estos momentos...solamente...Cuando la soltarón fue como quitarse un fuerte peso de encima. Levantó la vista mientras se avalanzaba a el, callendole encima..Ryo se sorprendio...

-Ryo..esto es el principio..de lo que te pasará-decía con venganza. Mientras que todos miraban el pleito, donde Kagome le estaba dando duro, manotazos y patadas-

Afortunadamente Inuyasha estaba viendo todo..Mientras que intentaba llegar al centro, dos muchachas ya habían ido a mandar a llamar a la directora..y a las respectivas encargadas de cada escuela, y solo se podían ver las apuestas..

Kinu sonreía complacida...

-estoy..seguró..que si tu me haces algo..tu tambien vas a ver..-le decía Ryo-

-jajajajaj...crees que te tengo miedo?-decía riendose cons arcasmo Kagome, pero Ryo aún así no tubo miedo. Podía sentir las uñas de Kagome sobre sus antebrazos, era un pleito en el que solo se podía ver como Ryo estaba arriba de el, pero eso duró poco Inuyasha llegó y agarró de las solapas a Ryo y lo aventó lejos-

Miroku estaba separando a Inuyasha, mientras que Ryo era separado por sus amigos, sin duda si uno de los de Inuyasha entraba entraban los de Ryo.

-Vamos Kagome..si quieres se puede repetir-

-SUELTAME TE MATO..TE JURO..QUE TE MATO-le dijo Kagome aún como loca-PERO RECUERDA RYO..MI VENGANZA..SIGUE EN PIE-al fin se pudo soltar y se fue a un lado para estar sola..-

Si hubiera deseado que ella no se fuera sola..

-Ryo..que poca..basura..meterte con una mujer..que poca madre wey-le dijo Inuyasha. Mientras se quitaba a dos tipos de encima.-

Desgracia no la había encontrada...

Aún así...su pecho le dolía..por una parte de sentía orgulloso..Kagome había peleado con Ryo..y por el otro..no sabía que había pasado..Si veía de ese lado nunca vio ese lado de Kagome..nunca lo pudo ver.

-Kagome sweet heart-le dijo Kinu, mientras que Kagome le dio un regalo..-

-picate..el boyo-le dijo con todo y señal. Mientras que pasaba de alto y comenzaba a irritarse..quería regresar y golpearlo..Los dos perros del condado(Ryo y Kinu) tenían su merecido..pero aún así..faltaba la venganza..la mejor venganza..-Ryo..preparate-murmuraba, mientras si con lo irritada se tiró a la alberca..que más daba..ya la creeían un poco loca..esto no iba a poner en peligro su expediente..-

Quería mirar el futuro..que le diría a sus hijos y nietos..les iba a contar sus chocoaventuras?..Ya se lo imaginaba.."hijo..tu madre..fue una pilla golpeaba a los hombres, se vengaba por todo..y lo mejor de todo..se quedó con el hombre más bueno de toda la vida..Y aún así..fue una total mujer c.bron." Daba risa si lo ponías de ese punto..Pero vamos..si salía de ahi podía vengarse a gusto..o no?

_----_

Un poco lejos de ahi..estaban Kinu y otra tipa..

-ya se acerca san valentín..n.n-decía la amiga de Kinu mientras enrroscaba un poco de mechón colorido rojo en sus dedos-

-si a romper corazónes..n.n-decía Kinu sonriendo mientras se acomodaba su mini-falda-

-antípatica-le dijo la que era...como mesera, mientras le decía de una manera salvaje la mujer. Kinu pudo escuchar eso-

-BRUJA-le dijo Kinu gritando, causando por "accidente" que unas cuantas se girarán a verla. Obvio de ella llamar la atención-

-IDIOTA-le contestó la mesera, con un deje de gracia, al saber que esta gata de muerte no le podía ganar. Nunca-

-ANIMAL-le volvía a responder Kinu-

-Vete a la..-le dijo en el oído, Kinu no hayaba que cara poner. Simplemente esta mujer le chocaba-

Sin duda Kinu se quedó enojada, Kagome la golpea y en segundo..esta mesera de quinta o mesegata de quinta la insulta..Que poca..osea en que fregados pensaba el mundo?..

_contiinuaciión..o.o_

**Notas de la autora:**

**wow..Kagome es bien peleonera..por que querían venganza..ahora son tres xD jajaja creen que los chicos se quedarán así?..o.o no tambien para ellos habrá de ellos para ellas ii ellas para ellos..**

**UYY que pasará...jijij...entiendan la reacción de Kagome u.uU creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo xD jajajaja **

**Bueno dejen unr eview y gracias por los reviews que recibi en el capítulo anterior..**

**Lean mi historia de "señorita" esta interesante..se trata de Kagome va con unas amigas al rancho de su abuela, pero antes de llegar se topa con unos cantantes..Al principio se coquetean, pero luego...Kagome y sus amigas ven a los cantantes..y resulta que son vecinos..! para colmo..su familia no los quiere ver juntos..¿por que será?**

**bueno leanla..n.n ii me dejan un review xD**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira!**


	18. partidos

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

**cap.18 partidos.**

Siguió toda empapada, mientras se estaba cogelando del frío..Diablos..¿por que no piesna antes de hacer las cosas?..ehm...tal vez por que si lo hiciera no fuera divertido xD

-tupida..Kagome..-decía con frío. Mientras caminaba y tiraba cantaros de agua. Entró a su edificio, mientras le picaba al botoón del elevador-

Entró, mientras la miraban rarito. No tenía tiempo para verlos y hacerlos morir con la mirada así que entró a su cuarto..Se adentró al baño...

Siguió bañandose, mientras salía y se metía a su cuarto. No podía hablar con nadie por que ninguna chica estaba este sería..la mejor broma de todas..Solo tenía que planearlo con calma..Entró a su cuarto cambiandose con algo que no la identificara mucho o muy llamativo.. Así como entró salío...Solo llevaba una grande mochila llena y pesada..Antes de irse..de regalo les dio a los chicos unos pequeños amigos que les iban a hacer compañia...si "grillos"...esos insectos..Bueno siguio caminando, mientras que llegaba al elevador y antes de que este se cerrara pudo ver como Sango y las demás chicas salían de un pasillo por suerte no la vierón...

Llegó al primer piso, mientras se tronaba los dedos..lo que iba a hacer si era algo muy grueso..pero..¿que más daba.?..Una venganza es una venganza..y este maldito hijo...de su mami..sabría quien es Kagome Higurashi.. Volvío a caminar, viendo a todos los alumnos contentos por saber de las competencias que por cierto comenzaba a oscurecer..Nadie la había visto..pero sabían de ella...

El caso es de que llegó a las regaderas del latinoamericano. Se acomodo la gorra, mientras inspeccionaba de que no hubiera nadie adentró..Solo pudo escuchar el vacío salón...Pudo ver que ahi estaba Ryo claro no hubiera entrado su hubiera escuchado señal de que alguien estaba ahi, solo se escondio más y pudo ver cual era su casillero..Lo vio salir, mientras encendia la linterna ya que Ryo apagó las luces, se acercó al casillero, mientras que sacaba a unos amiguitos que le iban a hacer compañia...

-salgan amiguitos-dijo divertida. Mientras una sonrisa tremenda se formaba en sus rostros..eran insectos que salían del frasco con cucarachas muertas, gusanos. Toda clase de insectos asquerosos..y de regalo un gargajo..en cada zapato que estaba ahi..Puso resistol en los zapatos que estaban dentró del casillero...Y lo grafiteo con rojo poniendo dibujos. Mientras salía del lugar-

Salío del lugar...Fue hacia la habitación de Ryo...

-esto es por mi-decía divertida. Mientras iba al elevador de el piso de Ryo..Fue fácil ubicarlo por que las chicas solo lo comentaban..Estaba viendo que no hubiera nadie..algo obvio era viernes y lo más seguro es que estubieran todos haciendo cosas de hombres. Sacó sus pasadores mientras abría la puerta y se metia con rápidez. Volvío a sacar de su mochila mágica algunas cosas traviesas..En la cama de Ryo puso polvo pica pica, en las almohadas mezclo gel del cabello con agua y un poco de pimienta..Y embarro en la almohada.-

De ahí...puso en toda la ropa de Ryo resistol, mientras que hacia bromas muy pesadas. Pusó miel y puso en la entrada de la puerta un papel con pegamento para atrapar a las ratas, sin contar que la puerta estaba medio abierta llena de shampoo, acondicionador, gel, espuma para el cabello, agua entre otras cosas.. en el shampoo de Ryo puso pintura verde...Unos mocos falsos los puso sobre un lápiz u objetos que se pueden agarrar. Mientras de ahi se iba como entró, claro...de despedida hizo un verdadero desastre..Y salío tranquila...sabiendo que todo estaba perfecto..

-.-.-

Sango estaba en el cuarto de Kinu..había puesto plumas arriba del abanico, un arma de destrucción. De que si caminaba y pizaba una especie de disparador eso pegaba hacia el vidrio y este se rompia, había tantas cuerdas que estaban por todos lados. En la parte del tocador quito la ropa y la lleno de crema de afeitar..Si abría el cajón y de seguro intentaba meter mano se iba a embarrar con eso.

Ayame estaba poniendole a los audifonos de su reprodector un pegamento que tarda en secarse...Luego le subio todo el volumen. De ahi se fue hasta los zapatos mientras que en todos ponía moco de mentiras. La ropa la tirarón a la basura la de todas. Mientras que Ayame estaba poniendole unas cuantas gotas de tinta roja sobre la cama. De ahi Ayame puso grapas en unos zapatos.

Kikyo se encargo del vestido..Le rompio una manga y su disque tiara la rompio. De ahi fue hasta sus productos, puso pintura y resistol en la crema humectante. De ahi puso otras cosas..Al final todo eran bromas preparadas.

-vamonos-dijo Sango, mientras tiraba pintura rosa sobre el piso-

-hey espera-dijo Kikyo, mientras dejaba en la almohada popo de mentiras..-de regalo n.n-

-vamonos-volvío a decir Ayame que estaba viendo si alguien venía. Las tres chicas salierón de ahi, mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en sus rostros-

Antes de salir iban unos sonrientes Miroku, Koga y Hojo y bien arreglados.

Lo más sospechoso es que hacían ahi?..

-que hacen aquí?-dijo Ayame que se había ido con Koga.-

-nada..venimos a buscarlas...-decía Koga, susurrandole eso al oído. Ayame estaba sonrojada, aún asi ella asintió-

-para que?-decía Ayame mientras lo agarraba de la mano y se iban con los otros 4-

-para irnos de pinta y regresar hasta las 8 de la mañana-bromeaba Miroku. Las chicas se lo creyerón-

-o.o-

-es mentra, solo nos iremos a emborrachar, fornicar en diversas posiciones y regresaremos siendo no virgenes n.n-volvía a decir con sarcasmo Miroku. Sango casí lo golpea-

-¬¬ Miroku un comentario de esos..y..te juró que..-Miroku la calló por que la beso-

-olvidenlo..esta loca-decía Hojo refiriendose a Miroku-

-loca peor bien que me buscas T.T-decía Miroku imitando a un gay. Haciendo reir a las chicas-

-entonces que..vamos a dar solo una vuelta..?-preguntaba Koga-

-de acuerdo-decían las tres mientras se veían. Estaban todas sucias, Sango tenía pintura en la nariz y todas estaban despeinadas-

-pero antes tenemos que cambiarnos-decía Kikyo. Mientras se iban agarrados de la mano hacia el cuarto de las chicas-

-.-.-

Kagome estaba llegando a lo que era su habitación, al parecer solo estaba esperando que fuera mañana...Pero antes de que eso sucediera..

-te..eh estado buscando-decía Inuyasha, mientras veía a Kagome directamente a los ojos-

-si?..para que?-le preguntaba Kagome mientras le daba un necesitado beso-

-Kagome..quiero que me dejes vengarme a mí..de Ryo-Kagome puso cara confundida. Su plan no iba a ser desperdiciado por nada del mundo..-

-Inuyasha..yo todavía no termino mi venganza..si quieres golpear a Ryo..golpealo..pero..si te descubrén..no quiero que Ryo me acuse-decía en un tono algo nervioso-se que a veces si caes tu..caigo yo..pero..ahora..Inuyasha..en realidad..quiero terminar esto...-

-vaya..esa Kagome quiero escuchar-decía sonriendo. Mientras la tomaba del brazo-

-bien..no vas a salir?..escuche que les darán el día libre..-decía confundida. Pero Inuyasha sonrío más-

-no..vine a buscarte...quería..saber que estas bien-decía Inuyasha intentando sonar algo preocupado, pero al verla así solo estaba tranquilo-estas bien no?-

-de maravilla..-decía en un tono tranquilo. Inuyasha recordó lo de Kinu-

-Kagome..antes de que me mates...y todo-dío un suspiro muy largo-cuando Ryo y tu se fuerón..ese día por celos..invite a Kinu..-decía mientras esperaba la reacción de Kagome-

-no te preocupes..pense que tu la ibas a invitar..practicamente..-sonrío de una manera perversa-...tengo planeado eso..-

-que?-decía aún sin entender-

-eso..será una sorpresa-decía dandole un pequeño beso-

-vaya..comienzo a sentirme..menos..malo que tu-decía divertido. Mientras Kagome reía un poquito-

-quieres ir a dar un paseo?-preguntaba, mienras que todos pasaban a su alrededor caminando o platicando entre amigas-

Kagome le regaló una sonrisa y se fue con el..A pesar de que a veces pensaba que Inuyasha prefería a otras chicas.. Por ejemplo..ella era..¿como volverse a describir?..Era la vil chica que se defiende de todos..Intenta que todo le salga bien..pero al fin...bueno..el caso es de que era muy..rebelde..muy a veces topre y algo bestía para todo. Inuyasha era como el chico arrogante y popular..bla..bla.bla basta de describirlos...

-dime algo-le dice Kagome-

-que?-

-si mañana pasa algo..que..puede perjudicarme..por favor..cree en mi-decía sonriendo. Mientras veía como Inuyasha la tumbaba y la acomodaba sobre sus piernas, mientras que el estaba recargado a aún arbol. Las luces de las estrellas estaban llenando a estos dos tortolos enamorados-

-te creeré..pero soy un orgulloso..te aclaro-decía divertido. Mientras acomodaba de nueva cuenta a Kagome sentandola entre sus piernas, mientras ella se recargaba en el pecho de Inuyasha((wow que envidiia xDDD)). Inuyasha le puso el cabello de un lado. Mientras veían ambos las estrellas-

-eso no lo dudo-decía Kagome divertida-mira..una estrella fugaz-decía Kagome, mientras veía pasar una estrella fugaz cerró sus ojos, mientras que consentraba en pedir un deseo-"que Inuyasha...que Inuyasha..y yo nos querramós por siermpre..y que siga siendo..la misma Kagome..aun que..tenga miedo de madurar"-pedía el deseo. Pero no era la única-

-"que Kagome y yo nos amememos..es más..que nos casemos y tengamos trillizos..y que sean hermosos..que seamos con Santa Elenos cada día más buenos"-pedía Inuyasha, mientras sin querer quedaban sus labios juntos en un beso. Kagome le permitio el paso de su lengua..mientras Inuyasha desubría nuevos lugares.-

-te amo-le dijo Kagome mientras sentía sus mejillas rojizas y el aprevecho y le dio un beso en ellas. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado.. Kagome nunca decía así de fácil esas palabras-

-yo te adoro...te amo..-decía mientras se quedaban un rato así..Podían sentirse acompañados a pesar de que los segundos luego eran minutos..Esos minutos pasarón a ser dos grandes horas, en el que esos dos estaban ahi todos enamorados platicando de cosas tipícas de novios-

Se fuerón acompañados..mientras que ella entraba despidiendose de el..

-te hecharé porras-decía Kagome, mientras que entraba a su cuarto-Kinu..será tu peor oso-decía mientras iba al cuarto de Sango y veía que los calzones estubieran listos..Todo estaba perfecto..-

-.-.-.-

Mientras Kinu estaba entrando con sus amigas, pudo sentir como algo le caía en la cara, dio un paso y se resvaló..En cuanto se revalo miles de globos de agua estaban callendo al rededor de ella. Pero un globo enorme le calló en la cabeza, luego el agua hizo que se resvalara y callera sobre su cama.. La cama estaba llena de algo asqueroso, por que no se podía levantar. Solo pudo ver como su mano agarraba POPO

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba Kinu mientras, sus amigas iban a ver que pasaba se estaban carcajeando..Kinu se metio a bañar y luego quedó de color su cabello...¿que demonios iba a hacer?..Ahi que iba a hacer, sus amigas segupian carcajeandose de ella..Al verla salir con el cabello tieso y de color-

-jajajajajajaja Kinu-se reían sus amigas, mientras Kinu las mandaba al diablo. Podía sentir su grande humillación y para variar..una camara le tomó la foto..y dejo ver a una Kinu con las bromas de Sango, Ayame y Kikyo-

Las amigas de Kinu tal vez estaban peor...

-.-.-.-

x.a la mañana siguiente.x

Se despertó de buen humor...Mientras se metía a bañar con cuidado..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Ryo, mientras que en sus zapatos había algo viscoso ¿miel?..Una cara de asco se formo sobre su rostro, mientras aún seguía caminando y llegó hasta el baño, dodne tal vez se iba a quitar esa fea sensación. Pero eso fue el inicio..Todo en la mañana y con 50 minutos solo de pdoer arreglarse para el partido-

Su suerte estaba de la fregada..

-.-.-.-

Fue la primera en despertar, mientras que se cambiaba con el uniforme de porristas..Camino desicida..mientras saludaba a Sango y a las demás.

-Hola..-decía Sango mientras veía salir a Kagome rápido-

-que le pasa?-preguntaba Ayame, mientras veían por la ventana como salía a toda prisa, lo irónico es que iba con una bolsa..-

-esa tonta..-pronunciaba Sango. Que no termino de desayunar por ir a seguir a Kagome-

Tenía idea de lo grave que se estaba poniendo esto..Solo pudo llegar a donde estaban los del latinoamericano..Espero que Ryo llegará, mientras que sacaba unos frascos y esperaba que llegará Ryo..

Llegó riendose mientras que ahi la pudo ver. Fue lelgando hasta ella, ella se estaba riendo.

-Ryo..que te paso?..estabas más guapo ayer jajajajajaj-las palabras de Kagome eran de sarcasmo-

-por que lo hiciste?..dime-la sacudia, pero Kagome saco unos frascos los rocio en RYo. Mientras este caía eran tipo de pintura en spray, lo pudo ver todo pintado. Mientras tiraba los frascos vacíos y se reía en su cara-

-adios Ryo-se despidio de el, mientras lo pateaba y lo dejaba tirado. Maldito idiota y eso que era solo el inicio..-

Pudo seguir caminando, mientras llegaba a los casilleros femeninos y ponía su bolsa negra..Se estaban cambiando a todas las quito sus calzones y les púso unos calzones identicos pero el mensaje que decían era totalmente diferente, se empezó a reir mientras salía de ahi. Y se perdia por los pasillos entrando donde estaban sus amigas.

-Kagome..chica problema-decía Ayame divertida. Mientras podía verla con ganas de que ya fuera la ignauración del partido y su mejor broma ¡en la fiesta!-

-.-.-.-

-Y NUESTRAS PORRISTAS DEL LATINOAMERICANO-decía por el microfono mientras las porristas entraban el traje era un short de licra color negro y una blusa tipo bata color verde con sus calzetas largas verdes..Las porristas de la escuela de Inuyasha ya estaban dandole porras-

-INUYASHA-gritaba Kagome, mientras el volteaba-

Inuyasha volteaba confundido..

-SUERTE MI AMOR-le gritaba, dandole celos a Kinu.-

Todo iba de maravilla, Kinu se encontraba aún con esos problemas. Sango, Ayame y Kikyo se estaban riendo por eso..

Miroku llegó con su equipo, mientras el entrenador lo miraba confundido.

-Miroku por que te vestiste así?-decía el entrenador. Que miraba que Inuyasha andaba como jugador futbolista americano-

-púes es foot..-decía Miroku. -

-vete a cambiar-le dio la ropa de portero mientras que Inuyasha. Miraba de una manera picara a todas y comenzaba a desvestirse haciendo streptease-PERO AQUÍ NO Ò.Ó-decía el entrenador, gritando.-

-vamos wey te haremos casita-decía Koga, mientras que todos le hacían casita. Inuyasha trataba de no voltearle y decir algo referente sobre su pirrin a Miroku. Pero a decir verdad se moría de ganas de decir una mensada-

-Miroku...que te tapas wey tu minicosa?-decía mientras todos reían-

-¬¬ Mira Inuyasha..si la mía es minicosa..el tuyo que será un anacondón o que pedo?-decía Miroku bien bravo-

-es mejor no?-decía burlesco. Al parecer ya habían acabado de que Miroku se cambiará-

-Y QUE EMPIEZE EL PARTIDO-gritaba el arbitro. Mientras el equipo de Ryo solo estaba diciendo que destrosarán a Koga, Miroku y a Inuysha. Mientras Inuyasha se miraba con Ryo-

Y el partido empezo, las porras se podían escuchar. La pelota se podía decir que la tenían los del latinoamericano, pero después Inuyasha se las quito y se la dio a Koga. Koga la mando hacia Hojo que se encontraba cerca de la portería donde estaba el portero del equipo contrario. Pero Ryo aparecio casi como fantasma y se la quito, haciendo un gol de media cancha.

-VAMOS KOGA VAMOS-decía Ayame gritando, mientras casi entra a la cancha a golpear a Ryo..-

-que se les acabarón las porras?-decía Kinu. Mientras Sango detenía a Kagome-

-mira güera pelos de escobeta...por que no muetsras tu trasero estoy seguro que así podrás comprar al jurado-decía Kagome irritada-

-con gusto-las chicas del latinoamericano comenzaban a hacer sus porras, mientras que al final Kinu mostraba su trasero..Bueno todas..se bajarón el short y enseñarón un calzón que decía.."SOY RAMERA Y QUE?"-

Todos los que estaban en las gradas estaban con cara de sorprendidos, mientras que Kagome se partia de la risa..

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJASJAJ querías hacerlo público o que?-se reía Kagome, mientras le decía eso-

Sango estaba muerta de la risa al igual que todas las que estaban en porristas por parte de Kagome.

El partido estaba casi empatados, pero Hojo fue y metio gol...Iban uno a uno.

-ESO MI AMUCHI-gritaba Kikyo, mientras decía..-PORRAS PORRAS-

-ESO HOJO ESO HOJO..MUESTRALES OTRO GOL Y ROMPELES LOS OJOS-decían gritando todas las porristas.-

Volvían al partido..Las mascotas del equipo seguían animando. La mascota de la escuela de Ryo era un camarón y la de Inuyasha era un conejo..La mascota del equipo de Ryo estaba pisando al conejo, el conejos e enojo y le pego en el ojo del camarón(nota: ellos no se pueden hacer daño por que estaban usando sus trajes de mascotas)

Pero bueno al final terminarón rodando y disque golpeandose. Los tubierón que ir a separar pero ellos seguían golpeando. Aun que terminarón golpeando al arbitro y al fin pudierón terminar de golpearse..

El marcador era 3 a 1.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL-gritaban las del americano. Que se recuperarón a pesar de aquel oso que cometierón todos..-

-4 a 1-

Miroku que era el portero..

-ya me canse-decía, mientras agarraba la pelota y se le llevaba a media cancha, pasandosela a Inuyasha. Inuyasha metio gol..casi tubo que dar una marometa en el aire pero el metio gol. Después el segundo gol de ese tiempo lo metio Koga..

Ahora era 4 a 3.

Ryo sonreía...estos tipos..estaban casi por empatarlos.

-destruyan a Inuyasha..-decía mientras todos le hacían caso. Al parecer cuando Inuyasha iba a brincar para agarrar la pelota..La sostubo en el pecho y la tiró al suelo. Pero como que eran unos 5 los del latinomaericano que se lanzarón a pegarle en la pierna. El arbitro afeminado llega y les marca tarjeta amarilla a los del latinoamericano-

-AHI MI PIERNAAA AHIII-gritaba mientras se doblaba del dolor.-

-vamos Inuyasha no seas marikita y levantate-decía el entrenador. Llegaba la camilla, mientras que lo subían Inuyasha les regalaba la britnyseñal a los del equipo del latinoamericano, que sucio jugaban-

Kagome se moría de ganas por ir, pero tenía que hecharle porras..Todos los del quipo de Inuyasha estaban con el..

-haganle espacio para que respire-

-p.ta..mi pierna..auu..auu-al ver a la enfermera-

-ya no hagas cosas de niña..-La enfermera aparecío con una inyección Inuyasha se limpio sus lagrimitas y se levanto, antes de levantarse se calló..-

-T.T por que..no puede tocar Pamela Anderson disfrasada de enfermera TOT-decía mientras iba a la cancha.-

Después de eso toco medio tiempo...Llegarón las chicas..

-Inuyasha tu puedes te doy un beso y tu ganarás-decía Kagome, todos quedarón golpeados-

-Ahi Kagome..que haría sin ti?-decía mientras Kagome le daba un beso rápido y comenzaba a curarle las eridas-

-ahi..duele..auu..-decía cerrando el ojo-

-tranquilo..esto pasará-Kagome, podía sentir como Inuyasha la abrazaba debido al dolor..-

-Kagome..auu..me duele..-decía mientras Kagome terminaba de ponerle el hielo-

-si te pones como niña..tendré que inyectarte-Inuyasha cambia a su actitud más machita que puede.-

Sango llegó buscando a Kagome.

-Kagome la maestra de porristas nos quiere ver-decía mientras Kagome asentía-

-ahi bebe no te quiero dejar..pero..vamos catito se fuerte n.n-decía Kagome dandole una palmadita pero Inuyasha se torcio del dolor-ò.ó se machito ò.ó-decía fingiendo estar regañandolo Kagome-

x.en el baño con los chicos .x

-eso chicos ese espiritu-decía William que no estaba jugando. Pero daba mucho apollo moral-

-wey tu ni juegas-decía Koga-

William le bajo el short y grabo el boxers de bobo esponja de Koga.

-que te gusta tocalo¬¬-decía Koga disque enojado-

-ñ.nU..-Willim se hecho atrás. Mientras que Koga llegaba y le baja el short al igual que Miroku-

-modela William modela-decía Miroku divertido mientras Koga le grababa ahi y se cubría-

-que es esto?-decía el entrenador, mientras veía como todos se recuperaban. William le bajo el boxer y dejo ver las nalgas de Koga-

-ya estubo bueno de afemineidades-decía Koga, mientras lo agarraba y se lo llevaba al baño para hacerlo sufrr un rato-

El entrenador ahi estaba y pudo hablar y decirle unas cuantas estrategias a Miroku.

-si..aja..bueno adiós-decía el entrenador. Mientras salía y una gota de resignación salía de su boca, era imposible con Koga-

Koga estaba grabando a William mientras fingia darle latigazos Koga..jajaja bien masokistas xDDD

Miroku siguio arreglandose, mientras que volvía a entrar Inuyasha...

-que pasa Koga que le haces a williams?-cara de maniaco-

-no..por favor..ya amo..señor..amito..ahii no T.T-decía William todo traumado-

Los chicos se fuerón por que ya iba a empezar el segundo tiempo..

-suerte mi amor-le decía Kagome guiñandole el ojo-y tu-refiriendose a Ryo-vas a ver te patearán el trasero-

-QUE..TU YO TOQUE TU TRASERO?-decía haciendose pasar de listo. Mientras que Kagome se encendia como dinamita-

-así que a Kagome Higurashi ya le dierón una placentera noche-decía Kinu-

-mira gata tu ni hables-decía Sango-

-KAGOME TE GUSTÓ?-decía gritando burlesco. Mientras Kagome lo mandaba al diablo. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y comenzaba al partido-

Ayame se acercó a Ryo y le pego en los bajos. Ryo se doblo, y Koga se empezó a carcajear. La burla del día RYO Y KINU...burla de la noche?..

El partido siguio siendo empatado, intentaban destrozar a Inuyasha y los demás..pero solo conseguían que ellos jugaran al igual que ellos..metierón goles..y el ganador..por algo obvio..fue el de Inuyasha..

_continuación..._

**Notas de la autora:**

**jajaja..que creeían que Kagoem nomas iba a decir que se iba a vengar..pues imaginense a Ryo con el cabello tiezo((acaba ade bajar un video de sum 41 ii me encanto O))..bueno el caso es de que falta la venganza de sango y las dem´pas y leugo la de todos juntos..y ellos contra ellas XD ahii ya me hize bolas jajajaja**

**espero que les guste...gracias por los revieewss me encantan n.n **

**hasta la proxiima n.n**

**atte: suu amiiga**

**wiLLniraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! yeah babyy**


	19. planes perfectos

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.19 Planes perfectos**

Al momento en que anunciarón al ganador del concurso..Las chicas fuerón emocionadas corriendo hacía los chicos.

-Mi amor..ganaaaaaaaaaaaaste-decía Kikyo. Mientras corría y le brincaba encima a Hojo. Hojo estaba todo golpeado-

- .o si..Kiki..todo por ti..-Kikyo se sonroja-

-o/o oye..y me vas a invitar a algun lado?-cara de niña traviesa-

-sip..quieres ir conmigo al..al..al.."a donde ira..ò.o?"-pensaba mientras intentaba recordar el lugar-..al..ala..fiesta..esa si..eso quieres o no?-decía todo nervioso-

-sip..-

-paso por ti a las 8-

-pero..no podré terminar de arreglarme-decía toda preocupada-

Hojo la asesinaba con la mirada..

-a las 8 esta bien -sonrisa de enceñar los dientes toda nerviosa-bien..yo..ire con...las chicas-

En el centro de la cancha se encontraba Kagome...que estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha.

-felicidades-decía Kagome, mientras sonreía irónicamente-pero...-No pudo terminar por que llegó Ryo-

-Kagome por que somos buenos amigos..quieres ir conmigo al baile?-Kagome se volteo toda sonrojada..y le sonrío-ok..a las 8-decía dandole un beso en la mejilla-

-a las 8 esta bien-

-no me gusta repetir dos veces las cosas-decía secamente, mientras Ryo se juntaba con Kinu. Kinu veía a Inuyasha..Kagome nunca se quedaría con Inuyasha...primero esa gata..de..Mishell antes que ella..es más solo ella se iba a quedar con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha estaba celoso..

-que..demonios te pasa loca?-decía Inuyasha de una manera insensible-

-tu te sabes las reglas..aprende a jugar..mi chavo..Tu con kinu yo con Ryo..entendiste?-decía de una manera salvaje sin reirse o algo-

-claro que si..mi amor..no estoy estupido-

-dirás no estas Kinu-decía mientras se iba de un lado y dejaba a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca-

Esto olía a problemas...

x.1 hora después.x

Los chicos habían comprado..unas cervezas bueno..más bien un tipo les hizo el favor..Y lo habían invitado de contrabando a entrar a la escuela.

El tipo era Elliot Sorimi-un joven muy guapo cabello castaño y ojos cafés oscuros piel clara-

Al parecer a Inuyasha este tipo no le caía..

-y bien..sonrisitas..que onda..de que escuela eres?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía-

-soy del Español..-decía el muchacho tomando un caracter fuerte-me das uno?-preguntaba viendo como Inuyasha rolaba sus cigarrilos y solo quedaba uno-

-de acuerdo..pero dejen un volteado es de buena suerte-decía Inuyasha mientras lo encendía-

Elliot había salido de ahi..

-otro lugar-

-sabes que..caray no tengo..esa cosa..que vibra-decía Kagome mientras se sacaba el uniforme de porristas y se ponía una falda de mezclilla y una blusa-

-tu..con..solo..xD jajajajaja-decía Sango bien malpensada-

-wey no manches...tu sabes que los hombres son como las escobas-decía mientras agarraba su celular-

-si por que?-

-por que sin palo no sirven jajajajajajaja-las dos amigas azotaban de la risa.-

-jajaja no manches mamona ese estupido genial jajajajaja-se reían como dos pervertidas-

-ups..tengo que ir..por unas cosas-cara de niña traviesa-

-te veo en el cuarto para robarle las pinturitas chafas a Kiki no?-

-arre torito-

-bie rebu..-

-arre-Kagome se fue corriendo, mientras salía y se iba por un lado-

Se fue algo conmocionada mientras intentaba abrir un casillero algo paresurada. Tenía los ganchitos pero no jalaba.

-mugre..me lleva caray-decía Kagome mientras golpeaba el casillero e intentaba no patearlo-..que voy a hacer..chintewa-decía mientras, dejaba eso y se retiraba. Ya iba llegando afuera de las jardineras, pero pudo ver como una tipo con patineta casi la arrolla por inercia se agacho y espero a que el tipo pasara-lo que me faltaba..IDIOTA-le gritó. El tipo escuchó esa groseria, mientras veía a la chica limpiarse la blusa y la falda-OYEME IDIOTA QUE TE PÁSA?..QUE ACASO NO VES..O QUE?-decía intentando no gritar..pero su voz era algo fuerte-

-ya..lo siento..que quieres..un beso mío o que?-haciendose el arrogante. Esa actitud le recordaba a los primeros días que conocío a Inuyasha-

-mira papasito..si te vuelvo a ver..te parto..la cara..ah0orita no por que traigo falda-

-pues quitatela-Kagome se estaba volteando-

-me chocas!-le dijo, mientras se iba ahora si. Elliot se estaba riendo de esa chica..-

6:00 PM

Las mujeres es de ley..tienen que durar mínimo 10 minutos haciendose..weyas en el baño aun que sea cantando..En fin Kagome solo le faltaba unas cosas del pelo.

-OH MY GOOD!-decía Kikyo, mientras salía y veía como Kagome tenía un brochesito naquisimo en el copete-que es eso?..o por dios..si sigues de anti-fashion..un día de estos te va a dejar Inuyasha-decía de una manera burlesca. Kagome se levanto y se quito el broche-

-corazón..era para que no se me parara..como el tuyo-decía mientras se giraba y daba caro para ver a Ayame y luego a Sango-

Todas usaban un vestido el de Kagome era el más coqueto..y no es por que fuera..putrixia..o algo..si no que el estilo era único y aparte dejaba ver su buen cuerpo...

Un toquido en la puerta...Kagome solo se arreglo el vestido, mientras se intentaba no limpiar la cara.

-aguas gatitas..escondan eso-decía mientras señalaba sus trampas-

-si coronela-decía Sango-

-las veo en la fiesta..mi gatito revulero me espera-decía algo burlesca mientras abría rápido la puerta. Cuando la abrío pudo ver como alguien se le lanzaba encima y la besaba-

Kagome por lógica solo..estaba sorprendida.

-QUE TE PASA ..HIJO..DE-pero no pudo terminar de gritar por que Kikyo llegó-

-nos vamos?-sonrísa burlesca e intento de ser galante-

-estupido..gato-decía dandole un manotazo. Luego llegarón las demas tipos, mientras ella tomaba de la mano a Ryo y se iban por el elevador.-

La luz era pura electríca...todos estaban emocionados caminando de un lado mientras que presumían su pareja, no se encontraba de ánimos para poder presumir a Ryo es más solo pensaba en Inuyasha..en verdad quería que Inuyasha estuviera ahi con ella.

-futa huele a quemado-decía de una manera natural-ah eres tu pensando-

-sabes que..-decía Kagome deteniendole el paso a Ryo. Y con la cara más...seria y fría que pudo lo miro y le sonrío arrogantemente-no quiero ser tu pareja..y sabes que charrito..consigue una mejor..-lo avento un poco. Pudo ver a un chico pasar sin pareja-el..es mi pareja-le dijo enseñando a un chico-

-Elliot?..ni lo conoces bitch..-

-vete al diablo...-

-acompañame-

-lo haría pero tengo cosas que hacer..y dos perros en un infierno no creo que sea lo mejor..o si?-

-perra-

-pu...-pero el tipo que la estaba agarrando la jaló-tu que?-le dijo Kagome-

-ah..la chica..ruda..de hace rato-

-el tipo loco de la patineta-rolo sus ojos-

-me recuerdas?-

-como no..si casi..me-pero el tipo la beso. Qué acaso era el día de besar a Kagome?..-

Kagome lo apartó de el..

-que te pasa imbecil?..-le dijo, mientras lo empujaba. Pudo ver como elestaba mirando hacia un árbol, ella captó enseguida-fue un apuesta esto?..eh?-decía mientras sonreía irónicamente-

-una puesta que estas loca nel-decía mientras podía ver venir a Kagome-

-..soy..Elliot-decía el tipo nervioso-

-yo..soy..tu peor pesadilla..ahora correle papasito-decía, mientras que lo agarraba del saco y le pegaba unas patadas en los bajos. Mientras que el tipo solo se caía al suelo-

-auu..auu..x.x-

-para que respetes..idiota-decía irritada, mientras se iba y lo dejaba solo. Ahora estaba sola..era mejor..para su venganza..-

Los amigos de Ryo podían ver como entraban las chicas esas amigas de la tal Kagome y Kikyo. Así que se acercarón y comenazarón a moletar a las chicas.

-hey..no creen que las zorras van alla?-señalando la calle-

-no..ese es el lugar de los tarados-decía Ayame. Los amigos hacían señal de pleito verbal-

-muy fierita la pelirroja no?-decía burlesco, mientras comenzaba a alejarse pero luego se acerco presurosamente y la pego a un árbol-

-hey que te pasa baboso..sueltala...-decía Sango, mientras quería acercarse y ayudar a Ayame-

-mirala..no que muy fierita..donde estan las respuestas rojita?-decía el tipo, mientras levantaba a Ayame-

-mi..nombre es Ayame...y-no pudo decir, por que luego calló al suelo. Alguien la salvo y era Kagome.. o.o-

Inuyasha fue por los muchachos..

-NO QUE MUY MACHITO-gritaba Sango, mientras le pateaba el trasero a un tipo-

-si..es que no comío zucaritas-decía Kagome, pero un tipo la agarró del brazo-

-hay que te pasa?-decía Kagome mientras veía que era el director-o.o..yo..ellos-señalando a los muchachos-

-así que causando problemas señorita..-

-Higurashi..Kagome Higurashi-decía toda cohibida-u.u-

-si..ya me habían dicho la rebelde de su escuela..no le da vergüenza?-decía Kagome-

-no..pues por que?..-decía mientras veía al director..-

-como que por que se me viene a la dirección..-decía el director-

-o..ok-decía mientras todos la veían, Sango aprevecho para golpear al tipo que tenía agarrado de las greñas..-

Bueno ya que se llevarón a Kagome a la dirección, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-vaya hasta que atraparón a la niño golpeando-

-..sabes que..bye-le dijo Kikyo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Sango y Ayame se separarón.

-wey..tu crees que ..Kagome bye bye escuela?-decía Sango preocupada-

-no lo creo..-decía Ayame menos preocupada-por que no vamos a la feista..estoy segura..que nos estan esperando.. a demás..que..ella nos dira-de´cia con relajo-

-de acuerdo-decía Sango-

Al fin ellas pudierón regresar..pero esos charros de quinta..se la iban a pagar..por que Kiki les iba a decir a Hojo y Hojo iba a armar una revancha..

x-.en la dirección.-x((bueno en la tortura estudiantil XD))

-señorita Higurashi..digame..usted cree que...no tiene fama?-decía resignado el sujeto-

-fama..pues de que?-decía intentando no sacar de las casillas al director-

-pues si..usted sabe de rebelde..problematica-

-osea..que el hecho de que..yo defienda..a..a..la..justicia me hace rebelde..el no dejarme manipular por niñas tontas sin cerebro..o..el expresar..lo que siento..me hace rebelde?-decía mientras intentaba no exaltarse-o..el hecho de que todo mundo piense que viva en un mundo de color de rosa..y nadie se pueda adentrar a la realidad..-

-señorita Higurashi..-

-nada de que señori-pero el director la callo-

-de todos los de primero usted es la más problematica..sabe su historial?..-Kagome nego con la cabeza. Sentía que su voz se iba a pagar y ese valor se estaba esfumando. Solo se consentraba en apretar el asiento-

-bien..en primero de primaria..usted le embarro resistol a una niña..en la cabeza..ese año la corrierón de esa escuela...cuarto año..estubo dentró de una pelea de hombres..sexto año..su actitud grosera hace que usted casi no tenga graduación..Primero de secundaria..estubo mentida en embrollos por claves de los examenes...ese mismo año..al parecer..grosereo a una alumna..y la suspendierón..tres días..Segundo año..provocó que..-

-ok...ok se que a veces si me eh pasado y todo..pero que fue ahorita..nada a compa.-otra vez el director la callo-

-señorita..usted cree que la justicia se toma por nuetsra mano?..por que no vino y lo acuso?-

-no..se..por que..estaba intentando evitar que a mis amigas la golpearan..-

-sabe..que..estouy harto..sñeorita..harto de que..niñas como usted..vengan y quieran gobernar la escuela..Mañana mando un papel a su escuela sobre su comportamiento..pero yo..lo siento..no la tolero..tenerla cerca..de aquí..-Kagome se sorprendio-

-es todo?-

-..si es todo..empaque..mañana se va..de esto-

-uy..pues sabe que-decía Kagome-antes de irme..quiero decirle..que las reglas..se hicierón para romperlas-intentaba no soltar el llanto asó que salío rápido..sin importarle que eso le afectara-

Como poder decirlo..Solo sentía cansiones tristes retumbarle en la cabeza..

Y ahio entre los pasillos solo pudo soltarse llorando..No quería que la vieran llorando..no ahorita..y dio gracias que alguien llegó y la abrazó, mientras ella lloraba..

-que..tienes?-No era Inuyasha..era Elliot((ahii es bien lindo..me encanta xD jajaja..si alguien quierew ser su novia con gusto n.n xD))-

-yo..no nada-intentaba no sonar triste-

-vamos..dime-

-no tengo por que decirte..idiota-lo empujo, mientras se iba ella sola..-

Antes de poder llegar a su habitación y empacar..Antes todos estos pequeños bastardos que le siguierón el rollo y no obtuvierón consecuencias..se las iban a pagar...Tardó un poco en llegar ya todos estaban adentró..Buscó una entrada trasera..Esta vez, solo tubo que ir a la escuela pero en donde estaban los articulos para las que hacen el aseo y esas cosas. Fue y sacó dos almoahadas de plumas las abrío y agarro tres costales..Luego volvío a dar otra ida..esta vez eran ya con todo y todo 12 costales llenos de plumas...Su mente trabajaba muy rápido..

-sigue..esto-decía mientras sacaba una pistola de pintura y la dejaba a un lado. De ahi solo pudo esperar, mientras dejaba una manguera cerca de un conducto de ventilación. Que por cierto iban a hacer una cascada. Ya todo estaba listo por fuera..faltaba por dentró..-

Entró al lugar, mientras dentró solo pegaba un chicle sobre los enchufes. De ahi..alguien la detubo..

-andale...-decía Elliot, mientras la miraba. Ella pudo soltar miedo en sus ojos..-

-tu...sabes..que...solo..dejame quieres?-decía, mientras lo apartaba y se agachaba. Donde estaba estaba cerca del ponche y nadie la podía ver.. Bueno solo este idiota-

Siguio mientras desconectaba el enchufe rojo y lo pegaba con un chicle en el enchufe azul. Luego..siguio los cables y fue directo al control de la comida..

-oye..linda..broma..quieres volar la escuela?-decía Elliot que había seguido a Kagome-

-no..por hoy..quiero arruinar la noche..nada grabe..ese será mi proyecto..de este año-decía tranquila. Mientras entraba a la cocina-

-señores..señoritas-decía Kagome-el director..dijo que como castigo yo me tengo que hacer cargo..así que..-todos estaban sonriendo. Y se iban emocionados sin siquiera preguntar algo. Kagoem sonrío y miro a Elliot-

-entonces que..sonrisitas..me ayudas o no?-estiraba su mano Kagome. Elliot estiró su mano, y la ayudo.-

Ya que la cocina estaba sola..Kagome solo..fue..pero..

-ES QUE SON UNOS IDIO-pero luego callarón, la música estaba altisisima. Y tenían que gritar para poder escucharse. Y pudierón ver con cara complice..a una Kagome escondida y un tipo alla atrás...y la cocina sola-

-ho..hola-decía Kagome nerviosa-

-Kagome Higurashi..que pasaría si te viera tu novio?-decía Sango, mientras miraba como Kagome tenía unas cuantas cosas en su mochila-..no por favor..no arruines esto..te lo pido..te lo imploro-decía Sango rogandole-

-no te morías por una broma?-decía Kagome, mientras sonreía burlescamente-y tu Ayame..te hecharás atrás..?-

-yo no me rajo-decía Ayame-

-además..hacer sufrir..a esos malditos bastardos del latinoamericano..es genial-decía Sango-que hacemos?-

-vayan por sus pistolas de pintura..traiganse muchos cartuchos y la que tengo extra guardada en el closet...y traiganse toda la ración de globos que tengamos...en fin..creo que es todo-

-enseguida iremos-decía Ayame-

-esperen-decía Kagome-no van a incluir a Kiki?-decía mientras Sango y Ayame se miraban-

-entonces incluimos a toda la banda no?-

-no..solo Kiki-decía Kagome rogandoles-

-de acuerdo de acuerdo..y..tu basura-decía Sango refiriendose a Elliot-le haces algo a mi amiga..y conoces el gallito féliz..enojado-decía. Elliot tubo miedo..x.x-

-si..si..patrona-de´cia todo tembloroso..aun que nod ejaba de ser guapo x.x-

Bueno Kagome y Elliot..Y claro Kikyo estaban hechando a perder la comida.

-y bien Kagome..que te dijo el director?-preguntó Kikyo. Kagome siguio haciendo revoltero esa cosa hechandole mucha sal-..

-nada..solo..que no hiciera travesuras n/n-mentía..Mientras Elliot la miraba-

-y bien..Kagome para que hacer esto?-preguntó Elliot-

-vez a todos esos bastardos?-preguntaba mientras señalaba a todos los que estaban afuera-pues..todos ellos tienen una historia..y casi en todas las historias estoy..en ella..tal..vez..es que..si soy muy mala..y demasiado peligrosa para ser su amiga..pero esos cabrones van a pagarmelas todas-decía mientras meneaba más fuerte-y ahora-se quitaba el delantal-ire a preparar la iluminación-

-creí que eso ya lo habías hecho-decía Elliot-

-eso es para crear un corto circuito..lo que haré..será..hacer explotar una luz..-

-estas demente-decía Kikyo-..dime algo que te hayan hecho?-Kagome se detubo..era cierto..no le habían hecho nada...-

-MUCHO..DEJAME EN PAZ..SE QUE ESTOY LOCA Y TODO..PERO DEJAME..HACER ESTO..POR FAVOR-

-Kagome..necesitas ayuda-

-¬¬ picatelo Kikyo..-decía mientras salía y sonreía discretamente a todos-

Pudo verlos en medio de todos bailando Kinu e Inuyasha..patetico..Kagome se acercó a la pista mientras todos se consentraban en bailar o estar platicando nunca la mirarón a ella, soltó un poco de aceite y pudo ver como Kinu se estaba tropezando.

Una risa interior se formo todos se girarón a ver a Kinu..Ella obvio que solto el aceite de una manera airosa..Dio dos giros en uno de esos soltó el frasco provocando que se rompiera el frasquillo y dejará salir el líquido vizcoso..Solo eran pequeñas travesuras. Inuyasha la pudo divisar y se acercó a ella.

-Kagome..-decía, mientras la tomaba del brazo. Kagome se giro tranquilamente a verlo-

-dime?-

-y tu pareja?-preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor-

-..mi pareja..no..se-decía, mientras ella tambien segupía viendo a todos lados-ah ahi esta-decía mientras señalaba a un tipo besuqueandose ardosamente con una mujer-

-INUYASHA-gritaba Kinu. Cuando Inuyasha se giró..para ver a Kinu..Kagome desaparecío..-

Había entrado al lugar que estaba vacío..que tonta..obvio que estaban durmiendo o estaban comprando algo en la máquina así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Desconecto un cable enchufandolo con uno que nada que ver..alterando los colores y mientras hacia que las luces del techo que estaban colgadas se giraran a todos lados ..obvio esto despistaria los balazos.

Kagome salío, mientras se limpiaba las manos..Solo faltaba la venganza por fuerta...

-ya esta todo listo-decía Kikyo-y las demás?-

Sango y Ayame le estaban dando señas desde afuera claro una ventana ya estaba abierta. Sonrío ampliamente..

-vamonos..es hora-dijo, mientras jalaba a los dos..y los llevaba hasta donde estaban Sango y Ayame-

No podía faltar la música..alta..en cuanto salierón el chicle condujó el agua y esto provocó chispitas...En la cocina el olor a algo rancío..mientras que todo empezaba a salirse de las ollas haciendo un cochinero..El piso todo mojado..

Kagome agarro su pistola..

-disparén a todos lados es más..a los globos que estan flotando..tienen pintura o harina-

Comenzarón a disparar la verdad no sabían de donde provenían todo comenzo a ponerse oscuro..la iluminación se frego..Todo se apago, solo se veían los encendedores..Kagome logró pegarle a Kinu en la cabeza claro disparaba a lo loco..Solo se podía ver como azotaba los baldes de pintura y el chasqueo de los encendedores..

Todo fue especialmente hermoso para ellas..Claro todos al ver esto..y sentir como ardía todo en calor y el agua caer de las tuberias y sentir todo asqueroso...Salierón apresurados..Claro Antes de eso ellas ya se encontraban lejos de ahi agarrando cada arma y truco que poseían...

-jajajajajajajajaja eso fue sensacional-decía atacada de la risa Kagome-jajajajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajajja...-Todos estaban bañados en pintura-

-creo que es hora..de que me valla-decía Elliot-

-si..adios-decía Kagome-nos vemos mañana..estoy cansada-

-nosotras nos quedaremos..aquí un rato..XD-decía Kikyo-

-ok no se tarden-Kagome, se subia al elevador. Pero lo olvido había dejado las bombas de agua casi llenas el agua invadia los corredores. Era un verdadero caos los maestros intentando detener eso..-

Entró al cuarto mientras comenzaba a hacer las maletas..en ella solo invadían los recuerdos...Chale..un mes grandioso..y valía caquita..

-vale caquita-murmuró, mientras soltaba un llanto. Nunca pidio ser así..de..rebelde..nunca pidio ser ..así..nunca..por que..?-

Acomodó todo..

x. afuera.x

Todo era un caos..eso fue lo que todos comentaban..

-fue Kagome director..la vi entrar a la cocina..y fue ella-decía Kinu acusandola. El director ya estaba harto de ella-

Fue y le ordeno a una prefecta que fueran por ella..La prefecta fue lo más rápido que pudo..

-ella no fue..Kinu..-decía Inuyasha-

-oh Inuyasha tambien estas en esto?-preguntaba el director-

Solo estaba esperando que llegara Higurashi..

-si director?-decía Kagome, mientras entraba y veía a ese par..Miroku y Koga estaban ahi arrinconados-

-señorita Higurashi-decía el director mientras veía fríamente a Kagome. Podía sentir ese nudo en su garganta-..ella la vio salir de la cosina..fue usted verdad?-

-..ja..ella alucina...Es como si dijera que existen los reyes magos..y ella es cenicienta por dios-decía irónicamente. Mientras Koga y Miroku intentaban no reirse claro tambien Inuyasha-

-no es lo mismo..por que los reyes magos y usted no se parecen..-decía mientras se levantaba-SIENTESE-decía gritando el director-

Tal vez lo alumnos estaban entretenidos escuchando desde la puerta..

-y bien?-

-que onda?-decía Kagome-buenas noches n.n-

-¬¬ fue usted si o no?-decía mirandola frivolamente-

-que NO-decía exaltada-

-revisenle su cuarto a la señorita-

Bien ahi si estaba jodida..

-espere..-decía Kagome-

-ahora que?-

-es que..tube complices-decía Kagome. Si se iba ella se iba Kinu-

-vaya señorita empieza a entender-

-ella me ayudó-señalando a Kinu-

-QUE ESTAS LOCA..TE AFECTA SER NOVIA DE INUYASHA-gritaba Kinu-

-mire..no es obvio..si yo sola hubiera sido..ella no se hubiera enterado..y como ella me ayudo..es obvio que para salva-

-si entiendo señorita Higurashi-decía el director callandola-

-esta mintiendo yo no fui-

El director se volteo. Kagome le sacó la lengua a Kinu.

-Kagome...conosco el historial de Kinu-decía mientras miraba a Kagome-

-y eso que?-

-no tiene tu historial..tan..-

-¬¬"que lo diga que lo diga"-pensaba-

-..tan..poco femenino-

-ù.u el hecho de que sea así no quiere decir que no me gusten los hombres-decía murmurando-

-y bien..su falta de entusiasmo..por todo..ese caracter tan...malo..tan negativo...la golpean en su casa?-

-..claro que si vemae estoy llena de moretes-decía sarcasticamente-¬¬ obvio que no-

-veala esta loca-decía Kinu. Inuyasha la jaló-

-ellos dos dicen que usted fue-decía el director-

-wow ..entonces cuando venga el fin del mundo...fui yo..ellos estaban adentró..yo estaba...-decía mientras se detenía a respirar-..diseñando una cosa..-

-si claro..sabes que es dibujar?-decía Kinu-

-callela por que mi mano se ira en su cara-decía irónicamente-

-quiero escuchar la verdad..-

-antes que nada..escucheme-decía de una manera mordas-si va a culpar a uno culpe a todos..y de mi parte que ellos dos me besen..el trasero..-decía exaltada-

El director golpeo su mesa..Mientras miraba vengativamente a Kagome

-..bien..ok fui yo..yo sola..yo..yo...me..yo..me..me-se señalaba-yo..-

-vaya hasta que dice la verdad-

-me gusta hacer desesperar a los que cuestionan-decía trantando de sonar divertida-

-y respecto a Kinu-

-Kinu..lamento que no seas alta para poder hacer bromas como yo..ah y tambien lamento que no conoscas a los tacones..-decía burlesca-

-señorita..Higurashi..vayase de mi vista..en este momento..es más..LARGUESE DE AQUÍ-gritaba las ultimas palabras. Si había risas se esfumarón-

-pero no me grite-

-sola una cosa antes de irse-decía el director-

-que?¬¬-

-que planea ser de grande?-

-ehm...abogada..-decía mientras salía azotando fuertemente la puerta-

En la ofisina el silencio adornaba el lugar.

-muchas gracias señorita Kinu..-decía el director-me a dado un motivo para hacer la expulsión de la señorita Higurashi..de su escuela actual..y hacerla reprobrar el año-

-de nada n/n-decia Kinu-

Muchos la miraban con..preocupación otros con lastima y otros con recelo..Pero de la que no se iba a salvar..Ryo estaba con huevos fuera de los edificios de educación..cerca de donde estaban las jardineras. Apuntando a Kagome como si fuera una criminal..Le lanzarón las huevos..todos dierón en partes de sus huevos.

-Dios..cuando yo hago travesuras me ven y cuando no..quien les dice-decía resignada-

-jajajaja..huevo huevo..cabeza de huevo-decía Ryo. Kagome fingio estar muriendose de la risa-

-jajajaj esperame por que me hago pipi jajajaja-decía Kagome mientras se sobaba el estomago. Todos ya estaban viendo esto-..sabes que..te puedo superar en esto..y a demás..tengo publicada una foto en internet..sobre ti y tu rídiculo disfras de hoy..creo que tu cabell-no pudo terminar por que Ryo casi la ahoga. Si no fuera por que Miroku estaba cerca y pudo soltar un golpe a Ryo. Miroku y los demás la ayudarón-

-nunca vas a estar sola-decía Sango-

-lo siento..yo ya fui abandonada...y Ryo..cuando..aprendás verdaderamente a ser una cabrona..ahi me avisas wey..por ahora-

Una prefecta llego con unas cosas...Mientras que entraba el director.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI-gritaba el director-

El director pudo salir de esa puerta sin ninguna alegría..

-ahora que?-

Todos estaban rodeando el lugar. Ryo con sangre, Kagome cerca de el..

-ahora que golpeas a los muchachos?..YA LARGATE NIÑA..DEBERÍAS DE IR A UNA ESCUELA DE MODALES EN LUGAR DE ANDAR COMO SALVAJE GOLPEANDO A TODOS-Sango golpeo discretamente a Kagome-

-hay..mireme a mí...ahora que?-

-que hacía esto en su cuarto..especialmente en su cuarto?-

-sabe que..vayase al diablo..ya estoy..hasta la..fregada de sus sermones como si fuera mi padre..ya me largo..ok?..pagueme ese curso y ni así asistiria no estoy necesitada como unos malditos idiotas que estan aquí presentes..y sabe que-una larga lluvia se desató-si al día siguiente me encuentran desangrada con las venas rajadas...usted se debería sentir culpable...sabe por que?..no usted no tiene criterio..Y solo se dedica a bajar el autoestima..-decía exaltada-Y BESEME EL CULO-le gritó, mientras hacia espacio para poder pasar-

-KAGOME HIGURASHI..QUEDA TOTALMENTE EXPULSADA DE TODAS LAS ESCUELAS..SUS ESTUDIOS DEBERAN SER EN UNA PRIVADA..Y CON MONJAS..ES MÁS CUIDADOS DE TUTELAR..USTED NO PUEDE PONER PIE EN ESTA ESCUELA-

Kagome se regresó hasta el director..Esto se comenzaba a hacer interesante.

-"Kagome callate..Kagome callate"-pensaba Sango-

-y sabe que..mientras usted me esta regañando piense que...es injusto...injusto..por que..aun que fuera yo sola..haciendo una revolución contra 80 hombres..capte..una no puede contra tantos...-

Su maleta fue azotada frente a ella, donde todas sus cosas ya estaban empacadas..Su ropa estaba atascada de tierra...

-gracias..gracias enserio...No entiende...si una en el salón trata..de..hacer que todos se porten mal no es por mi culpa es su voluntad..y no me de sermones sobre..esas jaladas que ya me las se..-

-..señorita Kagome..me a enseñado algo-decía el director mientras veía como dos prefectos estaban alejando a la gente-

-yo fui-decia Sango. Kagome la asesino con la mirada-

-yo..tambien estube con ella..en todo..hize trabesuras..le puse un moco en su blusa..castigueme-

-no..Kagome Higurashi..pagará..por todas sus estupideces..-decpia el director-..no es necesario que se vaya-decía divertido-estarás excluida de todos..solo..limpairas los carros de todos los maestros limpiaras la basura...y miraras..una travesura...y tu pagas por el que la hizo entendido Kagome?-Kagome lo miró con odio o tal vez rencor-

-no soy su chacha..pero..pues..acepto-decía dejando sus maletas-solo que uno de estos dos changos me escolten para sentirme importante-

El director solo tubo una gota de resignación en su cerebro.

-ah y lamento haberle dicho que me besara la colina n.n ¬¬ pero se lo merece aceptelo..-

-un poquito..¬¬ pero ya vayanse todos-decía el director-

Todos se retirarón de la que se había salvado Kagome. Estos si fuerón planes..planes perfectos..

_**continuación.**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**¬¬ si lo se me olvido del InuKag..xD jaja la verdad SI pienso poner LEMMON pero no uno así totalmente explicativo..que diga todo y eso..Así que no..XD pero prometo no sera pervertido..y no vendrá en el proximo capítulo..yo les dire cuando n.n**

**Espero que no crean que soy demasiado traviesa..XD jajaja solo agarro agua y aviento a todos lados y digo "Yo te bautizo en el nombre de la sacerdota Andrea XD" jajaja ii me parto de la risa es tan divertido ..pero bueno..**

**Si por un momento estube en el dilema de..dejarla en esa escuela y no xD pero al final dije aii no probesita que se quede**

**Sobre las groserias..o.o ..antes que nada..yo digo groserias en cada oracion((no tantas pero si digo muchas))..tengo unas que si son demasiado fuertes para mi..y no las digo..Espero que no se asusten con esas palabras **

**Si tienen una duda en algo diganme yo las ayudaré con gusto n.n SIGAN LEYENDO con la pirruris de WILLNIRA XDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	20. castigOs!

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.20 Castigos **

Esa mañana había despertado de buen humor aun que ahi estaba Inuyasha..

-Hola-decía Inuyasha, mientras ella rolaba sus ojos-

-hola..-simplemente decía-

-oye...como estas?-preguntaba mientras miraba a Kagome picandole como loca al pequeño botón-

-supongo que bien..pero sabes que..yo no le habló a traiadores..así que bye..-decía mientras dejaba de picarle al botón y optaba por bajar por las escaleras. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano-

-ven-decía mientras la agarraba y la llevaba hasta dentró del elevador este ya se habia abierto..Y estaba solo-

-..sabes que..traidor..tengo mejores cosas que hacer..como..podar el pasto..o ayudar con el desayuno-decía Kagome mientras le pegaba con su dedo indice a Inuyasha-

-no te delaté.-decía mientras intentaba calmarse y no exaltarse-

-entonces Kinu llegó por obra de magia o que, del espíritu santo?-decía mientras se quedaba recargada en una esquina-

-no..Kinu..solo quizo que la acompañara-

-Inuyasha...yo..soy tu novia..ella es tu amante...me disculpas pero no me gusta estar en un tríangulo romantico..o a ti si?-

-Kagome..ella no es mi amante..ni siquiera tu y yo estamos casados-decía mientras se volteaba para otro lado-

-no si lo estubieramos creo que ya nos hubieramos divorsiado 20 veces-decía irónicamente, mientras el elevador se abría y ella salía de una manera rápida lo que menos quería era ver al traidor-

Inuyasha solo estaba pensativo, mientras veía llegar a Kinu.

-y bien cosita..-decía mientras lo abrazaba-

-sabes..que güera..dejame en paz...al rato..bye..adiós-decía, mientras se iba y dejaba a Kinu muy molesta.-

-"pero esa Kagome me las paga..y sus gatamigas"-pensaba mientras golpeaba la pared-pero que hago me saldrá morete..ù.u-decía mientras se sobaba-

Kagome aún seguía ida por eso..era tan tonta como para dejar pasar su relación..

-es..que-decía como si se estubiera confesando con la nada-..yo..si lo..quiero..-seguía diciendo-

-oye..Kagome-decía una chica de cabello cortó negro hasta los hombros y una tez blanca entre acanelada la piel-

-si?-fue lo único que pudo contestar-

-me podrías decir..por que eres así..digo..todas las chavas..de nuestra edad..son como decirlo..-

-por que me..enferma..ver a todas contentas..mientras a mi me lleva...ok?..por que me gusta ser traviesa..y ser directa-decía mientras intentaba irse de ese lugar-

No quizo tomar importancia de los comentarios que se hicieran de ella..Pero como te sentirias si andubieran murmurando cosas de ti y que no te lo dijeran en la cara..Que tal vez gracias a una chismosa todos pensarán cosas fatales de ti y hasta las amistades estuvieran en juego..se sentiria bien?..

Pudo dejar de sentir ese fresco aire que le llegaba por su cuerpo..Para luego meterse en la ofisina del director..Donde le estaban dando lo más seguro indicaciones de lo que tenían que hacer.

-señorita Higurashi ellos son sus complices?-preguntaba el director viendo que ahi estaban una Sango y una Ayame, tambien un Miroku, Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, Elliot...Y tambien..el..Inuyasha..-

-este-no sabía que decir..-

-no..tambien hubo más-decía Kagome. Mientras en su mente todo carburaba rápido-..la verdad..mire..Ryo y Kinu...fuerón tambien y me importa..un pepino si me cree o no..pero si castiga a unos castigue a todos..y que ..todos me besen..el..-

-Kagome..no es necesario..que digas eso ñ.nU-decía Sango-

-y bien que tenemos que hacer?-decía Miroku mientras el director miraba a todos-

-que tiene que hacer-decía el director-gracias a ellos señorita Higurashi..usted tendrá que lavar los carros y ayudar a hacer la comida..claro..y aparte de otras cosas..por una pequeña travesura usted tendrá que hacer algo..-decía el director-

-muchas gracias-decía sonriendo-oiga..si quiere..yo me largo de aquí..que puedo perder?-decía mientras se bufaba-

-..esta bien..perdería su año escolar-Todos estaban sorprendidos-..la expulsarián de la escuela-

-me ire a Londrés a estudiar-

-no le darían su boleta-

-falsifico una-

-solo.callese y pongase a hacer sus responsabilidades-decía el director-

-dire..ya sabe..cualquier broma solo tomé-decía dandole una tarjeta de sercilleta. Sin duda nunca iba a quitar su sentido del humor-

-..oiga...y le embarre mocos en su blusa..le corte dos greñas..de cabello, es más..embarre sus lentes con resistol..ò.ó y no me va a hacer nada?-decía Sango intentando sonar exaltada-

-n.n no..-

-yo..yo..le meti el pie a Kinu..le puse dos mocos en su corbata..le puse un grillito en su cuarto..es más usted no tomó café..tomo LODO-dijo Ayame-T.T ya puedo estar castigada?-

-¬¬ no..no y mil veces no-

-entonces pido mil castigos..-

-no no trillonesima vez no..no..no-el direcxtor parecía disco rallado-

-de acuerdo T.T-decían Sango y Ayame-

-bien señorita Higurashi ya vallase..a su trabajo especial-Kagome antes de salir dijo algo como "no puede llamarlo castigo?"-

En fin solo se pudo ver como salía del lugar.

-y para ustedes..-decía sonriendo maquiavelicamente-solo..vayanse a sus actividades-

-n.n ok-decían todos-

Los chicos se fuerón mientras..Inuyasha intentaba ir detrás de Kagome..

-KAGOME-volvía a gritarle, Kagome se detubó mientras podía venir a Inuyasha en un estado tranquilo. Sintio nervios-

-dime..pero que sea rápido-decía mientras se ponía a tomar el tiempo-

-..seguimos..siendo..novios?-preguntaba de una manera intranquila-

-no..se..tu que?..-

-pues..yo..si..quiero..pero..si..tu..no..quieres..yo.-Kagome lo abrazo-

-si..quiero Inuyasha n.n te amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu catito lindo chulo bello..-le dio un beso, mientras Inuyasha la cargaba y le daba un par de vueltas...-

Al parecer todo pintaba bien...

-con Kikyo-

-entonces que Kikyo..pasamos a segunda base?-Kikyo estaba con los ojos brillosos..Nunca penso que Hojo..le pidiera que tubieran..sexo..-

-este..yo..no...se..es..que..entiendeme..si?-decía mientras tenía una cara tímida-

-claro..que si..cuando..estes..lista..-decía mientras la abrazaba-pero..te lo estaré recordando..eh-decía divertido, mientras la abrazaba-

-con Sango-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-gritaba Sango, casi al borde de golpear a Miroku con la charola-

-Sanguito..mi amor..somos novios..Sanguito..x.x-decía Miroku todo hecho popo del miedo xD-

-NADA DE NADA..MIROKU RESPETAME..O TE GOLPEARÉ..POR HENTAI-volvía a gritar, mientras lo arrastraba a un lado de ella..Al parecer muchas cosas no iban a cambiar del todo-

-con Ayame-

-oye tu crees que ya...debamos de cortar?-preguntaba mientras veía la cara de Koga algo angustiada-

-Ayame..te sonará..extraño..pero..me enamore..de ti..yo..en verdad te amo..tal vez si sea presipitado..pero te amo..muchisisismo-decía, mientras la acercaba a el y la abrazaba-

-con Kagome-

-bueno..nos vemos..tengo trabajo-decía aburrida y sin ganas algunas de separarse de Inuyasha-

-entonces...paso por ti a la hora del almuerzo..sale?-preguntaba Inuyasha, mientras la separaba para ver directamente a Kagome-

-claro..-decía mientras veía como Inuyasha se volteaba aprovecho y le pego una nalgada-jajaja..me la debías tonto-decía mientras se divertia y se iba a trabajar-

Era hora de que fuera a sacar las cosas para los equipos..De seguro todos le iban a voltear la cara..Pero..esperen...De las otras escuelas aparte del latinoamericano, español, cebetis, e ICO (qe por cierto en esa escuela estaban Sango, Kagome y todos los demáaaasXD) ..Ico, Instituto Cultural de Occidente..Y entre otras escuelas. Las niñas de esas escuelas osea las más bonitas y las más populares..iban solamente para reirse de Kagome..En este caso una tipa de cabello verdaceo y ojos azul profundo se acercaba indiscretamente.

-oye..me caes mal-decía simplemente mirando de una manera fría a Kagome. Kagome sonrío complacida-

-...crees que me importa?..osea wey ni te conosco..ok?-decía de una vocecita insolente..-

-debería..sabes..que mi escuela..es mejor que el ICO..es más..tu..y tus amigas nacas..esas..me la pelan-decía mientras se giraba pero Kagome estallo en risas-

-jajajajaja..en primera: no soy plátano..y en segunda: no tienes..pene..para que yo te la pele..y decías...lechuga?-Vaya un nuevo apodo para esta tipa. La lechuga por así llamarla se detubo lentamente mientras una cara de desagrado se formaba en su rostro-

-no quiero decir como te dicen-decía, mientras la miraba de reojo. Kagome roló sus ojos-

-no tiene por que afectarme lo que una...gata..como tu piense lo peor de mi..es más..lechuga..vete..por que te golpeo..con las pelotas..y son pelotas de verdad..no..pelotas invisibles como las tuyas-Pelotas..los hombres tienen bajos..Y esta lechuga venía a decirle que se la pelaba..-

Que patetico..algo vulgar..pero..para defenderte de lechugitas..hay que tener estilo.

-me cagas-le dijo la tipa bien encendida-

-vaya..gracias..aun que te aviso nunca me hice popo en ti-Se iba mientras arreglaba las pelotas y se iba dejando encendida a la lechuga. Tubierón que hecharle agua por que las hojas de la lechugita casi se encienden xD -

Llevó las pelotas con los asesores..Le tocó llevarla al latinoamericano primero..

-BUU QUE SE LARGUE..TRAVIESA...-gritaban las chicas-

Se sonrojó, mientras la maestra sonreía de una manera divertida.. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella solo podía sonreir de una manera tranquila y poder notar como estos idiotas del navo la miraban..Ella pensando que nunca iba a ser el centro de atención ahora lo era, que orgullosa estaba..Es que era díficil describir poder describir como se sentía..practicamente algo imposible..Bueno lo imposible tenía que hacerse posible..

Daba igual si creían que ella lo peor de mujer..Estaban equivocados..tenía tres semanas o menos para poder hacer un trabajo del que todos estubierón orgullosos de ellos..Claro no si antes terminaba en medio camino.

-DESPIERTA LOOSER-le gritaba una tipa, mientras una pelota le caía cerca de su cuerpo. Kagome reacciono se habia quedado de nueva cuenta en babilonia..Ultimamente ese era su mundo..su planeta-

Y estaba contenta de poder ser dífierente a una clon de alguna tipa..Era una mañana algo templada.. Siguio llevando los balones a todas las escuelas en la segunda las tipas eran demasiado Kikyo's..si ustedes saben muy aca popis para todos..Ni que decir de los chavos..simplemente ¡wakala!

Pobres tipas..

-aquí estan sus balones..suerte-decía mientras la maestra la miraba con esa mujer de lentes y de cabello esponjado. Le daba unas gracias de una manera tímida, luego Kagome se retiro. Eran miles de escuelas..La siguiente era díficil..era la de los tipos malditos...-

Siguio hasta llegar hasta su escuela..

-hey..tu-decía Kagome, mientras le daba las pelotas a la maestra todos estaban viendo pasar. Ese pantalón verde olvido, esa blusa roja de tirantes y dejando ver carne pero no exagerado. Unos tenis negros, su corbata y su gorra de lado. Y ese cinto de estoperoles..La hacían ver bien Abril Lavigne y le encantaba vestirse así no es que copiara la imagen o algo así..pero tenía diferentes formas de vestir-

Su mirada dorada se clavo en Kagome..Mientras veía como Sango y las chicas y claro algunos acoples se acercaban a ella.

-y bien como se siente la fantastica Kagome Higurashi?-decía Jack que era el reportero de la escuela..supuestamente pero era e graciosisto anti social xD-

-pues ehm..cansada -calló, al suelo mientras sus ojos daban roles..Inuyasha llegó mientras le alcanzaba a agarrar antes de que se diera un buen...golpe en la cabeza. Sin duda el sol le afectaba a Kagome. Muchos se acercarón a aver a Kagome-

Le empezaba a salir sangre de la nariz..Que genia..que dieran muchos de ellos por enfermarse y pintiarse todas las clases y simplemente estar en la hueva..que suertuda era Higurashi.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAY SANGRE-gritaba Kikyo, mientras tambien se desmayaba. Luego las chicas al ver la sangre unas comenzarón a desmayarse. Kagome aún seguía desmayada-

Sango fue con Kiky

-KIKY..KIKY..ANDALE AVIENTENLE AGUA PARA QUE DESPIERTE-gritaba Sango, mientras ya llegaban con agua. Pero antes de que se la aventarán Kikyo ya estaba en pie-

-n.n iijiji..fue una pequeña bromita..-decía toda nerviosa, mientras se acercaba con Kagome-

La maestra había ido por una enfermera..No la enfermera que le tiraba la onda a Inuyasha que miedo . 

Ya que unos ayudarón a llevar a Kagome a su cuarto le dijerón que no podía salir de su cuarto y necesitaba descansar todo el día y parte del segundo..Y tambien el tercero..solo tres días..ya que andaba baja de ázucar y necesitaba energías..La maestra de gimnasia que era la única que entendía pudo sentir preocupación por Kagome.

-Kagome te encuentras bien?-preguntó, la maestra sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, mientras que abría peresozamente los ojos y luego veía que todos sus amigos estaban viendola. Como si acabará de nacer-

-eso...au x,x-decía toda lesionada, mientras sentía en su espalda un raspón enorme..Nunca había tenido golpes o moretes en la espalda-

-te duele..la espalda? ò.o-preguntó la maestra, mientras veía asentir a Kagome. Mandó que todos se marcharán y la dejarán examinar esa cortada o raspada-

Le puso una pomaba no tenía idea de como se pudo ahcer semejante raspada.

-te lastimaste antes de llegar con nosotros?-preguntó la maestra. Kagome negó con la cabeza-

-no..la verdad..no se-respondía con dolor, mientras volvía a quedarse dormida de semejante dolor que sentía..-

La maestra intento calmarse al fin se había quedado dormida..tal vez lo de ayer si fue algo muy fuerte para semejante joven y luego ese pleito verbal entre alumna y director..Si algo le iban a hacer a ella..esta maestra iba a estar para defenderla pero Kagome no estaba sola.

Después de que la maestra salío el siguiente en entrar fue Inuyasha..

Pudo ver el pecho subir y bajar la respiración tranquila y a veces rápida lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Luego se acerco hasta sentarse a un lado de ella y poder quitarle una parte del flequillo y dejar ver los ojos cerrados..Se veía tan tranquila dormida..pero era mejor tener a la Kagome de todos los días..la que defiende sus ideales..y todo..esa Kagome..de la cual se enamoró..Se acercó a ella mientras le daba un beso..

-Kagome..te amo..y siempre te amaré..aun que pase algo..yo siempre te amaré-le susurró, mientras sde quedaba cuidando de ella-


	21. heridas que duelen

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR..**_

Cap.21 heridas que duelen

**Si te celo es por que te quiero..**

**Si no te celo es por que te amo**

**"Deseo y amor la fuerte combinación..es ser tu y a la vez yo.."**

Tal y como la maestra le había dicho a Kagome no hacer nada..que genial.

-QUE ABURRIDO..JURÓ QUE CUANDO SALGA DE LA CAMA..ME..ME VOY A AVENTAR DEL ÁRBOL-gritaba desde la cama, por que la habían amarrado era prevensión de que no se saliera de la cama..-

-SI Y SERÁN 3 SEMANAS MÁS..n.n-le gritaba Ayame, desde la cocina. Mientras Sango se adentraba al baño y se ponía a verse..Ya saben no las que son más salvajes son las más vanidosas-

-TONTAS..CREEN QUE SI FUERA HOMBRE FUERA HERMOSO?-gritaba, mientras Ayame, que se estaba haciendo jugo de naranja a las 2 de la mañana. Kagome que no podía dormir por que durmio toda la tarde y Sango ahi viendose enfrente del espejo..Y Kikyo..bueno viendo el canal de los niños chiquitos..-

-EHM...NO SE PERO..SI..YO FUERA UN VIL PRINCIPE WILLIAMS-decía soñando despierta Ayame..-

-Y TU KAGO?-gritaba Sango, mientras todavía estaba en el baño haciendo sus menjurjes de la buena suerte-

-SUPONGO QUE SERIA..UN...UN...UN...REESE COMO EL DE MALCON EL DE ENMEDIO O TAL VEZ UN ORLANDO BLOOM, UN HARRY POTTER..YO QUE SE-gritaba.-

A los pocos segundos sale una Kikyo..

-chicas..! chicas!..mi televisión se prende y se apaga-decía con miedo, mientras Sango y Ayame estaban mirandose..Kagome intentaba ver pero estaba atada-

-o.o neta?-decía Sango-

-¬¬ si wey..si no te andubiera aquí como..una...pensativa..diciendo mentiras-Kikyo incluyó mcho sarcasmo en sus palabras-

-u.u Kikyo..pensativa ya estas-le decía sus verdades Ayame-

-QUE PASA?-gritaba Kagome-

-NO NADA QUE KIKY...ANDA APAGADA-

-PUES PRESTALE ESAS PELICULAS PARA QUE SE PRENDA..XD-bromeaba Kagome-

-KAGOME HIGURASHI ¡PICATELO!-le gritaba Kikyo-

Bueno..Kikyo..llevó a Sango y Ayame al cuarto..

-estaba viendo Carlos Trejo..luego..la televisión se empezo a encender y a apagar..No..era al reves..-decía de una manera olvidadiza-

-wey habias dicho que estabas viendo los teletubis?..-decía Sango sobandose los ojos-

-si pero me dierón miedo..-

-a quien no les iba a adar miedo semenajes tipos fumados con antenas..yo creo que les pego un..buen golpe en todas partes..mira que invadir la televisión con su cara maniatica..para mi que estan tramando...hacer un lavado de cerebro a todos los niños-decía Ayame muy sabia, mientras veía el control de la tele sobre la cama-

-y bien estaba sentada, luego quise buscar el control y..no estaba-

-chale Kikyo-decía Sango muy interesada-los extraterrestres estan haciendo complot contra..ti-volvía a poner cara de maniaca-

-¬¬ que ...Kikyo..tu de casualidad no sentiste algo en tu peludo trasero?-

-¬¬ mira pelos pintados..sera trasero pero no peludo¬¬ eh?..y si senti algo..por que o.o?-

-ò.o andale Kikyo..te tiras..punes cuando estas sola!-la acusaba Sango como niña infatil. Kikyo se puso roja y nego con la cabeza se puso nerviosa..-

-u.u..ustedes no entenderán...Kikyo se movía por que ...quien sabe que andará intentando peor movío su trasero y la tele se prendio y se apago por que el control ahi estaba..¡wakala..no me prestes ese control!-decía Ayame con carita de asco-

-andale Kikyo..esas mañas..te afecta el andar con Kinu-bromeaba Sango-

-Ò.Ó ni en pintura..es más..lee lo que dice en la pared-Sango volteo su rostro y vio una cartulina-

_"Hola!...estas son las reglas que debes cumplir para poder estar en mi cuarto:_

_1.-JAMAS NOMBRAR A LA PERRITA MINITOY.._

_2.-comprarle pinturas a Sango_

_3.- decirle a Kiky lo hermosa que es..._

_4.- nunca pedirme dinero.._

_5.- prohibidas las camaras no quiero ser paris hilton _

Era tonto..osea era Kikyo..xD...

-¬¬ Kiki..me tienes en tus reglas?¬¬-decía Sango casi lista para asesinarla-

-jijiji..yo?..ñ.n para..nada..Tal vez me equivoque..y debería ser..Kiki..o Kagome..tu sabes la exorciste..ahi anda tirada no sabe..-decía mientras su tono era nervioso-

-la exorcista o.o?¬¬ ¡picarona! le dices a Kagome exorciste te pasas..-decía Ayame-"no te quisiera herir con los apodos que te dien u.u"-pensaba instintivamente Ayame, mientras luego sonreía tímidamente-

-hey..miren!-decía Kikyo, mientras se regresaba saltando a su cama para sentarse y se ponía a tragar palomitas-¡BARNEEEY!-gritaba emocionada-te quiero yo y tu a mi..somos una familia féliz...Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me dirás mi cariño es para ti...-empezaba a cantar. Sango y Ayame-

-SIIII BARNEY n.n-decían gritando. Mientras se ponían a sentar a lado de Kikyo viendo barney-

-BARNEY..! NO ME LO PIERDO NO..CUENTENME QUE HACE EL DINOSAURIOO?ò.o BARNEY ES MIO, MIO, MIO, MI ESPOSO MIO, MIO T.T NO LO ZORREEN-gritaba Kagome, desde el otro cuarto. Mientras Sango, Kikyo y Ayame cerraban la puerta y se ponían a ver la tele-

Esa fue una noche...Pero los chicos...

x.el cuarto de los chicos.x

-con Miroku-

-o.o orale..la morena es atrevida..¬¬ y yo que pense que era Niurka..Sango me ah engañado T.T.-se ponía melancolico. Ya que estaba viendo una película porno con una negra, Niruka y Boby. Luego le cambio al comercial de muchachas colegiales atrevidas-tengo que hablar-decía con la baba de fuera-oh 01998546..-Apuntó el telefono, luego vio que era para adultos así que le dio cuscus y mejor ni le entró a eso-hay que puedo ver en la tele? u.u..-luego el cerebro se le incendio..Debido a pensar 5 minutos-si...el video nuevo de Paris Hilton n.n-y ahi se puso a ver el nuevo video de Parios Hilton de solo 3 horas-

-con Koga-

-oh este chat de lesvianas es genial!-decía Koga emocionado-lo bueno que mi nick es no soy hombre-si idiota era como la quinta vez que descubrían que era un hombre ¿por que sera?8-) xD-creo que mejor sere mina caliente muajaja..espero que no conoscan a una mina por que si no u.u..pero quien se va a dar cuenta?-seguía murmurando en la oscuridad de su cuarto-SII CHONA CALIENTE..como la tía de esas locas-primero decía emocionado y después para volver entrar a la sala de chat y cambiarse el nick. Era muy interesante platicar con lesvianas..Pero luego aburrían y mejor se puso a pelear con los gays..-

-con Hojo-

-dale..wey que no vez? te estan pegando y tu no les haces nada a los niños?-decía semi-extaldo, mientras casi abienta el televisor por la ventana. Pero luego recordo que no debía dejarse llevar por los programas de los niños chiquitos..osea diskoveri kids..-¡dios que mensajes subliminados son estos!-decía expresandose, mientras leía los subtítulos..-"si quieres que tu _cabello_ cresca _grande & fuerte_ compra Pantene.."-Eso lo malpenso mucho..Y eso que nunca pusó antención en español por los mensajes de los comerciales..Que tonto esto era más interesante que ver a la misma Niruka en cueros..-

-con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha estaba más entretenido..por que el si estaba haciendo lo que todo tipo normal hace..dormir..Aun que tenía sueños..de que el era Barney y se hacía rico..Si barney..tal vez Barney era su tía...su mejor amigo..Solo de el.¬¬ y si alguien quería quitarle a su mejor amigo..le iba a pegar..Pero la babita se le salío del labio y luego vio a los rangers..El era el rojo, Miroku era el verde, Kagome era la rosita, Sango era la amarilla, Ayame la blanca, el negro era Koga y la princesa era..bueno el era dos pérsonajes..¬¬.

-..mam..i..no...no..soy..gay..mami..no..queró..pocholate-murmuraba entre sueños. Mientras por accidente seguía abrazandose el mismo-

x.al día siguiente.x

Kagome seguía ahi toda esclavatizada..Mientras entraba esa maestra buenisíma onda.

-Kagome corazón n.n-decía bien happy la maestra-

-si maestra? o.o-A Kagome esas arrimaciones, buena onda y simpatización como que le daba miedo..-

-pes hable con el director-se límpia algo del lateral del labio. Mientras se sonrojaba-y..dijo que..estaba bien podrías regresar a tus actividades y que tambien..tendrías reposo..pero como hoy será día de lógica..pues digamos que tendrás que ayudar a tu equipo-decía la maestra con una explicación sin tomar aire. Su voz sencilla y a la vez infantil. Ese cuerpo exagerado pero era maestra todas tenían ese cuerpo-

Kagome se cambio y se puso de pie. La herida la tenía resiente algo que le dolía..Pero bueno..todo estaba perfecto..

No tubó que ver a Ryo, Kinu o alguna tipa que quisiera arruinarle el día..simplemente se quedó con Inuyasha agarraditos de la mano.

-te duele?-Kagome lo miró intensamente aun que no podía-

-..¬¬ tu que crees?-le decía simplemente. Pero luego el formó una sonrisa en su dulce y bello rostro..Tambien sexy pero..bueno eso solo lo sabía Kagome-

-olvidalo..oye...cuando salgamos de esta cosa loca...-decía mientras el si que la miraba intensamente. Hasta el grado de hacer sonrojar mucho a Kagome. Kagome intentó desvíar su mirada-

-aja..-decía mientras intentaba calmar su sonrojación. Pero Inuyasha lo notó e intento no reirse de lo bonita que se veía-

-tu cres..digo..si quisieras tener una cena tu familia y la mía-decía Inuyasha mientras el se sonrojaba. Kagome levantó una ceja y luego lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

-Inuyasha..mi mamá..es una super modelo..Obvio si me gustaría..pero..pero..-Inuyasha se acercó al oído de Kagome..-

-te da pena verdad?-le pronuncío discretamente en el oído. Mientras ella asentía debilmenete. Luego como si se sintiera triste lo abrazo..No quería alejarse de el..nunca..-

Le correspondío el gesto..Todavía estaban chicos para hacer lo que los adultos y en las películas porno hacen..Además..Se sentía..tan féliz sin tener que hacer suya por primera vez a Kagome...Pudo abrazarla mientras ella apretaba su camisa..Y lugo le reglaba un pequeño beso en los labios..Que después se fue haciendo más lento y cariñoso.

Llegarón un poco tarde pero los chicos los habían cubrido diciendo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo popo y que Kagome fue por una pastillota de cólicos..Al fin había regresado..Lo hubiera hecho sola y pasar por en medio de todos..Pero tenía modales..

-crees que esten enojados conmigo ñ.n?-preguntaba Kagome, mientras veía que muchos la miraban con una sonrisa maniaca..-

-ellos?..o.o no lo creo..para mi que te tienen miedo-decía Sango-

-la única idiota que no te tiene miedo esa esa perra minitoy-decía Ayame contestando mordasmente-

-de quien hablan?-decía Kikyo interesada, mientras veía como Kinu se reía de ellas a pesar de estar en una distancia lejos-

-AHORA PASEN AL REPRESENTANTE DE CADA EQUIPO-gritaba con el micrófono mientras, Kagome se ponía a reir y miraba su equipo-

-que sea Kiky..aumentará tu publicidad-mentía..-

-HIGURASHI PASE..-volvía a gritar el director pero esta vez sin micrófono..Pobres orejitas T.T-

-y..yo?-decía nerviosa-

Kinu se levantó y paso al frente, sus labios rojos y sus ojos delineados..Kagome con sus labios sin lápiz labial sus ojos delineados levemente de negro..Mientras pasaba otra vez intímidada por todos.

-ya perdímos u.u-decía Sango-

-¬¬ oye..para estas preguntas Kagome siempre a sido un cerebrito-

-si son capaces de preguntar por que te quedas dormido?-decía Kikyo-

-pues obvio por que tienes sueños y estas cansado-decía Inuyasha. Mientras cada equipo comenzaba a apoyar al representante-

El silencio fue presente, mientras el director hacia una pregunta para cada uno...

-haber tu-le decían a Kinu-dime..por que los planetas son círculares?-Kinu estaba trabada..-

-por..que..por..que..así quizó Dios-decía nerviosa. El director negaba con la cabeza-

-Kagome..por que crees que a los niños les inventarón Santa Clouse..si sabemos bien que ese gordo bigoton no existe? ò.o-Vaya esa pregunta era fácil-

-para domar a los mocositos..que se portan mal y chantajearlos..y darles un poco de placer a los padres? o.o-decía esperando que su respuesta fuera buena. El director sonrío malvadamente para después decir punto para los jaguares..-

Los gritos del equipo eran por Kiky...que andaba con sus porras..

Y las preguntas fuerón de lógica una materia de pura lógica..Kinu llevaba tres y Kagome cinco.

-Kagome dime por que existen los nombres?-

-por que si no tendrían que nombrar a los seres humanos con números?-decía confundida. El director volvía a decir que si-

Algo aburrido..ya que Kagome juraba que si no se ponía bien interesada el director le iba a decir puntos menos explusada largate,Y puras de esas..

Al final..gano Kagome..y Kinu quedó en segundo lugar..pero antes de poder salir del auditorio donde estaban Kinu se aprovecho de que felicitaban a Kagome. Kinu como toda una serpiente rastrera fue y beso a Inuyasha..Mientras Kagome se giraba par averlos..no supó que hacer..

-"maldito idiota"-pensaba..Pero se tranquilizó-

Kikyo que pudo ver a Kinu..Se acercó.

-felicidades Kinu..e Inuyasha Kagome los vío..digo si eso querían que hicieran-decía Kikyo, mientras apartaba a Inuyasha luego empujo a Kinu y la abofeteo-

-vamos Kikyo..no toques la basura..te puedes contagiar-dijo en un tono serio Kagome..-

Kagome dijo esas palabras con burla y algo de asco. Pero Inuyasha la jaló...mientras quedaban en triangulo..Kinu, Kagome y el.

-espera..Kinu explicale..-decía Inuyasha levemente alterado-

-mira papa..explicarme que?..Bonita vista escogierón..así me doy cuenta..que tengo dos cuernotes..grandes..-decía, mientras ella empujaba un poco a Inuyasha-y sabes..que..no me vengas a jurar amor eterno..cuando se que piensas en esta polly pocket de tianguis..Y cuando me beses..me lavaré la boca con jabón..-decía más seria. Luego miraba a Kinu y se acercó a ella, a Kinu le dio miedo la actitud de Kagome-y tu maestra..-decía mientras su voz era levemente dólida-lo quieres?..Te lo regalo..al cabo que...es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada-decía mientras los dejaba solos-

Se pudo ir mientras veía a un insistente Inuyasha seguirla.

-KAGOME YO TE AMO-le gritó. Kagome se giro a verlo-

-alejate de mi animal...Ve con Kinu..sa besos gratis..y acostones por diez pesos..-volvía a irse duramente. Iba caminando mientras se iba corriendo hasta sentirse verdaderamente perdida-

Ni siquiera lloro aun que si le dolía y mucho..Pero no soltó ninguna lagrima.

-saca tu dolor Kagome..nosotras estamos contigo-decía Sango que Kiky tubo la necesidad de decirle a alguien-

-no si lo saco sería darle placer a esos idiotas-decía mientras se exaltaba de una manera ruda-

-y entonces que?-decía Ayame, mientras la miraba-

-es que Kinu e Inuyasha me van a escuchar-decía Sango con el puño en alto y lista para golpear a alguien-

-no..van a sentir..el miedo..Ambos..Uno por dejar besarse y la otra por andar besuqueandose..-decía mientras se levantaba-y saben que..ahorita barbie, hulk, roja quiero estar solita-

-¬¬ no me digas hulk-decía Sango. Mientras veía irse a Kagome-

-pero saben que..esos idiotas me la van a pagar-volvía a decir-

Esa tarde ella estubo preparando su venganza sobre ellos dos...

Eran tal para cual.. Mientras tanto...

-es que tu amigo es un cerdo!-decía Sango, mientras se enojaba-

-tranquila..Estoy seguro que tiene que haber una explicasión-decía Miroku intentando defender a Inuyasha, aun que su conducta fue de lo peor-

-más le vale..Miroku..tienes que ayudarme a sacarle la sopa a Inuyasha..investiga si la ama o algo..por favor..discresión-decía Sango como si fuera agente de la CIA-

-esta bien..pero no soy muy bueno en esto-decía nervioso.-

-¬¬ dios Miroku..eres hombre deberías de ser experto¬¬-

-Sango..por que no..mejor..nos preguntamos si tu y yo vamos bien?..No crees que nos preocupamos más por otros y notros quedamos hasta después..Sango..hace días que no te beso que no estoy contigo..-decía mientras su mirada era tristona, sus palabras eran rectas-

-lo que me faltaba..Sabes Miroku..tengo una amiga que su novia beso a otra, otra amiga que es demasiado distraida como para saber si su novio que tiene pegue con las chicas..no se si la engaña..Pero tengo otra que se la vive viendo barney en las noches y su novios es simplemente un objeto..y tu pensando en nosotros?-

-Sango esta bien que quieras a tus amigas pero si no sufren no aprenderán-

-...Sabes que Miroku...tal vez el tu y el yo..no pueda ser un nosotros..no crees?-decía rudamente, en este caso Sango fue la que miró a otro lado-y eres un egoísta..sabes que puedes ayudar una relaci..-Pero Miroku la hizo callar con unas palabras, Miroku quería llorar-

-me equivoque Sango..tal vez tu solo eres de amigos y no de novios..-volvía a callar, un silencio aburrido y abrumador, un lindo aire recorrío el cuerto de ambos novios-

-Tal vez si tal vez no..-

-Sango te amo..y..me duele ver..que...-

-Miroku..vete con tus mujeres si de verdad estas necesitado de amor-

-solo amame Sango..amame..y yo te amaré..te eh respetado y no quiero perderte-decía mientras la abrazaba haciendo que Sango se sorprendiera, tal vez era cierto era hora de que dejará sus nerviosismos y le prestará un pocop de atención a su novio..Su novio..su primer novio y era Miroku-

-esta bien Miroku...-decía mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso..del cual Miroku se sorprendio un poco pero se estubierón besando..-

La noche se fue haciendo algo larga..Todas estaban dormidas, la luna parecia una grande bola de queso..Despertó cansada mientras Sango le ponía unas cosas en la espalda..

-arde-respondía, mientras su cortada se veía reciente-

-más va a arder..-decía Sango, mientras vendaba esa horrible cortada-

Al momento de vendar los pechos de Kagome se aplastarón...

-ahora soy un hermoso hombre-decía Kagome-

-T.T no es justo..yo quería ser ese personaje-

-¬¬ vete al diaboo..ahora si me disculpas..-decía mientras se levantaba y se iba al closet a sacar dos regalos-

-que es eso?-

-regalos Sango..regalos-

-dime gatita revulera..dime-

-bien..pero...no digas nada Sango-decía Kagome mientras comenzaba a hacer su voz en murmullo-estas sos dos serpientes..no te preocupes no son venenosas..son para la putrixia..y para el engañador-decía Kagome, mientras le daba una caja a Sango. Sango sonrío perfectamente mientras comenzaba a hablarle a los animales rastreros-

Salío del cuarto acompañada de las chicas, mientras Kagome entraba a la habitación de los hombres, entró y obvio estos no se habían despertado..Entró con cuidado a la haibtación de Inuyasha y dejó una nota..de"para Inuyasha de Kinu..la niña barata"..Dejó la serpiente mientras se despedia solamente con la voz, luego salío del lugar directo a la habitación de Kinu..Donde de seguro la tipa se iba a desmayar..

Se acercó mientras dejaba la cajita y se iba con cuidado..

-pagaría mil pesos por que a esos idiotes les pudiera ver la jeta-decía mientras intentaba no reirse-

Simplemente salío del edificio y se dedico a ir a comer..Algo en la cafeteria, entró, mientras todos la veían esa ropa tan poco moderna..Y el cabello pintado de otro color..Mechones de color rojizo y amarillos osea nada que ver con Kagome Higurashi.

-oye..-decía esa brocoli o la tipa de verde-

-si?-decía Kagome mientras la miraba-

-pobresita tu mami no te a de querer verdad..por que digo..como que no te compra ropa padre..Pero sabes qe podríamos ir a comprar ropa un ritual tirar todo lo feo yo tengo ropa tal vez te puede quedar bien-decía la muchacha que era acompañada por una gordita..-

-digo a qui vengo a patear lonchera-decía aburrida, mientras su voz era sínica-

Estaba tomando un red bull, mientras miraba a la gordita de piez a cabeza..

-luego podríamos ir a esa pelucqueria del fránces es tan famoso tal vez te puede cambiar la imagen digo la necesitas-Ahi fue cuando Kagome la miró de arriba a abajo-

Se acercó y le metio en la blusa el red bull que estaba helado.

-que te pasa estupida esta helado!-decía la gorda mientras se sacaba el red bull de la blusa-

-oye por que le haces eso a mi amiga?-decía la brocoli-

-pues digo fue lo más parecido que encontre a un bote de basura..verde y redondo-decía mientras se carcajeaba y todos los demás hacían lo mismo-

-que te pasa estupida?..-decía la brocoli-no tienes derecho a hacerle eso a amiga-

-no maestra si todavía no acabo me faltas tu-con una mirada seria se aventuro a vaciarle el red bull en el cabello-

Que por ciento su peinado debio de haber durado dos horas..Luego siguio su camino...Malditas viejas fresas las odiaba..

Siguio su camino, mientras pasaba por su charola y le servían el desayuno..Sin querer le toco a lado del ojidorado peleonero.

-gracias-respondía-

-INUYASHA-gritaba Kinu, mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y se iba con Sango que le enseñaba la brytniseñal e indicandole casi con colores chillantes donde estaba el lugar de Kagome-

Al pasar una de las viejas de la otra escuela le metierón el pie y calló su comida se embarro en todo su pecho..Pero eso fue poco..

La herida de la espalda se abrío..

-AH-un gemido fuerte de dolor-

-no exageres peleonera-le dijo la mujer que era una de pelo chino largo y ojos negros muy bonita y con pecas-

-KAGOME-gritaba Sango, mientras iba a ver que pasaba al igual que Inuyasha y todos los que se llevaban con ella-

-la cortada Sango la cortada-decía señalando la espalda-quema wey quema x.x-decía toda moribunda, mientras se sacaba la camisa y se dejaba ver en una blusa de tirantes y abajo una venda y la sangre que estaba saliendo-

-hay no manches wey se te abrío-

En ese momento la tipa si se asustó.

-yo lo..siento-decía cohibida la mujer-

-pidele perdón de rodillas tipeja-decía Ayame, casi agarrandola de las greñas-

-no que no se que-respondíoa la tipa-

Todo era un grande alboroto, la cabeza de Kagome iba a estallar..Y ella en poca ropa..buen momento..Se levantó como pudo, mientras...

-ya callate..y tu..cuando esta mugre cortadita se me haya cerrado reza por que no me venge..y reza bien por que..no estoy bromeando-decía Kagome, mientras veía como la enfermera la atendía-

Una vez dentró de la enfermeria..

-te dio duro la muchachita-decia la enfermera-y que te paso?-

-no se..pero se que tiene qe ver con piedritas y esas cosas..-

-deberías de tener cuidado ya estas mejor-le dio una paleta dulce, mientras la dejaba ir-

-gracias n.n-cuando salío del consultorio, un poco mejor se fue caminando..Vio silla de ruedas y su mente decía "siilla de ruedas..o caminar..silla de ruedas"-

En fin agarro la silla de ruedas..Y se fue recorriendo todos los pasiillos..aun que le dolía la espalda..

-x,x maldita tipeja-decía intensamente, dejando la sillita de ruedas se fue caminando buscando a sus compañeros-

---

Kinu se había asustado mucho cuand vio la serpiente pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado..Inuyasha hizo lo mismo solo que le iba a reclamar a Kagome...

----

Esperaba que esta cortada no se infectara...Dolpia un buen..

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de autora:**

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA..LO SIENTO**

**si deberían de dejarme reviews como "hey maldita estupiida ¬¬ mueve tu inche trasero y ponte a trabajar "..n.n ujajajajaja es broma gracias por los reviews...**

**Espero que les guste..o no se preocupen Kinu es temporanea..pero si va a hacer maldades..¡nos vemos! gracias por su PACIENCIIA n.n **

**dejen review o no actualizo ¬¬...**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira!·...**


	22. puños

_**DEBES BUSCART UN NUEVO AMOR.**_

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece..x.x_

**cap.22 Puños sin acero**

_"te lo voy a decir te ame como nunca nadie eh amado..Te burlaste de mi me has lastimado tanto.."_

--

Faltaba poco para salir de ese lugar..aproximadamente dos semanas..Mientras tanto Kagome estaba jugando carreritas de ahi le iba a tocara Sango..Y por el equipo.

-esta porquería es aburrida-murmuraba Elliot mientras, veía correr a Kagome contra unas tipas entre ellas la brocoli-

-mira tu Kagome-decía haciendo sonrojar a Elliot-

-¬¬ callate..además..tiene novio..o tenía-decía mientras el seguía en la carrera-

-.-.-

Ahí estaban Kinu e Inuyasha platicando..Kagome los vio..y sintío celos. las vívoras.x

-es que entiendeme wey..una serpiente me pudo comer-decía Kinu, mientras se quejaba-además corazón yo te amo -lo abraza-

-tranquila..chapis-decía mientras aceptaba el abrazo-

Lo iba a intentar tal vez un clavo saca a otro clavo. Kagome que estaba viendolos..sintío celos.

Si era cierto no podía andar ahi por la vida andando haciendo travesuras...Eso era bueno e interesante pero..ahora que alguien de baja estatura te baja el novio se siente muy mal...

No es que fuera alguien tonta..

-no te duele?-le preguntó Elliot llegando al oído de Kagome-

-lo miro de todos modos..Mi papá es un maldito bastardo que me quiere separar de mi madre..y un abrazo me dolera?-decía sínica y terriblemente sarcastica, mientras volvía a dejar el vaso e intentaba sonreir y hablar con Elliot-

-vaya ..no sabía que así era tu vida-decía Elliot intentando fingir preocupación-

-pues si mi chavo y que hacer?-decía, mientras veía como Sango le hacia señas como si la estubiera llamando-oye me tengo que ir nos vemos-decía, mientras llegaba a un lado de la bolita de los jaguares-

Ya que dejo a Elliot vio como Sango estaba hablandole..sobre unas cosas.

-entonces tenemos que descubrir quien mato a drácula?-decía sin entender-

-así es..al parecer van a preparar todo hoy-decía Sango-

-que aburrido..y quien va a ser el primer equipo?-decía Kagome mientras se sentaba y Sango la imitaba-

-no se todavía ni dan indicaciones-decía Ayame uniendose a la plática-

-hey..Kagome tienes que ir y decirle a Inuyasha que es una basura-decía Kikyo-

Sango la miró casi como para golpearla..Pero luego suaviso sus rasgos.

-creo que la barbie tiene razón-decía mientras Kikyo sonreía nerviosamente-

-si ve y diselo-decía Ayame-

-no..ya les di un regalo..-

Kinu se acercó a ella, mientras la llamaba. Kagome hizo como que no le daba importancia pero luego Kinu se le acercó.

-enena estas en territorio enemigo..-decía simplemente Sango-

-sere enana..pero le baje el novio a tu amiga-

Sango se iba a levantar para golpearla, pero Ayame la detubo y luego una relajada Kagome se levanto..Como si todo estubiera en perfectas conidiciones Kagome la siguio.

-y bien?-decía Kagome, mientras veía que Kinu le estaba ¿coqueteando?-

-crees que no supe que eras tu la de la que envío la serpiente?-decía Kinu mientras miraba a Kagome. Kagome destilaba tranquilidad-

-y yo que tengo que ver contigo?..digo las serpientes y tu son iguales..culebras, arrastradas, venenosas..-

-entonces si yo soy una serpiente tu eres un león..fiera, salvaje, fea, horrible, una arpía-decía mientras le reveleaba unas cuantas verdades a Kagome. Pero Kagome hizo la que no le dolío-

-estas equivocada..-cerraba sus ojos y luego los abría y miraba severamente, seria y rudamente a Kinu. Sintío como la mirada de Kagome era pesada..tan fuerte que no pude detenerla..Era otra..en menos de tres segundos-yo soy una perra..Me se defender, se actuar, tengo estilo..Soy una cabrona, soy una perra por que hago sentir mal a las personas y llegar sentirme mal yo tambien..Pero sabes que es lo mejor?-decía salvajemente y seria, mientras soltaba un suspiro pequeño-puedo herir a las personas sin sentirme..mal..-

-eres una loca rebelde-le dijo Kinu de una forma hiriente. Kagome levanto una ceja mientras miraba a Kinu-

-..quedate con Inuyasha...andale es tuyo-

-ya es mío..pero tu-le apuntaba con el dedo sin una forma de amabilidad-ni se te ocurra meterte entre esto..además..de que..me chocas-dijo exasperada de la actitud sínica que Kagome presentaba con ella y con un fervor horrible la abofeteo-

Se le volteo la cara..Mientras Kagome reaccionaba.Se llevó una mano a su mejlla y como una fiera mientras la miraba y la abofeteaba como diez veces más a como ella lo había hecho.

-mira gata de rancho..no te permitire que me golpees y mucho menos que me insultes..maldita estupida..pendeja-le dijo. Mientras la agarraba de las greñas despues de abofetearla y con un fuerte impulso la avento al suelo haciendola que callera rudamente al suelo-

Se giró para irse y dejo a Kinu tirada pero antes.

-besa el suelo por donde yo pase Kinu..Por que cuando tu pases vomitarán al verte-decía burlesca y con sorna mientras se retiraba como si tubiera capa y si fuera reina se giro, Sango la miró sorprendida..Sin duda Kagome enojada era muy peligrosa-

-la tumbaste n.n-decía Kikyo mejor-

-tengo más para ti quieres?-

_-ALUMNOS PASEN A EJERCITARSE AL GIMNASIO-_la voz del micrófono mientras todos pensaban que era una clase libre. Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kikyo fuerón al gimnasio, tambien los chicos que por cierto solo iban a ver a todas las niñas con ropa deportiva..Mientras se cambiaban, Kagome usaba un pantalón y un top rojo y unos tenis. Sus puños estaban vendados ya que Sango y ella iban a jugar en el ring..Como esas luchas que pasaban en la tele de lodo..xD-

Entrarón mientras uans si que iban provocativamente. Inuyasha estaba ayudando a Kinu...

-vamos Sango golpeame-decía Kagome mientras que estaban Kikyo, Ayame ahi en las corredoras electricas-

Unos chicos subierón al cuadrilatero, mientras Kagome y Sango los miraban asombradas en realidad querían ser grandes campeonas del box.

-son geniales-decía Sango con sonrisita de gato, mientras se pasaba un dedo por atrás de la oreja, luego llego Kinu con Kagome-

-una lucha haya arriba-decía Kinu a Kagome-

-lo siento no se pelear-decía Kagome resignada, mientras le sacaba la lengua-

-yo tampoco y aún así quiero hacer que beses el suelo por el que camino-decía copiando unas palabras parecidas a las que Kagome dijo-

Muy bien se giró a mirar a Kinu que ya estaba subiendo mientras hacia unos movimientos como calentando..No había referi ni siquiera entrenador, simplemente Kagome se estaba tronando los dedos. Le pasarón unos guantes, mientras se arreglaba el pantalón y subia al cuadrilatero.

Ayame y Kikyo dejarón de andar haciendo ejercicio..Mientras Kagome seguía preparandose..Wow iba a tener su primeras luchitas..

-jajaja que tonta no sabes pelear-se burló Kinu de Kagome-

-¬¬ vi los power rangers tube infancia-le reprocho, mientras veía como todos se acercaban a ver ese pleito-

-no durarás ni cinco minutos charrita-decía Kinu mientras se golpeaba con los puños obvio tenía los guantes-

-SUERTE KAGOME-CHAN-gritaba Ayame, mientras se emocionaba-APUESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS-gritaba, todos iban a acercandose-

Ayame ya era profesionista para las apuestas..

-100..200...bien subanle...eso..si-decía mientras veía como todos estaban esperando-

-FIGHT!-gritana Sango, mientras todos se giraban a ver el pleito-

Inuyasha estaba en shock con ganás de sacar a Kagome de ahi..Ya que todos estaban haciendo alboroto, apostando unos habían ido a pasar la voz..Como dos rivales se iban a golpear en un absurdo juego de box.

La pelea comenzó...Kinu por ser enana simplemente golpeaba a Kagome. Kagome tambien golpeaba.

-¬¬ enana-murmuró muy bajito así que nadie pudo escucharla-

Simplemente estaban golpeandose mutuamente, Kagome le dio dos golpes en el estomago y Kinu le dio uno en el cachete..Luego las cosas se vierón negras..El pleito de box duró poco..Ya que la primera en caer fue Kinu..Con el ojo morado y un tick tipo la fea más bella escupio sangre.

-wakala..güera oxígenada..!-decía con asco Kagome-

-EMBARRALE UN MOCO-gritaba Miroku mientras ella no sabía que cara poner-

-1...2...-pero Kinu se levanta y se avalanza sin guantes contra Kagome..Al final Kagome la avienta con las piernas y Kinu logra lelgar a las ligas, luego Kinu dice muchas groserias y Kagome logra hacerle la kagoseñal-

-ya muerete wey-le dijo Kagome aburrida, mientras seguían golpeandose-

Al parecer Kinu se cansó termino toda moreteada y en el suelo. Kagome bien rocky4 se levanto..Y los que habían apostado a Kinu pues..obvio perdierón y los que apostarón a Kagome ganarón..

-andale..quien es tu padre?-dijo Kagome mientras le levantaba la cara de las greñas y luego veía a Kinu le dio lastima-

-x.x tu?-decía toda murida xD y mayugada de tanto golpes. Pero Kagome termino algo golpeada sobre todo en el estómago..Esa enana si que tenía puños..de hormiga-

Kagoem bajó del ring, donde muchos la estaban felicitando..Las amigas de Kinu la estaban ayudando..Pero Kinu ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

-oye me da lastima-decía Kagome, mientras miraba a una Kinu tirada-

-¬¬ le tienes lastima o.o?-decía Sango sin preocupasión-si la muy gandalla se lo tiene merecido..Andale vamos a festejar..unas cervezas y bien papa aca nosotras-decía Sango emocionada..-

-n.n de acuerdo..xD-bromeaba-

Después de haber pateado el trasero de Kinu..Se sentó un poco sobre el pasto luego escuchó una voz conocida..Y otra voz..

-es que mira..gata tu te le arrimas a Hojo y te hecho a Kagome entendiste?-decía Kikyo enojada, mientras se iba dejando a una tipa con una sonrisa satisfactoria..Luego Kagome se quedó pensativa..Había gente que le tenía envidia a Kikyo..-

Y quien no se la tendría era bonita, caprichosa, tonta, simpatica..Hay que aceptarlo..al menos aquí si..

-"si se meten con Kiki se meten con Sango y Ayame"-pensaba Kagome, mientras se volvía a quedar sentada-

Ahora que lo pensaba..No había peleado con Inuyasha...Ni siquiera lo había visto..


	23. el día de hoy?

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor..**_

**cap.23 El día de hoy?..-.- **

_"tiempo de cambios de lluvia..Tiempo de hacer el amor"_

_"para tu amor no hay despedidas, para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad"_

_"no es que seas chaparra es que no conoces los tacones xD"_

Se quedó de nuevo sentada, mientras intentaba pensar..Sobre ella..

Que sentía?...Se sentía en un mundo lleno...de...basura, porquería, injusticias...¿desamor?...

Estaba enojada consigo misma..Podía ser una tipa idiota y débil..Se acosto en el pasto, mientras intentaba no pensar en ella misma..

-"mi madre..una..mujer que es modelo..Mi papá..un viejo loco que me quiere alejar de mi mamá...Yo..simplemente...nadie me entiende..Dudo que alguien me entienda..Me preguntó..vale la pena vivir?..."-cerró sus ojos mientras daba un suspiro..-

Quería estar sola...

----

Algo lejos de ahí estaba Inuyasha besandose con Kinu...

-me duele..au x.o-decía quejadose Kinu, mientras veía que tenía uan cortada en el labio-

-te pego duro Kagome-decía Inuyasha, mientras intentaba sobarle a Kinu-

-pero ella me las va a pagar-decía vengativamente-

-Kinu..-le dijo Inuyasha, mientras la miraba intensamente-dejala...Ella simplemente..te la va a regresar..Cada vez más fuerte..-decía como si conociera verdaderamente a Kagome-es una ...alguien que intenta sobrevivir-decía mientras daba un largo suspiro, luego se quedó mirando una cosa y así..Hasta que Kinu se despidio de el y se fue-

----

Se digno a levantarse mientras aún iba medio ida caminando..Luego llegó alguien...

-Kagome-le decía, Kagome la miró-

-que?-dijo Kagome aburrida, mientras la veía-

-hablame bien gata..No sabes si un día puedo ser tu jefa-dijo Kinu venenosamente, aún tenía golpes-

-vete al diablo..No quiero hablar con bajitas-le dijo Kagome, mientras veía como todos comenzaban a ir con unos prefectos por unas hojas-

Kinu muy molesta se lanzó a darle una bofetada a Kagome. Tan fuerte fue que rezono..Haciendo callar a todos los que estaban al rededor...Logró tirar a kagome, mientras ella se quedaba atónita sin nada que decir.

-estoy..cansada-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba-cansada..de que tu llegues y me golpees..cansada de que todo me salga mal..cansada..de que..-no hayaba como desahogarse de ese odio que sentía-me das asco..me repugnas..tu cara..es algo odioso...me chocas..no te tolero..Si te veo cuando como vomito-dijo explotando-

Kinu la volvío a golpear...una bofetada más fuerte..Kagome enojada, la miró con odio y paso su mano por el cuello de Kinu...La estaba ahogando, todos estaban atónitos son saber que decir..

Nadie podía ayudar a Kinu que sentía como faltaba su respiración.

-DEJAME EN PAZ-le gritó mientras de nuevo sentía esas asquerosas lágrimas correrle por el lado de sus ojos-NO TE ACERQUES A MI..TE ODIO..TE ODIO..-le gritó como si de una niña pequeña se tratará.-

Kinu se pudo soltar y calló al suelo...No se iba a meter con Kagome..

De nueva cuenta ella siendo débil calló al suelo mientras lloraba...Sus lagrimas erna engras debido al rimel y algunos productos que eran pinturas..Luego recordó donde estaba y se levanto..Fue débil..en un momento como ese fue débil.

Simplemente se fue..Se fue sintiendo como era débil ante cada paso. Luego llegó a su cuarto mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta..

-Que te paso?-le preguntó Sango que veía entrar a una llorosa Kagome-

Pudo notar sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos rojos..

-con quien te peleaste?-le dijo Sango, mientras la veía andar de un lado a otro-

-Kinu me abofeteo..casi..la ahorco..Sango..soy un peligro..dime..vale la pena que viiva?..Sango..yo-decía llorosa..Hablaba mientras lloraba-mi mundo es un asco-decía mientras volvía a llorar. Sango la abrazo-

-cuantas bofetadas te dio?-preguntó Sango-

-dos-dijo duramente, mientras lloraba en el regazo de Sango-estoy harta..Harta de que sea la defensora..Sango nada me sale bien..dime..-no podía terminar su frase por que luego volvía a llorar-

-tranquilizate...yo me encargo de Kinu-le murmuró Sango. Luego entraba Ayame y al final Kikyo-

-QUE KINU TE ABOFETEO Ò.Ó-gritaba Kikyo muy enojaba hecha furia, casi bien dragona por que sus orejas destilaban humo-

-esa perra...ARG-decía Ayame muy enojada-vamos-decía tomando la mano de Kikyo-

Sango les contó a los minutos que Kagome se quedó dormida en su cuarto...

Cinco segundos que Ayame se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando de la mano a Kiky la soltó.

-yo hablaré-dijo Kikyo-

Se estaban peleando por quien iba a hablar.

-dile a tu novia..que si quiere golpear..que se golpee el trasero-decía rudamente Ayame a Inuyasha. Mientras le daba un leve empujón..Inuyasha no entendía-

Kikyo siguió a Ayame..Mientras podían ver a sus amigas reírse de la vida...

Pudo ver a Kikyo y Ayame hechas furias cerca de Kinu..

-que..su amiguita no puede sola?-decía Kinu burlesca-

-escuchame bien rata-dijo Ayame, mientras agarraba parte del cabello rubio pintado de la nuca y la acercaba.-una cosa más a Kagome..y te juro..güera pelos de elote..te juro que con mis poderes de sailor moon te pego..un buen-estaba a punto de decir una groseria, pero Kikyo la callo-

-mira..idiota-dijo más seriamente-

Kikyo furiosa le pego una bofetada, dejo callada a todas sus amigas. Mientras estas se iban rápido sintiendo miedo de que a ellas les tocará..Tan fuerte fue la bofetada que a Kinu se le volteó el rostro((nota: nunca pense que diria esto pero ¡BIEN HECHO KIKYO!n.n)). Sintio una ira correrle por sus venas..Mientras ella tambien se lanzaba a Kikyo, Ayame logró detenerla y la aventó mientras lograban humillar un buen rato a Kinu..

----

Otra vez la hermosa noche...Podía notar como estaba anciosa por salir..

-hola-le decía una voz, mientras ella se giraba algo asustada para ver al jovén-

-Hola-dijo desanimada, mientras ya se alistaba para irse a dormir-

Pasban de las 10:30...Necesitaba descansar..Pero el la detubo y la jaló..Quedarón mílimetro a mílimetro((u.u aquí irá el LEMOOn..emocionense xDDDDDD :P))...

-que demonios haces?-le dijo rudamente, evitando caer en la trampa de los ojos dorados..Demasiado tarde ya había caído desde hace mucho-

-lo que siempre eh querido-le dijo, mientras la besaba..Un beso apasionado que hasta ellos mismos se asustarón-

El la llebó a un lugar especial..Tubó que cargarla por que si se le escapaba..Uff tendría que correr..xD

-..¬¬ ahora me vas a violar verdad T.T dios soy demasiado jovén-decía Kagome mientras se hacía la chistosa-

-vamos..será lindo n.n nuestra primera vez-decía Inuyasha, que ya estaba viendo a Inuyasha-

-u.u ok..pero..es "nuestra primera vez"-pensaba al tiempo..Que no hayaba que hacer,e staba paralizada. Estaban en un hermoso lugar..Era verdaderamente hermoso, podía sentir como Inuyasha la comenzaba a besar luego besaba su cuello..Ella se sentía verdaderamente sonrojada, apenada, cohibida, intranquila. No era nada de Inuyasha..pero lo deseaba tanto..Tanto..que si no descargaba su deseo iba a explotar-

Pararón de hablar ahora eran adultos..Inuyasha y ella eran inexpertos..((y yo tmb..TOT XDDDD))...A pesar de todo aún habia algo, química, amor entre ellos dos..

-desnudate mujer xD-le dijo Inuyasha. Se gano una bofetada por parte de Kagome..claro no era tan fuerte-

Estaban parados, Inuyasha miraba a los ojos a Kagome. Ella estaba sonrojada y el tambien. Podía sentir las manos recorrerle por el interior de la blusa, desabrochando el brassier..que estaba molestando su inicio..Luego ella que lo abrazaba y lo miraba..Era un lugar cerrado...Ella simplemente comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa...El aprovecho y la beso se fuerón acostando en la semi-cama que Inuyasha había hecho especialmente para ambos..Estaba preparado...Se acostarón el quedando arriba de ella, aún tenía una impertinencia..ropas..Poco a poco la ropa fue quedando a un lado. Inuyasha se puso condón y se avalanzo besando a Kagome...

El aroma era neutral..Como sintiendo una atmosferá llena de amor, lograrón mezclar sus alientos..Estaban piel a piel..Cada descarga electrica que ambos sentían al tener cierto contacto desnudo. Inexpertó fue aprendiendo..estaba besando cada parte desnuda de Kagome..Ella simplemente estaba dejandose querer...Si su vida era una porquería esto no lo iba a arruinar..Pero el andaba con Kinu..No..iba a disfrutar..No a pensar..Irguío su espalda al sentir succión de su pesón..Se sentía gracioso hizo fuerzas para no reirse, así que Inuyasha la beso en la boca, mientras ahora sacaba su grande amigo Manuel y lo introducia despacio en...la ...cosita de Kagome..Pero antes puso en marcha el dedo..Y ahi estubo jugando en..ahi..((¬¬ soy pesima para los nombres x.x me da osito xDDD))..Ahi...en...el sexo de Kagome o/o..Luego ahi la estímulo..Y después zaz..! que se lo mete..((que vulgar x.x XDD))..Fue lento..Pero a ella le dolío..Vírginidad...Esa palabra se había roto..Ya no eran vírgenes..Estaban ahi...despacio..No queria lastimarla..Y ambos se comenzarón a mover..ahi concordando..Hicierón la del misionero..Una posee tranquila..Mientras tanto..Ella simplemente podía sentir unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus ojos, pero el verlo a el..Se le quitaban..Ahi quedarón hasta llegar al máximo poder osea hasta el tope de que ya..pues habían hecho descarga de todos..sus sentidos..Estaban conectados..Mientras tanto ella beso los labios de Inuyasha y se quedó sobre el pecho de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha pudo solamente estar todo cansado..Se sintío féliz..Kagome era la primera..y el tambien...

-te amo-le murmuró Inuyasha pero Kagome ya había quedado dormida-

---

Esa mañana..Habían estado corriendo rumores..Rumores malos..Malos que ni Kinu los inventó..simplemente se fuerón dando..

-QUE QUE?-gritaban Sango mientras ya les había llegado el rumor a ella y a Kikyo y a todas-

-no te creo wey-decía Ayame, mientras Kikyo abría sorprendida los ojos-

-ellos dos no chingues wey!-volvía a decir Ayame-

-es la neta..Son rumores...-decía Sango muy molesta-

Ya todas las escuelas sabian que Kagome e Inuyasha habían hecho el amor..Al parecer los vierón entrar en un cuarto y después antes de amanecer salir..Y ellos no llegaban..

-no tu y yo no somos nada-decía Kagome de una manera dura. Inuyasha la miró con indiferencia-

-lo de ayer ..quedó en ayer..no en hoy..así que-

-bye wey-le dijo Kagome, mientras dejaba hablando solo a Inuyasha. Los dos se fuerón por lados opuestos-

Cuando entró sentía como la veían y empezaban a murmurar..Luego cuchichear..Estaban hablando de ella..

Luego antes de entrar..sentía como Kinu gritaba a viva voz.."y ahí esta la tipa que se acostó con Inuyasha..mi novio"...

Le retumbó ese mensaje en la cabeza, el chicle que estaba mascando se lo bajo..Sintío la sangre correrle por las venas, haciendole sentir muy humillada, no quizó poner mucha atención. La miraban con burla..luego simplemente se rasco la palma de la mano. Entró mientras aún seguían cuchicheando de ella en sus espaldas..

Y nada podía calmar esos rumores...verdaderos..

Ahi estaban en un tipo de clase para dibujo..Estaban dibujando, ambos algunos estaban en el taller de maquillaje, pero el de dibujo era el mejor así que la mayoría estaba ahi. Kagome simplemente estaba intentando de no hacer caso a los rumores..Aun que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho...

-la acostona-decían a sus espaldas, mientras Kagome simplemente miraba el suelo-

Kagome iba pasando para recoger pintura, pero alguien la agarro y la aventó en la ropa.

-gracias-dijo de mala gana, mientras veía como estaba embarrada de la bata..-

-no hay de que...-decía burlesco. muchos esperaban la reacción de Kagome, y claro que llegó-

Esto contaba de calificación, así que tomo pintura amarilla y cuando vio que el tipo se había volteado le tiro toda la pintura sobre la cabeza...El estab bañado de pintura amarilla y ella de rojo. El tipo se incendio y todos comenzarón guerra de pintura...mientras tanto la maestra estaba llegando y ya todos estaban pintados.

-PAREN..PAREN ME VAN A TERMINAR DE DESTRUIR ESTO VALE?-decía grirando la maestra, mientras muchos asentían..Ella simplemente veía la cara molesta de Kagome-

-Quien fue?-dijo más calmada-

-ella-dijerón muchos señalando a Kagome-

-¬¬ no es cierto maestra el empezo-decía Sango. Kagome ya extrañaba esas defensas-

-¬¬ si..esos idiotas comenzarón-decía Kagome-

-pues sabe que..no le creo señorita Higurashi..así que..ya se sabe la rutina-

Kagome salío mientras maldecía a todos estos idiotas..Ella a que vino?...a patear loncheras o que?..Parecía un kinder..

-otra vez..sabes que..falta una semana y media..ya vete..ya me duele la cabeza tan solo al verte..así que adiós-decía le director aburrido, mientras Kagome salía.-

Estaban esperando que les digera...

-gracias maestra..ahora..me han sacado de aquí n.n-decía Kagome, mientras le aventaba su bata con pintura roja-Que saquen a uno o a todos los de aqupi y que el director me bese el culo-decpia aburrida, mientras todos la miraban..Ahora si se pasarón-

Subio a su habitación..Ya estaba asqueada..de esta porquería asqueada...

-ADIOS...NO VIRGÉN-gritaba Kinu, pero en el alta voz ya estaba corriendo el chisme..Toda la escuela lo sabía..Pero antes de todo..Kagome dio unas palabras-

-me eh dado cuenta que aquí es pura hipocrecia..Saben que..muchos de aquí ya..tuvierón relaciones..y que yo las tengo no tiene excepción..Y por otra parte...Gracias me han enseñado a defenderme.-decía aburrida, mientras veía lelgar una camioneta grande blanca-

Ahi estaba...su ¿madre?

-KAGOME ò.ó-decía su padre molesto-

-n..no-decía asustada, mientras veía bajarse a su padre de la camioneta-

-sube a la camioneta...-decía severamente, mientras agarraba su maleta. Muchos la habían ido a despedir-

-claro-decía muy tranquila, mientras veían como su padre al verla la abofeteaba-

-por..por..que?-decía intentando retener las lágrimas. Sin duda muchos ya estaban demasiado angustiados por ella-

-subete..y callate...-decía muy enojado, mientras Kagome le hacía caso..a su padre-

----

-estará bien ?-preguntaba Kinu preocupada-

-no conoces a su padre-decía Sango, mientras intentaban salir y hacer traveusras para que las sacarán del lugar-

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de autora:**

**o.o oLa! XDDD jajaj como estan?..espero que bien vaya superamos los 100 reviews..y digo superamos..por que ustedes los que leen desempeñan un gran papel en..la continuación de la historia..Si ¬¬ ya no me gusta que todo mundo golpee a la che de Kagome..xD pero bueno..ya verán como acabará todo((lamentablemente..o.o si falta mucho u.u espero que no les molete..jajaja..es final va a ser algo así de que..todos se casan..y luego tenemos que ver su vida o.o espero que les guste la idea?..si no ahi me dejan review))**

**Bueno..actualize antes de que se me secara..en fin espero que les guste...nos vemos!**

**Lean mi fic las bodas:esta genial..InuKag..por siempre n.n**

**atte:**

**su amiiga Kagome**


	24. volviendo a cambiar

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor..!**_

**cap.24 volviendo a cambiar**

_"ma vasta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez..Otro día que va para recomenzar para amar una vez más"..._

Lograba sentir su mejilla arder, se sentía tan mal..

-sigues así Kagome y te sacó de la escuela-decía su padre, mientras manejaba a toda prisa. Logrando hacer que muchos se movieran tan rápido-

-no tengo nada que perder-murmuró más para ella misma que para su padre-

---

El día fue tan ameno...

-tu-decía Kinu, mientras le saltaba encima a Inuyasha, logrando hacer que Ayame, Sango y Kikyo le voltearán la cara. Obvio las cosas entre las chicos y las chicas no iba nada bien-

-sueltame-decía Sango mientras evitaba contacto con Miroku-me tienes harta simplemente GRACIAS A TU AMIGO, MI AMIGA ALO MEJOR TERMINA YENDOSE EN EL PRIMER VUELO A PARIS-le gritaba mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas-

Evitando mirarla el jovén de coleta simplemente ambos dierón el cortón... Kikyo.x

-osea bye wey ..tu amigo es un megapone cuernos..Olvidar a una chava en un día-decía exaltada-vete a la..-decía mientras cerraba con fuerza su cuaderno y rompía un papel-

Estaban seguras que muy pronto iban a estar con Kagome solo esperaban que...esta semana se fuerá rápido.!

-me vas a olvidar?..OLVIDARÁS MIS BESOS?-le gritaba Hojo a Kikyo, mientras ella simplemente intentaba no soltar las lágrimas..Dudaba de amar a Hojo verdaderamente..-

Todos habían cambiado..Kagome era más rebelde..Sango menos segura de sí misma..Ayame ya no vivía en su mundo rosa con hadas..¿que demonios les estaba pasando?...

----

Por que el aprender a ser alguien cuesta mantener la escencia de lo que eres..Muchas veces...hay que jugartela..jugartela por esa persona..¿que es el amor?..

El amor nunca pudo ser para ella...Estaba en su cuarto mientras sentía las lágrimas caerle..Era la burla de la escuela..ante todos..La ramera de Inuyasha..se sentía fatal..Fatalisima..No podría ir a la escuela..Simplemente aun que cambiare de vida, de nombre siempre la reconocerían..Y se odiaba..

Claro que se odiaba se odiaba por ser ella..por ser alguien que vuelve a clavarse con un chavo que la pisotea, se sentía horrible. Más lagrimas volvían a caer por su mejilla estaba cansada, no había nadie que la ayudará, estaba callendo en un avismo lleno de agua..A veces se iba hacia abajo..Para no regresar. Debía reconocer que todo le salía, debería aprender de sus errores..Pero aún asi su vida hecha caquita iba a seguir así..

-"cuando aprenderé?"-pensaba mientras, se volvía a tirar llorando. Nuevamente llorando por ella por que era humillada. Tan humillada como los seres que son los parasitos, se asqueaba..-

Se metio a la tina mientras sentía el agua helada sobre su cuerpo..Intentaba borrar las caricias..16...días de vida?..16 señales de amor?..16 años que perdio naciendo, creciendo viviendo.

Ante sus ojos castaños se pasarón imagenes de su vida..de todas esas personas que las apollaba!...Todo fue cierto..cierto tenía la L más grande del mundo, pero iba a cambiar..

Antes de cambiar quería llorar, llorar desahogarse en los brazos de alguien..Como una pequeña se salío mientras se ponía un pantalón color lila aguado y una blusa negra con calcetas. Su cabello aún mojado, mientras volvía a llorar..Llorar sola?..No no estaba sola, su madre estaba con ella..Pero no en la casa..

-_mamá...-la voz de una Kagome intentando no llorar-_

_-dime? hija, estas bien?-la voz algo agitada de su madre-_

_-te necesito mamá..mamí-decía muy audible, sintiendo esas lágrimas volverle a caer sobre sus ojos-_

_-pero hija...estoy ocupada..¿que necesitas?..-_

_-nada mamá...olvidalo..fui una tonta..cuidate-_

Intentó tan siquiera hablar con su madre, pero como era obvio estaba trabajando, intento llorar hasta sentir sus parpados hinchados..¿que hizo?..La rutina de siempre llorar hasta quedarse dormida..

----

No había alguien que lo pudiera calmar...Simplemente nadie..

Ambos jovenes estaba deprimidos..Llorando los dos.

-pasame las tortas tengo hambre T.T!-decía un lloros Miroku, que estaba acostado cerca de Inuyasha. Ambos estaban escuchando música deprimente. Y haciendoles tercia Hojo...-

-es que soy un idiota-decía Inuyasha sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle las mejillas-

-ni qe lo digas todo por tu culpa-decía Hojo que se limpiaba los mocos con una servilleta-

Gracias a Koga..Gracias a el por que dejarón de verse pateticos, el joven de ojos verdes y piel tostada entro molesto. Y apago ese aparato mientras se sentaba a comer con sus amigos.

-es que las viejas son...-decía enojado-cuando al fin las intentas entender ya es tarde no las entiendes y te aman...quien las entiende?-decía muy molesto Koga-

-..nadie ni ellas mismas-decía Hojo-poer es que nosotros somos unos tarados..No debemos de clavarnos-decía otra vez, mientras Miroku solamente estaba tomando refresco como si estubiera borracho heruptaba xD-

-si..debemos de hacernos los que no nos importa-decía Inuyasha-y ser fuertes..-

-pero wey..cada vez que pienso en Sango me dan ganas...de llorar-decía Miroku, mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y asi-

Estaban los cuatro deprimidos en un abrir de ojos habían perdido su mayor tesoro..Aun que Inuyasha ya la había perdido desde ahce mucho..

Sin importarles más ese día fue de lagrimas, el siguiente tambien, el que siguio de ese fue de odiarse...

-MUEVETE TARADO..O QUE?..NECESITAS LEER INSTRUCCIONES?-le gritó Sango que estaba como a dos metros de Miroku viendolo que intentaba picarle al aparato de refrescos-

-PUES VEN AQUÍ Y ENSEÑAME-dejo callada Miroku a Sango, mientras todos hacían sonido de "uhhhhhh" o "ahhhhhh"..Cuando Sango le contestaba Miroku se la regresaba..Total nunca terminarón, estaban hartos-

Pero cuando estaban solos..Lloraban y lloraban al grado de que se sentían cansados..Cansados de vivir..

----

Otros días pasarón ya faltaba poco para salir de "TALLER DE NIÑOS"..Sin Kagome las cosas eran fatal..Solo dos días más..bueno tres con este pero ya iban a finalizar el día.

-tu crees que este bien?-preguntaba Ayame a Sango que ya estaban las dos empacando-

-no se es díficil de predecirla-decía Sango, mientras guardaba unas cosas para no tardarse tanto-

Kikyo solamente había dejado unas prendas fuera, tenía tanto tiempo libre que se puso a pensar en Hojo..Fue lo mejor..Debía admitirlo..era lo demasiado desneuralizada como para poder pensar en sí misma..Pero es que de ella tambien se rumoró ese día..Habían dicho que Hojo jugaba con dos cartas..Y ni siquiera tubo que seguir a los chismes por que se volteaba y cuchicheaban de ella..Pero los vío, vio como Hojo se besaba con otra tipa..tan apasionadamente, que no dudo en sacar sus lagrimas y de ir y decirle "BASURA POCO HOMBRE" a Hojo, el claro se sorprendio e intento detenerla.

Pero Hojo ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos el beso fue sorpresivo..Pero así actuamos las mujeres sin pensar...Como unas fieras cuando nos atacán..Como unas fieras por defendernos.

A Sango simplemente pensaba que Miroku solamente pensaba en el y en ella..osea que despertará de ese mundo de fantasia..Por ella que se fuera al diablo si sentía algo por eso..pero no podía abrir como así su corazón. Ella sufrio mucho..en verdad..

Ayame pues lo de siempre creía que cuando regresarán iba a pasar lo mismo se iban a odiar, pero en sí quiso acortar el tiempo y no se reprochaba de hecho era la que mejor se veía...

----

Pero los chicos eran los destrozados..Kinu se intento acostar con Inuyasha pero el la rechazaba, aún andaba el rumor de que Inuyasha le pago a Kagome puros rumores falsos..Se odiaba por ser tan poco hombre ¿que podía hacer?..

No había castigo..solamente Kagome logró hacer enojar verdaderamente al director...por que el?...

Ya no podía llorar debía de ser fuerte ante sus amigos por que ellos tambien estaban deprimidos aun que con las chicas aparentaban no dolerle nada.. Y el tambien lo hacía pero enfrente de quien si Kagome no estaba..Podía sentirse el hombre más miserable del mundo.

-"por que a veces no es solo actuar, tambien es pensar...Por primera vez que quiero hacer algo, jugarmela por ella..pero no puedo mi miedo..Este maldito miedo"-se encontraba escribiendo sobre su compatura, tal y como lo hacían sus amigos-

Intentando sacar todos sus pensamientos vacíos y llenos de resentimientos sobre ellos mismos..Odio?..no ya no podían odiarse lo hecho, hecho estaba..Aun que tal vez y un poco de odio hacia las chicas..Deseo?..claro eso era lo que más sentían los chicos por las chicas. Más su orgullo era tan grande como el de un muro.

----

Y pasarón así de rápido, pronto ya se encontraban de regreso. Las chicas un poco más contentas de lo normal, pero ellos solamente lo estaban superando; Mientras tanto todo iba tan rápido.

El día se comenzo a hacer noche..De la noche las estrellas...Ya habían regresado habían llamado a casa de Kagome pero en esta ni siquiera contestaban..Un miedo comenzo a crecerles de su columna, llegarón temprano como a las cuatro. Al día siguiente tenían clases..Que aburrido..

Se sentía preparada para poder verlo a los ojos y poder ser féliz y pretender que nada pasaba.

Si estaba bien..ante los demás..Su dolor era suyo y de nadie más..Volví a dormir, mientras veía que a penas era una hora temprana..Una hora como a las ocho y ella se quedó dormida..Intentando no pensar en el mañana..

----

Un nuevo día...nuevamente se encontraba arreglandose con su ropa niños ricos ropa de ricos..Una regla absurda no?..Se cambio con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros. Una blusa que amarraba por atrás color negra con roja y rosa, un look muy punk y a la vez rebelde. Se dio un poco de maquillaje, mientras se miraba se veía genial.

Logró salor de su cuarto no azotando la puerta solamente iba a demostrar la nueva Kagome..

----

Si la veía llegar que iba a hacer?..Que le iba a decir?..

Un toque repentino se escucho. Todos corrían por todos lados intentando llegar a tiempo a clases. Pero aún asi con esas murmuraciones frente a ella. Solamente siguio caminando..Hasta poder llegar frente a su salón...Abrío con brutalidad la puerta...Todos la miraban.

-puedo pasar?-preguntó seria, mientras se rascaba la parte lateral de la nariz y tomaba asiento-

-claro Higurashi-decía la maestra mientras le indicaba unos lugares de la primera fila la penultima-

Fue caminando, mientras intentaba pasar sin golpear a alguien.

-"necesitas un amigo aquí yo mero estaré pero te pido que me mates..Matame"-canataba Inuyasha, mientras la veía pasar. Solamente pudo sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y al verla así..Unas ganas de congelar el mundo y robarle muchos besos tambien abrazarla se apoderarón de ella-

A pesar de sentir esas miradas y tambien los murmurllos..Era obvio que solamente estaba hablando con Ayame y con Sango...

Kikyo estaba sentada mientras solamente miraba el pintarrón no prestaba atención a lo que le decían..No le importaba.

-como te fue?-le preguntó Sango, mientras veía sonreir a Kagome con un deje de maldición-

-lo normal..Me venge de mi papa..irónico como le puedes nombrar papá a alguien que te hagarra a golpes verdad?-decía mientras sonreía-

-guarden silencio!-dijo la maestra, mientras veía reír a la bolita der la esquina-

El regaño duro poco por que a la maestra le hablarón de la dirección y el salón quedo totalmente solo. En su computadora llego un mensaje..

-"Hola revolcada..¿como te fue con tu papa?"-eso decía el mensaje, Kagome lo analízo.-

Se levantó levemente molesta, mientras llamaba la atención de todos.

-QUIERES DECIRME ALGO POLLY?-dijo gritando, mientras se levantaba y todos la miraban-

-de que hablas?-decía Polly una joven que le traía resentimiento a Kagome-

-vete al diablo..-

-KAGOME-gritaba Sango desde la esquina-AQUÍ ESTAN TUS QUINIENTOS PESOS-le gritaba, mientras se acercaba a ella y se los daba-

Todos estaban como "por que?"..e Hicierón la pregunta.

-ES QUE APOSTE CON KAGOME QUE EL PRIMER DÍA LA IBAN A MOLESTAR Y SABEN QUE ELLA GANÓ"-volvía a decir en una voz elevada, mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía con gusto. Y se iba a sentar a su lugar-

-parece que vine a patear loncheras xD-bromeaba Kagome no iba a permitir que un bastardo con ideas de Maximiliano Decrepito le quitiera la diversión que pintaba su vida-

-Kagome-decía Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella, Sango los dejó solos. Estaban en medio pasillo-

-que quieres?..por que si es hablar de lo que paso entre tu y yo no hay nada que decir-decía rápido sin dar chansa o tiempo a Inuyasha contestar-

-si y no-decía Inuyasha, mientras miraba a Kagome directamente-

-bien?-decía sin entender-es que mira..Haré una fiesta en mi casa...quieres ir?..irán todos los chavos-

-jajaja..Inuyasha estas idiota..si piensas que iré..ni como idiota iré..así que consiguete una pareja para eso no?-decía mientras, se iba lejos de el. Caminando por el pasillo izquierdo..Esto no se iba a quedar así..nadie le decía no a Inuyasha-

Volvía a sentir esas cosas cuando estaba cerca de Inuyasha..Y no se odiaba todo lo contrario se sentía fuerte..Por que ella se jugaba todo o nada..No podía perder nada tal y como se había dicho..Se sentía fuerte, féliz..Y deseada..Deseada por que más rechazas a un hombre y más te quiere..Algo que aprendes..una regla que entre mujeres no es díficil olvidar..

_**CONTINUACIÓN.**_

**Notas de autora:**

**espero que dejen reviews..n.n enserio gracias que les guste esta historia...**

**SI QUIEREN QUE LAS AGREGUE A MI MSN SOLO DIGANME EN UN REVIEW...u.u..EH LO HARÉ CON GUSTO n.n Chanza y les puedo ayudar en lo que púeda..n.n nos vemos!**

**ATTE SU AMIIGA:**

**Willnira·..**

_**"Y fijate que los dos cometimos algo que no se cumplío me lo hiciste otra vez ojala un día y se te regrese"**_


	25. independiente

_**·Debes buscarte un nuevo amor·**_

_"Yo quiero ser el que te enseñe, el que te ame y se entregue el que te haga vibrar y te baje las estrellas. El que busques y encuentres el que te ame con locura y sin restricción".._

**cap.25 independiente**

Estaba sentada mientras veía su delicioso sandwich..Era cuadrado y..genial.

-"el mundo sería genial cuadrado"-pensaba, mientras se quedaba viendo al sandwich-

Luego se imagino siendo esposa de un sandwich..Sus hijos con cara cuadrada..¡que genial!. Pero luego aparecío Sango con unos libros callendo pesadamente sobre la mesa y luego llego una encendida Kikyo..

-o.o que les pasa?-decía interesada, mientras veía como Sango le enseñaba una boleta-o.o Sango esto es un panteón-decía Kagome mientras veía que Sango tenía tres cincos y luego ochos y sietes y diecez-vaya diez en matemáticas O.O TU!-decía semi exaltada, mientras veía la cara de felicidad de Sango-

-es que me tienen miedo xD-bromeaba Sango al tiempo que luego veía que Kikyo sacaba su boleta y se la enseñaba-

-español 7, historia 8, física 5, historia y geografía 6, inglés 9, ortografía 10, artísticas 7...-leyp la boleta de Sango-¬¬ ey tonta looser idiota inepta-decía Kagome mientras veía que Sango se mordía las uñas-van a mandar a citar a tus papis x.x-decía toda traumada-

-T.T si lo se...SAQUE CINCO EN COMPUTACIÓN..T.T y según yo el maldito exámen estubo super fácil..T.T-volvía a llorar-

-haber tu-decía mientras agarraba la boleta de Kikyo-o.o wow Kikyo..tres cincos y puros ochos o.o-decía asombrada-

-y miren esto n.n-decía Ayame llegando con dos boletas-

-no..o.o la mia T.T mi..papá me va a..violar((es un decir ok o.o?))-mientras no la intentaba ver-

Sango agarró la boleta y vio las calificaciones..

-men tienes menos cinco en conducta...Y cinco en calculo...seis es artísticas, diez es español, en cívica y en historia...Nueve en química y sietes en mate..wey te fue...-decía Sango-

-si me fue de la..fregada-decía mientras veía como llegaban unos tipitos x-

-jajajaja tu papá y el director te esperan-decían burlandose de Kagome-

Kagome se levantó dando un suspiro muy grande, mientras Sango, Ayame y Kikyo le decían un adiosito.

----

Inuyasha había visto su boleta puros dieces y cinco en conducta..Era todo un nerd..

-me amo me amo n.n-decía mientras presumia su boleta, y veía ir a Kagome con el director-

La miró pasar algo lejos pero la alcanzo a ver..

-eaeae la fiesta sigue men-decía Miroku, mientras hacía la señal rockanrolera-

-ù.u si pero si no hay cervezas ¬¬ no voy-decía Koga, mientras Miroku ponía cara de niño malo-

-papa con quien crees que hablas?-decía Miroku, mientras veía a Koga sonreír-

-ehm con don Juan xD-bromeaba Koga-

-¬¬ fingire que no esche eso..¬¬-decía Miroku haciendose el ofendido-

Vierón como Inuyasha estaba ido mientras caminaba como zoombie directo a la dirección..Las chicas decían "Inuyasha" cada vez que lo veían pero el solamente las paso por alto y seguía a Kagome...

----

Dentró de la dirección, ahi estaba el papa Kagome y la directora

-Kagome que tienes que decir que vas a hacer?.-decía su padre, mientras veían a la directora toda enojada, ella solamente se sentía algo bien?-

-nada que..ya no lo vuelvo hacer-decía mientras se rascagaba un poco la palma de la mano. Su papá la asesnaba con la mirada, mientras ella intentaba no reirse-

-señor Higurashi, su hija tiene severos problemas con la conducta...si sigue así no obtendra pase en esta escuela a segundo de preparatoria-A Kagome eso le cay+o como un balde de agua helada-

-señorita...me podría decir ser tan amable que puede hacer para que mi hija mejore la conducta?-decía mientras la miraba-

-pues..verá señor Higurashi..su hija es muy rebelde..y...digamos que Kagome en realidad quieres estar en esta escuela?-Por primera vez era la directora que muchos desearían, comprensiba-

-la neta..yo no pago mi colegiatura..me da igual-decía mientras miraba intensamente a la directora-

-por supuesto que ella quiere seguir aquí-decía rápidamente el director-es más..si usted quiere puedo..darle un adelanto de la colegiatura-decía mientras sacaba un poco de dinero. Kagome entonces lo miró-

-sabes que...no necesito de tu dinero..para pasar de año..puedo hacerlo sola...sin tu maldito dinero..y sabe que directora si quiero el pase...Pero no así...así no-decía mientras asesinaba a ambos adultos con la mirada-y sabes que papá aquí esta mi boleta-le enseñaba su boleta, mientras el se molesta enormemente-

-directora tome-le daba un cheque con una grande cantidad de dinero, mientras Kagome ponía cara de desagrado y salía de la oficina-disculpeme-decía mientras salía siguiendo a Kagome-KAGOME, KAGOME-le gritaba, mientras Kagome pasaba sin correr..Pero si a un paso rápido-KAGOME..ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VOY A LLAMAR-le gritaba su padre, mientras Kagome se detenía y se giraba a verlo, estaban casi a una corta distancia. Todos se habían detenido para ver esa escena, pero solo unos pocos ya que los demás estaban a fuera-

-que quieres?-dijo de una manera golpeada, mientras veía como su padre se acercaba a ella-

-quiero que te portes bien..te eh cuidado, te eh pagado tus estudios..tu comida, donde vives..Si sigues así entonces te independisaras-

-me diculpas..pero mis niñeras se han hecho cargo de mi...mi madre y tu se la viven trabajando..Y mi comida me la hacían las sirvientas..-decía mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos-

-no te permito que me hables así..soy tu padre..y-decía mientras la agarraba del ante brazo-

-soy tu hija ..y si necesito independizarme lo haré con gusto..me das asco papá..asco...de que quieras andar por la vida comprando a la gente..Si quieres algo ganatelo tu mismo-le dijo, mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su papa y se iba-

-KAGOME -le volvía a gritar, mientras Kagome se giraba para volverlo a ver-deberías de respetarme..quiero que vayas a tu habitación y que te independizes-

-vamos ruco consigueme trabajo y con gusto soy independiente-le contesto-y flash informativo...estoy en un internado..donde valgo dos millones de pesos..¬¬-decía mientras pasaba hasta salir al patio-

Sin duda Kagome estaba esperando una reacción rápida de su padre..Mientras el volvía a llegar, la directora estaba cerca de ellos.

-Kagome..piensas como un animal actuas como uno..que demonios te pasa?-decía su padre intentando hacer una conversación-

-¬¬ cambiame de sexo y cuando sea hombre hablamos..-decía mientras todos comenzaban a ver esa escena.-

-ahorita no..-decía simplemente, intentando sonar gentil-

-vamos se hostil, amargado, vamos papa..azotame con un fuete-bromeaba con sarcasmo, mientras se lenzaba a abrazarlo-papi por eso te quiero n.n-lo estaba utilizando, no quería que causarán escenitas molestas-

Muchos pensaban que eran una familia demasiado desintegrada.

-quiero hijita que te vayas a tu habitación y que..por favor..piensa en lo que hablamos-decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente-

-oh claro papiringo-decía mientras se despedia de el, luego todos veían esa escena con cara tierna-al diablo papa pudrete-murmuraba, mientras se atacaba de la risa. Era tan graciosa xD-

Inuyasha que había visto como se trataban esos dos..Estaba seguro que Kagome había sacado el cáracter de su padre. Kagome estaba intentando buscar a sus amigas, pero en el calegio simplemente la miraban y la tragaban de pies a cabeza. Bueno siguio buscando a sus amigas, mientras se agachaba en las mesas y veía como la directora la llama..

-KAGOME-gritaba la directora, mientras Kagome iba-

-si directora?-

-tu padre a llamado quiero verte ahorita..Tienes diez minutos para alistarte..tienes pase-decía mientras la veía toda confundida-

-ok-decía algo aburrida, mientras iba rápido por sus cosas-

Iba corriendo con sus botas mientras el tacón resonaba en los escalones como si lo hiciera adrede, pero no estaba consciente de que una mano la agarro del ante-brazo.

-tengo prisa-decía mientras intentaba seguir caminando-

-oye...escuche tu conversación con tu padre-decía, mientras la miraba intensamente-

-vaya chido..y?-decía mientras luchaba por soltarse-

-cuentas conmigo..-decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

-vaya Inuyasha nunca te habia deseado besar como antes..-decía con sarcasmo, mientras miraba como Inuyasha le hacía la Inuseñal y ella se lajeaba riendo-

La vio irse, mientras ella salía en menos de tres minutos camibada y con ropa de que aca short de mezclilla algo desilachado. Una blusa que era corta y dejaba ver su abdomen, unas botas negras, su bufanda color naranja profundo que combinaba con su blusa y su cinto y su gorra, tenía afán usar gorras. Salío mientras la miraba eran plenas clases y ella iba a salir..osea que onda con esta morra?((mora: vieja, tipa, niña, chava joven)).

Salío mientras sus amigas la tragaban de preguntas y ella contestaba con sis y nos..xD

-APURATE-le gritó su padre, mientras entraba al carro y lo veía-eh venido por ti ya que te vas a independizar..-decía seriamente, mientras Kagome lo miraba sin entender-no recibiras de mi dinero..Y tendrás que ganarlo..osea trabajando querida hija mia-Kagome estaba apunto de contestarle, pero el carro se estaciono frente a una cafetería que era nueva y hoy se iba a estrenar, entró con su padre, mientras veía a todos los empleados iban vestidos con una falda color azul marina con toques amarillos, una blusa polo con la marca de la cafeteria o licuaderia y una gorra que usaban de lado con patines. Su sueño dorado siempre fue ser patinadora...-tu trabajo-

Muchos llamaban jefe al papa de Kagome..Un problema el era el jefe..Muchos intentaban quedar bien con su padre y le sonreían.

-vete a cambiar, tendrás un cuarto especial para ti tu...horario será de 3:30 a 8:00 y los viernes saldrás a las 11:00 decía tranquilo. Mientras Kagome lo veía completamente-ganarás 600 dolares por dos días aceptas el trabajo?-decía mientras la miraba-

-si jefe-decía aburrida, mientras entraba a cambiarse-

Mientras su papá estaba diciendo que la tratarán de una manera díficl y que no por ser su hija fueran sencibles..Aun que bueno cuando el jefe no estubiera le iban a hacer la broma de bienvenida y a parte de que iban a ser buena onda con ella..Ya que era este día estreno..

---

-VAMOS AL JAVAXTREM-gritaban por el altavoz la directora, que hacía propaganda de la nueva cafeteria de licuados del papá de Kagome, muchos estaban con curiosidad y pues aceptarón la idea-

---

La tienda se iba a abrir..Era la más pequeña y no le habían hecho la broma del primer día.

-que se le ofrece?-decía Kagome viendo a la mujer anciana que estaba ahi cerca de la puerta-

-tres licuados-decía la mujer mientras Kagome fruncía el ceño y decí si-

-ok..TRES LICUADOS PARA LA RUCA-gritaba mientras todos se quedaban imprecionados, viendola.-para la abuelita de batman pues ¬¬-decía mientras todos reían, luego ya hicierón la orden. La broma iba a ser para la tarde-

Que barbaridad su padre si que era un vil viejo riacachón..¬¬ pero ella de wey le había dicho que preferiría ser indepentiende..x.x todo por ser KAGOME.

-oye Kagome dale esto al señor de traje-decía mientras le daba una bolsa empaquetada, Kagome la agarro y se fue patinando hasta llegar al señor. El señor de traje abrío la caja y vio que había caca de perro-

-QUE LE PASA SEÑORITA QUIERE QUE ME COMA ESTO?-Kagome ni tiempo de defenderse, el tipo la acusaba de cosas que ni siquiera habia hecho-

Solo pudo ver a sus compañeros reirse de ella, mientras ella simplemente intentaba agarrar el chiste y que idiota después de las quinientas capto que era la broma de primer día..

No durarón en que la cafetería se llenará de adolescentes..Luego Kagome intentaba patianr, pero había una grande pista de baile y le costaba moverse.

-dos cervezas-decía mientras ponía su charola, en seguida le trajerón dos cervezas heladas-¬¬ y el vaso..-otra vez el pobre muchacho fue el vaso y le vacío la cerveza en el vaso a Kagome, ella mientras se fue patinando, llegando cerca de un adulto acompañado de una hermosa señora.-

Luego entrarón otros adolescentes, la mirarón y con burla la llamarón. Ella de tonta fue..

-que van a ordenar..soy Kagome..-decía mientras veía a los tipos-

-una cita contigo-decía un tipo de ojos griseaceos y cabello negro oscuro-

-jaja que gracioso en serio-decía mientras decía con sarcasmo, y comenzaba a ver como pasaban las demás empleadas a un lado de ella-

-en serio eso quiero-decía el muchacho, mientras Kagome levantaba la ceja y lo miraba-

-mira niño..si sigues así te saco del lugar-decía señalando con su lapicero la puerta-

-que me puede hacer una meserucha?-decía mientras sus amigos se reían de ella-

-esperame tantito-le guiño el ojo coquetamente mientras el tipo había creído que ya pues gano. Kagome se quitó los patines y los tipos se burlaban en silencio, Kagome estaba en calcetines con una cara asesina dejo su charola sobre la mesa con su libreta y su lapicero-

-jajaj estas lista?-preguntaba el chiquillo-

-te adverti que si me insinuabas algo te largabas de aquí así que LARGO!-le grito, mientras le señalaba con la mano la salida de la puerta, el chico se quedó quieto. Kagome lo jalo y lo levanto, mientras el tipo se hacía el indignado-

-TE ACUSARÉ CON EL JEFE..NO ME TRATÁS ASÍ SIRVIENTA DE QUINTA..SI DIGO QUE SALDRÁS CONMIGO SALDRÁS CONMIGO-gritaba el muchacho mientras los empleados se intentaban comprimir la risa-

-ME IMPORTA UN REMERENDO...POLLO LO QUE LE DIGAS AL GERENTE...TE LARGAS TEL LUGAR Y NO VUELVES MÁS POR QUE YO LO DIGO Ò.Ó-le gritaba con mucha intensidad, mientras el tipo la miraba feo-

-TU VE POR EL GERENTE-decía gritandole a un empleado-

-NO LE GRITAS A MIS COMPAÑEROS-le gritó Kagome, todos los estaban viendo-LARGATE-lo agarro, mientras lo comenzaba a jalar directo a la puerta-

-GERENTE GERENTE..-el papa de Kagome ya enojado salío y vio eso, una Kagome intentando sacar a un cliente y el cliente luchando contra su hija, hasta que la empujo-

-au x.x-decía ya que estaba en el suelo-

-que pasa aquí?-decía el papá de Kagome-

-su maldita empleada le dije que si salía conmigo y se negó y ahora anda como loca queriendome sacar..soy el hijo del empresario más importante del mundo-

Los empleados estallarón en risa...

-jajajaja crees que me importa que tu papí sea eso..osea mi papá es dueño de este lugar y mi mamá es modelo, sin contar que hoteles, bancos y otras tiendas de ropa que estan a la moda mi PAPA es el DUEÑO-le grito más enojada Kagome-AHORA LARGATE MALDITO MOCOSO-le decía, mientras sacaban a todos-

El muchacho se quedó en silencio.

-yo per..perdón-decía todo avergonzado, mientras todo volvía a continuar.-

-Kagome encargate de el-Kagome sonrío mientras el tipo al final termino saliendo-

-Y SI REGRESAS TE PATEARÉ TU PEQUEÑO TRASERO-le gritó, mientras todos se quedaban como una heroína, ella simplemente regreso por sus patines, mientras veía que regresaba el tipo y le hechaba refresco en la cabeza-

Otra vez un silencio...Kagome era un asco. Miró al tipo, mientras el tipo soltaba la lata sobre la cara de Kagome, muchos dejarón de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Kagome se levanto y miró al tipo. Mientras agarraba una cerveza y se la aventaba las risas del tipo se callarón y todos se reían del tipo.

-oye!-dijo, el tipo muy enojado. Kagome se reía de el-

-ya Kagome dejalo-decía un empleado, mientras agarraba al tipo del brazo y loa ventaba lejos. Kagome se limpio toda y salío hasta estar reluciente pero al salir vio a Inuyasha con Kinu y los muchachos-

Veía como muchos la miaraban salir, con una grande sonrisa.

-atiende esa mesa-decía su padre señalando la de los muchachos, el sonidod e la música era grande de hecho el lugar era grande. Era de dos pisos con bajadas...Una tarea díficil andar en patines pero anda era díficil para ella-

Kagome dijo un sí sin animos, así que fue con la mesa, mientras veía a los muchachos.

-buenas noches que desean ordenar-decía con la cabeza agachada, mientras veía a Kinu abrazada de Inuyasha eso le dio celos-

Apretó el lápiz, mientras envidia el lugar de Kinu.

-que tienen?-decía Inuyasha, mientras miraba como la empleada se quedaba algo enojado. Intentaba verla a los ojos-

-tenemos desde helados hasta cervezas..y comidas pero leves-decía mientras intentaba cambiar su tono de voz-

-yo quiero un pan tostado..-decía Kinu, mientras le decía a la mesera directamente a los ojos-

-solo uno..digo parece que vamos a tener que alimentar a una ballena-decía bromeando, mientras los amigos de Inuyasha reían-

-que dijiste?-decía Kinu, mientras Kagome intentaba no levantar la mirada. Pero una de las amigas de Kinu se levanto y le quito la gorra aventandola por el balcón ya que ellos estaban en el segundo piso-

-diablos mi gorra x.x-decía mientras se acercaba al balcón y miraba su gorra caer-T.T-

-Kagome?-decían todos sorprendidos al verla-

-¬¬ no no soy Kagome soy su alma maldita gemela-decía sarcasticamente mientras sentía como todos la miraban, en especial Inuyasha-

-mira mesera de cuarta vete por lo que te pedimos..-decía Kinu tronandole los dedos Inuyasha mientras la calmaba-

-si si ya voy..que van a querer?-decía más molesta, mientras todos pedían un refresco y cosas de comida-se los traigo en ochenta horas-bromeaba, mientras sonreía. A pesar de verlos juntos sonreía-

Pudo irse patinando, mientras llegaba para hacer los pedidos. Lo hizo mientras pasaba a la mesa que estaba a lado de donde estaba Inuyasha. Como si gorra estaba hasta abajo y le daba flojera irse por ella, se quedó sin ella. Mientras pasaba un trapo por la mesa.

-Ariel-decía Kagome, mientras veía como una empleada se detenía-puedes decirle a alguien del piso de abajo que pasen mi gorra?-decía mientras seguía limpiando la mesa-

Al parecer los chicos la estaban viendo, ya que iba y regresaba.

-sip..oye tu papá te busca en la ofisina-decía mientras señalaba la ofisina. Kagome endurecio el rostro y siguio patinando, pero Kinu se levanto y la hizo caer-fijate enana-le dijo duramente, mientras Ariel la levantaba. Luego Kinu se comenzo a reir y grito-

-TU PAPA ES EL CONSERJE O QUE?-gritaba Kinu, otra vez todo quedó en silencio-

-Ariel oíste eso jajajajaja mi papa conserje-se reía como una neurotica, mientras todos se reían de Kinu-JAJAJA MI PAPA CONSERJE JAJAJAJA-se reía Kagome que se tubo que doblar-

-SAQUENLA-gritaba el de la barra, mientras Inuyasha le decía discretamente que el papá de Kagome era dueño de este lugar-

Kinu se quedó helada, nunca se iamgino que Kagome tubiera tanto dinero.

-ahora ire a la baticueva del conserje-bromeaba, mientras se iba patinando-

Entró mientras veía a su padre sentado fumando un poco.

-n.n felicidades señorita lo has hecho bien-decía contento-ascenderás de puesto serás vigilante-bromeaba-

-portaré un arma-

-¬¬ no te bastan con los puños?-decía mientras calmaba su tono y no sonaba empalagoso-

-u.u lo siento-

-oye no te dejes si te tratán mal..Dale valentía a los empleados..Pienso que eres un orgullo en este lugar..-

-¬¬ no toda mi inche vida sere mesera-decía en su tono serio, mientras su papa reía un poco-

-ok ok entendí, ahora regresa a trabajar-decía mientras volvía a hacer esa cara de arrogancia. Kagome no le hizo la Kagoseñal solo siguio su trabajo y les llevó los pedidos a la mesa de Inuyasha-

Era una perfecta noche, mientras veía como Kinu bailaba con Inuyasha en la pista. Seguía bajando...Los empleados notarón como Kagome miraba tanto a Inuyasha y la obligarón a quitarse los patines...Un empleado saco a bailar a Kagome..mientras ella se quedaba con las calcetas sonrojada siguiendole el juego.

-eaeaea bola bola bola!-decía contenta, mientras comenzaba a bailar. Su padre salío del lugar al ver que todo estaban haciendo mucho ruido ahi pudo ver a su hija en el centro de una grande bola y otra bailando como teibolera arriba de las mesas. Mando a un vigilante a que bajaran la que estaba arriba de las mesas, y luego vio como a Kagome a subian. Luego la música cambiaba a lenta. Kinu rápido se acerco con Inuyasha, Kagome los miró..Los empleados estaban dandole apoyo..eran tan buena onda.-

-oye es mi turno de bailar con el-dijo Kagome mientras quitaba a Kinu y se ponía a bailar con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha estaba contento su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando pudo sentir como Kagome se ponía a bailar con el...El aroma de Kagome, la canción era suave y perfecta para ellos dos. Todos los miraban y las luces del lugar estaban señalandolo a el. Era como la cenicienta y el principe, aun que Kinu estaba moribundeandose de la rabia..Kagome simplemente sonreía al sentir a Inuyasha abrazado cerca de ella..

Se sonrojo no quería pensar en que le iba a decir después, simplemente pudo sentirse féliz al quitar a Kinu de Inuyasha..

_**Continuación...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**que onda?..xD como estan?..o.o**

**Oigan si quieren que las agregue al msn dejen su msn en un review...bueno GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME APOYAN Y SIGUEN EL FIC..**

**A los que leen y no dejan review..A mi mamá por dejarme el internet, a mis amigas del cole que me ayudan a poner ideas, muchas ideas tengo que reconocerlo son a veces de mi historia..Bueno..espero que les guste..**

**Tomo en cuenta TODOS LOS REVIEWS...Y LES AGRADESCO UN...((se puede decir groserias xD?))...un...madral así grandisisimo a todas las que leen y sacrifican un tiempo dejando review..**

**Cuando ustedes necesiten una amiga neta aquí estoy..cuenten conmigo..! **

**Dejen sus mensajones SALUDOS A TODOS, A TODOOOOOS..Sin excepción de alguno a TODOS((no digo nombres por que es una regla..así que lo lamento x.x en el msn podría decirles si me deajn agregarlos))..**

**nos vemos**

**atte: wiLLnira!**


	26. te dedico esta rola

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.26 te dedico esta rola**

-no me dejes ir-le murmuró Inuyasha, mientras la apegaba más hacia el, logrando notar a espaldas como Kinu hervía de coraje...Y los meseros probablemente los miraban, si los miraban y que?-

Es más Kinu que?..Esa vieja que onda?..Ni quien la pele a Kinu..osea por el que se fuera lejos, ((que fresa sono eso xD)).

-vamos chaparrita baila bien-le volvío a decir, Kagome le siguio el rollo-

Al final del baile, como que los meseros pidierón otra cansión romantica, y pues ahí andaban bailando..Hasta que Kinu.

-te mueves?-le agarro de las manos y la aparto de Inuyasha-

-cuando te desahagas de la pulguis me hablas-le guiño el ojo, y se fue a arreglar las mesas-

-ANDALE GATA VETE A TRABAJAR-apretó el puño, mientras los meseros iban a ayudar y a trabajar-QUE NO OYES?-le volvío a gritar-

-OSEA KINU YO SE QUE ME AMÁS ACEPTALO SAL DEL CLOSET...PERO UNA COSA SÍ CHIQUITITA YO NO JUEGO DE ESE BANDO NO ME ENVIES REGALITOS ANÓNIMOS NI NADA OK?-le gritó, divertida intentando no soltar la risa. Kinu molesta se acercó a ella, pero Kagome fue la que se acercó agarro una hielera de fierro y se acercó a Kinu y le vacío los hielos, después agarro una jarra de agua y la mojo. Soltó la risa y todos los demás la imitarón-

-GATAAAAAA !-gritó Kinu enojada, mientras Kagome le negaba con el dedo-

-no amor..soy perra-como si le fuera a dar un beso, provocó un sonrojo en Kinu y luego se separó de ella riendose escandalosamente. Dejó su ropa de mesera para salir del lugar e irse a dormir-

Estaba harta, emocionada y contenta. Se sentía orgullosa humillo a Kinu en su terreno...Eso era un premio que era el que siempre hacía..debería buscarse nuevas víctimas..

-Kinu..bye-le dijo Inuyasha divertido, mientras iba a buscar a Kagome-

Kinu mojada y enojada se quedó toda histerica intentando golpear algo pero como nadie estaba cerca de ella así que se fue..mientras la apuntaban con el dedo, luego de ahí un bochorno lleno de enojo..Pero no podía competir contra Kagome..Ella era mejor que Kinu, se despreciaba..

Bueno votando a Kinu, ahí estaba Kagome estirandose un poco mientras se miraba en el espejo y se miraba.

-que mamasita eres, no me consta que ningún idiota se enamoré de ti-decía en tono galante-...-luego se quedó en silencio-vamos no puedes ganarme-decía otra vez para ella misma-soy demasiado para ti...Idiotas, Idiotas Inuyasha es un idiota esta enamorado de mi-decía divertida en forma maldita, mientras reía poquito-necesito una terapia-decía ya más sin mortificaciones, pero Inuyasha la estaba escuchando con una grande sonrisa-

-hablando sola?-tubo el sínismo de preguntarselo. Por un momento Kagome le iba a contestar "no wey me hago tarada intentando hablar con un yo interno"..Y le dijo en otra forma-

-yo hablar sola?..Osea neta checate la vista papa-decía mientras se acomodaba su gorra-por sierto lo que paso ahí afuera-

-ah eso pff..vamos aposte con Kinu que la humillarias-decía como si nada, a parte de idiota cínico, vale madrista..No lo odiaba..pero tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torzer-

-ACEPTALO IDIOTA TE GUSTO!-le gritó exaltada, ya había bolia de empleados viendo la escena romantica que se daría-

-¬¬ no..tengo orgullo y diginidad-decía no exaltado-

-pues que poca esta mamasita se te va a ir-le guiño el ojo-ahí te vez papa-le volvío a decir, luego salío pero olvido algo-mira de regalo-le dio una bofetada mientras se iba indignada a su casa-

Después de tremenda bofetada, Inuyasha se cintio apenado..En verdad era un don juan..

-"tu eres mi princesa en un cuento y yo soy un don Juan"-pensó, mientras se sobaba la bofetada-

Pero si estubiera reaccionando, salío del lugar, olvidando a sus amigos o mejor dicho amigos de Kinu y se fue de ahí...Kagome ya no estaba fuera del lugar, ella tal vez estaba en su casa...Fue manejando hasta intentar dar con la casa de Kagome..Buena suerte ella estaba encendiendo la luz de su cuarto...Buscó una cansión en su ipod conecto al carro y encendio todo el volumen...

_**Como poder recuperar tu amor?..**_

_**Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?.**_

_**Mi mundo solo gira por ti**_

_**Como sanar este profundo dolor?**_

_**Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración**_

_**Estoy tan conectada a ti**_

_**que hasta en mis sueños te veo**_

_**sin ti yo me muero**_

_**Y este corazón que te robaste **_

_**cuando te marchaste**_

_**tu te marchaste con mis besos **_

_**mis besos y mis sueños**_

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo **_

_**cada vez más lento **_

_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros **_

_**como el fuego no se apago!**_

_**Como calmar esta profunda obsesión**_

_**Como le explico a mi alma**_

_**que se termino**_

_**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti**_

_**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo **_

_**sin ti yo me muero**_

_**Y este corazón que te robaste **_

_**cuando te marchaste**_

_**tu te marchaste con mis besos **_

_**mis besos y mis sueños..**_

El caso es de que estubo cantando como gato que pide leche. Kagome se sorprendio y se levanto pero tenía un orgullo más grande que la muralla china. Así que con dolor en su corazón vacío la jarra de agua que le daban todas las noches y le calló con buena punteria a Inuyasha, el se enojo mientras maldecía a Kagome. Luego sintio la cansión llegarle al corazón y siendo débil cerro su ventana y calló de rodillas..Pero estaba llorando por felicidad..Ya iba a ver que hacía..

La noche fue algo rebelde..Con mucha pereza se tubo que levantar, ahora estaba enfermo gracias a sus ideas romanticas.

-"todo por ser un inche cursi"-pensó aburrido, mientras abría la puerta para ir y azaltar la cocina..Mala noticia antes de salir ahí estaba Kagome sonriendole..Esperando que fuera un espejismo, paso su mano por un seno, Kagome enojada lo abofeteo, ya había despertado-"buenos días y esta es mi muerte"-volvío a pensar-

-bien ¬¬ este yo se que me pase y ahora tu estas enfermo..bien...lo..siento-decía normal, mientras sentía un cosquilleo correrle en sus labios miro los labios de Inuyasha e Inuyasha los de ella, sin querer el la agarro y la pego a el besandola con algo de desesperación..Una grande espera-

-volvemos?-le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome, ella se coloró y dijo un sí muy leve, mientras lo abrazaba dandole un beso en el oído a Inuyasha y el rodeaba con una mano la cintura esvelta de Kagome, se esperarón un poco...-

-puse a mi judas de cabeza-decía Kagome bromeando-

-shh..no hables cinco minutos apagas la magia-bromeo, mientras la seguía abrazando, pero luego estornudo y Kagome se preocupo-

-caracoles, te enfermaste por mi culpa . golpeame!-decía de manera imperativa, Inuyasha la miró con cara de no entender nada, pero ella volvío a señalar su brazo-golpeame si no lo haces me sentiré culpable..-

-¬¬ no tienes consciencia no puede sentirte culpable-decía Inuyasha-

-ok ok-decía tranquila, mientras el la cargaba un poco y la aventaba a la cama, ambos callerón y comenzarón a besarse y luego terminarón abrazados..No, no hicierón lo que hacen lo novios para llegar al climax..Solo se quedarón todo el día abrazados viendo la tele y riendo, y Kagome cuido muy bien de Inuyasha..Tan bien que Inuyasha la quería contratar como enfermera partícular-

Estaban por llegar a ser las seis, y Kagome sentía todavía un cosquilleo en su estómago. Una oleada de preocupación y culpabilidad la cubrío y en un instinto abrazo con fuerza a Inuyasha...No sabía como poder explicar lo que sentía solo quería que Inuyasha la abrazará se reconfortó mucho al sentir como el la abrazaba.

---

x.otra casa.x

-no podemos enamorarnos de ellos-decía Sango, pero Ayame nego con la cabeza-

-demasiado tarde ya nos enamoramos de ellos-decía resignada-

-ù.ú lo se y se supone que le rezamos a la tía chona..¬¬ maldita tía chona-decía Sango mientras se levantaba y con dedo en el cielo murmuraba-donde estas tía chona cuando más te necesitamos..DONDE, DINOS, DONDE ESTAS? T-T-parecía una loca desquiciada, y Ayame le hacía segundas-

-ù.ú no gastes gritos ù.u yo ya hize eso..y la cabrona de la tía no me contesto-dijo Ayame más egocentrica que Sango, luego abofeteo a Sango para ahcerla entrar en sus cinco sentidos y dio una buena idea por que Sango se repuso-

Ahí estubireón contandose problemas y luego llego Kagome contandoles su chocoaventura de que ya era novia de Inuyasha y estubierón platicando y platicando hasta que se llenarón de aire y se quedarón dormidas xD.

-pero que pasado eres-decía Kagome en tono gay a Ayame, Sango fue por un vaso de leche y galletas-

- , no me digas manitas-le decía Ayame contestandole de la misma manera en que Kagome hablaba-

-¬¬ hey faltó yo-decía Sango que entraba a su cuarto y veía como estaban vestidas sus amigas. Kagome con un pants y una camiseta. Ayame con lo mismo solo que la blusa más corta y ella con una bata hasta medio muslo.-

Le gustaba usar pijama por que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.. Fuera de la casa estaba un carro negro brillante y dentro de el tres chicos espiandolas con binoculares...Y comiendo mucho.

-orale orale..Sango se quita la blusa-decía Miroku más emocionados que cuando entra al ares en salas de lesvianas con el nick de Kikyo XD-

-orale dejame ver..dejame ver..Ayame tambien se la tiene que quitar-decia Koga arrebatandole los binoculares, pero luego se los quito Miroku y al final se les rompierón y se quedarón regañados por papi-Inu..Que era el malo, tranquilizador temporal de los osos de estos dos weyes ineptos que tenía por amigos-

-esperense..cuando sean las dos de la madrugada..Las chicas hacen unos conjuros desnudas-decía Inuyasha de manera pervertida..Miroku y Koga se hicierón los que no sabían nada, pero en su agenda personal decía "viernes ver a Sango hacer sus rituales desnuda"..Obvio nunca las podían ver por que o les hablaban al celular o tenían fiesta..Eran demasiado sociables-

Ya que Inuyasha se quedó imaginando una cita con Kagome. Miroku se miraba en un futuro no tan lejano con tres niños hermosos..Koga siendo un rockstar y sus coristas favoritas Kagome, Sango y Ayame..Lo mejor era cuando Ayame estaba en el camerino..

Pero después despertarón al ver que tenían una multa...

-ò.ó jodidas multas-decía Inuyasha que rompía la multa en mil pedacitos y luego veía como Sango les aventaba huevo desde su balcón y le daba al carro de Miroku-

Estaban arruinandoles su vista.

-MUEVETE CEBOSA-le gritaba Koga a Ayame, Ayame enojada le avienta un huevo a Koga directo en la cara-

-wakis huevo-a que no adivinan quien dijo eso . -

-ya pareces niñita-dijo Koga a Inuyasha, ya que este parecía mujer con mucho miedo, y bueno las tres sádicas más geniales de la escuela ahi estaban Kagome intentandole pegar al pervertido de Miroku, y miro a su pobre Inuyasha desde el grande balcón...Pobresito...Pero bueno era demasiado fuerte y no tenía consiencia así que..uno o dos huevos no le iban a caer mal, y a demás de que se le iba a hacer bonito el pelo-

Después los chicos optarón por la retirada...

-nos pasamos en verdad-dijo Ayame divertida, Kagome no se podía recupear del ataque epíleptico de risa hasta parecía que tenía convulsiones, Sango digamos que estaba en peores condiciones que Kagome-

-"que fue del amor que un día nos unio?"-pesó Ayame que estaba mirando la luna, después las tres se sintierón cansadas y se metierón a dormir...-

---

-Si alguna vez piensas en mi, tal vez cuando me vez te haces féliz, quizas entre los dos aun hay algo de amor. Si alguna vez piensas en mi, quizas tal vez cuando me vez te hace féliz quizas entre los dos aún hay algo de amo. Entre tu y yo hay viejos sentimientos pense que no volverían jamás se que tu y yo tenemos una historia que nos dejo en medio de la soledad..Y a flor de piel hay un adios díficil de olvidarlo-cantaba Koga en su karaoke..En realidad amaba a Ayame-

Y mucho y estaba dispuesto a pelear para conseguirla...Bueno no se iba a revajar un niño bien nice como el, pero fingamos por cinco minutos que Ayame esta con el..que puede ganar?..Ayame es una maldita culebra puede ser mala y todo pero es tierna, gentil, amigable con los ancianitos..La a visto muchas veces en la calle ayudar a su7 abuelita a cruzar la calle..O bueno tambien puede que la muy maldita ayude por dinero..Pero amaba mucho a Ayame como fuera y entre el y ella había muchas cosas que aclarar.

-AYAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritó mientras intentaba no hacer pucheros y llorar-

---

Entre sueños y fracasos los tres terminarón dormidos..Kagome dijo que iban a ir al cine pero las chicas dijerón si van ellos yo no voy..Y ellos dijeron si van ellas si vamos..Querían estar juntos y felices..Así que era su primer día de novios oficialmente.

-ELLA ES MI NOVIA-gritó Inuyasha esperando que hubiera eco en el estacionamiento-

-"ya viene tu cumpleaños n.n"-pensó divertida Kagome. Pero si Inuyasha y ella tronaban?..Si entraba unas viejas más mamasitas que ella..que iba a hacer?..Fácil el plan a de no fallas..Hacerles la vida imposible-

Sonrio muy gentilmente, mientras atrás de ellos venía una hostigante Sango con la cara de enferma y con ganás de vomitar, a lado de ella una Ayame con una sonrisa por ir a lado de Koga. Pero luego lo pateo en el trasero y Koga calló y Ayame le paso por encima..Comentarios estupídos..Como Koga...Sango no toleraba estar a lado de Miroku y estaba enferma por eso..

-voy a vomitar si no me lo quitan-decía en verdad enferma-

-n.n vomita!-dijerón Inuyasha y Kagome en tono gentil-

Sango miró asesinamente a Miroku..Subierón al carro...

-sientense ahí y yo me siento aquí-dijo mientras ponía en el asiento de atrás en medio a Ayame y a Koga..Y en las orillas a Miroku y ella..En verdad era una maldita Sango, Miroku se sintio resignado..Miroku se sintio derrotado en verdad estaba odiandolo día con día -

Ya que pasearón todo el día..Por la noche quedarón de ir a bailar y algún lugar de niños ricos..Pero Kagome tenía que trabajar.

-"jodido trabajo ù.ú"-pensaba aburrida, ya se estaba cambiando para ir a trabajar-

Se arregló y salío con una pequeña mochila..El traje de su trabajo eragenial se fue patinando, sintiendo el aire pegarle en su cara como ondas de masaje...Una idea brillante inundo en su mente retorcida..Unir a sus amigos...

Por que tener que soportarlos a todos pelearse es algo fastidioso..Ahora se imagina esos pleitos que se daban ella e Inuyasha..

-muevete tarado-dijo levemente irritada, mientras aventaba a la gente que intentaba cruzarse en su camino. Iba retrasada, muy retrasada...¬¬ si claro solo cinco minutos..xD-

Tiró a una ancianita, dos niños y una señora intentando cuidar a los niños..Pero tiró a la directora de la escuela.

-"con estos alumnos para que quiero esposo"-pensó la directora bien hentai, alv er bailar casi enfrente de ella a dos muchachos de su escuela..Eran unos cuerazos-

Vio venir el remolino...A Kagome..

-T-T Dios..se suponía que es de su papa ella deberia estar en el cine..pero aquí?-decía la maestra intentando hacer que no la vieran pero su masa muscular la delataba se levanto y en eso paso Kagome rápido y la avento llegando a meter su ficha a la maquinita y a darle puntos extras por llegar ...un poco tarde-

Al final sintio el peso leve al ver como los meseros la habían estado tapando...Y de ahí se fue a atender mesa y mesas..Algo normal..Solo que tenía que gritarle a los tipos que le metían el pie o la invitaban a salir...

-KAGOME VEN-gritó Inuyasha, mientras ella iba irritada-

-QUE QUIERES PEQUEÑO TONTO?-le gritó con intensidad, eran pleitos infantiles..Después de todo no iban a acabar-

-PONTE ESTO..ERES MÍA-le grito Inuyasha molesto. Kagome se acercó a el, mientras todos reían por ese pleito. Inuyasha le regalo un anillo de plata...Muy bonito intento limpiarse la baba e Inuyasha la beso, la beso muchas veces y todos reían y la miraban y hasta querían pedirle autografos-

-FOTO FOTO-gritaban bien emocionados los meseros-

Sango y Ayame estaban llegando..Ayame jalando a Sango..Sango haciendo berrinches.

-aquí estan-decía Miroku abrazando a Ayame, pero luego sintio como Koga asesinaba a Miroku y mejor se quedó calladito-

-no animal solo somos un espejismo-dijo con sarcasmo Sango, luego vierón a una mujer haciendo striptease arriba de una mesa, tres minutos después la mujer es sacada por Kagome-

-rayos esta mujer debería ser polícia-decía Ayame mientras entraba jalando a Sango, Sango toda seria pues es jalada por Ayame mientras entra viendo como Inuyasha esta con cara de aburrimiento..Y sonríe como afeminado al ver a sus dos mejores amigos-

-oye tu crees que sea aca hombresito el nenito?-decía Sango-

-si anda con Kagome..una mujer díficil..yo creo que si-decía Ayame-

-pero es que mira..como se lleva con Miroku y Koga...-luego pego un pequeño grito-AHHH dije Miroku desinfectame desinfectame-decía como si fuera el fin del mundo-

-¬¬ no seas payasa bien que te gusta-

-pues si pero es egosentrico, bello hermoso oye tu crees que me lo ligo en dos minutos?-decía Sango-

-te apuesto trescientos a que ya te lo ligaste?-el tono de voz que usaban era serio..Ayame como una buena postadora llevo su mano a sus labios y miro a Miroku-

-ù.ú no puedo...es que es demasiado el..el..el..me tiene loca...Mira con todas las viejas quiere..es un...-Ayame le pego levemente en el hombro-

-u.u si Koga es igualito..Hasta parece que son hermanos-decía en un tono tranquilo-

Kagome paso y vio a sus amigas, estaba con la charola. Se notraba que se la pasaba genial.

-necesitan algo?-preguntó mientras sonreía-

-no estamos bien-decía Sango-

-vaya los han visto verdad ñ.nU?-refiriendose a Koga y a Miroku. Ayame y Sango ni siquiera tubierón que mirarla para darle un si rápido...-

-y bien que van a ordenar?-decía Kagome-

-u.u podemos firmar las paredes?-decía preguntando Sango-

-claro quieren plumones? o.o-decía Kagome, mientras sacaba dos plumones..Uno rojo y uno negro-

Sango y Ayame vierón como todos estaban firmando paredes..Recuerdos..Ayame puso en grande Ayame por siempre..y Koga agarro un plumón y pusó Koga..cerca del letrero del de Ayame..de modo que decía "Ayame y Koga por siempre"..Pero Ayame s edio cuenta y rayó el Koga, pero Koga volvío a ponerlo y mejor rayó a Koga..Y se rayarón, luego del techo fuerón callendo bombas de agua, algo que nadie se esperaba..Preparado por el papa de Kagome, todos comenzaróna divertirse...Y luego Miroku gritó "CAMISETAS MOJADAS QUITENSELAS".Sango le pateo el trasero y este quedo inconsiente cuando nadie los veía le robo un frágil beso...

-Mi..ro..ku-pudo decir sonriendo, pero luego todos trapezarón callendo en bola-

Y la diversión continuaba...

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dejen un review lamento haber demorado tanto..En serio demore mucho, pero es que no tenía ganas...u.u se me fue el sentido del humor y cuando ese sentido se me va..Como que la cajeteo((la riego))...Pero en fin prometo actualización más rápido claro con la condicion de que dejen review..**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO SI QUIEREN QUE LAS AGREGUE SOLO DEJEN SU MSN...n.n NOS VEMOS**

**pd1: te agregare para la que me dejo su e-mail..solo que..soy media bruta o ya te agregue..tengo que checarlo ok n.n?..**

**No esperen un msn bien fanatisado con anime..de hecho esta largo y es aarce(guión por si quieren agregarme ahi se los dejo**

**NOS VEMOSS! n.n SALUDOS, BESOS & ABRAZOS..**

_-si la intención es buena no importa como suena..-_

**atte:**

**wiLLnira!**


	27. miedo?

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR..**_

**cap.27 miedo?**

_¬¬ perro hablante..ñ.nU no pregunten _

_"Quiero con mi loco amor curar tu roto corazón"_

Esa noche regreso aporreada mientras se quedaba dormida..Había estadop interesada toda la noche en pensar en los labios de Miroku..Su Miroku..

Se quedo dormida olvidando por completo lo que estaba pensando..

---

Otra extraña mañana..Y Kagome iba a la playa para caminar con Rufus..n.n

-RUFUTIS-le gritó pero Rufis salío corriendo al ver semejante hombre que seguía a Kagome, Kagome fue corriendo detrás de Rufus y luego miró al sujeto grande..Y murmuró "pepenacho"-

Rufus comenzó a ladrarle..a semejante hombre...Su perro era grande color negro ojos que daban miedo...

-Que quieres?ò.o-le dijo de manera ruda Kagome, mientras apretaba la correa del perro y este dejaba de chillar para luego hacer cara de santo y hacer una reverencia con su cabeza..-

_-vamos dejame morder a ese grandulón!-pensaba Rufus que por dentros se moría de ganas por atacar a ese sujeto de miedo, parecía hombre de negro atacando a extraterrestres-_

-vine por que tu ADN es especial-Kagome sintío algo de nervios-

-mi sangre?-decía sin creerle, el sujeto simplemente sacó unos papeles..Ella estaba en short en plena playa con la parte descubierta de arriba solo el bikini-

-si tu sangre(ok esto esta medio jalado xD)-decía el sujeto quitandose sus gafas de sol..Odiaba el sol-es especial-Kagome seguía sin creerle-

-que tiene de especial mi sangre..Digo no soy un vampíro, no soy licantropo, no soy diaclonus..No tengo cuernitos, no tengo cola, no soy striperella, no soy una chica de south park..Y ahora que demonios tiene mi sangre..Y por cierto no tengo SIDA-el tono que usó hizo sacarle una sonrisa al tipo..-

-Soy Ramiro-estiraba su mano, mostrando sus grandes dedos..Kagome siguio el gesto y luego vio insistente al perillo y lo dejo un poco tiempo libre-y tu eres una evolución de la escuela...ERES KAGOMEITOR-Ok, Kagome sentía una grande vergüenza, y todos se le quedaban viendo a ella..Osea penita agena-

-sabes que Fabio, Fabruchis, Ramero..no tengo tiempo para cosas evangelicas..Me encantaría poder ser una vieja del tiempo pero sorry nene soy...KAGOME-le dijo mientras se giraba y soltaba un chiflido..El perro no le hizo caso y siguio corriendo-RUFUS-le gritó al perro...El hombre desaparecio..-RUFUS ESPERA..-

La gente loca corría por el perro..Pero se aventó y logró detenerle la correa..

-RUFUS MALO, ¬¬ VAS A VER TE VOY A PEPECHONEAR-le dijo de manera alta, mientras el perro se avergonzaba y seguían ambos caminando..Una pelota fue a dar en su cabeza..Y el perro se giró a ladrar..-

-la mesera-repusó un muchacho al verla, era de cabello negro y ojos verdes..Kagome se agachó al sentir el dolor sobre su nuca, se agachó un poco y el perrillo se acercó a olfatearla-_malditos desgraciados han herido a mi dueña..¬¬ me los comere MUAJAJAJAJA_-Este perro solo podía pensar y ladrar..Y era estúpido quería gobernar al mundo como PinkY & Cerebro((wiii PiNKI ))..Bueno el tipo tenía compañía..-

-el tipo-dijo ya que se había levantado-Rufus vamonos-decía, mientras Rufus se hacía el muy orgulloso y comenzaba a dar pie, pero luego se jaló el mismo por que su dueña no avanzaba-

-me das la espalda?ò.ó-le dijo molestó el tipo-no wey me estoy preparando para verte con mis ojos de la nuca-dijó muy sarcasticamente, el sujeto sintio odio y repugnancia, y entonces miró que todos los miraban-

-ya meserá nos tomamos una cerveza-decía el muchacho fingiendo amabilidad que la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba a un lugar para tomar una cerveza-

-no lo creo-se dio la vuelta, dejando al tipo molesto..Y luego comenzó a gritar "Rufus, Rufus"..Por que escogío ese nombre?..El perro era tan fuerte que hasta por que no Inuyasha fuera un mejor nombre..-

Olvido ese incidente y luego miró la gente pasarle por los lados ahí estaba su adorado perro chillando de hambre..

-Hay Rufus aveces creo que eres una niña..Ni me imagino lo que el perro le contestó, pero si basto para hacer casi volar a Kagome y llegar cerca de su casa, donde la jaló haciendola que fueran rápido-

Con su cabello enmarañado, una cara de agitada y ojos abiertos llegó cansada y lengua de fuera..Parecía Rufus..Entró pasaban de las seis..Y...

Las malditas camaras fotograficas se encontraban tomandole foto..Se quedó más paranoíca, mientras todos se reían de su atuendo..Y Rufus estaba que caía hacía atrás, para ser un grande perro...Era algo torpe..

---

Sango seguía abrazando sus piernas, se encontraba algo triste..Pero al recibir la llamada de Kagome que tenían fiesta y de su osaso se intentó animar...Saliendo de su poca desanimación..O depresión..Pero se arregló..Notando su cara fatigada...

-esto es patetico..Dos personas pateticas-decía, mientras se bajaba del carro y veía carros de jovenes alocados..La fiesta fue de adolescentes queriendo sacarle la onda que fuerón a la fiesta de una Higurashi..Y no a lo lejos se encontraba una Kagome rodeada de niñas que eran de esas presumiditas-

-y tienes novio?-preguntó una de frenillos-que han hecho?-La atacarón de preguntas se volvía loca..No sintio cuando pero sus mejillas se acolorarón y calló sonrojada-

Rápido llegarón a verla su respiración era agitada..La fiesta no terminó..Solo se encontraba una Kagome hecha la vítcima con sus amigos cerca de ella y las tipitas reporteras fuera de su puerta...

-jurén..que si me muero..Ustedes volverán a ser ñoños..Y que se peinarán rarito..y-Kagome se quedó dormida, mientras todos sentían una gota de desesperación, luego la dejarón descansar-

Sango simplemente se bajo al ver como todos estaban bailando no perdío la oportunidad y jalarse a un tipito creído..De esos alocados presumidores de dinero...Pero Miroku la agarró de la mano..

-esta noche bailaremos tu y yo-Miroku la agarró, y la jaló para llegar al centro de la pista..Wakala se ponía cursi-

-si me tocas te violo-le dijo como amenaza-

-uh..! sería muy placentero-decía en tono pervertido, pero en lugar de terminar de bailar Sango lo mareo con sus hermosos ojos y lo engatuso mientras sus labios se pegarón..Cuantos días habían esperado para besarse despues de haber cortado..-

Se separarón al ver como estaba Ayame siendo abrazada por Koga..Inuyasha que estaba solitario...como un niño sin amigos, y ella bailando con Miroku casi estaba diciendo su mente que "vaya Sango bailas con tu admirador"...Y las luces se apagarón..

-AHH NOS VAN A SECUESTRAR!-gritaban esas muchachas que estaban intentando correr..-

Los gritos se escucharón por toda la casa, mientras Kagome se levantaba y veía como una mujer de cabello corto anaranjado y traje rojizo sangre estaba frente a su puerta..Una sonrisa maniaca y sádica le estaba regalando..Volvío a despertar y no había nada..

- . ahora soy una vil...Walter del Mercado . !-decía mientras veía entrar a un Inuyasha que estaba escapando de esas locas fans...Kagome se bajo con cuidado de la cama, y se preparó para asustar a Inuyasha-

Acercó sus labios al oído..y un leve "pop" salío de sus labios Inuyasha pego un brinco pero al vengarze agarró a Kagome y la acercó a el callerón ambos al suelo..En posiciones invertidas...Y la puerta se abrío...Kagome pensó en hacerse la dormida..

-iuk..Kagome Higurashi-dijo su madre, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba y se apartaba de Inuyasha-no..es lo que parece..yo..asustada luz se fue..waaaa!-se hizó la víctima..Y este era el mejor premio de actuación a película dramatica a Kagome Higurashi-

-no..Me expliques..nada mi amor, ahorrate la excusa a tu padre-la jaló del brazo, mientras fingia estar llorando-

-mamá..Tu...no sabes..Como..en realidad yo lo que estaba haciendo-se giró no quería verla, estaba picandose los ojos para fingir estar llorando..Inuyasha le indicaba preguntas con los gestos faciales-yo..estaba asustada y me desperte quize caminar pero Inuyasha entreó me asuste y lo jaló ambos caímos..Mamá-volvía a hacer la que lloraba-yo no soy capáz de hacer estas cosas..me crees verdad?T.T-

La señora le dio una mirada a Inuyasha..

-n.n claro que si ¬.¬ pero si los encuentro otra vez no duraré un segundo en mandarte un internado..De mujeres-decía duramente-

-pues me haré lesviana ù.ú-decía Kagome, luego se tubo que aguantar y obedecer-

Inuyasha en cuanto lo dejarón solo con su amada Julieta, la beso y luego la recostó sobre sus brazos estba caliente.. . osea que Kagome tenía temperatura..

---

Ayame no tardó diez segundos en quedarse sorprendida por ser tan ella con koga..Río un poco..

-Koga..No podremos ser lo que eramos..Pero te..amo-le alcanzó a decir, mientras parte d esu copete cubría su ojoderecho y solo mostraba su profundo y ácido y maligno ojo verde izquierdo..Se encontraba apretando con fuerza sus manos, hasta el grado de hacer sentir que la sangre no le circulaba...Una desgracía mala..Sango salío llorando por que se le reventó una vena..Miroku por que quedó inconsiente alv er sangre y otros más por que simplemente se hicierón los enfermos-

Ahí iban en la ambulancia alv erle las lagrimotas de cocodrilo a Sango..Kagome se quedó despidiendo a todos, y todos se fuerón..

-te cuento un chiste?-le preguntó Inuyasha Kagome lo miró..-

-ok-le respondío mientras esperaba un chiste capsioso..Sin embargo Inuyasha la miró tal vez intentando expresarse-

-el capítan dijo sigan avanzando y A vanzando se perdió-Kagome intentó reírse-

-Inuyasha es más lindo tu sarcasmo..que tus chistes-decía mientras Inuyasha le levantaba una ceja-

-sabes por que siempre los empleados llevan un gato con un abogado?-preguntó, Kagome intento pensarla-

-por que..ò.o no se-

-por que si el gato les tiene miedo es por que es un perro..Pero si lo aruña es una rata-Kagome intentó reir un poco-

-Sabes la diferencia entre un cuervo y un abogado?-

-no..-

-Son animales que se dedican a cazar, comen y se entretenen..Y el abogado es eso pero peor-

-Inuyasha estubiste bajando chistes de internet?-Inuyasha la miró acusadoramente-

-o/o yo ..no..u.u es que nunca te ries de mis chistes-

-Inuyasha sabes por que los hombres se parecén a los telefonos-Parecía que sabía la respuesta pero termino negandolo-por que los buenos estan ocupados..-

-osea que soy bueno?-Kagome dijo un rápido si, iban en el carro a ver a Sango pero aúns e sentia débil debido a la temperatura-

-lo bueno que estamos juntos...Lo malo que no estan nuestros amigos lo feo que nos podemos separar-decía de manera melancolica, Kagome que iba como demonio logró detenerse enfrente del hospital y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha-

Entrarón viendo a un Miroku que solo veía pasar a las enfermeras y caía con sangre en la nariz..Que maldito pensamiento pervertido debería de tener?..

-Inuyasha-le llamaba Koga-

-Kagome-decía Ayame-

-el canal del porno gratuito-decía muy interesado Koga-

-hay Koga yo lo tengo a mis servicios las 24 horas..-decía Miroku despertandose-

-y Sango?-preguntó Kagome a Ayame, mientras Ayame la jalaba y la llevaba hasta un cuarto donde se escuchaban los gritos de Sango y luego salío en sillas de ruedas con una cruz de cinta en su frente una paleta de miel..Y una venda en u moslo y donde se rompío la venita-

-Hola-decía emocionada, mientras iba con su silla especial y luego la llevaban en ella jugando a las carreritas-

-SIIIIIIIII-gritó emocionada, mientras casi se estampaba cerca de la pared, la madre de Sango estaban muy preocupados por ella-

Luego recordó que el miedo lo podía sentir cualquier ser humano, no importaba la edad el miedo se apoderó de ella. Como si de algo malo fuera...Una premonisión...Luego esa cosa de que su sangre era importante..

-NECESITAMOS SANGRE A POSITIVA-decía el doctor alarmado, mientras todos los pasientes pues iban a aver sus muestras de sangre-

-YO SOY ESA SANGRE-gritaban Kagome e Inuyasha..Los doctores los llevarón a sacar estudios y luego rocordó la mamá de Kagome que ella tambien era la sangre que necesitaban..-

Su sangre que tenía de especial?..u.u ese sujeto la alarmó y Rufus no estaba con ella...Le sacarón sangre con el pavor de las agujas y agarradita de la mano de Inuyasha fue fuerte y le sacarón sangre..Hasta dejarla con cantidad suficiente..Ya poco a poco se iría regenerando..

Fuera estaba Sango intentando caminar, pero se doblaba del dolor..

-Te amo-le susurró Sango a su calcetín que era titere-te llamas Evorío n.n te amo Evorío-luego llegó Miroku algo celoso-

-Evorio es tu nuevo amante?-decía celoso Miroku, mientras Sango se hacía la importante y casi le decía "osea wey dos pesos para llamarme y hablarme"..Pero se termino de convenser osea se besarón y de pilón se ponían de machitos..En que iba a llegar esto, llevo a la enferma hasta el carro de su madre donde pidio formalmente ser novio de Sango y sus padres aceptarón claro Kohaku riendose de su hermana, Sango sonrojada..-

-hay es tarde me tengo que ir adios chicos..Cuidate Sango-decía Ayame que casi se iba corriendo fuera de la ambulancia..pero-

-te quedas a dormir a mi casa?-le preguntó Kagome-

-si claro-Koga que iba a ofrecerle llevarla pero Kagome le ganó..se sintio rechazada la "X" sobre su frente..-

-Ayame te gusta Koga?-le preguntaba Inuyasha de manera directa-

-osea me tapo un ojo me tapo el otro y nada que ver..-decía mientras se sentía levemente triste por negarse algo que era tan obvio..Todos los notaban hasta el perro ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Koga..-

-estas segura?-le volvío a cuestionar, Ayame simplemente agachó su cabeza-no..-fue la frágil respuesta que logro dar la jovén-lo sigo amando..Y mucho-decía mientras intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar-pero tengo miedo..que no me hable..No haga nada tengo miedo-decía mientras sentía un grande peso quitado de encima..Inuyasha entendio y supo un buen consejo para su amiga-

-Ayame..Juegatéla si vez que no te sientes bien estando a su lado entonces lo cortas..-decía de manera sabía el que conocía mucho sobre el amor-pero no me gusta verlos así con el corazón partido..Y luego las caras de idiotas que ponen cuando se ven eso es de lo mejor xD-decía bromeando-

-no lo mejor es ver a Kagome deprimida emborrachandose con chocolates con vino-decía divertida, mientras Kagome platicaba con Koga-

---

-estas bien?-le preguntó Miroku que le sobaba el tobillo no lo podía creer cuando Miroku se lo proponía era la persona más dulce del planeta..Pero si quería era todo un salvaje identico a Inuyasha-lo bueno es que no soy vanidoso-sacaba un espejito y se comenzaba a ver su peinado, Sango sintio unas gotitas caerle de su nuca..Con leves mechones erizados..Y un grande suspiro tirado de su boca hecho por el sueño-

Que había hecho desde que ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacía Miroku?..Nada se creía la misma con ese poder grande de poder manejarlo..Y sin embargo no hayaba las excusas perfectas para dar un fin a su sufrimiento cada vez se sentían más lejos...Cada vez se mentían y se ilusionaba y se besaban tal vez por besar..Pero el sentimiento del amor fue creciendo entre ellos...Y se hizó muy grande..entre ellos...

_**Continuación..**_

_**Notas:**_

**Wa tengo sueño pero quería actualizar..Wa acabo de ver elfen lied T.T y me da tristeza..espero que el que la haya visto se haya conmovido((¬¬ me conmueve el perrito que matan con un jarrón..Casi estoy de que meto la mano a la compu y ahorco al escuincle baboso.. . pero algo me decía "no Andrea eso esta mal..verás como Lucy los mata"..Y sii los mato es tan genial.. . es mi maestra . ..))No los aburrire..Creo que es más divertido escribir mensadas y leerlas..No me puedo parar de reir de alguna smensadas que me pasan y las escribo rápido...Por sierto lo de la vena eso le paso a una amiga.. . pobresita se esta recuperando..**

**Y aprovecho para decir lo féliz que me hacen llegar a superar más de ciento vente reviews...Y mando saludos a todos los que dejan un tiempo especial dejando review se me hace algo sorprendete...**

**Si quieren pedirme algo por favor no duden en dejarlo en un review..Si quieren que lea sus fics con gusto lo haré((WOW TENGO HELLSING, EVANGELION, TSUBASA, AHH K FÉLIZ n,ñU))bueno..Si me emociono con fácilidad..T.T y más por que alguien querido se me declaró..me sentí muy féliz...n.n y más cuando yo lo puse nervioso..ahh..será un dulse recuerdo..**

**Pero no me quiero poner féliz por que es cuando sale lo drámatico . y cuando estoy medio medio me sale lo gracioso . nOus vemos pRonto.. . **

**atte:**

**wiLLnira·**

_"El villano más sexy de todos los tiempos Crocker.."..(seee ese soy yo xD)_


	28. uniendonos

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

**cap.28 uniendonos**

Sango estaba caminando con su ipod en mano, tenía que ir a comer a casa de Kagome y luego estaba emocionada por que su mamá le iba a prestar la casa del bosque, que no visitaba desde hace años..((son niños popis asi que xDD..)). Bueno Sango iba caminando que no notó cuando alguien le metio le pie y casi la hace caer. Y calló mientras cubría a su querido ipod. Se quito los audifonos, mientras miraba a un tipo looser.

-looser-le dijo, mientras se levantaba vaya el sujeto tan siquiera era amable-

-vamos Sanguito y los modales?-Cuando se soltó miro como estaba un Miroku mirandola de manera graciosa, mientras retenía la risa. Sango quitó la mano y luego se la limpio con la falda..Wakala quien sabe que cosas asquerosas habrá agarrado Miroku-

-PERVERTIDO . !-le gritó, mientras sentía como Miroku masajeaba su trasero y luego una cara de perversión estaba en la cara de Miroku-

-vamos Sanguito un masaje para tu golpe-pero Sango ya estaba toda roja, pateando y casi masacrando al pobre de Miroku-

-PERVERTIDO!-le volvío a gritar, mientras lo dejaba con la mano pintada en la mejilla..Nuevamente su plan de conquista falló..¿pero que demonios estaba mal?-

---

En otra casa..Estaba un Inuyasha algo contento por que iba a llegar su hermano Sesshoumaru, si era el que se fue de intercambio por seis meses a Estados Unidos era un año mayor que el y..digamos..

-vamos Inu saluda a Sesshoumaru-decía su madre, mientras veía como entraba un muchacho alto jovén cabello plateado y ojos dorados..Era tan guapo que hasta parecía señorito miss universo 2006-

-Hola idiota n.n-decía Inuyasha muy interesado mientras Sesshoumaru lo miraba-

-Hola baboso-

-NIÑOS!-decían exaltados sus padres como si nunca hubieran tenido una riña de hermanos..Malditos rucos delicados-

---

En el camino iban Koga muy contento, mientras silvaba y luego veía como Ayame iba en su carro rosado con estrellitas blancas..Si se quedó bobamente viendo a Ayame..es más hasta se limpio la babita..

-yomi, yomi babita -decía divertido, mientras veía como estaba una Ayame pasando y con la poca agua que quedaba de la lluvia lo mojaba.-maldita AYAME-le gritó, pero Ayame no hacía nada mas que reirse, de seguro iba a casa de Sango-

Se quedó mojado mientras veía como pasaba un miroku todo hinchado y el se ganaba eso por andar ayudando a Sango.

-AJAJAJAJA KIKO, KIKO-se burlaba Koga de Miroku. Mientras Miroku casi hace media maniobra para poderle pegar a Koga-que haces wey?o.o-fue lo único que le pregunto Koga al ver que Miroku parecía maestro chafita de Karate-

-¬.¬ estoy..haciendo mi super poder...sayayin . !-decía, mientras fingía ser Goku-

-Miroku eso es con Sango..no conmigo con Sango-decía como si le explicará cuanto es dos más dos a un niño chiquito-

Iban los dos caminando, cuando a Miroku se le ocurrío algo..

-ya casi saldremos de vacaciones-decía Miroku emocionado-

-o.oUU si no me dices no me doy cuenta-decía con sarcasmo, mientras Miroku le hacía miradita asesina-bueno pues habla coletitas n.n-decía más calmado, Mirku siguio-

-bueno y si vamos a la cabaña que esta por el río de las cataratas o.oUU?-preguntó interesado-

-suena interesante..claro-decía Koga más emocionado-vaya Miroku para ser tu piensas demasiado-

-tengo segundo lugar en el salón-decía presumido-es más comparto el primero con Koga-

-pero me copias Miroku xD-bromeaba Koga, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello e iban planeando que se iban a llevar-

Los dos se fuerón planeando que iban a hacer y como les dio hambre se fuerón a comprar algo..Algo nutritivo para la dieta..Dos hot-dogs y una cocoa light..Osea light xD

---

-cerca de las cataratas que padre!-decía Ayame muy contenta al saber que ya tenian planes-

-solo un problema-decía Sango-si tenemos que ir debemos de irnos en camión para no gastar tanto dinero..Son tres semanas de vacaciones-decía mientras las chicas ponían cara de duda-

-osea yo puedo decirle a papí que un jet privado-decía Kikyo-

-nena si haces eso adiós a las vacaciones-decía Kagome-ya se..hay que juntar todo el dinero-decía mientras veía a las chicas-

-juntariamos mucho no?-preguntaba Kikyo-

-eso espero-

-hay que preguntar a nuestros papás-decía Ayame, mientras veía su reloj-bueno me tengo que ir..-decía mientras agarraba su bolso-

- . Ayame me llevas a mi casa?-preguntaba Sango-

-y tu carro?-preguntó de manera inocente-

-es que esta en el taller . UU -decía tranquila-

-mm bueno nos vamos-decía Ayame que veía a Kikyo que estaba platicando con Kagome osea esas tipas ni siquiera podrían durar tres minutos solas-

Pero bueno, al rato Kikyo se fue por que tenía que ir a comprar ropa, Kagome pidio permiso..pero. Bueno su papá estaba contento, ella estaba contenta su madre estaba contenta todos contentos..Era hora de cenar, en la mesa estaban ellos, mientras Kagome llevaba un bocado a su boca. Empezó a tararear una cansión, obvio iba a pedir algo.

-que quieres?-preguntó su padre que no la miraba solo estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne pero no lo podía partir así que dejo de masticar. Kagome hizo esfuerzo por no reirse de que su padre tenía media plasta de carne en sus dientes-

-es que van a ser las vacaciones y me preguntaba si podía ir con Sango a las cataratas-decía muy emocionada, mientras su madre la miraba contenta-

-claro que si, un lugar como esos es hermoso..Irán tus amiguitas verdad n.n?-Kagome estaba viendola-

-sip..-

-claro que puedes-Esta vez su padre no dijo nada, solo la miro-

-pero si quieres ir debes juntar dinero-decía de manera dura, Kagome dijo un sí-

-ù.u Ok papa gracias mamá-ahí alavo a su mamá como perrito faldero y barbero, mientras su padre se molestaba con una venita la mando a su cuarto diciendo que debía terminar su tarea y dormirse temprano claro y unos chantajes por parte de su viaje-

Kagome subio a su cuarto, mientras veía que ahí estaba su gatito Buyo lo acaricio y luego lo dejó ir, como que el gato se subio al escritorio de la computadora y la pantalla se prendio, se acercó a ver sus mensajes y a ponerse a chatear.

-Buyo pequeño pillo lees mi mails . U-decía bromeando, mientras veía que se abría una ventana del msn-

_Sango..Hola sanguito tqm eres genial atte: Ayame (nick de Sango xD): **Kagome te dejarón ir..**_?

_Kagome'Higurashi. Inu&Kag (nick de Kagome): **sii ù.u pero tengo que trabajar...para ganarme dinero..**_

Otra pantallita se abría, mientras esperaba la contestación de Sango..

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here (nick gay de Miroku xD):**Kagome hasme un parototototote!**_

_Kagome'Higurashi. Inu&Kag:**Mande coletitas xD jajajajajaja**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here:**¬¬ bueno hasme el paro con Sango tu sabes que me gusta muchisisismo..Y bueno..ella ahii Kagome la extraño un friego ..ú.u y cuando un Don Juan pierde sus tacticas es por que esta enamorado..o.oUUU**_

_Kagome'Higurashi. Inu&Kag**:Ok, Ok te ayudaré pero si se enoja conmigo diré que fue Inuyasha ok? . UU**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here:**a sii te puedo poner un nick?..**_

_Kagome'Higurashi. Inu&Kag**:o.oUU supongo**_

En pocos segundos Miroku crea un nick para Kagome...que decía kagome'H. Ola wapa cuidate mucho suerte con Inu..atte: Miroku(H).

Bueno...Con Ayame.

_Ayäämeè; Ola rojita tqmuchisisisisimo no sabes cuanto..una pregunta chaparra ¿me amaaaaaas?Koga aquí:**KOGAA! POR QUE PONES ESO EN MI NICK . ! OSEA TE DI MI CONTRA PARA QUE ARGG!**_

_kogaaà. te amo Ayame: **que es la verdad dime que sí por que favor..dime que sí!**_

_Ayäämeè; Ola rojita tqmuchisisisisimo no sabes cuanto..una pregunta chaparra ¿me amaaaaaas?Koga aquí: **...es..que..yo..siiiiiiiiiii **_

Le encantaba cuando Koga era directo y ultimamente le valía lo que los demás dijeran--

_Sango..Hola sanguito tqm eres genial atte: Ayame:**ERES NOVIA DE KOGA!**_

_Ayäämeè; Ola rojita tqmuchisisisisimo no sabes cuanto..una pregunta chaparra ¿me amaaaaaas?Koga aquí:**SIIIIIII!**_

_Sango..Hola sanguito tqm eres genial atte: Ayame:**HAY QUE SUERTE TIENES! **_

_Ayäämeè; kogaa te AMOO MUCHISÍISISISMOO CHAPARRO!;**pues tu si quisieras anduvieras con tu sexy enfermero..**_

Con Inuyasha..

Era una plática de varios contactos..

_Inu. Hola my baby te quiero mucho sabes quién soyy?..soy tu prosti mayor xD jajajaja:**hey va a haber pisto ehh :P!**_

_kogaaà. te amo Ayame: **Sabes que nadie dirá nada wey!**_

_Inu. Hola my baby te quiero mucho sabes quién soyy?..soy tu prosti mayor xD jajajaja:**más les vale EHH GORRRONEES!**_

_kogaaà. te amo Ayame: **JAJAJA, Miroku te puso ese nick?**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here**:que yo que?O,o**_

_Inu. Hola my baby te quiero mucho sabes quién soyy?..soy tu prosti mayor xD jajajaja:**seeee...**_

_kogaaà. te amo Ayame: **Miroku neta que jotigay eres xDD!**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here**: ni tanto..wey si quiero con Sango la díficil de las dificiles .. . UU!**_

_Hojo... Hojo no cambies nunca vales mil Kagome aquítubo:**jajaja chale...jotigayes xD**_

_Inu. Hola my baby te quiero mucho sabes quién soyy?..soy tu prosti mayor xD jajajaja:**oigan entonces que con lo del viaje?**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here**: pues desidan..Al cabo que la cabaña va a estar disponible..o.oU**_

_Hojo... Hojo no cambies nunca vales mil Kagome aquítubo:**a mí si me dejaron.. Hasta me dierón un chorro de dinero**_

_kogaaà. te amo Ayame: **ah mi tambien solo falta el lugar..recuerden NADA DE NOVIAS ¬.¬**_

_Coletitas..Ola coletitas te quiero mucho..amigo Inuyasha was here**: Wajajja yo no tengo por eso no me quejo xDD!**_

_Hojo... Hojo no cambies nunca vales mil Kagome aquítubo:** ajaja lo tuyo es amor plátonico..**_

_Inu. Hola my baby te quiero mucho sabes quién soyy?..soy tu prosti mayor xD jajajaja:** esperen .-. el tonto de mi hermano esta viendo mi canal privado de playboy **_

_** . !**_

Bueno Inuyasha comenzó a ver porno con su hermano .-.U

-vaya esa rubia si que awanta mucho!-decía Inuyasha divertido, mientras Sesshoumaru le cambiaba al canal-

La máquina comenzo a hacer soniditos.. Kikyo en su msn.

_Princess Kïïkyòó'´ te amuuu Hojoó..;**Hola?**_

_LesvigiirlxD: **kikyo me recuerdas chateamos en una sala del Ares?..**_

_Princess Kïïkyòó'´ te amuuu Hojoó..;**ehm..Nou no te recuerdo.. .-.**_

_LesvigiirlxD:T.T dijiste que eras mi novia QUE ME AMABAAAAS!_

_Princess Kïïkyòó'´ te amuuu Hojoó..;**ehm PUES NEL..BYE!(usuario blokeado xD)**_

Si Kikyo tenía pegue con las lesvianas, Kikyo se fue a cambiar y a arreglar la ropa..Que compró..Y cerro el msn por que Hojo se salío y estaba chafa..

Se quedó dormida, mientras pensaba en su famoso viaje..

---

Al día siguiente Sango estaba ajustando sus venas, era Domíngo y como el Lunes pues ya era último día de clases, pero bueno el caso fue que se arregló y se alisto para ir con su casa, se sentía contenta. Iba caminando mientras veía como aparecia su madre saludandola y ayudandola a bajar las escaleras, se despidio de ella mientras le mandaba al chofer para que la llevarán a ver todas esas cosas..

Se quedó pasmada...Tenía dinero demasiado para ella..Y sus amigas les habían dicho que no prestarán de por si iban a estar tres meses iba a necesitar tanto dinero..

---

Kikyo estaba contando el dinero con su mascarilla de pepino anti-arrugas..Tenía casi media fortuna, y luego tarjetas de crédito..Sin duda ella si podía viajar en avión pero era una o ninguna..

-estoy bien-decía emocionada, mientras el telefono sonaba e iba a contestarlo-

rápido fue a contestarlo, mientras sus ojos estaba atentos ante su cuarto rosado..Solo comercío colgo el telefono, mientras veía entrar a su padre que la venía a saludar y decirle que se iba a trabajar..Kikyo aceptó ir con el..

---

-DESPIERTATE!-le gritaba Sesshoumaru, mientras Inuyasha solo se cubría con la almohada sus oídos, que su hermano nunca dormía o que pedo?-

-YA VOY-seguía durmiendo, eran las diez y media y el se desveló en la máquina y en la tele-((Inu que estarás viendo xD))-CINCO MINUTOS MÁS!-volvía a gritar, pero Sesshoumaru casi entra pateando la puerta y tumbandola-

-APURATE QUIERO CONOCER A MI CUÑADA!-decía exaltado, mientras Inuyasha le hacía el dedo de en medio pero Sexy..digo Sesshoumaru le arrebató la almohada-

-uyyy que genio.. . además ella esta dormida y es mía-decía mientras veía a su hermano de manera tierna..Algo no estaba bien..Sesshoumaru dandole miraditas tiernas y el que las recibía..-NEL WEY NO SOY PUÑAL!-dijo Inuyasha exaltado, mientras Sesshoumaru seguía viendolo así mientras Inuyasha se levantó todo modorro y se fue a bañar. ¿quién no se asustaría al ver semejante niño bonito y carita haciendote ojitos?-

Se metío a bañarse y después duro como cinco minutos su maldita cochinada de la cabeza le dolía y eso que no era un tipo enfermo. Salío mientras buscaba una ropa adecuada, su maldito hermano venía y se creía mucho..¬¬ no es que fuera superior y lo era por eso se odiaban..

Bueno su rivalidad fue por que...

_-flash back's-_

_Cuando Inuyasha tenía cuatro años, Sesshoumaru tenía cinco y medio.._

_-esa es mi..paleta-decía Sesshoumaru que hablaba bien chiqueado, y veía a su hermanito que estaba chupando su paleta-_

_-no teto et mia..poque mi mamá me la dio-decía Inuyasha que no podía pronunciar muy bien unas palabras-_

_-dame mi papeta-decía Sesshoumaru, mientras veía que Inuyasha ya estaba mordiendo su paleta-MI PALETA!-gritaba, mientras su madre se acercaba y veía comenzar a llorar a Sesshoumaru y a un Inuyasha con cara de "jojojo, le gané a Sesshoumar"_

_-días después-_

_Bueno Sesshoumaru nunca olvido lo de su paleta, entonces vio caminar a Inuyasha y le metío el pie el niño comenzo a llorar._

_-mi pie T.T-lloraba Inuyasha, mientras gritaba y pataleaba. Sesshoumaru mejor se dío a la fuga-_

_-años después-_

_ñ.nUU bueno ahora Inuyasha tenía doce y Sesshoumaru trece..Y estaba alistandose para un aniversario de sus padres.._

_-que guapos se ven-decía Izayoi que cuidaba de ambos niños como su tesoro-_

_-yo me veo más guapo -decía Inuyasha que presumia su traje de gala, con su corbata roja-_

_-por que yo azul..¬¬ mi color favorito es el rojo . !-se quejaba Sesshoumaru, mientras Inuyasha ponía cara de resignación-_

_-T.T y mi color favorito es el azul-_

_-ñ.nUU niños no se preocupen es terapia de su psicologa-decía de manera serena la mujer, mientras ambos niños se miraban-_

_-MIA, MIA, MIA-gritaba Inuyasha que señalaba su corbata-_

_-A MÍ SE ME VE MÁS SEXY!..¿POR QUE CREES QUE ME DICEN SEXYMARU?-le gritaba Sesshoumari, Izayoi termino resignada mientras se bajaba-_

_-POR QUE SIENTEN PENA POR TI!-le decía Inuyasha, mientras Sesshoumaru se desaflojaba la corbata y la tiraba al suelo-_

_-YO NO QUIERO ROPA DE NIÑOS PELEONEROS-le gritó, mientras se daba la media vuelta dejando a un Inuyasha molestó. Acto segundo Inuyasha aprovechó para morderle el hombro ñ.nUU-_

_-YO NO QUIERO SER HELMANO DE UN NIÑO SEXY!-le gritaba Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Sesshoumaru lo miraba resentido-_

_-NI YO DE UN NIÑO ANTI-SEXY!-le gritaba-_

_-POR ESO QUIERO IRME DE LA CASA..Y DEJARTE SOLO-le gritaba Inuyasha otra vez-_

_-PUES VETE NADIE TE QUIERE . ! ES MÁS FUISTE EL NIÑO CHIRIPA-le gritaba Sesshoumaru se sentía tan mal por decir mentiras y cosas feas-_

_Luego entró su padre..._

_-ya basta ¬¬ estan grandesitos para hacer escenitas..Sesshoumar te sentarás hasta delante y tu-viendo a Inuyasha-te sentarás en el rincón de hasta delante..No quiero que discutan en un día tan especial-volvía a decir de manera severa, mientras sacaba su palmo-ahora Sesshoumaru VEN!-Sesshoumaru lloroso fue con el, y luego miró como le pegaban nalgadas debiles. El siguiente fue Inuyasha que nada más sintio la mano de su padre en sus nachas y comenzó a reír-_

_Luego de esto, Sesshoumaru se quedó solo con Inuyasha aún resentido por las palabras del menor._

_-eres tonto . !-le dijo Inuyasha-si no huieras empezado a glitar como vieja mi papá no nos hubiera cachado ¬.¬ tonto!-le reprocho-_

_Recapasitarón y como que su consiencia existia pues se sintierón mal.._

_-apoco crees que no soy sexy T.T?-decía Inuyasha de manera llorosa, Sesshoumaru lo miró estaba a punto de llorar-_

_Ambos empezarón a llorar y terminarón abrazados.._

_-días después-_

_-VAS A VER SI YO DIGO AZUL ES AZUL!-gritaba Inuyasha mientras azotaba la puerta del salón y se iba-_

_No supo cuando pero vio que estaban golpeando a Sesshoumaru.._

_-SESSHOUMARU!-gritó, mientras su hermano mayor sentía que se libraba de un puñetazo. Sesshoumaru siempre fue popular pero . UU con los chicos digamos que no tenía amigos por su repentino pegue y ligue-_

_Bueno los enemigos de Sesshoumaru al ver como Inuyasha llegaba desearón torturarlo golpeando a su hermano, agarrarón a Inuyasha y lo golpearón frente a los ojos de Sesshoumaru, pero Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha terminarón golpeando a los demás..y suspendidos por una semana por defenderse..¬¬_

_-estas bien..Inu?-preguntó Sesshoumaru que estaba viendo a su hermano respirar con díficultad-_

_-hai-respondía, mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano mayor..Después su madre los felicito por defenderse mutuamente pero su orgullo seguía en pie y en sí volvierón a los pleitos-_

_-end flash back-_

Bueno termino viendo a Sesshoumaru que estaba sonriendo por hablar por telefono..

-hablo tu novia-decía mientras veía sonrojar a Inuyasha en seguida, luego uso una voz de que chantaje e Inuyasha supó que algo andaba extraño-

-que dijo?-preguntó interesado, mientras se robaba una dona de chocolate que estaba al alcanze de su mano-

-dijo que no iba a poder verte hoy..pero que vieras su foto cuando la extrañaras-Sesshoumaru reía, mientras Inuyasha solamente marcaba a casa de Kagome en efecto no contesto nadie..Ni siquiera los sirvientes-

---

Miroku iba estacionando su coche, mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa..Salío una hermosa jovén de pantalón, blusa roja y unos tenis puma del mismo color..Ah darle la bienvenida pero al verlo...

-Kya que haces aquí . !-decía mientra daba dos pasos atrás, necesarios para que el guapo de Miroku pudiera pasar-

-vine a darte esto-decía mientras sacaba un ramo de flores, y luego agarraba de la muñeca a Sango y la besaba al principio los labios de Sango se negaban al beso, pero poco a poco fuerón cediendo hasta lograr llegar al beso perfecto-

-Miroku..yo..este bye-cerró la puerta pero que tonta, tal vez era el efecto de ver barney o algo así pero Miroku seguía atrás de ella-maldito Miroku solo se cree mucho . es un mujeriego de seguro ahorita esta Mikami esperandolo, y a las seis estará Yuki para después venir con la tona que lo ama T.T de mi-decía en voz alta, otra vez Miroku la abrazó por la espalda lo que hizo sorprender a Sango que no Miroku estaba afuera?-

-Sango te amo! -decía apenado, mientras Sango sentía sus labios temblar pero Miroku no podía verlos, volvío a besarla mientras Sango hacía lo mismo lentamente y después brusco..Pero aún así la magia no se apago-

-yo tambien..Miroku te amo..mucho-dijo tímidamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Miroku y veía que el la volvía a besar ahí arriba del muerdago todo muerto que estaba colgado en la puerta de entrada n.n-

Después lo demás es historia...

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hubiera sido el peor final si decido terminarlo aquí... XD pero soy tan loca que quiero poner en problemas graciosos a nuestros protagonistas..Siii estan de vacaciones que pasará?..Las chicas podrán serles infieles en las vacaciones?..los chicos no estarán borrachos tendrán que esperar NO PROMETO DURAR TANTO!wiii ire a un cosplay xD**

**atte:**

**Willnira·!**


	29. a escondidas!

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.29 a escondidas..!**

Bueno quedaba el último día de clases, las chicas estaban super emocionadas..Y bueno no es para menos si vas a ir a ver las cataratas de Niagara y pdorás ligarte a un canadiense o bailar, comprar ropa, cosas de chicas..Vacaciones de chicas..

-y bien Kiki saldrás de vacasiones?-le preguntó Hojo, ambos estaban sentados en una banca, donde todos los miraban pero para ellos solo existían sus puros cuerpos viendose y hablando-

-no se-decía mientras miraba a Hojo-pero de seguro serán esos convivios aburridos de mi familia-mentía, mientras Hojo sonreía discretamente-

-hay nena que pena-decía, mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros, era el último día que la podría ver antes de vacasiones-

-y tu?-preguntó, esperando saber que contestaba pero el solamente sonrío con algo de nerviosismo y la miró delicadamente-

-pues..yo creo que sí, mis papás piensan que debo de ir a ver a mis abuelitos estan muy enfermos-otro mentiroso-

Bueno el caso es de que ambos creyerón las mentiras..

-KAGOME !-le gritaba una muchacha de cabello rubio amostazado y ojos canela con una grande sonrisa algo bajita y llenita. Pero sin dudar se veía que era una buena chica-

-dime Kal-decía Kagome que se detenía y se giraba a ver a su torpe amiga-

-es que...Me informarón los de la radio del colegio que quieren que des mensajes-decía apenada, Kagome sintío nervios..Le daba pánico esa cosa-

-pe..pe..-

-entonces sí ? vamonos-Kal jaló a Kagome, mientras esta se iba siguiendola con nervios, estaba paralizada. Solo se veía a Kal corriendo casi cargando a Kagome como si fuera una espada..liviana-

Los que estaban pasando tubierón que hacerse a un lado, ya habían llegado hasta el salón de radio. Donde todos staban esperando a Kagome, esta solo sonrío nerviosamente mientras le indicaban lo que tenía que decir, su garganta se cerraba no podía pensar es más que pensaba que es pensar?..xD

-vamos tu puedes hacerlo n.n-decía Kal y la directora-

- n.ñ O..Okay!-decía, mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en la silla e intentaba no pegar su boca al micrófono-

Ajustó su garganta, mientras veía a Kal..

-cinco, cuatro-después de lo hizo con una voz muda, vio el encendido del aparato mientras leía lo que iba a decir.-

-_Ehm Hola...estas son unas cartas que la escuela decídio leer comenzaremos..con esta-_erán muchas cartas y nadie le iba a ayudar..que miedo-_De Asuka para Inuyasha..Inuyasha aun que tengas novia y ella haya dicho que eras gay TE AMO MI AMOR!.-_fingía las voces, pero Kagomese enojo mucho-_perdón no puedo leer esto..Oh por dios que demonios es esto!-_decía exaltada, mientras todos reían sin duda esta mujer tenía el sentido del humor en las venas-_De Yuki para MIROKU TE AMO TE ADORO Y TE DESEO TE DARÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO MANDA A LA GOMA A SANGO! rayos Sango no te enojes..estas cartas estan obsenas..esperen todas son obsenas..chale..Koga que onda, Ayame te lo estan bajando..Natsumi y todas no sean unas arrastradas-_

Definitivamente esto iba a ser un día de reirse, con tan solo escuchar un chale de Kagome ya lograbas sonreír xD.

Bueno Kagome salío y vio a Inuyasha que estaba pláticando con una tipa..Arg que celos.

-jajaja-luego reía, Kagome paso de largo y ni siquiera lo miró-

-Kagome misión 8759-decía Sango que estaba viendo a una ida Kagome-

-misión 874?-decía confundida-

-ash lo de vaca wey-decía más nerviosa, por si alguno de los chicos las escuchaba-

-ahh ahh-decía de manera sabelotodo mientras iba siguiendo a Sango. Ahí estaban Kiko digo Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, y ella..OH, si las vacaciones son sexys como ellas-y bien?-preguntó, mientras se agachaba las tres estaban sentadas y ella en cunclillas-

-nos iremos en carro en media noche-decía Kikyo, mientras las chicas la miraban-será una camioneta con quemacoco, aire acondicionado-las chicas escuchaban hablar a Kiki en verdad Hojo la estaba haciendo cambiar-

Cada quien estaba aportando ideas, pero a media noche?

-por que a media noche:S-preguntó Ayame, mientras veía la cara de Kikyo-

-..o.oU por que a media noche es más barato las casetas-decía de una manera singular-

-pongo la gasolina-decía Sango, mientras Kagome se ponía a pensar-

-oigan ustedes creen que deberiamos juntar el dinero?-preguntaba Ayame-

-no cada quien que pague-decía Kikyo, mientras todos lo pensaban-

-si es mejor así cada quien puede gastar placidamente-decía Sango de manera risueña..Estaba emocionada era su primer viaje juntas de vacasiones..Vacasiones chicas, playa, canadá...Ellas?..que se puede esperar de eso?-

Veamos la mente de cad auna.

_mente de Ayame:_

_Que genial si vamos juntas podre comprarle una tanga de elefantito a Koga n.n, oh mejor aún podre ir a una playa nudiste y decir que voy a comprar ropa eso seria genial..pero que le diré a Koga de seguro el no va a salir no me gusta mentirle pero.. :( ya se le dire que mis papás me castigarón y que tengo que pasarmela toda las vacasiones con ellos..Eso es fácil siempre eh sido buena mintiendo es más de paso me pedo una borrachera nadie me va a conocer que genial! no puedo esperar para que griten "fondo, fondo, fondo," hay pero al día siguiente vendrá la cruda..ù.u es tan complicado esto_

-ù.u-Ayame seguía hablando mentalmente..Mientras las demás cabezitas-

_mente de Sango:_

_WAJAJAAJ no puedo esperar si voy alla tengo que comprarme cosas deportivas..es más acosar a una superestrella...WIIIIIIIII me compraré chocolates ù.ú pero luego engordaré..PÓR QUE MI DIOS! POR QUE A MI?(_sonidito de novela trágica o.oU)_pero dentro de todo que le diré a Miroku ya se si el sale de vacasiones le diré que me van a mandar a un campamento militar y que seré un sexy soldado..ú.u pero odio mentirle ¬¬ hey, hey el miente todos mienten además son vacasiones con las chicas..y con las Kikyo gay...oh si gays! me encantan los gays...un segundo mi mente piensa en varias cosas..pero GAYYS!_

Sango tenía cara emocionada..

_mente de Kikyo:_

_¬¬ no se si lo soporte TRES SEMANAS CON ELLA-mirando de reojo a Sango-..osea Sango es bien anti-nice y no esta a la moda sin duda tendré que darle clases..aun que la tipa me ah salvado el pellejo unas veces, si voy a canada lo más seguro es que será divertido..conoceré chicos...CHICOS! POR DIOS AMO A LOS CHICOS haré mi lista de contactos más grandes no se por que solo tengo 150 conectados..ò.o se supone que toda la escuela ama a KIKYO...y son más de 600 ¬¬ por que nada más me aparecen conectados 60..y los demas no...Oh no, si voy a Canada no podré entrar al msn pero CHICOS! es más hasta me hare un bronceado...me pondré uñas, seré la chica más buenota de todas bajaré novios y si hecho gasolina a todas de seguro pegaré un quemón..WII ME AMO..digo, WII AMO CANADA! _

Kikyo si que tenía cara pensativa..o.oU((aguas Kikyo no se te vayan a kemar las neuronas xD))

_mente de Kagome:_

_TRES SEMANAS SIN MI PERRITO GUARDÍAN..QUIEN PODRÁ AYUDARME:( por que...Inuyasha desearía que viniveras conmigo..**-en verdad quieres que vaya contigo?-**oh rayos o.oU quien dijo eso ¬¬ estoy armada es más puedo hacer llaves**-ù.ú soy tu consiencia..¬¬ ahora respondeme quieres que en verdad vaya Inu?-**o.oU tengo consiencia ¬¬ por que nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago?..¬¬ llegas demasiado tarde ù.u ahora eh cruzado a la línea del mal**-ò.o muchacha tonta solo dime KIERES QUE VAYA INUYASHA SI O SI?-**IDIOTA ES SI O NO!**-DA IGUAL TU SOLO RESPONDEE!**-NO NO QUIERO QUE VAYA T.T por que si va no podré ser infiel..no es que sea mala, n.n bueno si soy mala pero lo amo así que no pasará nada de unas miraditas, unas agarraditas de nalgas o algo así..tu que dices?**-...-**oye estas ahí?..no si dedo que onda?..en serio no estas o.o hay wey esto ya me dio miedo.. . debo dejar de consumir chocolates**-hechale la culpa a los chocolates-**wiii volviste ahora dime Peny quieres ser mi amiga**-no-**o.o por que no?**-¬¬ por que no, y por que eres mala y yo soy buena . BUEENA!**-:( osea que eres mi lado bueno o.oU como en tom y jerry, Tom es el gatito malo y jerry la voz del ángelito eso es tan genial..por que Tom nunca atrapá a Jerry que clase de ratón es Jerry ¬¬ por eso me gusta más el gato el ratón es un creído y un sangrón..Peny estas ahí o.oU?-_

Bueno Kagome siguio peleando con su consiencia..Que se supone que es buena pero es mala..ò.oUUU

-se nos fuerón-decía Miroku que estaba pasandole la mano por enfrente de Sango pero Sango solo tenía la cara algo babeante y murmuraba "ay".-

-o.o Aya...Aya-decía Koga, mientras Ayame solo estaba frotando sus manos y con cara de diablito parecía estar tomando cerveza-

-Kagome..-Inuyasha estaba peor viendo a Kagome que estaba hablando y luego se volteaba y murmuraba algo-

-NOOOO!-gritaba Kikyou, que sacaba a todas del trance, mientras tanto las chicas saludaban de manera nerviosa a los chicos y los chicos con cara de miedo les seguían el saludo-

Ese día las chicas estubierón muy misteriosas con los chicos..Pero estos.

-jajaja no puedo esperar para que sea mañana-decía Koga, mientra slos otros tres solo reían con malicia-

-si mañana..primero desempa-pero Inuyasha fue interrumpido, por la voz pervertida de cierto Miroku con manitas doradas-

-ò.ó no señor mañana en cuanto lleguemos conoceremos a las vecinas si es que hay-decía lo primer como ordén pero después algo desanimado-

-è.è miroku para ser tu no piensas mucho..è.e(jajajaja las e me encantan xD!)-decía un Hojo muy risueño..-

-por sierto que vamos a hacer no solo pensaremos en-pero Koga calló y luego los tres como si fuera una frase o un lema dijerón al mismo tiempo-

-mujeres, sexo, alcohol Y playa-decían los tres de manera complice mientras luego se tiraban a reír-

-¬¬ pero nadie le dirá nada a las chicas-decía Inuyasha de manera mordas, mientras los cuatro hacían una cruz en el corazón..-repítan conmigo-decía Inuyasha, mientras estos tres lo iban a repetir-yo..

-yo-decían los tres en corito..estos son Hojo, Miroku y Koga-

-juro..por todas las cosas-

-juro por todas las cosas-

-que pase lo que pase..-

-que pase lo que pase-

-jamás...diremos lo que vaya a pasar en este viaje-

-jamás dinero lo que vaya a pasar en este viaje-

De no se donde pero Inuyasha termino bien gay el discurso, mientras juntaban sus manitas y lueg las aventaban al aire. Pero bueno sacó sus calcomanías y les pego una en la camisa de la escuela en señal de haber hecho un juramento.

-¬¬ si no lo cumples digo que son gays-Los tres chicos supierón que Inuyasha no estaba bromeando-

Miroku iba a ir a conocer chicas...hacer "amigas con derecho", iba a divertirse..A ir a la playa, en fin iba a llevarle un calendario de puros hombres sexys a Sango..Aun que eso le daba celos..y su mentira sería que iba a venir a clases de verano..

Inuyasha por el contrario ya tenía todo planeado..o.oU el era el más urgido por tener sexoo! con las chicas ¬¬(inche calenturiento)..Pero no les iba a dar sexo, solo iba a alardear que dio sexo pero no..su mentirita sería que tendría que pasear a Sexy..digo Sexomaru (6)..

Koga pues ñie..el ya lo tenía planeado de hecho el solo pensaba en cerveza, mujeres y playa..Claro un mínimo de porcentaje se dedicaba a pensar en su adorada pelirrojaà! eso no es ser malo..En pocas palabras era otra cosa..INFIDELIDAD¬¬..Pero ellas no se quedaban atrás..

Bueno en la tarde los ocho se la pasarón haciendo las maletas, Sango le habló a Kagome por telefono, supusierón que Kikyo iba a pasar por ellas..Claro sus padres pensaban que se iban a ir a las seis no que a las doce de la mañana..Kikyo pasó primero por Ayame le habló al celúlar y esta bajo rápida..Después Sango que se fue a casa de Kagome donde Kagome solo prendio y apagó las luces en señal de que pues ya sabían que estaban ahí..Las dos bajarón..Bueno se suponía que se iban a ir en camión pero era más barato en carro que en camión se ahorarrían como 200 dolares algo así..Bueno ya iba Kikyo manejando, algo apurada por que se estaba muriendo de sueño..Y ahí estaba Ayame que le llevaba su café puro con ázucar y le daba breves tragos..Iban camino a la primera caseta y la primera en pagar pues fue la dueña..No cobrarón tanto las maletas estaban bien acomodadas en la cajuela.

Se pararón cerca de un desiert y se pusierón a descansar..Bueno Kikyou por que la que durmio fue Sango era su turno de conducir..Llevaba su ipod para no molestar a Kikyo..Kagome tambien dormida, faltaban unas tres horas para el amanecer y Sango se veía más emocionada que nunca paso la hora y media y todavía tenía energías. Ayame logró hacerla parar para que se estirarán..La que iba en copiloto era Ayame y atrás iban Kikyo y Kagome bien dormidas..

-falta mucho?-preguntó Sango-

-no quiero desanimarte pero si-decía muy secamente, mientras veía a Sango-

-si quieres duermete al cabo que pienso manejar unas horas más-decía segura-

-Sango no puedes forzar tu pie..Mejor dejame conducir-decía Ayame que recordaba la vena rota de Sango, Sango ni quería acordarse por que le venía el dolor..No quería preocupar a Ayame y detubo el carro mientras Ayame seguía en conducir-

-se le esta acabando la gasolina-dijo que apenas había encendido el carro y le faltaba menos de un cuarto..Kikyo y Kagome estaban despertandose eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ellas estaban con el cabello tieso e intento por ojeras-

-apurate a llegar a una gasolinera-dijo de manera nerviosa, por si no alcanzaban a llegar-

-ok-Ayame siguio manejando de manera apurada..Cuando el motor estaba haciendo un sonido no agradable..Entonces leve humo salío del coche..el carro que era convertible, se paro en seco..Mientras las cuatro muchachas ponían cara de que "oh dios mio que haremos?"-

-ni que...-decía Kagome-

-tendremos que ir por gasolina-decía de manera seria Sango, Kagome, Kikyo y Ayame se mirarón-

-esta a tres kilometros-decía Ayame que llevaba el mapa-

-yo voy-simplemente fue lo que dijo Kagome al ver la cara de las demás-

-tu?-

-si son tres kilometros..-decía secamente-

-yo tambien-kikyo fue la segunda en apuntarse, Ayame y Sango las mirarón lo conveniente era de que dos y dos..Y así estaba previsto-

-bien nos vamos adiós-Kagome rápido se puso la gorra y se acomodo su sweater de mezclilla, Kikyo se arregló el cabello y la siguio..En el camino iban cerca de la calle mientras veía los letreros de manejo..Paso de peatones, no había ninguno..Kikyo comohabía visto en las películas estaba pidiendo pasaje para ir a la gasolina pero Kagome la detubó, que tal si las secuestraban y las violaban?..No mejor iban caminando y se cansaban que correr un peligro contra un camionero. La verdad ambas estaban cansadas como para entablar una conversación pero que demonios iban a intentarlo-

-Hola!-decía Kikyo, Kagome la miró-

-que onda que cuentas?-le preguntaba como si nunca se hubieran visto. Entonces Kikyo la miró intensamente-

-nada..Creo que Hojo y yo no funciona-decía irónicamente, Kagome entonces la miró-

-por que osea wey se aman..-decía intentando dar ánimos-

-no neta..Creo que el quiere algo más que besos -se sonrojaba-

-o.oU y tu..quieres?-

-la verdad..lo amo y todo pero no me siento lista-

-pues es trágico..-decia Kagome que no tenia una pizca idea de que decir. El aire de los carros al pasar meneaban ambas cabelleras-pero todo a su tiempo..Debes de hacerle saber que todavía no te sientes lista-decía más calmada-por ejemplo..Yo lo hise con Inuyasha-Tal vez Kikyo se incomodo por que se rasco la parte lateral de su nuca-

-yo..no-pero Kagome le regaló una sonrisa-

-no te preocupes..Todo mundo lo sabe te juro Kikyo que desde esa vez no hemos ni siquiera hablado del tema..Si yo le hago y el me hace..Y lo mejor es que nos amamos..Y sus padres quieren comprometerlo en algo formal conmigo pero a como van las cosas con mi padre dudo mucho que..hay no se-sus pequeños cristales se estaban formando en sus ojos, haciendo pequeñas lagunas-

-Kagome..-pronuncio débilmente, se detubo, mientras Kagome se detenía y se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas hasta poder quedar su mirada limpia pudo ver como Kikyo la abrazaba en verdad sentía un nudo en la garganta-

Bueno paro de llorar y solo siguierón su camino..

-Hola que onda?-ahora era Kagome-

-nada aquí nomas!-decía Kikyo, sabiendo que ya había captado su jueguito-

-quiero hacer algo-decía de la nada Kagome..osea las viejas ya estaban en la nada y esta que quería hacer algo..pero que?-

-o.oU como que?-

-..jajajajajaaajajajajajajjaja-se empezó a reír, Kikyo dio dos pasos atrás..Hasta que olío..-KAGOME CERDAAAA!-le gritó, mientras ella tambien se atascaba de la risa..-

Ambas callerón muriendose de la risa hasta que Kagome no aguanto más y casi se orina.

-jajajajajajajajaj te pasaste weyy xDDD-decía Kikyo, mientras veía como Kagome aún no podía sacar la risa-

-es que jajajajajajajjajajajajaja-se volvían a reir-

Bueno después del pedo..Las chicas siguierón caminando y llegarón todas cochinas, con tierra en la cara..Cansadas y muertas de sed eran las 7:45 todos se les quedaban viendo era una gasolineria con una tienda..Kagome entró y se tomo toda el agua que encontraba a su paso Kikyo pasó al baño..

-ola?-preguntaba mientras entraba y veía que estaba pues algo sucio y no había gente, se miró en el espejo y abrío la llave del agua, mientras se refresacaba la cara..Sus mejillas sucias ya que...-

_-flash back-_

_-hacia donde? o.oU-decía Kagome que estaba viendo un grande separado de caminos, uno bien aca de que con cuervitos y el otro con un grande y hermosa vista-_

_-yo digo que ese-decía señalando el del lado izquierdo-_

_-estas bruta o que ¬.¬? si nos vamos por ahí esos cuervos nos comerán-señalando esos cuervos que estaban como pensando una forma de asesinarlas y cobrar su dinero por haberlas matado-_

_-me vale..es el más corto que no lees índigina?-bien si había un letrero jodeme la pupila con fondo amarillo y letra negra-_

_-¬¬ pues veremos quien llega primero-se separán Kikyo se fue por el del lado izquierdo y Kagome por el derecho..Uno era el bueno y el otro el malo-_

_Kikyo iba caminando se tropezo con una roca se cayó lloro, se raspo, casi se la come una rata..Los cuervos la atormentaban en fin termino toda...jodida, al fin y al cabo salío sana y salva y cuando salío se puso a llorar de la emoción..Y ahí estaba Kagome esperandola..._

_-estoy viva me amo, me amo-decía de manera frivola, mientras Kagome solo la abofeteaba para que entrará en acción-_

_-end flash back-_

Bueno empezó a cerrar la lalve una vez que se hubiera refrescado..Kagome estaba entrando mientras veía batallar a Kikyo al cerrar la llave.

-haber tarada yo la cierro-la intento cerrar pero parecía toda atorada, hay parecía querer salir..Un segundo-

-AHHH PARALO PARALO-las dos casi se quedarón pegadas a la pared de la intensidad del agua..Si la llave se rompio y el agua comenzo a salir como loca, sus ropas se mojarón...Mientras luego terminarón calladas en el piso sucio..Y se lavarón con el agua lo bueno es que se refrescarón..Salierón del baño, mientras Kikyo se reía de Kagome-

-ajajajajajaj estas mojada-Kagome ni le dijo nada, entrarón a la tienda y se comprarón unas toallas y de ahí solo vierón los botes llenos de gasolina..Y para acabarla casi había gente-

Se apresurarón mientras iban envueltas en toallas ya eran más de las dos de la tarde..

---

-jajajajaja te tocó a lado de abuelito de batman xD-se burlaba Koga de Miroku por que a el le tocó de una actriz con muy buenos atributos..Si tenía unos grandes senos y un cabello rubio y ojos de un profundo azul..se parecía a sabrina pero no estaba tan tetanic-

-callate te tocó tetanic-Miroku solo abrazó al ruquito y le presumio a Koga, pero el ruquito lo golpeo y casi arma tremendo safarrancho-

-es que este muchacho me estaba manoseando-decía el abuelito, mientras Inuyasha, Koga y Hojo sin duda ya estaban tirados en el suelo muertos de risa-

-yo..? osea me gustan las mujeres...y no las momias-decía mientras veía a la aeromosa-

-aerogata-le decía Hojo, mientras volvían a caer de la risa..Sesshoumaru tenía suerte le toco a lado de una ejecutiva de hermosos cabellos azules oscuros y ojos verdes no dejaba de ver a Sesshoumaru, y el principe creía que lo estaban acosando..-

-"que miedo"-pensaba-

Cuando la mujer se levanto con la mirada invitó a Sesshoumaru..este la siguio y ambos entrarón al mismo baño juntos...Justo una aromosa estaba pasando.

-andale..sacalo, entrale atinale hijo hay si..oh más...que grande mmmmm...rico-la aeromosa, solo estaba asustada, mientras seguía pegando el oído y cerrando la cortina-

-no que grandes pero ah..ah..se atoro qure hacemos no, no eres experta enseñame si, si eso..ah ah dale..xD(ok imagin ense gemidos xD)-

Sin duda la aeoromosa se estaba desesperando y poniendo nerviosa.

-salgan salgan-decía mientras golpeaba la puerta-

La ejecutiva le regreso el golpe.

-no sale no sale-decía Sesshoumaru ya asustado al ver su pie atorado en el escusado-

-vamos...sacalo-decía la ejecutiva, que estaba luchando a tocadas con la aeromosa-

-salgan rápido-decía la aeromosa golpeando la puerta con insistencia..Hasta que al fin la ejecutiva ayudó a Sesshoumaru jalandolo y ambos calleron haciendo que la puerta se le quitará el seguro golpeando en la nariz a la aeromosa y haciendo que entrará en la cavina de alimentos-

-que bueno que se fue-decía la ejecutivba, mientras se acomodaba el porte y salía primero..Después Sesshoumaru se carcajeaba de la mujer que estaba dentro de la basura o algo asi-

-de que te ries basura?-le dijo Hojo que estaba apareciendo con un chocolate-

Cuando entrarón todos mirarón el pie derecho humedo de Sesshoumaru el como si nada siguio hasta quedar a lado de la ejecutiva que estaba besandose con el ancianito que estaba a lado de Miroku QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESA MUJER QUERÍA CAUSARLE UN PARO CARDIACO AL ABUELITO DE BATMAN O QUE PEDO?.

-ni que lo digas ¬.¬ me cambio por abuelito de batman-decía Sesshoumaru que se sentaba a lado de Miroku para dejar en privacidad a esos dos calenturientos-

-ú.ù espero llegar pronto para que me consuelen-Miroku uso un tono extremadamente sensible pero sin perder el tono pervertido que volvía locas a las adolescente suqe estaban viajando-

Inuyasha estaba metiendoles el pie a las aeromosas que pasaban solo para verle los calzones ô.o el si usaba la cabeza..Hojo que estaba sacando su espejito y coqueteando con las aerogatas que les puso el nombre más "cercano" a aeromosas.

Sin duda solo querían llegar a esa mentada cabañita sacar las cosas y descansar..Inuyasha se pondría esos pepinos refrescantes sobre sus ojos cansados..Y su crema limpiadora..Ni les iba a dar e iba a conseguir a unas mamasitas que les pusiera bloqueador..no era genial ser el?.


	30. vacaciones!

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.30 vacasionèés!**

Bien ya que regresarón con las chicas..

-al fin-decía Sango, que iba por el bote y vacíaba la gasolina necesaria para llegar a la gasolineria y llenar el tanque-

-por que durarón tanto?-preguntó Ayame-

-hay vete caminando tres kilometros y entonces me regañas-decía Kikyo de modo grosero, mientras Ayame le sacaba la lengua por la espalda-

-las reto-decía Kikyo, una vez que habían retomado camino-

-a que o.oU?-decían Ayame y Kagome que solo miraban a Kikyo-

-haber quien sabe más frases fresas-decía divertida, mientras Ayame y Kagome sentían una gotita en la nuca resvalar..Sango era la que estaba durmiendo y Kagome manejaba-

-empiezas-decía Ayame que miraba a una Kikyo que estaba acomodandose-

-osea me tapo un ojo me tapo el otro nada que ver-decía haciendole bien fresita, es más bien Kikyo XD-

-sabes contar?pues no cuentes conmigo-decía Kagome-

-fresa fresa pero no para tu mermelada wey-decía usando el tono fresa de la vil chica teta popular creyendose al mando de la escuela-

-osea ve a telcel y comprate amigos-

-ehm...osea subete al titanic y hundete wey-Ayame estaba riendose un poco-

-ash tu profesión es bombero sin duda..Por que siempre la riegas-

-metete al closet y vete a Narnia-

-subete a un árbol haste capullo y madura animal-esta fue Ayame que no iba a perder-

-si ustedes fueran galletas serían de animalitos-decía Kikyo, muy bien con esta iba a ganar Kagome-

-osea haz click y minimizate-De seguró la primera en perder iba a hacer cosas no tan inteligentes ...Pero todo iba muy parejo, es más esta frase que dijo Kagome la iba a decir Ayame-

-osea no me hagas perder mi V.I.P(Very. Important. Time)-

-ya parenle no?-era Sango que iba escuchando todas esas jaladas de esas tres fresas-esta bien que sueñen con ser Paris Hilton pero ya..yo que tengo la culpa de llenar de shit mis oídos?-Esta Sango estaba enojada, más que enojada estaba a punto de-

-VOLCAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-gritaban las tres casi asustadas por que Sango parecía hacer erupción-

-Osea Sango cero que te afecte y multiplicalo por mil n.n-esta era Kagome-

-creo que tenemos ganadora-decía Kikyo-KAGOME HIGURASHI-

Antes de poder irse al cielo o al infierno tenía la curiosidad de saber...Si Kikyo se hacía estupida o ya estaba, neta el que contestará esa pregunta se iba a ganar un BONO. Por un momento quisiera imagianrse que pensaba Kikyo, es más ser Kikyo era tener la ardillita del cerebro sin movimiento, neta le daba cosita Kikyo pero weee eran amigas..

-has girar tu ardillita amiga-le dijo Ayame a Kikyo-

-sabes que introducete el sistema por donde más te quepa-ya ya esa frase estubo muy choteada(choteada, copiada...)-

Se la pasarón discutiendo, hasta que llegó una hora especial para rock...Y las cuatro divas iban cantando..

_tu no entiendes Por personas como tu desconfio de la gente_

_yo fingí que te quería pero tu eres el que miente_

_Y ahora tengo que enterarme que hasta hablas mal de mi_

_Que grosero que bruto y que grosero te perdono por que se que eres un pordiosero_

_Que grosero que bruto que grosero eso obtengo por llevarme con bandidos como tu._

_Vales (censurado) vales (censurado) vales (censurado) vales (censurado) una niña como yo no se toma a ligera._

_Tu no entiendes en algunas condiciones yo me enrredo con cualquiera_

_No es que yo no sea una puta es que corres el peligro de que yo a ti si te quiero._

_Que grosero que bruto y que grosero te perdono por que se que eres un pordiosero_

_Que grosero que bruto que grosero eso obtengo por llevarme con patanes como tu._

_Vales (censurado) vales (censurado) vales (censurado) vales ( censurado) en algunas condiciones yo me enrredo con cualquiera_

_CERDO!._

-esa cansión es genial-decía Sango que en cuanto acabo rápido puso otra-

-si pero prefiero Avril lavigne o Hilary Duff-decía Ayame-

-osea fresitas bye, bye-decía Kagome-nostras queremos reggaeton-decía rápido buscando una cansión de Daddy Yankee-

-¬,¬ hay wey tu reggaetonera desde cuando?-preguntaba Ayame-

-n.n desde que a mi Inu le gustá-decía nerviosa-

-por sierto por otro lado..-

-te dije que es por aca-decía Inuyasha que intentaba robarle el mapa a Sesshoumaru, estos ya se encontraban casi dentro de un bosque..-

-¬,¬ tu callate idiota yo viví aquí-mentía Sesshoumaru-

-si Inuyasha ya nos perdiste hace cinco minutos-

-oigan les aclaro seguimos perdidos-decía divertido, mientras los chicos asesinaban a Inuyasha-

-si bien bien derecha-señalaba Sesshoumaru-

El caso fue que llegarón en dos horas a la cabaña..Y en cuanto llegarón, Inuyasha subio sus pies a la pared para dejarlos descansar.. Los cinco ya estaban rendidos. Muertos de cansancio. Sesshoumaru andaba con sus elegantes boxers paseandose por la cabaña estaba ya casi el sol ocultandose, estaba viendo la tele pero luego salío del cuarto un Inuyasha bien vestido con un traje negro, una corbata desehecha parecía que iba de fiesta ¬¬ y a el no lo invitarón que mendigos.

-a donde vas idiota?-decía Sesshoumaru con su usual tono, vaya cuanto amor!-

-a dar la vuelta..vienes?-preguntó mientras se aguantaba la risa por ver a Inuyasha en boxer(jajajajaja Dios yo kisiera estar a su lado -.-)-

-a sí?-y el mismo principito de la calle sonaba como idiota-

-si cambiate te espero al cabo que aún faltan aquellos decerebrados-decía mientras el se iba a sentar y quitaba a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru se metio al cuarto y se apoderó del baño, se vistio con un pantalón negro formal y una blusa de mangas rosa con la marca famosa en la bolsa que estaba a la altura de su pecho-

Bueno ya que los chicos estubierón listos, Sesshoumaru era el líder lo que molesto a Inuyasha.

-iremos al antro ese-decía Sesshoumaru señalando un antro bien padre con mujeres con poca ropa bailando fuera de el y muchachos locos fumados viendolas..-

-mira mujeres-Rápido Miroku saco su camara y le tomo fotos a las mujeres, Hojo estaba embobado casi examinando discretamente a las muchachas-

..Con las chicas..

-CHIQUITITOOOO!-gritaba Sango que estaba arriba del carro y cada vez que veía muchacho guapo les gritaba algo xD-

-Sango tus hormonas andan elevadas verdad?-le preguntó con inocencia Kikyo, Sango solo le saco la lengua-

-LINDO TRASERO PUEDO TOCARLO?-y una camioneta negra se paso a lado de ellas...Todo moderno vidrios sin polarizar, con dvd dentro y varias cosas..Las chicas rápido se voltearón a mirar ya que esas miradas eran intensas, así que solo sonrierón de manera tímida-

-SOY SANGO -decía de manera interesada la muchacha osea los tipos estaban guapisimos y tenían dinero..¿quién no querría con ellos?-

-TIM, MATT, LEE Y ABDIEL-decía un chico de unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello y piel blanca-

-KAGOME, KIKYOU, AYAME & LA RETRASADA ES SANGO-Sango fingio no tener cara de molestia-

-ORALE PUES BYE-le gritó uno de los muchachos...-

-BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritarón las chicas mientras veían el semaforo cambiar de color estacionaron el carro mientras se bajaban...Ayame se acomod la falda rosada mientras comos e agacho y agarrando de vista entre sus piernas pudo ver a alguien parecido a Koga..Casi se cae de ocico, y mejor se levanto y se volteo, estaba algo lejos no podía ver bien..Así que cuando se volteo para jalar a Sango fue entonces que el muchacho se esfumo..Frotó sus ojos y entonces supuso que solo era alguien muy parecido-

Sango estaba viendo baialr a los de hip hop..Se contagiaba el ambiente las calles llenas de gente, que hasta por un momento tubo miedo en perderse..Y se perdio lelvaba celular..

-eaeaea..-decía estaba en primas filas viendo el espectaculo callejera, le dio una mala espina el ver a unos tipos darse la mano y uno agarro dinero, se asusto pero aún asi siguio entre el alboroto-

-ella ella-decía un amuchacha morenita jalandola..Sango asustada quedó en medio de todos..-rapea, rapea-decía la misma muchacha pero Sango se cerro, así que la muchacha como que con la mirada le indicó que le siguiera los pasos-

-Yo no puedo ser carita, pero no exigo mucho tres besos en el día para tener salud y energía..No sere la mejor rapera del país hago mi mejor esfuerzo para verte sonreir..Ir ir..A los antros de paris donde pueda verte para hacerte féliz..Iz iz vente por aquí yo te quiero mucho y no hare sufrir-Al parecer Sango era buena rapera por que a muchos les encanto esa pequeña estrofa, al finalizar solo vierón a unos muchachos acercarse para bailar y luego rapear Sango se quedó bailando y luego se casno y salío.-

Cuando salío pudo ver a la entrada de un antro era enorme y en primer fila estaba Kagome, al hacerse la tonta paso por la gentey y luego quedó a lado de Kagome Kagome le dio lugar diciendo que venía con ella y así entrarón las dos..

Ayame estaba emocionada viendo a unas muchachas jugar con bastones de fuego, y luego otra que bailaba bien padre, les siguio el rollo y termino en medio de las dos y una casi la besa, así que mejor se aparto de ella..Iba a dar la esquina pero un muchacho un poco sospechoso la llamó..Se hubiera alejado de el..Pero lo siguio, se acerco a el y lo miró.

-tengo del blanco quieres?-pregunto el muchacho haciendo como que estaba bailando con ella, Ayame lo pensó dos veces pero al ver que la polícia estaba pasando el muchacho la acercó apretandole la mano y luego la beso..Ayame se sorprendio pero al abrir los ojos vio como el muchacho se había ido y le dejo una bolsa con polvo blanco..Era droga . -

Salío del callejón viendo sus labios rojos y se fue cabiz baja se sentía mareada pero lo iba a probar...Así que lo guardo en su zapato y se fue a ver algo espectacúlos o algo por el estilo..

Llegarón al antro y esdtaban listas bailando en medio...Todos la miraban esperando ver a que la falda de la muchacha se alsara..

-SUBETE-le gritaba un muchacho muy guapo, mientra sla subían al escenario a Kagome. Kagome se subio y solo le aventarón un microfóno con el que primero empezo a bailar..Todos estaban viendola..La cansión empezo-

Afinó su garganta Sango estaba haciendole suerte con las manos, y espero..Empezó moviendose leugo luego reconocio la tonada todos estaban bailando..

-to to to todo es igual todo regular no me importa las noticias ni lo que pudiera pasaría no veo nada que no púeda realizar el solo verte a los ojos me hace sentir real. Y despues de todo que más puede pasar esta onda de choque me aturde y me hace pensar en los días que me esperan en las noches sin estrellas en las cosas que no llegan cuando esperas de más y luego llegas tu solamente tu y te vez tan transparente fuera de lo normal casi irreal espectacular y aun que trato de entenderlo no lo puedo asimilar jamás..Y mis manos que comienzan a sudar y luego mi mente se pone a volar..Un día de millionare! que chilin que chilin-Siguio cantando..-

El ambiente era perfecto la música siguio variando unas lentas y otras rápidas..Pero Kagome no paro de bailar, Sango tomando fotos con cual quier que quisiera foto con Kagome esto era para aumentar más su popularidad..Bueno cuando salío vieron como estaban besando a Kikyo y digamos que ella no se quejaba de nada, estaba muy agasajada..

La siguiente aparecida fue Ayame que se veía algo mareada...Y se veía tambaleante estaba tomada?..Kagome se acercó a ella y en acto maternal la tomo en brazo y la miro, ojos rojos y se veía estupida.

-estas bien?-le pregunto algo asustada, Ayame solo rio y dijo cosas incoherentes-

-jajajajajajajaja xD eres hipofante ..wii hipofante soy, gay oh si dame dame BARNEY TE AMO-muy bien esta sería una Ayame que quiere atención, pero no se veía mal..Busco un piquete en los brazos pero nada, solo se veía su nariz irritada-

-estas drogada, wey no manches quedamos que nada de drogas?...-Kagome se enojo un poco, pero luego la vio y escuchó sus comentarios que termino siguiendole el rollo..Se empezó a contagear con AYame y ahi empezaron las dos a hacer un buen desmadre-

.chicos 

Los chicos estaban digamos que estaban bebiendo..Miroku tenia a dos muchachas unas hermosas rubias y una morena vestidas de conejito..El sueño de todo hombre cada que pasaban les gritaban a las muchachas pero ellas estaban entretenidas comiendose a besos a Miroku..Koga que estaba bebiendo para seguir con la fiesta Inuyasha que estaba bailando y casi arriba de uan mesa haciendo striptease las chicas imploraban que se quitará la ropa antes de darse cuenta estaba afuera del lugar preguntandose como llego ahí, después como aparecida vio pasar entre la gente a Kagome pero estaba borracho como para ir verla y saludarla, así que solo fue con los chicos.

La fiesta estaba interesando casi se logran colar a un table dance..Pero todos lelgarón con una hermosa mujer, no paso de besos y eso solo fueron fajes..Y terminarón dormidos..

-no mamá..no hare tr..tra...ahh..travesuras-hablaba entre sueños Koga mientras apretaba a su osito de peluche en lugar de abrazar a la hermosa rubia de piel canela que estaba a su lado muriendose de frío-

Miroku estaba más entretenido, encerro a la mujer en el baño por si quería vomitar, con su almohada de estrella mordisqueando estaba viendo los teletubis.

-yo soy tinky winki n.n-decía mientras seguía viendo el pograma, después en cuanto apago se quedó dormido..Como la bella durmiente-

Inuyasha soñaba cosas más interesantes

-soy he..mán destruire la tierra y seré mojojojo..Y Sesshoumaru será...mi..es..clavo-bostezaba mientras se giraba y abrazaba a Sesshoumaru-

-no..yo..dominaré..wajajaja..mojo..yoyo-decía como contestandole Sesshpumaru y seguía durmiendo en brazos de morfeo...jajaja xD bueno en brazos de Inuyasha xDDDD-

-las chicas-

Las chicas llegarón todas a risas, por que Ayame en verdad estaba drogada que iban a hacer, tal vez le iba a entrar más duro la iban a llevar a platicas, pero una estaba borracha y la otra ya se caía del sueño y Kagome parecía niña chiquita haciendole ver a Ayame lo estupida que estaba.

-jajaja di dinosaurio-decía Kagome-

-dilosaurio-decía Ayame toda mareada-

-jajajaja xD-se reía Kagome..Luego pensaba en una palabra-di..rojo-decía Ayame pensaba-

-yo..-Ayame reía junto con Kagome..Ayame era más divertida drogada, mientras Sango-

-jajaja tu cola es rosa jajajaja-

-mirame Sango-decía Kikyo-estas virola wey jaajja estas borracha xDD-se reía Kikyo, Sango que arrastraba las palabras y que estaba tambaleante tenía el descaro de negarlo-

-sabes quien es la persona más buena del mundo?-decía Kagome haciendo un chiste-

Las tres chicas negarón.

-po..llo..XD-jajajaj Ayame y Kagome eran las únicas que se estaban muriendo de la risa, por que el cerebro de cacahuate de Kikyo no entendia(si en lugar de pues yo..digo po-llo reduciendo la palabra .-.)-

-jajaja primer acto me rio en el río..Segundo acto me rio en el río tercer acto me vuelvo a reir en el río ¿como se llama la obra?-decía Ayame-

-ni idea jajaja-decía Sango-

-mi rio de Janeiro jajajajajajaja xD-Y als rizas inundaban el lugar, al entrar Sango no le atinaba a la llave, y fue Kagome quiena brío despues de empujar a todas las alcoholicas y las drogadas..Entrarón-

-otro otro-decía Ayame rogando por otro chiste-

-esta un abogado tomando el sol en el patio de su casa..de repente llega sale la vecina y le dice que hace señor? y el abogado le responde "aquí robandole unos rayitos al sol" a lo que la mujer le contesta "hay señor usted siempre trabajando"-las chicas volvierón a reir-

-sabes por que los efelantes-decía Ayame toda drogada-

-elfantes-

-bueno eso..no pueden usar una computadora?-

-por que le tienen miedo al mause-

-SII JAJAJAJA COMO TE LO SUPISTE?-decía grtiando de manera exaltada-

-ô.o por que lo acabas de contar hace menos de cinco minutos-

Kikyo que se sabía un chiste rápido hablo.

-sabes cual es el mejor anticonceptivo..?-las chicas negarón-el no-palito jajajajajaj-

Las chicas rierón, mientras seguían contando chistes machistas..

-primer acto sale un feto en frente de un feto..Segundo acto sale otro feto pero ahora acariciando al feto..Tercer acto el feto besando al otro feto..Cuarto acto sale un feto teniendo relaciónes con el feto..como se llama la obra?-

-jajaj fetación-decía Sango, que estaba tirada en el piso y encima de ella estaba Kagome y luego encima de Kagome estaba Kikyo pisandola..y Ayame estaba sentada en el sillón-

-atracción fetal xD-las chicas volvían a reir-

-chequen este chequen este..Había una mujer tan fea pero tan fea que cuando la llevarón a la casa de espantos regreso con una solicitud de empleo-las chicas seguían riendo-

Al final terminarón ocupando todas el baño y salierón despues se metierón a dormir claro una tubo que dormir con Ayame para saber si se sentía mal y escogierón a la menos indicada a Kikyo..!

-si se te muere yo quiero su ropa-decía Sango que se iba a dormir al baño para tener de cerca el baño y así poder desalojar lo que su estómago gritaba que quería salir, entro y ahi se quedo mientras Kagome estaba viendo si tenía llamas perdidas..Se tiro a la cama e hizo como que no estaba borracha-

A la mañana siguiente..La que despertó de buenas fue Ayame como si nada..

-oye que no estabas drogada?-preguntó Ayame que se ponía una almohada en su boca cubriendo el malestar que sentía-

-drogada, para nada una amiga me dijo que era talco y que no me servía así que no hice nada paso buena la noche verdad?-

Kagome se quería morir ella que tomo casi tres caribes y un poco de vodka se estaba muriendo ¬¬ entonces Ayame había fingido estar borracha . la odiaba, la odiaba y la odiaba. Sango desperto en ropa interior o.o

-sango que hiciste en el baño?-le preguntó Kikyo que estaba entrando y le llegó una peste a muerto, entonces prefirio no entrar..Cuando se dierón cuenta vierón que Sango traía cara de muerte y estaba en ropa interior así que optarón por no reirse..Sango se preparo unos waffles con mucha miel y así esperaba que se le bajara la cruda y tambien tomo agua helada..Esto mejoro su dolor de cabeza y tomó aspirinas casi cais se drogo con puro medicamento.-

-adivinen que es..?-decía Sango desde la cocina-tiene alas y no vuela, tiene pico y no pica, tiene ojos y no ve tiene piernas y no camina..¿qué es?-

-una serpiente-decía Kagome-

-un pájaro muerto-solo ella podía reír...-

Kagome se tomo un licuado de tomate mientras se sentía mejor,después Sango le preparo una bebida extraña de chile y se lo tomo pero despacito no soportaba el olor..

Al final como que se tomarón el día de descanso pero ya a las seis se limitarón a rentar unas películas y a verlas donde rierón con ganas y después se salierón a comprar donas azucaradas.

-los chicos-

Inuyasha en cuanto amanecio corrio a las mujeres...Después se fue a orinar, de ahí se puso guapo aun que tenia la cara de quererse morir..Y lo extraño fue..

_-flash back-_

_Estaba despertando Inuyasha cuando abrio los ojos lo primero que ve es un Sesshoumaru abriendolos al mismo tiempo..Estaban abrazados.._

_-WAAA QUE ASCO SI TE QUITAS DE ENCIMA JURO QUE NO ME HAGO GAY-gritaba Inuyasha, ambos pegarón un grito-_

_-QUITATE, QUITATE TENGO SARNA..WEY YA ME LA PEGASTE-decía Sesshoumaru los otros tres metiches entrarón y vierón la escena y una cara picarona se formo en ellos..Así que ellos tiraban al otro bando..-_

_-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN-decían al mismo tiempo-_

_-si quieren privacidad se la deremos-decía Hojo divertido-_

_-Ò.Ó TODO ES TU CULPA-seguían diciendo al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru-_

_-ya callense-decía Koga que no aguantaba su cabeza-_

_-¬¬ maldito gay-decía Sesshoumary-_

_-si fuera gay estubiera saliendo con uno-dijo Inuyasha de manera ruda-_

_-¬¬ argg-Sesshoumaru se había quedado a callado..Inuyasha lo calló algo nuevo en toda la vida-_

_-end flash back-_

jajaja que chistoso pensar que era gay..o.o no lo era..el era bien machin con las mujeres es más cada vez que veía el play boy pues le gustaba..Y siempre se quedaba en el baño jugando...Aun que diera asco era hombre y le gustaban un friego las mujeres y se cortaba a Manuelito si no era cierto..¬¬

-soy hombre, no gay-desayunaba frutiloops como niño bueno mientras veía salir a Sesshoumaru con barba de borracho-

-pasame eso-decía Sesshoumaru señalando el cereal-

-esto es frutiloops-decía mientras se loa ventaba y Sesshoumaru no lo cachaba-

-¬¬ avientalo bien no?-decóa sarcasticamente-

-si claro patrón-

Los tres salián Miroku parecia nuevo ¬¬ es más ni se acordaba que había hecho en la noche pero fuera lo que fuera tenia que ver con su frazada de teletubis..

Ese día solo salieron a ver un poco el al rededor pero se perdierón gracias al looser guía turistico de Miroku y llegarón casi hasta las ocho de la noche.

-no manches wey a la otra no voltees el mapa ¬¬-decía Koga-

-es que no estaba volteado alguien hizo complot contra mí-decía Miroku haciendose la víctima-

-wey ya no hay big brother grabatelo en la cabeza-decía Hojo-

-u.u desde que dijerón que Asalia era la más perra quise ser como ella-decía muy deprimido Miroku-

-oye tu tienes perros?-le preguntó Hojo a Sesshoumaru-

-sip-contesto mientras subia el último escalón para llegar a la cabaña-

-como se llama?-

-como tu-

-se llama Hojo-

-ontro imbecil-decía Inuyasha-

-ya neta?-decía Hojo-

-en serio como tu..-

-o.o pobre perro-decía Koga-

Da la casualidad que era no muy soficticado ponerle al perro "como tu", y para que preguntarán como se llamaba tu dijeras como tu, pero como tu era el nombre..Oh ya sea el segundo nombre de su perra Dayse...Preguntale, no se...Etc..bobo verdad?.

-pues mi perra se llama Asalia-decía Miroku-

-no me digas por perra?-decía Koga-

-¬¬ si como supiste?-

-u.u Miroku es tan obvio de ti-

-ah-decía dando un suspiro-

Ya después solo se quedarón a descansar y Koga le pego una nalgada a Inuyasha, Inuyasha se la regresó despues se vio bien ciencia ficción por que Miroku golpeo a Hojo y este se quedo pegado en la pared y como si nada volvierón a seguir peleando.

-esto es tan scary movie-

En cuanto dijo eso Hojo la luz se fue..Los chicos pegarón un grito muy femenino..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritarón mientras hacian bolita los cinco-

-estoy tan asustada..digo asustado-decía Miroku que se chupaba el dedo-

-no manchen quien me esta agarrando el trasero-Koga se sonrroja-

-Koga el juego ya se acabo-decía Inuyasha ¬¬ mientras iba por su celúlar que tenia lamparita-

-mi cel tiene lamparita-decía Miroku-

-ò.ó Miroku pues sacalo-decían los cuatro y Miroku a golpes y duras penas fue por el..-

Cuando llegarón vieron que Miroku estaba haciendo figuritas con sus dedos..Ya para no aburrirse los cinco durmierón en el cuarto ya de plano tenían tanta weba de ver el medidor..Y esas cosas..Así que hasta mañana!..Eso si Miroku se hecho un pedo y ni en cuenta..Solo que Miroku fue ineligente y le hecho la culpa a Sesshoumaru y se salierón corriendo del cuarto..xD

_-continuación.-_

Notas de la autora:

les gusto? no les gusto?.

La primer cansión es de ultrasonicas la de que grosero..No qusie poner las groserias por que las iba a pervertir..aun que más pervertidas no pueden estar con este fic..La segunda es de Plastilina Mosh la de millionare(creo que asi se escribe)..jajaja se colgó Ayame no, bueno yo me colgue nos vemos

Cuidense y descansen mucho nos vemos !

atte su amiga:

wiLLnira


	31. no jodas!

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

**cap.31 No jodas!**

Bien ya que los chicos terminarón de jugar cosas de niñas..

-u.u se imaginan que Barney muera-Sesshoumaru dijo mientras todos lo miraban-

-osea Barney paso de moda n.n ahora somos las chicas super coquetas..dije chicas digo chicos-decía Inuyasha mientras todos reían-

Inuyasha era tan baby(si tan bonito, hermoso eso n.nUUU). Iban a salir, mientras Miroku agarraba las llaves ya eran las ocho..así que fiesta de chicos comenazaba ahorita..

Subierón al carro mientras veían a cuatro chicas en bikini arriba de una camioneta..Se estacionarón a lado de ellos..Estaban acompañadas de otros muchachos..Los ojos a los chicos se les voltearón..Las chicas solamente iban emocionadas..

-eaeaea-decía emocionada Sango. Las chicas andaban bien playeras..Kagome con una mini-falda de mezclilla y la parte de arriba del bikini, un collar de esos modernos que se compró en la playa y sus sandalias su traje era de color afé con azul muy padre la verdad..-

Sango andaba con un short de mezclilla y la parte de arriba de su traje al descubierto su traje era de color negro con blanco pero con toques de otros colores..Kikyou iba con una falda verde al igual que su traje se veían quemadas...Ayame llevaba tambien un short rojo de mezclilla y su traje pues rojo..Los chicos nada más las mirarón..

-A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA!-iban cantando las chicas, pero cuando vierón al carro de a lado..Las chicas pararón de cantar al ver la cara de los chicos, la camioneta la iban manejando unos amigos que conocierón en la mañana y se la pasarón todo chevere..Y ellos tenían novias así que iban dos chavos y puras mujeres..Bien padrotes lo tipos-

-A NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NOS GUSTA-gritaban los chicos, osea que pelados-

-PELADOS-le grito Kikyo con su usal voz xDDDD(jajajajaja me lo imagino que cura xDDDD)-

-QUE FRESAA-Los chicos pues obvio que estaban enojados, ellos pensando que sus novias estabna aburridas y ellos paseandose..Aun que tambien ellas fuerón bien cabronsitas xD-

-PUES FRESA FRESA PERO NO PARA TU MERMELADA WEY-le contestó Kikyou a Hojo-

-MIROKU VAMONOS ROZE MARY NOS DEBE ESTAR ESPERANDO-gritó Inuyasha, mientras Miroku le seguía el juego-

Practicamente las camionetas estaban pegadas..Una en el lado izquierdo y la otra en el derecho.

-Como encontraste a alguien tan pronto yo no eh podido nio empezar a buscar?-cantaba Kagome, mientras se levantaba y les aventaba algo en la cabeza a Inuyasha-ME MENTISTE TARADO-le gritó-

-TU NO TE QUEDASTE ATRÁS-casi los dos se bajan a golpearse-

-TE VOY A GOLPEAR-

-VEN AQUÍ Y GOLPEAME-la retó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome se bajó y todos bien con cara de miedo Inuyasha tambien se bajó Kagome lo jaló de las orejas hasta el pavimento..Miroku estaciono el carro Sango y ellas tambien se bajarón mientras Ayame empujaba a Koga con sus manos-

-ERES LO PEOR INUYASHA-le seguía gritando, estaba super enojada-

-tu no te quedás atrás-dijo Inuyasha, Kagome sintio el enojo vendarle los ojos y se le lanzó a golpearlo-

-tu tampoco..-Inuyasha detubó sus golpes..-

-estamos igual ustedes se vinierón sin decirnos y nosotros tambien de que te enojas-le dijo Inuyasha ya que había tranquilizado un poco a Kagome-

-Que acaso nos tenían planeado seguirnos?-salío Koga..Nadie notó la presencia de Sesshoumaru-

-ò.ó grr ya callense..cuñada entiendelo lleva dos días aqu´pi ligandose viejas y ..haciendo cochinadas con ellas-Kagome estaba super enojada-y ellos no se quedán atrás..por eso ven conmigo te enseñaré las fotos-tomó del brazo a Kagome poiniendo cara de angelito-

-que bello n.n-decía Sango-idiota-siguio a Kagome y pateo a Miroku cuando paso-

-bastardo-lo golpeo Ayame en la cara mientras se iba con las chicas-

-mi amor-Kikyou se le acercó-ò.ó maldito desgraciado-le pellizcó los pezones XD, mientras Hojo se doblaba de dolor y luego Kikyo lo pateo ahí..donde más duele-

Los chicos pensarón.."pobre wey.."

-estas bien?¡-preguntó Miroku una vez que vio como Sango estaba regresando por su celúlar..Sesshoumaru volvía con ellas..Necesitaban hablar sin golpes..-

.5 minutos después.

-KYAA PERVERTIDO!-gritaba Sango, mientras se avergonzaba Miroku le había desabrochado la parte arriba del bikini, Kagome selo amarró y golpeo a Miroku-

-por que no nos dijerón la verdad?--preguntaba Miroku-

-por que hubieran venido y queríamos separarnos un rato de ustedes-decía Koga-

-osea cuando hables..haslo por ti charrito-decía Ayame que mostraba enojo-

.rato después.

Los chicos habían llevado a las chicas a la cabaña..Pero malditos las amarrarón y le pusierón un trapo en la boca a cada uno..Sesshoumaru seguía viendo eso mientras leía el periódico.

-listo aspi no tendremos ruido n.n-decía Inuyasha, mientras le besab ala frente a Kagome pero no le atarón los pies asi que ella quien sabe como le pego en la cara bien gracioso..Inuyasha propusó atarle los pies a todas-

-ahora hablaremos-decía Hojo, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo a todas-

En cuanto se los quitó todas empezarón a gritarles un chorro de cosas y ellos decidierón volverselas a poner..Además de que tenían frío su cabelo estaba tiezo y encesitaban un baño urgente..

-APESTAS-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar después de que quedarón en silencio..Sesshoumaru ya molesto se había acercado y para darles miedo golpeo muy fuerte con el periodico a todos gritando un apestas a Inuyasha,..-se más cordial bestia-

-¬¬ tu cordialitario ayudanos-decía de manera chantajista Sango-

-si no que muy cordial y puras dee sas ayudanos-le seguía Ayame-

-x.x por que lo hiciste Sesshoumaru?-preguntaba Inuyasha que se estaba sujetando el chichón por el maldito Sesshoumaru-

-calla-

Sesshoumaru logró darles miedos a todos, Kikyou estaba detrás de Hojo, Hojo detrás de Miroku.Miroku detrás de Sango, Sango detrás de Inuyasha e Inuyasha detrás de Koga..Koga detrás de Ayame y Ayame detrás de Kagome..Pero Sesshoumaru dio un paso y todos volvierón a cambiar de lugar..Sango quedó en primer lugar y mando a Kagome..Kagome quedó en frente de Sesshoumaru..

-"ya ganamos"-pensarón todos al ver la cara de Kagome, biens adica-

-tu que?-

-yo que de que?-

-no te hagas bien sabes que de que donde y que?-decía Sesshoumaru-

-si se que no se que bien que y tu?-seguía Sesshoumaru-

-tu que que, de que quien que?-decía Sesshoumaru-

-no perro no me cambies la conversación-Sesshoumaru apreto sus manos como si quisiera estrangular algo..-

-cuenta hasta diez-le dijo Inuyasha-

-CALLATE-le gritarón Kagome y Sesshoumaru-

-ú.ù nadie me quiere-decía Inuyasha, mientras todos sentían una gotita caer por sus nucas-

-n.n no es que no te quieran..mira wiLLnis esta escribiendo todo-decía Kikyo mientras se sale de la pantalla y señale a una niña en pijama escribiendo..La niña en pijama se le queda viendo-

-"es mi oportunidad"-piensa willnira al saber que puede matar a Kikyo y al fin saber con quien se quedará Inuyasha-

-momento-dijo Kikyo-

-que?-todos estaban queriendo salir como lo hizó Kikyo-

-¬¬ si me matás Rumiko te demandará-el tono de Kikyo se volvío argentino-

-grrr perra-le dice willnira-

-POR QUE NO ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEES T.T?-sale un llorón Inuyasha diciendole a willnira-

-yo que..? si te quiero"quien no te querrá"-dice willnira, mientras ya se exalta-YA USTEDES VUELVAN A TRABAJAR Ò.Ó!-todos se meten a la pantalla mientras la escritora sigue sacando sus ideas, hasta elg rado de dejar su cerebro seco-

Como decían..

-YO TE QUIERO!-sale un hada, mientras todos se le quedan viendo al hada-

-o.o orale eres de verdad?-le pregunta Sesshoumaru mientras le toca-

-no me toques ò.ó-la hadita lo golpea y lo deja desmayado-

-que genial vuelvelo a hacer-Inuyasha vuelve a levantar a Sesshoumaru y lo vuelve hacer que toque a la hadita-

-una hadita-dice Sesshoumaru esta es la tercera vez-que chido-la toca con cara de niña que ve algo nuevo-

-NO ME TOQUES Ò.Ó!-la hadita se enoja y lo vuelve a golpear, después todos los despiertan para que vuelva a tocar a la hadita-

Después de hacer eso 100 veces ya a la 101 todo se volvío aburrido, y la hadita estaba cansada..

Justo cuando la hadita se cansa...Todos se dan cuenta que..

-WAAAAAAAAAA FUE UN SUEÑO!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo pero obvio en diferentes lugares, por ejemplo Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en el piso abrazando ropa de mujer..Miroku abrazando su barney inflable..(que hará con eso no pregunten xD?)..Sesshoumaru chupandose el dedo en el sofá..Koga que se quedó dormido mientras veía knd los chicos del barrio..Hojo que sintio mala vibra y prefirio dormirse por miedo-

-------

Con las chicas digamos que ellas..estaban..Por ejemplo Sango se quedó dormida viendo los teletubis..Ayame se quedo dormida en el baño por que la cruda estaba muy grande, Kagome se quedo en la cama abrazando a Kikyo si ella abrazando a Kikyo..

-wey no manches tube un sueño-las chicas hablaban al mismo tiempo-y tu golpeabas a Inuyasha-

Todas volvían a hablar.

-será algo malo?-pensaba Ayame mientras todas se ponían a pensar-

-no se pero mi bikini estaba bien chido n.n-decía Kikyo muy emocionada..Todas se mirarón Kagome se volvío a quedar dormida, osea neceistaba saber que más pasaba en ese sueño..xD-

Sango solo se fue a tomar café con hielos..

-coolebra-seguía intentando buscar palabras que empezarán con cool..-

-coolera-decía Ayame que se acercaba a prepararse un poco café en un estado acuoso, y los hielos caer...Mientras le agregaba leche-

-si la que hace que tu vida sea un infierno..CooKagome-las chicas reían-

-no esa eres tu o.o-decía Ayame, mientras Sango miraba de nuevo el frasco-

-coobarde-Decía Sango ya de manera inteligente, volviendo a dar un sorbo del café..-

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ayame, Sango pensó por cinco minutos que tenía un moco en la anriz o alguna mancha corrida de labial y se tallo como idiota la cara.

-a que no te acabas de un trago la bebida ò.o!-decía Ayame imitando la voz de "el padríno", más que imitar su voz logró hacer una parodia-

-¬,¬ claro que si-decía Sango, mientras veía como Ayame la seguía mirando-

-tu primero-

Sango tomó una grande bocanada de aire, mientras se disponía a poner su boca sobre el popote...Miraditas de pistolera hacía Ayame, Ayame sonreía de manera tranquila..sabiendo que hielo y el maldito cool en el congelador le traía de seguro un pequeño congelamiento de cerebro..u.u y ella era la segunda..Sango rápido empezó a succionar hasta lograr acabarse el líquido pero..

Kagome salío riendose mientras las dos chicas que estaban haciendo la puesta la miraban..Sango todavía poseía líquido café en su boca más que café era chocolate.

-Kikyo se esta tirando pedos xD jajajajajajaja-Sango sin dudarlo y de la forma en que lo dijo..Soltó el líquido atascandose de la risa, ella quizó en verdad tomarselo pero provocó bañar a Ayame, aumentado la risa de Kagome..Pero Ayame logró tambien escupirle como venganza...Y Kagome seguía riendo al igual que Ayame...Hasta que Sango le tiró un poco de agua y haciendo presión con su boca le aventó a Kagome..Kagome solamente se quedó callada y mejor se fue a jugar con la leche y le aventó a las dos..Las dos le aventarón a Kagome, Kagome se le ocurrio una mejor idea-

Seguía durmiendo...sus ojos estaban cansados..Pero.

-QUE DEM-gritó Kikyo al sentir como le caía agua en la cara probocando que se asustarpa y que se despertará-

-jajajajaja lo siento eras la única que faltaba-decía a duras penas Ayame, mientras se carcajeaba de la risa al igual que todas-

Se volvierón a meter a bañar esta vez peleandose las más cochinas eran Sango y Ayame por jugar con bebidas de café..Y estaban pegajosas ya que Kikyo hizó una cosa extraña de budu y pues le cedierón el lugar.

-------

Sesshoumaru estaba viendo revistas de conejito..

-uyyy esta esta hermosa-decía mientras miraba a una hermosa pelirroja de exuberante senos..Y exuberante trasero-

-Quién crees que gane Pamela o Sabrina?-decía Koga, mientras le extendía el periodico a Sesshoumaru este lo tendio en sus manos y leía-.

Supuestamente rumores han dicho que la artista estadounidense muy querida por las compañías de Play Boy no esta de acuerdo con su pequeño busto y quiere hacerselo más grande..A muchos hombres la idea les parecío demasiado loca y atrevida..Fue entonces que alguien mensiono que solo quería igualar a Sabrina..Sabrina la artista y ...bailarina de algunas paródias como la hora pica a dicho que ella será la única mujer de hermosos senos..A lo que Pamela le contesto de manera tranquila pero Sabrina sigue siendo la de mayor senos..Solo esperamos que nuestra pelirroja senuda no se enoje ya que Pamela es libre de hacer un aumento de senos es seguro que conseguirá más trabajo que Sabrina..

Según testigos vierón a las dos mujeres pelear de manera animada aun que..Muchos dicen que Pamela tiene mejores senos que Sabrina..

-en verdad Sabrina tiene celulitis en sus senos es asqueroso-decía Sesshoumaru-no viene foto de sus senos?-preguntó mientras hojeaba el períodico-

-u.u no y se supone que informan a la gente-decía Koga-

-que paso?-decía Hojo regresando de comprar la comida del día carne azada con tortillas y refrescos..Aun que para Inuyasha leche y galletas-

-Sabrina Vs Pamela Anderson T.T-decían Sesshoumaru y Koga como si esto fuera el fin del mundo-

-QUE,-decía exaltado Hojo, mientras veían a un Inuyasha depialrse los pelos de la nariz-

-miren chiste-decía Inuyasha quitandose el aparato negro de la nariz-primer escena sale una mujer con grandes senos..Seguna escena salen dos mujeres con grandes senos..Tercera escena salen las dos mujeres con senos callendose por un avismo..¿como se llama la obra?-Los chicos mirarón con confusión hasta que el gran Miroku aparecio-

-senudas ò.ó-decía desidido mientras Inuyasha negaba-

-como se llama?-preguntó Sesshoumaru esperando que esas hermosas mujeres no fueran sus senoritas favoritas(jajaja no es señorita es senoritas -.-U de senos..)-

-senos...fuerón-los chicos le entendierón mientras se comenzaban a carcajear-

Bueno los chicos no salierón se quedarón a jugar twister con algunas hermosas muchachas que Sesshoumaru consiguio.. Miroku solo cuando ellas se agachaban y dejaban su trasero en su cara hacía como si les pegará unas nalgadas y aprovechó una vez para caerle encima a una jovén la jovén no digo anda solo carcajeo y se sonrrojo.

Inuyasha le enseñó a una muchacha como hacer un platillo delicioso, pero la chica solo veía las nalgas de Inuyasha y se acercó por atrás de el haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera nervioso y una de esas en mover el sartén le pegará en el seno, trago en seco y pensó que la muchacha se estaba arrimando mucho a el..Ni siquiera sentía pena se quitó la blusa y dejo ver su traje de color azul fuerte y su arete en el ombligo un tatuaje en la parte de la espalda en forma de alas y otra en el final de la columna vertebral que decía "soy tan sexy como tu novia"..Entonces fue que Inuyasha no supo controlarse y entonces esta mujer se le tiró encima, haciendo que el pues se sorprendiera..Koga solo estaba mirando..quedarón en tener viejas pero no besarse con ellas y si se besaban iba a ser un día si y un día no..¬¬ No había duda Inuyasha no amaba a Kagome.

-Inuyasha -decía Koga, que lo llamaba las chicas agarrarón confianza y se pusierón con los chicos a Sessho le tocarón dos..dos hermosas gemelas dispuestas a todo pór el-

Se estaba riendo, mientras las chicas que eran dos güeras sin nada en el cerebro reían del sarcasmo que Sesshoumaru sacaba de su hermosa boca, hasta que Ali se le lanzó y lo beso y Ari solo le manoseaba su paquete..Sesshoumaru sintio que la cosa iba demasiado rápido así que.

-MALDITAS RAMERAS LARGO DE AQUÍ-agarro a las dos gemelas y las sacó a la fuerza..-

Todos se le quedarón viendo.

-o.o que me gustan díficiles-dijo simplemente, Saiko apagó la luz la compañía de rato de Koga, ella era con un corte sexy corto y cabello azul al igual que sus ojos un lunar callendo de su ojo en forma de lagrima pero haciendola lucir sexy y algo pequeño..Con varios aretes en el oído izquierdo perforación en el ombligo y un tatuaje en el tobillo-

Bueno las chicas iban a meterse a la alberca que había ahí los chicos se pusierón sus shorts de surfers mientras se metían al agua a nadar el agua no era tan fría como se la esperaban..Así que nadarón con las nenas, mientras el intelectual de Sesshoumaru hacia su informe secreto dirigido a sus padres..Donde el ponía que era la autoridad total..Bueno no puso que el les conseguía entrar a antros y tambien las bebidas alcoholicas.

Bueno los chicos reían y seguían viendo como las chicas les bailaban de manera hawaiiana..Bien entrados vierón como ellas tomaban la iniciativa..Besandolos en una esquina estaba Inuyasha con su mujer y en la otra Koga con la suya en la otra Miroku con la suya y en la otra Hojo y su tipa..Bien entrados..

-WAA ESTO NO LO CONOCÍA!-salía gritando una muchacha mientras iba caminando en dirección norte junto con sus amigas-

Ellas estaban dando un paseo de noche por que no dejaban entrar en esta parte y para no perderse iban dejando marcas de papel...Y solo tendrían que seguirlo de regreso, iban cerca de una casa enorme..Y se escuchaba música,.

-esa cansión me recuerda a cuando me llego Miroku T,T-decía Sango, mientras pensaba en su Miroku..Las chicas siguierón caminando el lugar se veía de miedo el lugar perfecto para ver hacer su campamento en plena noche-

Bueno los chicos..si escuchaban..Y a Inuyasha es avoz se le hizó familiar salío de la alberca mientras el agua del short le caía sobre sus pierna desde donde estaba podía ver claramente que ahí estaba..una chica hermosa más hermosa que estas baratas..era..

-MIERDA KAGOME!-gritó mientra,s todos se asustaban e iban a ver que onda, se agachó las chicas no escucharón el grito-

Ellas andaban vestidas de mezclilla..Los chicos al verlas se les quitó el poco frío que sentían así que..

-MIRA ESA CASA-decía Kikyo que se estaba acercando subiendo más y haciendo que casi logrará ver la parte de la casa que solo lograría ver la alberca..-

-vienen para aca-decía Hojo todo escamado, mientras se escondía detrás de unas masetas y le inidcaba a la que estaba con el que hiciera como si la casa fuera suya-

Los demás hicierón lo mismo escondiendose de las chicas..Uno debajo de la parrilla el otro pegadito al muro..El último cerca de con Sesshoumaru se fue arrastrando..

Las chicas se acercarón hasta quedar cerca de ver la alberca y se quedarón embobadas viendo la alberca.

-que linda alberca-esa era la voz de Sango, mientras Kagome seguía levantandose de puntitas-

-mira la luz esta apagada-decía de manera traviesa Sango-

-u.u no sería de acuerdo-decía Kikyo-

-¬¬ quien se va a enterar no hay-pero las chicas fuerón calladas por que vierón a un muchacho sentado enseñando la espalda estaba temblando de nervios con la luz apagada-

-mira ese chico tonto-se burlaba Sango-hay que entrar-Se estaba por subir pero Kagome la agarró de tal forma que se le bajara la falda de mezclilla y enseñará las nalgas-

-¬¬ no es de acuerdo violar la privacidad de la gente-decía Kagome..Inuyasha se comenzaba a esconder más seguro, mientras les hacia señales a Koga y a Hojo de que le dijerán cuando tubiera que detenerse-

-un ratito hay que asustarlo-decía Sango traviesa, Inuyasha sentía que iba a palideser-

-bien pero rápido-decía Ayame, las chicas se subierón a la casa y cruzarón la alberca comenzando a golpear el vidrio..Una persona que estaba ahí que no se lograba ver le dijo a Miroku que no se volteará..-

-pe..pe-Miroku estaba temblando de miedo-

Estaba sudando en frío..Luego las chicas dijerón que estaba dormido..Cuando regresarón vierón que el tipo no estaba que alguien estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Dios nos va a violar-decía Ayame-

-escondanse-decía Ayame, dierón un par de vueltas hasta que se escondierón pero..-

-TUUUUUUUU!-gritarón solo las chicas, mientras los chicos solo les sonreían de manera timida-

Después a Sesshoumaru se le escaparón las putas y se fuerón de pegostes con los chicos..

-quienes son ellas?-dijo Kikyo mientras veía como la tipa le marcaba un moretón en el cuello a Hojo-

-es mi prima-decía Hojo nervioso-

-me das asco-decía mientras se iba a salir por donde entrarón-

-espera-

-ni me toques-decía Kagome-

Sango ya estaba adentro del lugar y salío con miroku agarrado de las solapas de la camisa mientras lo aventaba casi con las masetas..El pobre de Miroku resaba por la ira retenida de Sango..

¿SERÍA EL FIN DE LOS CHICOS?

_continuación_

_"perdoname a veces no suelo expresarme_

_como tu quieres _

_eso es un problema por que me tienes que enseñar_

_a quererte como tu me queres_

_A corresponderte con este amor_

_que me cala los huesos_

_y me hace pedirte perdón_

_que me obliga a romper mi orgullo_

_a darte todo mi amor_

_Siento que no es suficiente _

_siento que mereces más amor_

_Que no me deseas más_

_Y que te hago sentir inferior_

_Perdoname mi amor por todas esas veces que te eh fallado"_

**Notas de autora:**

**Bien alguien me dijo que quería que finalizara el capitulo hasta la boda n.nUU me gustaría casarlos pero que importa que sean como noventa y tantos capitulos XD jajaja es broma ya este año no tarda en acabar y después vendrán más mujeres nuevas.**

**Estaba pénsando en que Kagome se enamoré de alguien más pero que Inuyasha la vuelva a conquistar y al final que todos se casen y tengan gemelos xD jajaja naa haber que se me ocurre pero ustedes eligen el final n.n**


	32. olvidarlos no vengarnos x

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.32 Ovidarlos?..no...vengarnos! siii x)**

_"En ellas las quisimos olvidar..Y en ellas las veíamos a ustedes que absurdo el pensar que en otros cuerpos las ibamos a olvidar"_

Ya que las chicas se fuerón muy enojadas, las chicas estaban sintiendo las lagrimas salirles muy rápido...En cuanto llegarón se encerrarón en cada cuarto cada una..Sin siquiera despedirse o decir un hasta luego..Pero ellas debían aceptar que tambien pues cometierón un error..

Sango se miró al espejo iba a ser gotica..

-no puedo ser gotica-tocarón la puerta, entonces ella fue a abrir-

Se levanto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas..

-quién?-preguntó, mientras se seguía limpiando las lágrimas-

-repartidor de pizzas-la voz era ronca y extremadamente seductora..Sango puso cara confundida, pero aún asi abrío la puerta..-

Cuando miró al repartidor de pizzas.

-LARGATE MIROKU!-le gritó exaltada, mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta pero Miroku puso su pierna haciendole imposible a Sango cerrar la puerta-

-lo comprobe eres un infiel como todos..te entregue mi corazón en serio perdón si no suelo decirlo muy seguido en verdad-decía Sango ya cansada, mientras se volteaba y recargaba su espalda en la fría puerta de madera-

-me lo dices amí que no te digo lo hermosa que eres todos los días-dijo Miroku, mientras se sentaba igual que Sango..Comenzaba el sentimientalismo-

-por que Miroku?-le preguntó Sango..Miroku no respondío ella en verdad quería una respuesta, solo pudo consentrar su vista en un punto indefinido-

-por que necesitaba diversión..Fui un idiota-decía simplemente, mientras formaba una sonrisa-sabes..-

Sango no hizó ruido, solo quería sacar el enojo que sentía en su corazón.

-ninguna ramera de las esquinas se comparán contigo-decía en confesión Miroku..Para ella en otra ocasión hubviera sido el mejor halago de toda su vida, pero ahora que se ponía a meditar en sus palabras el tambien se escuchaba dólido-

-parece que la que tenías si!-decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en las rodillas..Tal vez evitando guardar sus sollosas palabras en una parte de su piel.-

-fue una estupidez..perdón-sonaba sincero, le gustaría creerle pero podría hacerlo. Conocía muy bien a Miroku cuando no erán nada es más cuando ellos se odiaban. Miroku andaba con una y después con otra cuando se cansaba de una la cambiaba por otra y así sucesivamente y aunque quisiera que Miroku no fuera así no era nadie para evitarlo y así eran..-

Los hombres..¿Como entenderlos, si ellos te engañan y los dejás es por que no agüantas nada pero si no los dejas que idiota estas..Neta nadie los puede entender, Sango estaba todavía escuchando hablar a Miroku.

-mientes-le dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas-yo te amo Miroku-dijo en susurró-

-Sango yo tambien te amo te lo juro no volverá a pasar tienes derecho a engañarme con tres cuatro...-decía dólido, por lo que estaba diciendo. Sango cambio su mirada por una de Freddy Krugger(AMO A ESE TIPO O/O).-

-WAJAJAJAAJJAA-reía Sango, mientras Miroku sentía una gota caerle por la nuca y mejor se arrastro..-

_-En el mundo de Sango-_

_(Nota: Algo así como que a Sango le hubiera gustado que pasará pero nel no pasa nada )._

**-TENME MIEDO!-decía sango, Miroku solamente parpadeo estaba desnudo y Sango vestida de negro de manera sadomasoquista-**

**-te tengo miedo T.T-decía Miroku, mientras Sango sacaba una espedie de espada y le hacía una cortada en el pecho-3**

**-Ò.Ó AHORA CADA VEZ QUE ME ENGAÑES ACUERDATE QUE ES UNA CORTADA EXTRA!-decía exaltada, mientras luego su mente imaginaria estaba poniendo un fondo de florecitas con corazones-**

**Miroku corría ...desnudo mientras las florecitas le tapaban su..cosa, y Sango corría con ropa en dirección a Miroku y al tenerlo en frente lo golpeo..ñ.nUUU, si Sango ve demasiadas luchas por televisión..**

**-Sanguito..x.o-decía Miroku todo jodido, mientras Sango le daba un cálido beso entre labios y por obra de la magia de Disney miroku se CURO! así bien chido quedo toda nuevo-TE AMO!-después toda la pequeña cabeza retorcida de Sango se quedaba en blanco-**

_-FIN-_

-Sanguito T.T perdón, perdón-Miroku casi le hace reverencia a Sango, ya que tenía unos ojos brillosos..Solo se veían unas estrellitas macabras y luego se ponían rojos y esos colmillos de demonios TENÍA MIEDO!-

Cuando se levanto se acomodo los pantalones y abrazó por sorpresa a Sango después la beso atrayendola con la cintura y la beso estaba anciado de probar esos labios..Bueno nada de cachondeo para ellos.. Miroku la invitó a salir y Sango entro a su cuarto a cambiarse...

--

Estaba debastada no había chocolates que le quitarán el mal de amor, se arregló su gorra mientras salía..Usaba un pantalón a los tobillos color café oscuro, una blusa sin mangas color negra y un chaleco amarillo igual que la gorra roja..Sus tenis negrosy se dispuso a salir..Todo estaba oscuro, su corazón estaba partido en mil.. Salío de donde se estaban quedando a vivir y después solo fue a dar un pequeño camino.

Después de caminar por las calles y poder sentir miradas mascúlina sobre ella no se detubo su cabello estaba cubierto unos pensarón que era hombre con problemas ilegales..

Cuando pudo ya sentir sus piernas cansadas fue entonces que se fue a sentar sobre una banqueta..Era estúpida en verdad tenía que admitirlo, una oleada de viento logró hacerla sentir como los cabelloz de su piel se erizaban haciendola sentir descargas electricas, comenzaba a sentir frío, pero aún asi siguio ahí...Otra graciosa oleada de viento y la gorra hizó ver que tenia una hermosa cabellera negra..Los cabellos se le revolvierón, quería saltar y ver sus tripas estallar no eso era una muerte demasiado asquerosa..Alguién se sento a su lado, pero eso no le importo solo recorrio su cuerpo de lado contrario pero el sujeto se seguía moviendo, cuando se volvio a hacer a un lado fue que su hermoso trasero toco el suelo..Y pudo ver ojos dorados.

-"¬¬maldito"-pensó mientras se levantaba y respiraba, se rasco un poco la muñeca y miró a Inuyasha ambos en silencio sin que poder desirce-vamos dilo Kagome eres demasiado estupida-lo intentaba arremedar-

-no yo fue el estupido-decía Inuyasha, mientras miraba a Kagome acomodarse en el frío piso, las luces de los carros pasando de manera rápido los mocosos idiotas quemando llantas..Y ellos con problemas amorosos-

-te golpearía pero no tengo fuerzas-en verdad estaba deprimida-

-ja fuerzas de niña no me hacen nada-la estaba provocando-

-u.u es cierto..Y dime que tanto esfuerzo físico lograstre hacer con la rubia-hacía un ademán con sus manos para figurar unos hermosos senos grandes-

-ah excelente la tipa en verdad me dejo agotado-bromeaba, luego miró a Kagome-y tu que onda?-le preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-oh nada pues fui a una playa nuista aun que un tipo me fotografío elt rasero..Nada extraño en verdad me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza-lo dijo tan real que Inuyasha se quedó en blanco con una cara demasiado abierta, y luego como queriendo confirmar eso miró los ojos de Kagome pero ella no quería verlo a los ojos..Es más el bajo la mirada desconsertado no podía verla-Inuyasha tal vez tu y yo nos parecemos-empezaba a hablar-ambos somos vengativos algo peleoneros..Pero hay una diferencia muy grande yo jamás te pondría los cuernos pero eso es lago que tu estas acostumbrado a hacer verdad?-dijo dolida, mientras Inuyasha la escuchaba hablar en verdad sentía un nudo en la garganta el escucharla así con su voz sin fuerzas le hacía sentir el peor de los patanes..-

-Kagome-pudo pronunciar...Pero Kagome estaba dolida-

-Sabes que..yo te fue fiel-Mentía ¬¬-

-Ah si pues si llamas ser infiel a besar, tocar traseros y ver muchachas desnudas en una playa pues YO TAMBIEN-decía Inuyasha exaltado-

-sabes que no te netecito puedes quedarte con su pene pequeño y feo para no hacer sentir féliz a las mujeres-decía Kagome intentando humillar a Inuyasha-

-si tubierás mi pene entonces entenderías que tengo necesidades que tu no me puedes dar-volvía a discutir-

-pues entonces dejame y vete con una facilona-le dijo, casi a punto de estallar u.u para que se hacía wey nunca le iba a ganar a Kagome-

-no..-murmuró-

-bien pues TE DEJO PÓR INFIEL Y POCO HOMBRE!-uh media calle se enteró de esto y Kagome se levanto y se fue corriendo..Aun que no sabía donde estaba, Inuyasha solamente se quedó con su mal humor sintiendose más culpable de lo que estaba..Pero el era INUYASHA NADA LO HACÍA SENTIR CULPABLE es más no tenía consiencia por que sentirse mal?-

--

Kikyo bueno ella es algo extraño estaba cosinandole algo a Hojo..Regresó a donde estaban todos y Hojo tenía una venda en su pene por el fuerte golpe y tenía sus pezones en hielo, así que solo miró entrar a Kikyo sonriendole y besandole los labios un mínimo toque de maldad se lograba ver, nuevamente Sesshoumaru estaba mirando el periodico..Alimento a Hojo con la especialidad de Kikyo..Sandwich, pero la hacía sentir mejor que mañana Hojo-kun amanecería con diarrea es más solo constaba de pocos minutos..

-me siento mal-decía mientras Sesshoumaru hojeaba el periodico y Kikyo solamente se iba, azotando la puerta-

-idiota tu novia te acaba de envenar-lo asustaba Sesshoumaru-

-x.x en..enserio?-

-claro wey le puso veneno de ratas a tu sandiwch T.T lloraremos por ti-decía bien fingido, causandole pánico a Hojo-

-noo morire T.T-decía Hojo, luego calló desmayado por tanta presión, no podía respiraqr y se quedo desmayado-

-ù.ú idiota..!-dijo Sessho, mientras Hojo sacaba la lengua y tubo una idea, fue al baño y preparo cosa blanca que sale de la pasta de dientes, así que le puso en la boca como si tubiera rabia..Y aun que iba a hacer el oso se vistio de ángelito y se colgo del abanico-

Tubo que esperar hasta que Hojo se levantará..

-eh murido?-preguntó, mientras veía una grande luz sobre sus ojos-

-si..-dijo una vuz algo aguda como si fuera mujer-

-Kikyo?..-preguntó esperanzado, Sesshoumaru estaba evitando reír, su plan falló un plan perfecto falló, las puertas se abrierón y después se asotarón..Cuando entrarón vierón a Sesshoumaru colgado del ventilador y alumbrado a Hojo con luz cegadora..Miroku se empezó a carcajear-

-estas muerto-dijo Sesshoumaru a Hojo, Inuyasha prendio el abanico y Sesshoumaru comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados..Koga no estaba de seguro estaba con Ayame comprandole flores o algun detalle lindo-

-jajajajajajaajajajajajaja que gay !-decía Inuyasha, ya dejando al ventalidador en paz..Lo dejó por que empezó a salir un poco de humo negro pero servía no?-

-ya bajenme de aquí ò.ó-decpia Sesshoumaru, Hojo seguía todo idiota ahi después sentia que algo le iba a salir-HAY WEY TENGO CHORRO-

-QUIERO VOMITAR-los dos estaban peleando por ir..A Sesshoumaru se le calló la brillantina en fin hubo un pequeño caos..Pero no tanto cuando..-

Se fue la luz...Y todo se hizó oscuro..Luego se escucharón pasos de botas..Inuyasha abrazó a Miroku, Miroku se puso a abrazar a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru que estaba terminando de girar para sentir miedo y Hojo que abrazaba la pierna de Sesshoumaru. Iba a ser su fin.

-T.T una sombra-decía Inuyasha en susurró, mientras todos se giraban a ver la sombra-

-donde wey donde?-preguntaba Hojo-

-ahí, ahí-Una especie de voz digitalizada estaba haciendolos escuchar.-

_-bienvenidos al juego Kill the inocent-la voz era extremadamente digitalizada..-_

-kill the inocent?-preguntaba Inuyasha-

_-Si un juego donde poco a poco ire matando al inocente WAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof, cof cof..-tosía la persona que hacía esa broma-QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO-_

Inuyasha rápido se fue a esconder a su cuarto, mientras creaba una barrera y se escondía dentro del closet pero antes puso algo encima de el para esconderse..Miroku se fue a esconder arriba del buro donde por cierto no se veía..Hojo se escondió en la parte del fregadero donde el asesino no los iba a encontrar Sesshoumaru solamente se escondío en la parte de la sala en un rincón detrás de los muebles pero andie sabía que esta casa era la zona de un espía por lo que..(vaya que grande imaginación o.o). Todos estaban bien seguros..

Entró una muchacha vestida de negro..Su ropa era negra de cuero y elastica, era una falda que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y una especie de top..Con esas dulces orejitas de gato sin olvidar sus elegantes zapatillas..

La segunda vestía como si fuera conejita play boy su cara subierta en una mascara..La tercera estaba vestida de zorrita como morocha amorocha solo que de negro..Se separarón mientras Kagome iba a buscar a Inuyasha, por sierto nadie fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru así que el se quedo dormido.

Kagome llegó al cuarto de Inuyasha, donde se fijo en todas partes después cerro la puerta y siguio caminando sin hacer ruido se escuchó un poco de ruido en el closet, así que se acercó y lo abrió..Inuyasha sentía que lo iban a castrar..T.T, Kagome rápido busco algo tembloroso y entonces ahí vio a Inuyasha..entonces sacó sus instrumentos, espuma y le dio uan buena cantidad a Inuyasha para que se ensuciara..Después ..

-no me mates no me amtes quiero sexo pero no me mates T.T-decía lloroso Inuyasha-

-recuerdame bien-decía mientras daba una vuelta, Inuyasha quedó embobado ante esta muchacha-

-dios eres sexy y estas buenisima tienes telefono-Kagome se sintio enojada-

-soy.."Daru"-decía de manera eficaz-

-si claro y yo soy un burro-Kagome río un poco-Kagome no fingas se que eres tu-la voz era exigente, Kagome por un momento se sintio realmente mala pero después de tres segundos la maldad se opaco por unas ganas terribles de golpearlo-

-ya habla vienes a acosar a tu sexy admirador-la voz arrogante con un guiñito de ojo-

**(NOTA: AQUÍ HABRA LENGUAJE...EHM FUERTE GROSERO xD jajajajaja pero que cura)**

-osea de perdis haste más pendejo okey?-le dijo Kagome, mientras se sentaba aen la cama y esperaba a que Inuyasha no se le acercará y la lanzara a la cama y la violara salvajemente hasta hacerla gritar o.oU-

-no te hagas estupida wey..ose ya andube con una vieja que pedo..Ya ni que tu fueras monja-decía defendiendose, mientras Kagome solamente lo asesinaba-

-mira bobos en primer luga rno estoy estúpida y sabes que tube el mejor sexo de mi vida hace dos días y me has arruinado un día de un glorioso sexo-Inuyasha abrío los ojos enormemente, esa voz era verdadera Kagoem tubo sexo y no fue con el ¬¬ y ella poniendose como una novia psiquica celosa que quiere sexo tres veces al día es más para Kagome sexo es como...-

-Kagome-puso ojitos cariñosos y luego su voz era de andale maldita me vengaré..Aunque con un toque de gas de elío-sexo-Kagome sentía sus mejillas arder al escuchar esas palabras. Inuyasha se levantó y agarro de los hombros a Kagome ah se sentía un tipico violador en día de trabajo..n.n que orgullo no?-

-se...se...-no podía decir esa palabra oh no Inuyasha la iba a violar, Inuyasha recargó su cuerpo al de Kagome, el corazón de Kagome latía como un verdadero competir de saltos, ahí su nariz iba a sangrar no no podía sangrar...-

Rápido Inuyasha acercó sus labios y la beso mientras la estrechaba ante el..Kagome rogó por que se separá es más debia golpearlo, torturarlo, matarlo y así podría demostrarle como lo amaba..en verdad amaba a este pendejo cabron.

-eres un pendejo-dijo Kagome mientras, Inuyasha sonreía-

-soy tu pendejo n.n-estaba sonrrojado. Kagome rápido lo abrazo y le beso el cuello..Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse bien-

---

-MALDITO ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA BABOSO HIJO DE ...-le gritaba Sango ya que Miroku la había aventado a la alberca dejandolos a los dos afuera...-

Osea la pendejez de Miroku era muy grande(comienzo a creer que ya me excedí de malas palabras n.ñUU..¬¬ aunque las tipas estan muy enojadas creo que yo ya les hubiera dicho todas las groserias o.oU). Bueno Sango estaba empapada y comenzaba a hacer frío las ventanas estaban cerradas nadie los veía y ellos dos a fuera solos, y argg iba a matarlo.

-te voy a matar-Sango comenzó a perseguirlo pero su pierna le dolía así que mejor se callo al suelo evitando el dolor. Miroku fue con Sango y la cargó para sentarla donde se aza la carne solo que en la parte limpia de germanes..-

Se agachó y miro el tobillo de Sango solo estaba hinchado nada del otro mundo.

-solo esta hinchado exagerada-Sango lo miró sus ojos azules eran como dos mares que oscurecían su corazón y la invitaban a navegar en el-

-Miroku-rápido subio su mirada al cielo queriendo aprender el dilema que sentía en estos momentos-

-mande?-Al menos no estaba golpeandolo, torturandolo y amenazandolo con ahogarlo hasta que pidiera disculpas-

-..no se si este bien pero-un minuto se preguntaba que sería ser una novia que confesara sus sentimientos y dejando de lado el cáracter..pero Miroku nop se quedaba atrás, el se acerco para abrazarla-me eh preguntado si tu quisieras a una novia linda y tierna..Y me eh dado cuenta que yo no pudo ser así..yo solo creo problemas y hasta dudo si ames no..no puedo dudarlo por que yo tambien te amo pero no se-dijo al fin bajando su cabeza y mirando su ropa, Miroku estaba intentando ver el rostro de Sango pero no podía-

-Sango-dijo profundamente, mientras soltaba un suspiro..Eran los dos diferentes el mujeriego y Sango vengativa que perfecta convinación?-yo solamente quiero estar contigo y nunca te dejaría si quieres dejarme lo entendería-

-ves-dijo Sango, exaltada, mientras alzaba su mirada-eres tierno conmigo y yo soy mala no se -dijo mientras lo abrazaba-pero no quiero dejarte-le dijo al oído sonrrojada-

-Sango te amo...y eres hermosa creo que debería decirtelo más seguido..no me gustaría ver a alguien que fuera un robot y me dijera sí para todo-acercó sus labios besando a Sango intensamente-

Ellos iban a seguir así hasta que se cansaran...

---

-Hojo me engañaste crees que me sienta bien osea tengo pintado unos cuernos en mi cabeza..-decía llorosa, era la única que podría vengarse verdaderamente. Hojo se avalanzo de manera salvaje a ella tapandole la boca con un beso..Kikyo aceptó el beso cerrando sus ojos, nunca se sintio tan féliz de tener a alguien que no obedeciera a sus caprichos de niña rica, abrao a Hojo mientras Hojo acariciaba su cabeza-

Prontó ambos terminarón respirando pesadamente.

-te amo Hojo-dijo Kikyo-pero si me engañas otra vez lo lamentarás por toda tu vida-dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa y aventaba a la cama a Hojo subiendose encima de el..-

Hojo miró a Kikyo...Esto era un horno de microondas solo podías sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y seguir aumentando la intensidad..

-no mires hacia abajo-dijo de manera rápida, mientras le sacaba la camisa a Hojo y comenzabana a besarse de manera apasionada-

Hojo le beso en el cuello, mientras rápido ambos quedaban de manera sorprendente desnudos..Hojo le beso cada parte de piel a Kikyo, mientras se sabiaba hasta contemplarla en verdad era hermosa, con las llemas de sus dedos recorrío el cuerpo de Kikyo..Aún no estaban muy desnudos ella en ropa interior no sabían empezar la segunda fase sobre como hacer bebes.

---

Ayame estaba escondida mientras con su camara se sacaba el antifaz y se ponía a grabar vien bruja de blair.

-Hola tal vez alguien murio...bueno yo no pero por favor pasen este video oh no escuhcó ruidos-

-AYAME-

-oh no el asesino sabe mi nombre por favor no me olviden-la grabaciópn fue interrumpida por Koga-

-AYAMEE! MALDITA NIÑA DEL MAL-Koga se le lanzó encima a Ayame, Ayame estaba frosejeando para que Koga la soltará entonces agarro un palo y amenazo a Koga con golpearle la garganta y dejarlo sin poder hablar-

-un movimiento en falso y te quedas sin poder llorar como niña durante mucho tiempo-Koga trag con dificultad-

-ñ.nUU ok ok-decía temeroso, mientras miraba como Ayame aventaba el palo y luego le vendaba los ojos después sentia algo en la cara..-

-que hermosa n.n-decía mientras Ayame seguía pintando a Koga..Ayame lo grabo-el es Koga no es una hermosura?-Koga bien mujer y con peluca rubia y mechones rojos en la venda llevaba unos ojos azules, bien sexy seguún esto xD-KOGA O DEBERIA DECOR KAGA TE AMAMOS xDDD-Ayame azoto la risa mientras apagaba la camara y luego veía a Koga levantarse y estamparse contra un árbol-n.n listo ya me vengue-

Claro y aparte que podría publicar ese video y hacer pasar un oso a Koga que cruel no?..

---

.De regresó con Kagome e Inuyasha.

-te amo-le susurró ya que el se encontraba acariciando cada parte de piel desnuda de su Kagome, adoraba pensar en Kagome y le gustaba la idea de que ella era de el..-

-yo más-dijo Kagome que estaba sintiendo una pequeña descarga electrica por cada roce de las yemas de los dedos de Inuyasha contra su piel-

-a que no-le dijo al oído mientras Kagome se sonrrojaba-

-a que sí-le decía Kagome, mientras Inuyasha le levantaba un poco más la cara y la besaba con mucha pasión-

-te dejo ganar esta vez-dijo divertido-

-me tengo que ir a cambiar-

-quieres desayunar conmigo?-preguntó, mientras Kagome lo miraba con ternura-

-claro pero los chicos pueden ir no?-

-seguro si es que Sango deja vivo a Miroku, Ayame no logra avergonzar por internet a Koga y Kikyo no deja esteril a Hojo creo que si podems ir-decía Inuyasha-oh y si Sesshoumaru no se traumo por todo lo que paso tal vez si n.n-decía divertido-

-pues las chicas si se arreglarón con los chicos obvio que iran pero bueno si-anotó la dirección y se despidio como cinco minutos de Inuyasha..Se lo comío en la boca, mientras se lo comía a besos le agarro el trasero..Era una pervertida a su lado-

Kagome se tubo que ir sola..da la casualidad que no encontró a nadie oh si Sesshoumaru solo la miró de arriba abajo y como vieja mitotera fue con Inuyasha..Inuyasha se encontraba desnudo pues se iba a meter a bañar y cuando sintio el aire de la puerta abrirse de golpe rápido se llevo las manos a cubrirse ..su...su..su amigo. Sesshoumaru abrío los golpes..T.T el no era gay

-MAMÁ NO SOY GAY!-dijo lloros, mientras Inuyasha se giraba y le enseñaba mejor el trasero y después se anudaba una toalla y ponía cara de molestia-

-si claro y yo soy superman-Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inuyasha y puso toda clase de inventos para parecer gay..algo que no dio resultados y solo logró asustar a Inuyasha-ô.o que quieres que te lleve a las competencias de teletón o que?-preguntaba con sarcasmo, Sesshoumaru solamente solto un suspiro de resignación-

-tu novia esta...buenisima-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Inuyasha se ponía un poco celoso-

-claro wey por que crees que ando con ella-mentía-jaja ando con ella por que me gusta-Sesshoumaru puso cara de pervertido-

-ô.o será mía!-decía decido, Inuyasha se puso celoso-

-QUEE? ES MIA MIA MIA MIA...MI AMIGA MIA MIA MIA T.T MAMA MI HERMANO ME KIERE QUITAR A MI NOVIAA!-chillaba como niño chiquito y Sesshoumaru se tapaba los oídos-

-ô.o a mi que me gusto tu vieja..esta super linda-dijo Sesshoumaru con dos corazoncitos en sus ojos. Inuyasha lo miró-

-ò.o si quieres que sea tuya me la tendrás que quitar..Y dudo mucho que te quiera-dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba al baño-y cuando sales cierras la puerta no?-Sesshoumaru salío azotando la puerta...Pero la puerta se abrío poquito..-

Inuyasha seguía bañandose bien nice el, entonces le dio sueño así que salío rápido..Sesshoumaru preparo su ataque...

-QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?-preguntó Inuyasha que estaba viendo como Inuyasha le tomaba una foto desnudo, y después se iba corriendo a la computadora-MENOS TE GANARÁS A KAGOME-

-ô.o dame tres días con ella o público la foto-dijo Sesshoumaru poniendo sus condiciones-

Inuyasha lo pensó muy bien.

-u.u publicala ya que..mi reputación de sexy play boy n.n va a aumentar PUBLICALA!-lo ordeno a Sesshoumaru-

-u.u no puedo hacerte eso hermano y lo sabes..pero si me conisuges una amiga de tu novia que este buena que no sea fácil y que..tenga curvas y yo sin frenos-bueno así era Inuyasha antes de tener novia o mejor dicho siempre y Sesshoumaru digamos que era así por que lo aprendio de las peliculas viejas de blanco y negro-

Que todas las mujeres se derretían por los chicos malos..Y pícaros algo de literatura..

_**Continuación**_

**1 **

**2**

**3**

**Ya leíste...ya entraste te divertiste pasaste dráma Ahora por favor deja review n.nUU bueno cuidense me tarde un poco ..(UN POCO MALDITA DESGRACIADA TE TARDASTE UN FRIEGO)ñ.nUU ya me disculpe Kago...(¬¬ que bueno pobres lectores de seguro estaban desesperados) n.nUU si lo se oye o.o te pareces a suiseseki de rozen maiden.(enserio...n.n es que bueno digamos que..) o.oU(jajajajaja lo tomaré como un chibi halago n.n muy bien chibi humana torpe..preparame la comida). o.oU por que yo ô.o? (POR QUE ERES MI SIRVIENTE Y YO SOY UNA ROZEN MAIDEN . !) claro patrona claro..algo más?(INUYASHA TE AMOOO) o.o las rozen maiden pueden amar? (¬¬ no me kites la magia kieeres?))**

**Oh si alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar fics de rozen maiden ya busque en anime y nada u.u y tambien de dokuro-chan xD jajajaja me encanta pipirupirupirupi...XD ajaja no los aburrire si saben me dejan en review la info..n.n**

**Oh las que me dejaron sus mails para agregarlas lo hize n.n solo espero que acepten n.n mi msn es aarce(guión bajo)jimenezz2(arroba)hotmail(punto)com..Espero que le entiendan n.n bueno me agregan las que quieren **

**Dejen review n.n las quiero nos vemos n.n**

**atte:**

**w i l l n i r a; **

**chiste del capítulo..**

que hace un vampiro arriba de un tractor?...

respuesta: SEMBRANDO EL PÁNICO! jajajaja xDD

bueno cuidense nos vemos n.n


	33. calzones

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.33 calzones **

_"Ella nunca me dejará mantengo la seguridad en sus palabras"_

-HERMNITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba Inuyasha bien homofobicamente gay, mientras le saltaba por la espalda y le pintaba un beso en la espalda-

-O/O INU..INU..-Sesshoumaru se terminó desmayando, y entonces Inuyasha se levantó y se fue agarrando un poco de perfume y el reloj costoso de Sesshoumaru, se arregló en su espejo y se arreglo mejor..Dio una última mirada a su buena manera de vestir-

Miroku estaba deshasiendose la corbata..(imginense a Miroku con traje con converse y con peinado de tiburón..oh sin contar el usual aretito de brillante en la oreja ò/o) (aun que esos no son mi tipo ¬,¬ mi tipo.. O.O sorry sigan leyendo n/n). Bueno ya se arregló como ahi ponen entre parentesis y entonces salío era el vil idiota que quería ser punketo..Koga que digamos estaba peinandose..Bueno ya que estubierón listos..Inuyasha se fue con ellas iban prácticamente vistiendo lo mismo solo que Inuyasha usaba blusa rosita con un pin de wow que estaba a la moda y se veía tan sexy ñ.nU. Miroku con su carbata azul fuerte y sus ojos azules...Koga con su blusa color amarillita clara (no pollo de la otra ô.o). Bueno ya salierón del lugar presumiendo a todos que osea ellos usaban un super carro no como los demás idiotas que rentaban.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!-gritó Ayame agitando su mano, mientras los chicos la imitaban-

-ella siempre tiene energía verdad?-preguntó Miroku, mientras Koga lo mal pensaba y se ponía rojo-

-ù/u Miroku siempre malpénsando todo-decía Koga mientras veía bajar a Ayame y luego aventarsele encima para después darle un beso..-

-no coman enfrente de los que no tienen que comer-dijo Inuyasha, luego Ayame sonreía y saludaba a sus amigos-

-EXCRUGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! è.é!-aparecío Kagome, mientras todos la miraban con cara de miedo, ahora que estaba pensando?..En cuanto se acercó Inuyasha puso su boca esperando que esa extraña palabra fuera un "hola mi amorseto corazoneto xD" pero no ella llegó lo volteo y lo nalgueo bien fuerte-

-T.T por..por que?-preguntó, mientras Kagome solamente iba a volver a decir esa palabra-

-ò.o por no ir por mi!-dijo mientras saludaba a los chicos. Que todos parecían querer sentir una gotita caerle por la nuca..La última en llegar era Sango-

-SANGUCHA!-dedcía Miroku, mientras corría al encuentro de Sango y la cargaba para darle unas vueltas-

-esto es amor-decía Ayame entre suspiro mientras contaba a los muchachos, y dío una rápida mirada al interior del carro faltaba ese hermano extraño de Inuyasha-Inuyasha y tu hermano gay de cabello largo como tu, de ojos dorados?-Inuyasha la miró incredulo-

-ù.u Ayame conosco a mi hermano..y esta..teniendo una fantasía eróticamente gay conmigo-rápido Ayame abría la boca e iba con el-

-cuentamelo todo-decía Ayame queriend saber todo el chisme e Inuyasha empezó con su relato-

Kagome siguió intentando jugar luchitas libres con Miroku y Sango que estaba abrazandolo..Eran hermoso trío para vista de Koga oh mejor aún un sandwich.

-¬¬ hey ya vamonos no me vestí así para ir a los tacos así que vamonos-decía Koga, mientras todos reían por su comentario y se subían al carro en camára lenta-

Cuando estubierón dentro del carro las chicas se pelearón con los chicos por la cansión.

-Kagome-decía Miroku que estaba en la gloria para Miroku estar en la gloria era tener a tres mujeres a su lado y si Hojo no se hubiera llevado a Kikyo todo el día a pasear una cosa de la montaña estubiera más que en la gloria estubiera en el infierno..por ser un niño malo por un lado a la castaña salvaje por otro a la pelirroja inocente y del otro lado a la pelinegra que ehm..ô.o digamos la pelinegra ehm...graciosa si eso estaba bien.-

-dime Miroku?-contestó Kagome, mientras veían a Inuyasha y a Koga voltear como locos a los asientos de atrás-

-sabías que Inuyasha quiere con su hermano-Kagome miró la cara seria de Miroku y entonces su corazón latío con fuerza, Inuyaha rápido detubo el carro por unos motivos 1.-ya habían llegado, 2.- si se iba a exaltar tenía que hacerlo con estilo y por último necesitaba bajarse para estirar sus piernas. Koga estaba comprimiendo la risa, es más ya estaba de seguro riendose las chicas tambien estaba igual menos Kagome y Miroku-

-Miroku no juegues con eso-dijo Sango mientras Miroku se empezaba a reír algo que Kagome empezó a hacer-

-Inu no te preocupes tmb me gustan los gays n.n-dijo Kagome, y otra vez todos volvierón a reír-

-Kagome T.T-decía Inuyasha-pues vete con tu amante Miroku yo me quedo con mi excitante Sango..vente ò.ó-Inuyasha agarro a Sango y Sango se quedó en shock..y Miroku entendío algo..Inuyasha quería darle celos a Kagome pero que equivocado estaba Kagome no era nunca una palomilla blanca es más..Ella ya se encontraba caminando solitaria poniendo cara de angustiada y de víctima después de eso..que era lo que dijo Kagome que seguía? oh si una invitación de chicos que le preguntan..-

Kagome estaba caminando solitaria, Inuyasha estaba sentandose en la mesa..Kagome a apenas iba entrando al lugar, cuando para su sorpresa llegó un muchacho de tal vez dos años mayor que ella cabello castaño claro y ojos de un inusual rojo, no lo miró mucho pues el tipo era cuatro ojos pero lo que importa es lo de adentró no lo de afuera..

Sango estaba esperando ver esto era mejor que ver las luchas libres en vivo...

-"3,2,1"-pensaba Kagome mientras se hacía la que chocaba con el tipo..-hay lo siento se lo juro no fue mi intención que oso perdón-en verdad era muy buena actriz. Inuyasha ya estaba rojo de coraje y vio como tres señoritas estaban en la mesa del rincón hablando de el entre ellas..era una rubia, y dos castañas al parecer eran muy amigas pues estaban pláticando de el, Inuyasha rápido les guiño el ojo de manera coqueta de seguro tenían veinte años o más era una grande bendición del cielo-

Las chicas estaban viendo esto bueno y tambien estaban esperando a que llegará el mesero pues tenían mucha hambre.

-apuesto mil pesos a que Kagome ya consiguio pareja-decía Ayame-

-yo apuesto dos mil a que Inuyasha se tira a las tres-decía Miroku-

-mejor ni a apuesten-decía Sango, llevandose la bebida a sus labios rosados-Kagome ya esta con un tipo e Inuyasha se ganó a tres excelentes mujeres-decía de modo sarcastico, mientras guardaban su dinero-

Inuyasha no paraba de ver a Kagome con ese tipo, estaba riendo y estaba agarrandole la mano, estaba hevchando chispitas de odio hacia ese sujeto..

-ahorita vengo-dijo, levantandose mientras los chicos rápido mirarán-

-neta esto ya aburre-decía Miroku, mientras se recostaba y sacaba sus cigarros light xD y se poní a fumar(recuerden si han visto Laguna beach imginense a esos niños ricos y creídos)-

-si pero tenemos que aceptarlo-decía Ayame-ella es muy buena-volvía a verla..-

-eso ni quién lo dude-cuando Koga se giró para ver a Inuyasha ya lo estaba viendo riendo y siendo agasajado es más casi violado y seducido por esas hermosas chiquititas-chiquititas my babys-decía Koga pasando su lengua por sus labios perdiendose tal vez en el sexy escote que dejaba vista el grande seno de silicón único-

-si quieres ir..-dijo Ayame, mirando hacía su comida que se enfriaba poco a poco-ve..-dijo quitando su orgullo pero Koga río-

-prefiero tener a un pollo sin senos a tener a una doble de Pam-dijo abrazando a su pollo..Le dijo pollo-

-ù.ú...como me dijiste?-Sango y Miroku estaban viendolos..-

-admitamoslo estos tambien son buenos-dijo Miroku, mientras veía a Sango-

-salud-decía sacando su copa para brindar con su novio-por que los pleitos de ellos son geniales-

-hay wey mirén eso!-decía Koga, viendo como Kagome ya había conseguido ser invitada a cenar y estaba obviamente bailando con el tipo. Inuyasha invitó a bailar a una castaña y la demás gente comenzo a meterse a la pista..Ayame y los chicos tambien entrarón no se iban a perder nada de esto-

Kagome lo miró fulminante..Se creía tanto solo por ser hombre maldito idiota, estupido, sonzo, tarado, animal. Si seguía así entonces iba a ponerse en evidencia de que estaba celosa. Se giró poniendo ojos de enamorada con el muchacho mientras Inuyasha le apretaba más la cintura a la muchacha y entonces dejaba de ver a Kagome..Todos lo sentían al menos ellos..Sango sabía que Kagome iba a ir a golpear a la castaña y si era necesario la envenaría e Inuyasha oh Inuyasha si que iba a ir y a regañar a Kagome pero ambos eran iguales..

Dejarón de bailar Kagome se despidio del muchacho llendó a la mesa de sus amigos, le dio el telefono de una gasolineria y entonces termino pláticando con sus amigos de una buena manera.

-vamos nena expresate-dijo Koga, mientras llevaba la tercera copa del elegante vino-

-malditas pirujas es un gato!-decía Kagome mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello y entonces miró reír un poco a Miroku-

-Kagome-dijo Sango que estaba quitandole el cigarro para apagarlo a Miroku y entonces miró a Kagome el ambiente en verdad era bueno la media noche estaba por llegar y ellos tenían un buen ánimo-

-voy a orinar-dijo Kagome levantandose fingiendo no estar molesta, mientras se levantaba todos la miraban levantarse estab tambaleando. Sango y Ayame se mirarón y luego se disculparón iba a hacer el mejor trabajo de todos los tiempos hacerle entender a un animal salvaje que solo fue una broma tonta y que Inuyasha se lo tomó en serio que más o menos fue algo de autodefensa-

Entró al baño riendo aún lograba escuchar las voces de las elegantes mujeres que entraban y salían. Kagome entró a un baño e hizó sus necesidades sacó su celúlar y le mando un mensaje a Inuyasha..Después de cansarse le llamó y luego le colgó para interrumpirle la cita con esas brujas senudas. Ayame y Sango estaban arreglandose enfrente del espejo.

-sabes-decía Sango que se ponía un poco de labial y se retocaba el peinado-siempre me ah dado la impresión de que soy china-decía mientras enseñaba su cabello lacio..Y Sango diciendo que era china-

-a mi me gusta ser lacia-decía mientras se agarraba un poco el cabello y lo intentaba arreglar de modo que se viera bien. Kagome salío del baño mientras anunciaba que era una master en todo-

-oigan yo siento que traigo un broche fosforecente-decía Ayame mientras se quitaba lo que traía en la cabeza, era un broche plateado nada que ver con un color llamativo-

-Kagome tu siemrpe traes broches llamativos-dijo Ayame con sarcasmo, mientras escuchaban como entraban tres sensuales muchachas y luego reían-

-si haces tu cabello de lado se vería mejor-le dijo una castaña a Ayame, mientras se lo arreglaba Ayame se quedó ida una de universidad que de seguro estaba en el campus de maternidad le había ayudado se sentía demasiado orgullosa de ella misma-

-gra..gracias-decía nerviosa, mientras Kagome se arreglaba un poco sus pequeños senos-

Cuando salierón del baño notarón como esas viejas estaban asechando a Koga, Miroku y a Inuyasha eran unas deborahombres. Las chicas mirarón salir a las elegantes universitarias eran buena onda apesar de acabarse de conocer y las vierón palidas y con un gesto de querer asesinar a sus novios. Las muchachas rierón bajito y se acercarón a ellas.

La que era la más bonita de ella que era la castaña de cabello corto y elegante lunar en forma de lagrima dando casi izquierdo del ojo..Con un vestido rosa salmón se notaba que era una libertina de esas muchachas que acostumbran. La segunda era como su hermana pues eran identicas solo que era más bajita y su cabello estaba teñido en tono rojizo quemado y ese lunar estaba del otro lado del ojo..Y por último la tercera cabello negro sujetado con un listón naranja y cabello ondulado que al final era más claro pero no se distinguia en verdad mucho..

Se acercarón a ellas venían solas solamente a cenar, las chicas simplemente se girarón y toparón con ellas..

-que paso?-preguntó Suzan la castaña de cabello corto-

-ja por dios!-decía Klau la hermana, que por cierto se notaba que sabía tratar estas cosas-

-unas miraditas, y wow puff esos senos han de asfixiar-decía la tercera mirandose sus pocos senos-

-oye Suzan-decía Klau, mientras Kagome las miraba ellas eran geniales-cuando eramos de su edad-comenzaba Klau-esas viejas nunca faltaban-seguía diciendo-tienen que..llegar y quitarlas-

-si hacerles ver que ustedes son sus novias-decía Suzan emocionada por ver eso-

-captado y entendido-decía Sango, mientras Ayame era la que llegaba-

Cuando los chicos las vierón solonotarón que ya no habia sillas..

-disculpa estas en mi lugar-dijo Ayame, mientras la muchacha se giraba para verla le estaba dando de comer helado de postre a su Koga y el maldito idiota estaba contento-

-enserio?-dijo con su voz melosa, mientras se arreglaba su cabello color mostaza-

-si y tiene mi nombre-saco de su bolso una pluma y marco la silla Ayame-ahora es mi lugar y muevete perra-la tipa se quedo helada, en verdad estaba hablando enserio esa niña-

-mira niña tu no me diras perra-

-perra perra wau wau wau perra!-le volvío a decir, mientras Ayame la fulminaba a su lado estaban Sango y Kagome riendose bueno Kagome no podía reirse-

La mostazuda termino dandole el lugar y fue la primera en irse de la mesa..Ayame se sentó tan tranquila mientras las universitarias solo se reían de la suerte de esa tipa riendose mientras de una mesa cercana seguían viendo a las tres muchachas.

-tu que?-dijo la morena a Sango-

-osea yo no hablo con prostis-dijo mientras le levantaba la palma de la mano-la verdad nena..en esta mesa no hay lugar para prostitutas así que adios-dijo mientras la morena abría los ojos verdes venenosos y miraba directamente-

-pues tu no te quedas muy atrás-le contesto, Miroku seguía en esa torturosa situación-

-cierto pero por mientras te me vas largando-y le trono los dedos mientras la morena ponía cara de shock y las universitarias seguían riendose de esas desdichadas mujerzuelas..Los chicos estaban tragando en seco uh era el turno de la pelinegra algo que les gusto pues se notaba que estaba muy tranquila-

-oye charrito te puedes largar con tus amigas tetonas por que yo estoy aquí con mis amigos y como que ellas pura calentura así que bye-dijo, mientras agarraba del antebrazo a la mujer y la quitaba uh eso fue de lo mejor para los ojos de las universitarias, volvío a sentarse lo segundo iba a venir después..Las chicas con miradas complices se mirarón y Kagome dudó un segundo..-

Se quedarón en silencio..

-oh tengo sueño-mintío Sango, mientras Miroku la miraba esperando una reacción de ella-qué?-preguntó viendo a Miroku-

-na..na..-

-oh ya es tarde-decía levantandose y viendo su reloj imaginario-me tengo que ir-se levantaba y se iba, ella si que era perra-

-te acompaño-dijerón Sango y Kagome mientras se iban riendo-

Las universitarias pensarón que esto no se podía quedar así ¬¬ necesitaban ver a esas chicas hacer sentir humilladas a esas bajas novios..Pero bueno ellas solamente le dierón una nota al mesero donde ordenarón una comida cara y se la cobrarón a esas mujeres..Claro salierón antes de darse cuenta y las mujeres se quedarón viendo esa grande cantidad y después la tubieran que pagar..Los chicos se levantarón rápido..

-ni siquiera traía reloj-decía Koga mientras salían y veían como se estaban viendo su carro todo ensuciado..con catsup y mostaza, a Inuyasha parecía darle un ataque, donde vio que había un grande "JA,JA,JA" y las chicas, oh ellas no estaban se habían ido solas, pero no les importaba esas mujeres..Cuando salierón el carro vierón a sus "chicas" muy abrazadas con tres chicos..La ira de celos se apoderó de cada uno, inmediatamente Inuyasha detubó el carro y se bajo viendo como estaba bebiendo una cerveza-

-mirala-decía Koga mientras iba por Ayame y Miroku no dudo ah la face se Miroku serio-ahora es suya ¬,¬-Koga estaba super celoso, que se acercó para quitarle la cerveza a Ayame y ver como estaba entre las piernas de un sujeto y el haciendo mal tercio-

-Oye no que ya era tarde-decía Koga de manera irónica notando que estaba odiando al tipo y sus locas piernas-

-si era tarde para estar ahí-decía, mientras se reía del carro-jajajaja que mala broma-decía mientras veía como su nuevo amigo la abrazaba-

-oye dejala-decía Koga, mientras agarraba a Ayame y la acercaba a el, dejando al tipo molestó-

-ô.o tiene tu nombre..?-preguntó de manera sarcastica-

-soy su novio idiota-decía de manera salvaje, mientras agarraba de la mano a Ayame-

-no lo entiendo Koga como puedes tener tu amigas y yo no-volvía a decir, luego la apartó del sujeto y le dijo algo al oído-

-Ayame ese tipo solo quiere sexo nada más-eso le dijo al oído y entonces regreso y le vacío el frasco de cerveza al tipo-

-yo no soy de una noche-dijo, mientras se iba a caminar con sus zapatillas en mano y se iba con ojos de intento lloroso..Arriba del cofre estaban Ayame y Sango bailando y unos tipos estaban viendo esas faldas que se levantaban-

-les seguimos el juego?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras pensaba algo perverso..Miroku entocnes entendío Sango y Kagome les dierón una rápida mirada y siguierón bailando

-seguro-dijo Miroku, notando como ellas bajaban ayudadas de unos muchachos a Sango le toco un morenito pero muy guapo, así de esos que parecen un Ken compañero de la barbie..El caso es de que ya que bajarón se pusierón a aprender cosas con los chicos era una fiesta donde los que llegaban y se estacionaban ya eran bienvenidos es más con la música del carro ya era una super fiesta.-

Algo así como fiesta callejera..pero iba gente nice. A Kagome el muchacho la llevó a un lugar más alejado para poder hablar con ella pero Inuyasha para vengarse se quedó con unas gemelas (vaya gemelas sin cerebro -.-). Bueno Kagome se fue con el mucahcho es más se veía de su edad era guapo, algo tonto pero guapo.. Siguio al muchacho pero bueno digamos que Miroku, Ayame, Sango y Koga pues no le quitaban los ojos de encima a ninguna chavita..Por ejemplo en días de eaeaea fiesta pues Kagome o algun muchacho no tomaban tanto y cuidaban de ellos..Ultimamente antes de salir de vacasiones salían con Kikyo y Hojo..

Ah bueno siempre que salían..cof cof como decían, cof cof(inche toz ô.o) bueno ya salían hacian todo se emborrachaban y se cuidaban mutuamente..

-VIVAN LOS TOROS!-gritaba Sango que estaba con una cosa de los bufalos en su cabeza y estaba al parecer arriba de algun jugador soccer que tiene musculos de acero, entonces cuando la bajarón para subirla con las demás muchachas..Hicierón un concurso-SOY SANGO!-gritaba de nuevo notando como se le caía una cosa del bestido.-ay mi relleno-decía divertida, mientras se agachaba por el mostrandole casi a medio público sus elegantes calzones-

Miroku no sabía si sentir pena por ella o pena por el.. Pero la siguio observando, bueno se distrajo por unos minutos..ya que le llegó un mensaje al cel.

_wey..¬¬ y Kagome?_

Miro el mensaje Kagome, Kagome donde demonios estaba?..Se subio ahí donde estaba Sango y le hicierón sandwich estaba en la misión buscando a Kagome y le salían que las mujeres le bailaban OH ESO ERA LA GLORIA..Alzó su mano y todos estaban bien emocionados viendo el show.

Inuyasha estaba robandole cerveza a un tipo mientras le aventaba una a Koga y agarraba una para el, notó como estaba Kagome...

Kagome estaba cone se tipo de "buenas intenciones", ni tan buenas pues ella estaba algo esxcedida (si la bebida con exceso), entonces el tipo le quitó un mechón de la cara y la beso..Muy bien un beso si un beso que onda?..Kagome se sintio algo intranquila pues el tipo pues estaba ahí abrazandola más y luego ese beso era salvaje..Kagome sintio pánico, mucho miedo..

Abrío sus ojos y forcejeo con el tipo..Hasta sentir que estaba llorando lucho mucho y entonces alguiémn su angelito de la guardia lo separó..Inuyasha estaba muy molesto.

-oye imbesil que haces con mi mujer?-lo aventó al suelo y luego lo pateo, rápido al ver una grande bola alrededor..Koga y Miroku fuerón con ellos sin soltar a sus nenas, Kagome aún estaba toda mareada Miroku la agarró de la mano y la puso atrás de el, Koga separó a esos muchachos a nadie le importó el tipo, pero Sango se le escapó para seguir arriba bailando-

-SANGO..-gritaba Kagome, mientras le agitaba la mano-

-QUE? WEY?-decía contesntandole bien contenta, Miroku comenzaba a ser su niñero-

-SE TE VEN LOS CALZONES-dijo divertida, mientras Sango seguía bailando eran las más formales pues a comparación de las demas mnujeres del callejón ellas usaban más ropa, Kagome notó que Sango estaba haciendo el oso sola así que le hizó segundas-Ayame tu tambien hasme tercera-la agarró Ayame estaba toda lela, así que le siguio el rollo a Kagome..Se subió con Sango y empezarón a mover el trasero ellos enserio querían bajarlas de esa especie de barra cuando de repente el sonido era enorme gente que ya estaba en los carros teniendo sexo y ellas arriba mientras enseñaban los calzones-YEAH BABYS VIVA ESTE LUGAR!-gritaban, mientras ya después los chicos las cargarón como costal de papas-

-oye estoy mareada bajame-dijo Ayame que estaba ya tartamudeando en sueños.¬¬ y su carro estaba sucio-bendita pelirroja-

-hey a Kagome casi la violán-decía Inuyasha mientras la cargaba para subirla a su cuarto-

-oigan..tengo una idea-decía Miroku de manera perversa-

-oh dios tu única neurona esta muriendo?-preguntó Koga con sarcasmo, mientras Miroku le alzaba la ceja y luego le saco bien gay la lengua-

-hay que hacerlas pensar que ellas y nosotros-hacía ciertas señas con las manos que los chicos no sabían que significaban pero por el tono que uso era algo que tenía que ver con cuatro letras que empezaba con S y terminaba con O..Y enmedio llevaba una X-si amigos-volvía a decir en tono picarón-sexo-

-elefantes rosas..-murmuraba Sango mientras luego le mordía la pierna a Miroku-carnme de chivo te juro que sere tu ami..go-volvía a hablar entre sueños-

-es buena idea haber si así nos respetan-decía Inuyasha-

Cuando las dejarón cada uno pues las metio en una cama se intentarón ver reales, acostados a sus lados y les quitarón la ropa dejandolas en ropa interior y de manera despeinada..

Ya iba a amenecer y todos estaban cansados, por cierto Hojo debio de haber perdido en uno de esos paisajes hermosos por el bosque a Kikyo y Kikyo deberia de estar muy enojada por estar entre la selva y animales salvajes como los mosquitos..

El caso es de que se quedarón dormidos..Cuando despertarón ya era tarde de hecho iba a dar la noche, y Kagome despertó sintiendo a alguien a su lado cuando despertó vio que estaba durmiendo de cabeza, si en lugar de sus piernas estaba su cabeza..Y estaba boca a abajo..Y sus manos rozando el piso y entre sus piernas estaba Inuyasha que seguía durmiendo como un niño..Se frotó los ojos y se rasco la axila viendo que Inuyasha estaba despertando buscando su despertador pero no encontro nada solo tocar muy bien el muslo.

-que haces en mi-pero Kagome sintio dolor de cabeza y ganasd e vomitar, así que rápido fue al baño vomitando toda las cosas que sentía en su estómago, luego al fin pudo sentirse mejor al tomarse dos aspirinas..-tu y yo?-decía mientras se coloraba y se miraba ropa interior...-

-claro el mejor..-decía mientras se iba a aventar con Kagome a la cama-

-Inuyasha eres un depravado sexual-dijo mientras se volvía a tapar con pena entre las sábanas-

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa esas eran Ayame y Sango despertandose, pero Sango solo desperto con el bloomer y en lugar de top o algo traía la camisa de Miroku..Se alejo lo más que pudo de el y vio su vestido tirado ella tubo relaciónes con Miroku...QUE ASCO! ¬¬ bueno no tanto pero digamos que hay que pena u/u y ella que quería llegar virgen y pura al matrimonio...

-T.T Miroku me disvirginastee-decía mientras veía a Miroku abrazarla y darle un beso en el cuello-Sango u.u ayer tu..-decía pausadamente-hiciste el 69 conmigo y creo que..u.u me hiciste masoquismo-el si era un mentiroso...-

-O.OU YO..YO?-decía exaltada al pensar en el 69 (69 son los cuerpos invertidos teniendo sexo oral..la escuela enseña eso eh ô.o imginense -la mujer le tiene sexo oral con el tipo y el tipo con ella..eso es el 69 perdón si las pervierto ñ.nU)-

-si Sango tu u/u-decía Miroku, mientras mostraba un pelliscón en su pezón-y tambien le enseñaste el calzón a un millón de jugadores de futbol soccer..Creo que tambien enseñaste tus senos pero a Kagome la intentarón violar..pero se le paso rápido y solo fue y te hizo segundas para enseñar las nalgas no es una buena amiga-Sango sentía que se iba a morir de vergüenza pero vamos nadie la iba a conocer-

-Miroku si tubimos sexo entonces dime por que no sangre?-Miroku era el rojo en estos momentos-

-ù.u esta bien me cachaste-decía sermoneado, mientras Sango sonreía triunfal y luego se iba a preparar algo con mucha miel..Agua con ázucar estaría bien?-

---

Sesshoumaru seguía llamando a sus contactos por ejemplo sus padres iban a castigar a Inuyasha por no dormir con el n/n y por no prestarle su pijama de ositos cariñositos le iban a retirar el dinero mensual y tambien otras cosas que no recordaba. Se vistio y se dispuso a salir.

Iba caminando para distraerse un poco ya que no tardaba el sol en ocultarse así que estaba en sus ultimas contestó su celúlar que estaba vibrando y siguio caminando entonces no sintio que había chocado con alguien realmente hermosa..

-hay lo siento que tonta-decía la muchacha, mientras se agachaba para recoger sus flores y volverlas a poner en la canasta.-

-no te preocupes-dijo Sesshoumaru al ver que había pisado una gran cantidad de ellas-yo las pagaré-saco de su cartera suficiente dinero y se lo entrego a la muchacha-

-oh no es necesario de todas formas ya no se iban a vender-decía la muchacha de manera honesta-

-aceptalo me sentire culpable-mentía-

-no es cierto-dijo la muchacha-no puedes sentirte culpable por alguien que solo vende flores y que aparte acaba de ensuciar tu ropa cara-decía de modo de irónia ahora la muchacha daba a entender que era despiadado y que no podía sentir culpa o pena por alguien-

-ò.o quién te crees muchachita..-decía Sesshoumaru, mientras veía a la muchacha que usaba ropa inusual un pantalón desajustado con una blusa aguada una gorra y unos tenis desgastados-

-este yo..ù.u-decía la muchacha, Sesshoumaru escuchó gruñir el estómago de la muchacha y ella rápido se sonrojo evitando que el la mirará-

-tienes familia?-le preguntó Sesshoumaru, pero la muchacha solamente le regaló una sonrisa y nego-te invito a donde estoy viviendo para que comas-la agarró y entonces la llevo a su "casa"-Soy Sesshoumaru Tashio-decía haciendo honor de su apellido, la muchacha lo miró-

-Soy Rin..solo Rin-decía la muchacha mientras veía llegar al muchacho lo siguio mientras suspiraba de seguro solo era un niño rico-

Cuando entro se impresiono por estar en tan hermoso lugar.

-es hermoso aquí vives siempre?..Sabes yo conosco todos los secretos de esta ciudad-decía Rind e manera parlanchina-

-ah si?-decía Sesshoumaru-entocnes te contrataré para que me enseñes toda la ciudad-decía mientras veía a la muchacha-Dios que es esa ropa?-le preguntó-

-ò.o por si no lo saes vendo flores y no me alcanza para comprar roca que usa la gente de tu tipo la gente ricachona y tonta hueca y sin cerebro-

-tienes estilo...me gustas-Rin se volvío a poner colorada-

-estas loco-Sesshoumaru le trajo algo de comer y ella se aborazo comiendo..-

Conocío a la chica y ella le indico que nacio pobre y moriria pobre tenía una mala visión de la gente rica osea uno que era educado, modesto, genuino, inteligente, amable, generoso, honesto. Bien el no era así pero más o menos deberían de pensar que así eran...Rin se despidio de Sesshoumaru y el le dijo que podía quedarse en la casa de unas amigas que eran como el solo que buena onda.

-sabes eres muy arrogante y presumido-dijo Rin que estaba caminando a lado de el a diferencia que ya era noche y que había carros jugando carreras y mujeres con poca ropa arriba de ellos-

Cuando entrarón tocarón el timbre y rápido les abrierón.

-que haces aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha, Rin al notar tremendo parecido pensó que eran gemelos-

-yo bien y tu?-dijo Sesshoumaru con sarcasmo-Rin el es mi estupido hermano-decía bien tranquilo y Rin solo se coloraba-el es un pervertido llamado Miroku el un maniatico de los videojuegos y un lobo solitario llamado Koga ella es la amable Ayame aquella la masoquista Sango y ella que esta ahí que sera una de mis futuras novias en un futuro muy lejano es Kagome-las chicas lo mirarón-

-hola n.nU-decía Rin-

-yo soy realista-decía Miroku bien inteligente-

-ô.o tu eres gay-dijo Inuyasha en forma sarcastica mientras todos reían-

-es hora de que se vayan-decia Ayame que los estaba corriendo, la puerta se abrío y entro una Kikyo picada de moscos con la rodilla cortada y sudada detrás de ella un Hojo cansado con piquetes de avispas..Por eso se tenían que ir-

-orale eres niña perdida como los de Peter Pan?-decía Ayame ya que estaban solas, Rin nego con la cabeza-

-así que eres pobre y vendes flores..-decía Sango-no te llamas Rin Florencia verdad?-le volvío a preguntar-

-no ñ.nU-decía nerviosa y cohibida-

-vamos no sientas pena a las doce te asegura que nos encontraremos desnudandonos y haciendote un privado-decia Ayame bromeando, mientras veían salir a una Kikyo de manera emperatriz y con algo en cabello que lo hacía brillar-

-es su turno-decía mientras Rin la miraba-

-no yo creo que tambien me tengo que ir-decía Rin que comenzaba a sentirse extraña-

-para nada eres una de nosotras-decía Sango-me caiste bien-decía otra vez Sango-

-si nos caíste bien y eres bonita lo escensial de una "playa"(playa es...como perra ñ.nUU )-decía Kagome-sientete en confianza te aseguro que serás bienvenida con nosotras-Rin fue a bañarse..-

Cuando salío confeso que no traía nada de ropa y entonces las chicas sacaron de sus ropas y le pusierón una pijama..

-mañana iremos de compras-decía Kikyo-

-si iremos y te compraremos cosas-decía Ayame-

-u.u pero soy pobre no tengo con que pagarles-decía Rin mientras veía a las chicas reír-

-nosotras no-decían al mismo tiempo-

-o.oU oh ehm lo sentimos pero es que n.n queremos en verdad que seas nuestra amiga-le decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo Kagome, mientras Rin solamente las escuchaba hablar-gracias n.n-decía Rin emocionada-

-y en donde vivias?-le preguntó Ayame-

-seguire viviendo en un callejón-decía mientras recordaba esos días sin comida y esas noches frías-

-¬¬ viviras en mi mansión-decía Kagome-

-¬¬ en la mía-y se pusierón a discutir hasta que llegarón al acuerdo que una semana cada una podría estar con Rin a Rin solamente le había caído la loteria-

_**Continuación**_

**notas de la autora:**

**XD jaja Rin florera xD jajajajajaja oigan aquí remarque unos puntos por ejemplo que las chicas no solo son unas perras que se saben defender si no que tmb saben querer y no juzgan a alquien por su portada(bueno almenos no a Rin)..Espero que me dejen reviwes n.n**

**Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo espero que les vaya bien y que tengan mucha suerte!**

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO ME HAN HECHO TAN FÉLIZ (150 reviews T.T nunca lo hubiera imaginado)..**

_atte:_

_w i l l n i r a _


	34. amores de toda la vida

_**DEBES BUSCARTE UN NUEVO AMOR**_

**cap.34 amores de toda la vida**

_"no nená no me llores yo te amo y nena por favor no me busques..yo te amo, pero nena no me niegues que me amás pues yo te amo"_

**-MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉSXD-**

Rin se quedó con sus nuevas amigas, que por cierto la metierón en el clegio con ellas..Después de eso...Sesshoumaru le propusó vivir con el en su departamento de Yurubia(no existe..digo para que no vayan xD). Para ahí seguir estudiando..bueno solo tenía que terminar medio mes de estudios Rin...

-Rin dime que es whore?-decía Kagome muy emocionada, pues tenía que escuchar de esos labios que tantas veces besarón a Sesshoumaru-

-ò.ó eres tu!-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía tranquila-

-n/n ahí Rin tu sabes nena en la noche..n/n-todas reían-

Bueno las chicas se hicierón miy amigas, de hecho iban empezando la universidad..(que rápido xD)..Kagome iba a estudiar leyes..e iba a ser la mejor abogada del mundo..Inuyasha iba a estudiar para ser administrador de la empresa..De hecho este era su primer día de clases estudiaba en Harvard y solo en recesos, tiempos extra y alguna que otra pinta de clases podría ir con su adorada Kagome..

Kagome estaba buscando su salón, había entrado a un salón donde una castaña ojiverde le había indicado en verdad le recordaba a una persona pero simplemente era confuso..Y pensar en todas sus estúpideces infantiles que iba a decir?..o.o

Entró al salón tomando asiento en un lugar de en medio se sorprendio al no ver a Sango, pues todos iban en esta escuela..

-"Sango, Sanguito T.T"-pensaba Kagome, mientras definitivamente se empezaba a preocupar-

-Buenos días-dijo haciendo aparición una mujer de actitud adulta..y cabello ondulado y finamente acomodado..-soy la maestra de ciencías-decía mientras Kagome turababa su rostro-y les enseñaré anatomía de un cuerpo-

En Leyes eso no era necesario verdad?..Levantó su mano aun temerosa, mientras con mucho nerviosismo..Preguntaba..

-esta no es la clase de leyes verdad ñ.nU?-todos automaticamente reían, pues era más que obvio que esta muchacha o era tonta o era nueva-

-¬¬ obvio que no-dijo la maestra.. Mientras sacaba una carpeta y le enseñaba que era el salón del tercer edificio y cuarto salón del segundo piso del lado izquierdo. Nunca fue buena para ubicarse así que mejor se salío apenada y todos reían de ella-

Esa tonta se las iba a pagar, río de manera melancolica al saber que ya no estaba en preparatoria esta vez era la universidad inicios de unviersidad, estaba usando un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla aguado, con unos tenis..Su blusa aguada y a la vez ajustada color café con rosa clarito y sus tenis de marca puma..Con rosa y café..de manera haciendola ver muy juvenil y atrayente..ella sin duda parecía simplemente una estudiante común y corriente pero unas la conocían por que pasarón a esta escuela..

Kagome rápido fue a ese lugarsucho donde la habían mandado la maestra de anatomía, llegó como trece minutos después y antes de pasar vio como unos alumnos estaban afuera del salón.

-por que no entran?-preguntó, Kagome al ver a los muchachos..Una super darketa que hasta le gusto su manera de vestir y la otra de lentes y dos coletas..Pero dejandola ver lo hermosa que era detrás de esas gafas-

-es la maestra Fuyutsuki..y es díficil que te deje entrar-dijo la muchacha pumketa dejando ver su piel pálida y su cabello negro con un símpatico mechón color violeta que le gustó mucho-

-osea que sí es leyes?-preguntó esperando que fuera cierto-

-claro wey-dijo la de lentes, mientras se los quitaba y daba a entender que era una chica como ella..De esas símples intentando quedar no tan bien con la gente-

-oh..-dijo Kagome, mientras veía a esa misma muchacha tomando agua del bebedero tal parece que estaba tomando agua mostrando sus boxers..que irónico pensar que ella solía ser la chica problema de hace años-

Detubó su mirada viendo como muchos estudiantes se quedaban embobados viendo a esa hermosisisisima mujer..Kagome entonces hizó su mejor caminata mientras todos se le quedaban viendo a ella..Entonce solamente desacomodo su cabello negro azabachje que estaba cortado en grafilado..Y entonces cuando esta individua se levantó ella aprovechó para quitarla..A pesar de ser una vil master de malas, todavía no entendía por que esta mujer se le hacía conocida, dejo ver que estaba totalmente féliz y que era una seductora..Simplemente se puso en pose para tomar un poco de agua.

La muchacha que fue quitada entonces abrío enormente sus ojos azules y entonces se sintio exasperada pues la mujer que estaba delante de ella estaba dejando de tomar agua para robarse la atención.

-eres sorprendente Kagome-La nombrada, simplemente sonrío vaya la conocía-

-disculpa te conosco?-

-soy..Kinu-simplemente, Kinu-

-ah la baja novios-dijo divertida, mientras sentía como Kinu se enojaba y entonces intentaba poner la cara más alegre que podía-

-ò.ó arggg quién te crees tonta?-Kagome entonces río un poco demostrando su cínismo-

-ahi lo siento pero Inuyasha es mío-dijo, mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso presumiendolo mejor dicho-

-n.n yo tambien estoy comprometida-dijo emcionada mostrando su elegante anillo mientras Kagome abría los ojos que intruso idiota le había propuesto matrimonio?-

-o.o-

-tu lo conoces fue Ryo n/n nos enteramos que lo nuestro iba a funcionar y si funcionó es tan guapo si lo viera-Kagome sentía deseos de abrazarla para felicitarla-

-¬¬ tu me mandaste a otro salón, que tienes que decir a tu favor?-preguntó Kagome aún viendo esa cara llena de tristeza de Kinu-

-o.o me dijerón que ibas a estudiar medicina por eso te envie ahí perdón-su excusa sonaba demasiado verdadera así que solamente se digno a sonreír y ver que Kinu había cambiado-

Se despidio de ella, pues vio como sus compañeros lograban entrar al salón..En estos tiempos su cáracter no había cambiado de hecho era cínica y orgullosa..Podía ser mala y egoísta y tan buena como una Madre Teresa de Calcuta a tambien cuando se enojaba tenía esas dulces venganzas..Sango seguía siendo hermosa su cuerpo más desarrollado y su cáracter muy cambiado ahora es una dulce chica que quiere ser abogada para ser amiga de Kagome..Kikyou era como la chica popular y con un pequeño cerebro pero para esto estaban ellas para ayudarse..Por eso las cuatro amigas estaban en leyes..Ayame era muy buena onda y hasta daba consejos de moda..

Inuyasha adoraba a Kagome..nunca la dejó de adorar y la amaba un chorro..Miroku se le quitarón las mañas pero lo pervertido nadie se lo quitaba..Kouga era más directo lo que le gustaba a Ayame..Hojo, Hojo era un amor con Kikyo..Hacían la perfecta pareja el charrityo pueblerino xD y la chica princesaXDDDDD!

jajajajajaja no manches me colgue xD jajajaj(willnira se esta pudirendo de risa xD)

Bueno ya que los chicos habían crecido y estaban muy enamorados..Sango estaba comprometida..Kouga estaba por darle compromiso a Ayame y Kikyou oh ella ni se diga ya tenía la lista de invitados.

Kagome entró a su salón, escurriendose por el piso gateando para ver a la maestra escribir..Rápido fue hasta buscar un lugar pero la maestra la cachó..Y paso un oso..

-señorita-y tosio un poco todos la miraban, sus mejillas estaban encendidas..Ayame y las chicas la miraban-

-Hola profesora n/n-decía sonrrojada, mientras la miraba desde el suelo..pues estaba agachada y a gatas-

-ô.o que hace ahí abajo?-preguntó la maestra-

-ù.u mi lápiz se callo y rodo, rodo rodo muy lejos n.n pero aquí esta-afortunadamente había un lápiz escondido..-

-ò.o pase a sentarse-dijo la maestra levemente molesta. Mientras Kagome se levantaba sonrrojada y sus "amigas" no aguantaban la risa.-

Cuando ella se sentó a lado de Sango, estas le preguntarón por que había llegado tarde..Kagome les explico todo hasta les conto que Kinu se caso por quedar embarazada..una mentirita a quíen afecta?..Sango no se lo podía creer esa perrita minitoy estaba comprometida..jajaj ella tambien por eso no se sentía mal.

Bueno no pláticarón tanto pues Kagome ya tenía una pequeña mala reputación con esta mujer, pero le encantaba saber que sus mejores amigas estaban con ella apollandola..Estaba escuchando el toque cuando salío con ellas..

-KAGOME!-gritó un muchacho que estaba esperando a su prometida en la parte de las bancas, Kagome iba en un piso arriba pláticando con unos muchachos preguntando si le prestaban unos apuntos..Pues digamos que Sango no quiso asistir a la segunda clase y las demás flojas se escaparón con sus novios..Inuyasha se puso muy celoso al verla que estaba pláticando con otro! y no era el..¬¬ ella..ella le engañaba-

Se sentó, mientras la veía llegar en unos minutos después..La noto que estaba regresando con su celúlar y estaba anotando algo importante en un cuaderno..Copiando algo?..Tomo asiento mientras cerraba su celúlar y tapaba su pluma, mirando curiosamente a Inuyasha el estaba molesto.

-te fue bien?-preguntó interesada, mientras se acomodaba sus boxers dejandolos a la vista--Mostrando que eran de una buena marca-

-feH! a ti que lo que haga"?-preguntó molesto, mientras Kagome arqueo una ceja y se levanto agarrando sus libros y poniendo la pluma en la parte del espiral de un cuaderno-

-no me importa si tubiste un mal día a mi no me tratas así-dijo mientras se iba dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca..Llevaban años con su relación y eran de esos pleitos tontos que a los veinte minutos lograban terminar-

Inuyasha entonces se quedo ahí sentado, pensando unas cosas..Estaban comprometidos ella se iba a casar con el..Y el dudaba de ella, entonces se sintio tonto..Corrío para buscarla importalre un comino las clases..Osea el era niño rico con su futuro escrito así que corrío para encontrarla, la vio perderse en unos pasillos..Vio como unos estaban pasando emocionados contantodse su primer día..Y hasta reían agusto, después pasaban las porristas de la universidad..Inuyasha pudo ver entrar a Kagome a la biblioteca..

Entró chocando con mucha gente, posiblemente clubs nuevos de estudio..La vio entrar algo irritada, primero la observo estaba sentandose apartada de los demás..Sacó una pluma de blink y se puso a escribir en un cuaderno forrado de negro..Y luego sacó de su mochila su lap top..conectó los audifonos y escuchaba música..Después escribia algfo y después tecleaba esa computadora tenía internet..

La miró atentamente, después la vio sonreír..Se le calló un lápicero negro y entonces se iba agachar pero un sujeto se lo paso.¿por que tenía que ser tan bonita?..Por que tenía que llamar la atención de todos?¬¬ por que?..

Bueno el no se quedaba atrás, estaba siendo observado por unas muchachas, que el al sentir su mirada todas se acalorarón,se fue a sentar a una mesa que estaba cerca de la de Kagome solo que su lap top lo tapaba..Se puso a escribir algo primero anónimo después se lo envio a Kagome..

Kagome al leerlo rápido se puso pálida y leyó el mensaje..

_eres hermosa...Y te estoy observando.._

Esas bromitas de mal gusto nunca le gustarón, busaco a alguien que la conociera pero todos estaban consentrados estudiando..Así que decidio contestarlo.

_vete al diablo idiota_

Inuyasha leyó la contestación y entonces le puso otra cosa, pero más descarada.

_TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI!_

Kagome entonces se hizó para adelante y vio a un Inuyasha sonriendo mostrandole sus dientes y saludandolo con la mano se veía tan infantil..Inuyasha era demasiado cariñoso cuando quería..Entonces le dijo que se acercará se saco sus audifonos y entonces lo beso..

El siguio el beso, antes de que los regañarán tomo asiento a su lado y la tomó de la mano..Llendó por sus cosas para ponerlas junto a ella.

-tienes que estudiar?-le preguntó, Kagome mientras veía los apuntes de Inuyasha eran de más de cinco mil palabras-

-no-dijo divertido, mientras veía que ella estaba urgando su computadora..Oh no iba a ver esas "fotos"..-

-inuyasha que es esto? o.o-decía sorprendida al ver esas fotos..-

-o/o Kagome soy hombre y digo tengo..una cierta fascinación por las mujeres en bikini..-decía Inuyasha, mientras veía nervioso como Kagome las miraba..Eran ellas en bikini sus amigas y ella en bikini y tipas que ni conocía en bikini-

Borro unas fotos claro Inuyasha estaba en desacuerdo..Después miro los apuntes y ella le enseño los suyos no eran ni dos mil palabras..

-Inuyasha como puedes ser inteligente?-preguntó Kagome sin entender..Inuyasha tenía el cerebro atrofiado con porno..le preguntabas Inuyasha que hora es?..y el contestaba "hora de ver porno wey" oh Inuyasha que comerás? "lo que quieras mamasita" de una forma tan pervertida..Era un pervertido según el todo tenía asociación con el sexo..-

Ella muy y apenas y leía el kamasutra..Bueno tampoco era asquerosa de hecho le gustaba divertirse como alguien malpensada..le gustaba malpensar y ser pervertida era genial.

-Inuyasha como puedes identificar todo con sexo?-le escribio en su computadora por medio de msn ya que el menor ruido posible debería de ser necesario..Inuyasha leyó lo que le envio..-

-jaja xD mensa es muy fácil..dime algo-Kagome lo pensó y puso..-

-cuchillo?-Inuyasha la pensó-

-te ensartaré mi grande cuchillo y sentiras una oleada de dolor-Kagome lo volteo a ver, pensando si quería que ese sujeto depravado quería de padre para sus hijos-

Inuyasha se puso a verla y le sonrío, cerrando esa ventana de msn para luego tomarle la mano..Y volvío a mandarle un mensaje.

-yo te ayudo a estudiar n.n-puso Inuyasha, mientras Kagome sonreía-

-ok-saco sus libros y le dijo que era lo que tenía subrayado..Eran de diez hojas como casi todo subrayado..Kagome se abría puesto a subrayar lo que sea?..Ese sería un grande misterio que nadie sabría..Luego vierón llegar a Miroku y Sango agarrados de la mano, los vierón y se acercarón-

Sango se sentó y entonces, todos bajarón la pantalla..

-wey te colgaste xD-dijo Sango, mientras Miroku sonreía divertido..Al parecer Inuyasha no sabía del mega ososte que pasó Kagome..-

-se equivoco de salón, llego tarde a su primera clase, Kinu se caso por estar embarazada, la maestra la hizó pasar un osote enfrente de todos-dijo Sango enumerando sus osotes-y al parecer ya tiene fans xD-bromeaba, mientras Miroku la abrazaba-

-Oye Sango crees que tenga fans?-meneaba su melena, mientras sacaba más de tres suspiros-

-¬¬ Miroku!-dijo Sango, mientras se recargaba sobre el..Los pocos que estaban en la biblioteca creían que esto era un nido del amor..Pues afuera había otros que estaban hablando sobre matrimonio-

-Inuyasha te amo-dijo Kagome, mientras Inuyasha la abrazba ay la ayudaba a estudiar..Miroku le enseño sus apuntes en verdad eran poquitos..por que no fue doctora, para que fueran señor y señora doctores..que padre, decirle a tu hijo todas tus locuras-3

Por ejemplo cuando el niño creciera Kagome le iba a decir lo malo..y lo...pesimo...

_-MESES DESPUÉS-_

Estaban unos hermosos galanes vestidos en traje negro, muriendose de nervios por ver a sus esposas..Era una boda para cuatro persona..Donde las damas de honor..Eran unas amigas que conocierón y que pues les cayerón bien..El vestido blanco era diferente muy elegante el de todas..Inuyasha estaba esperando impaciente..

Y ahí vierón llenar una grande limo color negra..Los chicos sintierón su corazón latir de manera desesperada..

_**-Pov.Inuyasha.-**_

_**No hacía falta explicar como me sentía..Osea iba a ser esposo de la mujer que me cambio por el mismo ser..Que me aceptó aun que le dijera cosas horribles..Y me siento tan agusto por haberla escogido..Solo ella podía hacerme sentir como lo que era "un niño bonito con una hermosa prometida"..Estamos a pocos minutos de unirnos a matrimonio..Me alegrá el pensar que nos vayamos a una luna de miel..A donde iba a ser?..A Hawaii? a Jamaica?..No importaba eso, solo el simple hecho que iba a estar por siempre con Kagome..por que Kagome y yo for ever y la quiero mil (XD jajaja ke fresa)..**_

_**-POV.MIROKU-**_

_**Hay! mi adorada Sango va a ser mi esposa después de tantos meses de no tener sexo..Parece que Diosito me ama ahora podré tenerla todos los días..¬¬ bueno no todos ya que la jodida escuela de Harvard no es nada fácil(-.-mira quién habla alguien que tiene 8.9 de promedio). Bueno como seguía diciendo cof cof nos iremos de luna de miel a Uruguay..siempre me ah gustado ser latíno..aun que ser judío esta bien..No es que yo lo sea pero mi secreto más importante es ù.u...TENER COMO ESCLAVOS A LOS NEGROS Y A LOS JUDÍOS ENCERRARLOS COMO SIRVIENTES! eso sería genial(jajaj solo es broma no se lo tomén enserio ñ.nU)..Bueno como decía mi corazón latía tan fuerte, vi la primera zapatilla queria ir y subirle el vestido pero no era Sango era Kikyou...**_

_**Por cierto que clases pornografícas pensarían los demás?(Miroku da miraditas a todos para intentar adivinar sus pensamientos)-.**_

_**-POV.KOGA!-**_

_**Mi adorada pelirroja, me gustaría ser sumamente especial para ti est anoche un segundo lo será pues estaremos en FRANCIA! la cioudad de...de...de..de algo ya se me ocurrira algo, pero es tan genial..Poder verte desnuda todas las noches oh no comienzo a tener fantaqsias sexuales con Ayame Dios si sigo así no quiero imaginarme lo que me pasará..tengo que parar mi cochambrosa mente¬¬ por eso dejaré de ser carnal de Miroku(Koga mira a Miroku que estaba mirando a todos)..Sentía como la repsirtación se me acababa y sin poder más me desmaye un poco y luego reaccione era el día de mi BODA!**_

_**-POV. SESSHOUMARU-**_

_**Pensar que desde que la ví senti como esos ojos me mirarón con tanta insolencia ella ya es mía..de hecho es MÍA, y por lo demás bah ya estamos casados por el cívil solo que es secreto..Y solo faltaba por la iglesia, espero que este día se veá super hermosa..Así al mil...y le enseñaré quién es el gatito salvaje esta noche sii gatitoss n.n siempre me han gustado ¬¬ pero a Rin le gustan los perritos ù.u supongo que le regalaré un cachorro con una oreja negra y una blanca n.nU**_

_**-POV HOJO-**_

_**Mi princesita estaba por salir..Solo quería verla y dar el sí, estaba tan impasiente que de seguro me iba a sangrar la nariz ante esta noche de desvirginación..LA AMO TANTO! que hasta daría la vida sin dudarlo cinco veces..ñ.nU es tan asombroso como puedes enamorarte perdidamente de alguien en tan solo tres horas Kikyo siempre tubo algo que me gusto..No era su cáracter pues ella me odiaba y yo digamos que tambien pero era algo que me agrado de ella...Algo!**_

_(fin de puntos de vistas de los hombres)._

Las chicas fuerón bajando, mientras veían a sus padres darles el brazo..Primero entrarón Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame y Rin..Cuando entrarón vierón como todos se levantaban y las veían..La mayoría era por parte de todos, ahi estaba Kinu que aceptarón las paces..¬¬ pero ella no sería madrina ni nada, tambien estaba la espinaca y la chachalaca que no podía faltar y la tia chona si existía..(imaginariamente pero existía)..

Llegarón, mientras el padre decía unas palabras..Kagome entonces se aburrio y apretó la mano de Inuyasha..Dandole a etender que cuanto faltaría por el acepta?..

Vaya hasta que por fin.

-Kagome aceptas a Inuyasha para toda la vida para amarse y desearse durante MUUUCHO TIEMPO!-dijo el padre alzando la voz al último pues quería que nadie se durmiera-

-claro padre ya se la you know!-dijo, mientras los presentes reían..Luego Kagome veía al padre rolar sus ojos y tal vez decír por que no le toco al padre Virotino alguien como ellos-

Todos aceptarón ser esposos..Entonces..Inuyasha cargó a Kagome, mientras salían emocionados en cuanto salierón la gente comenzo a arrojar arroz una tradición la bajo. Mientras los padres de Kagome estaban viendola.

-segura que no te arrepentirás a los siete días?-preguntó su madre que le daba un beso en la frente-

-n.n mamí inu es el amor de mi vida-dijo emocionada, mientras saludaba a todos los que abrazaba, después todas se tomarón una foto las novias más sexys del mundo y con más invitados..-

De hecho fue gente que las conocían pero ellas no tenían idea de que existían..Por ejemplo fuerón las universitarias de aquella vez..Tambien fuerón unos tipos que conocierón..Fue tanta gente que se iba a ser un mega reventón.

Estubierón las chicas abrazandose, pues no querían separarse.

-me llaman en cuanto lleguen!-decía Kikyo que estaba limpiandose las lágrimas-hay no mames wey las voy a extrañar-dijo mientras hacían abrazo en grupo-

-no chingues wey yo tambien-decía Sango que estaba abrazando a Kagome y a Rin-

-ya paren de decir groserias acabamos de salir de la iglesia-

-o,o se confesarón?-preguntó Kagome interesada, mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza-

Kagome con todo un vestido de novia entro a la iglesia.

-PADRE CONFIESEME!-dijo mientras ponía cara de asombro y el padre asentía y le indicaba que se sentará-

-cuantame tus pecados-Kagome entocnes abrío su corazón-

-pues..-decía mientras dudaba-embarre polvo pica pica en la mochila de un compañero, en lugar de ponerle leche puse resistol en la bebida de la directora..Me gusta engraparme el brazo, creo que Dios es genial..Me siento completamente pervertida, malpiensa muy seguido, me eh robado un carrito de la comercial, eh insultado a la gente, eh maltratado a la gente..Eh orinado en la carretera, no me gustan las tangas, fumo, tomo, y casi le entro a la droga pero Dios me ama y no le entré, creo que veo fantasmas de hecho samara morgan esta detrás de usted apuntandolo con una magnum de 9..ah no solo es el efecto de algúna bebida..no se preocupe, miento, soy sarcastica y peleonera..-terminaba de tomar aire y vio al padre impactado-

-o,o hija rezame cuarenta padres nuestros y tienes que venir todos los días a misa-

-u.u si padre-dijo mientras se iba a sentar y rezaba tres padres nuestros y se iba xD-

Kagome se levanto y entonces vio como Inuyasha estaba esperandola afuera todos se habían ido..Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y entonces la llevó caminando..Kagome primero iba corriendo como si fuera una novia que se escapaba de la iglesia(oh dios me llego la idea para un nuevo fic..si lo publico lo leen xD)..

Ambos iban corriendo..Después Kagome se retocó e Inuyasha se arreglo tambien y entonces estaban listos para la fiesta..

Ya había invitados y estaban las chicas esperando a los novios..Sango hizó acto de presencia detrás de ella llegó Kikyo viendo la ropa de cada invitado..

-Kikyo como le pondras a tu hija?-preguntó Sango que estaba por la segunda copa de champaña-

-no se quería ponerle...Alice si es niña y Alice si es niño-decía Kikyo que ya iba por la sexta copa..-

-quiero gemelitos-decía Hojo, mientras Kikyo lo besaba así estaban demostrandose su amor-

Miroku llegó y abrazó a Sango, mientras el la sacaba a bailar..Era el último baile de todos..Inuyasha estaba susurrandole palabras que hacían sonrrojar a Kagome todas poseían ese brillo de inocencia..menos Kikyo xD..

Bueno todos estaban impactados viendo esa grande, boda Rin estaba super contenta nunca se imagino que Sesshoumaru fuera tan así tan padre y chevere...

Miroku seguía bailando de manera lenta con Sango ya casi se estaban llendo y ellos seguían bailando de manera lenta siendo alumbrados por la luz..Haciendoles segunda Ayame y Koga que por cierto toda la noche estaban saludando invitados y preguntando nombres para sus hijos..

Hojo ya estaba llendose de luna de miel con su adorada esposa..Parece imposible pero Kikyo termino hiper borracha xD..

Kagome estaba escuchando atenta las hermosas palabras que le decía Inuyasha al oído no podía ser más romantico por que entonces ella se empalagaría..

Se iban a quedar así para siempre casados..disfrutando de su adorada vida...Emocionados..

**-epílogo pequeño.. :o-**

Después de casados..Sango y Miroku terminarón sus estudios no como excelencia pues faltarón varios días pero al menos iban a poder ser algo en la vida ella una excelente abogada y el un loco doctor...Ya tenían casi 26 años y ella estaba esperando a su tercer bebe..Tenía unas gemelitas y un niño..Las gemelitas ya tenían cuatro años y el niño dos..Las gemelitas eran muy bonitas cabello igual al de Sango solo que con ojos azules y unas hermosas pecas..El nombre de la mayor era Isis e Iris..Ambos nombres que convinarán..Y el niño se llamaba Diego..Estaban seguros que iba a ser futbolista el tercero y ¿último?...Pero quién sabe a lo mejor a Miroku le tocaba tres por uno xD..

Rin y Sesshoumaru digamos que ellos a penas tienen una hija llamada Izzy..es muy bonita y tiene a penas casi cinco años tiene cabello claro y ojos dorados..Es muy bonita...Rin termino siendo ama de casa y Sesshoumaru esta ayudando en todo lo que puede a Inuyasha..

Koga y Ayame vivían a dos casas de la de Inuyasha..Eran tíos de los hijos de sus amigos y de vez en cuando encargaban a los niños con algún pariente y se iban de fiesta...Ellos tenían unos gemelitos una niña y un niño..ambos de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos verdes..El niño era Kevin y de la niña Kenia..siempre iban en conjunto..y Ayame los amaba hasta se sospechaba que iba a adoptar para que tubierán una hermanita..Tenían dos perritas una llamada Sisi y la otra llamada Sasa..xD..Eran de esos tíos divertidos que nunca faltan..Por sierto Ayame se graduo siendo química y Koga se graduo siendo abogado..

Hojo y Kikyo tenían dos niñas una de 5 años y otra de 3 años..Una tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros la otra tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes..La mayor era la de cabello castaño y se llamaba Adri y la segunda que era Abri..Eran un féliz matrimonio y tal vez eran sus unicas hijas..Hojo era cirgano y Kikyo era abogada..

Kagome e Inuyasha eran la pareja más linda del barrio juntando a sus amigos..Donde Kagome e Inuyasha tenían a unos hijos uno de 6 años que era un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados llamado Paris..la segunda que era una niña de cuatro años que era de cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados..Según salío pelirroja por una tía de Kagome ya que se parecían mucho..Y por último un niño de apenas dos años llamado Raúl..era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés chocolate..era bonito y pequeño..Y venía otro en camino que era bailarina de ballet xD..

A todas estas parejas la vida les iba soriendo si se sentían mal siempre contaban entre ellos en cualquier momento..Y hasta podía haber romance entre los hijos..Pero los amigos son para toda la vida y los sueños no..

Su historia de amor iba a ser única y especial...Siempre..

**-FIN-**

**notas de autora:**

**le di FIN?..dios que demonios n/n bueno espero que les guste..me esforzé mucho .. dejenme review T.T por favor**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERÓN LA HISTORIA..n.n me a encantado su apoyo y todo n/n por favor si quieren que las agregue me dejan su e-mail se que no hay mucho lemon..y perdón por eso..**

**Les invito a leer**

**the new boy(cobro por hacer propaganda xD jaja es broma amiga n/n)**

**será(que casi esta terminando pero me han dicho que es una buena historia ñ.nU será?XD).**

**friend or foe?(oh esta es SESSHOUMARU Y KAGOME para las que les gusta esa pareja n/n)**

**ROCKSTAR(jajaja varios problemas adolescentes sobre un padre egoísta que no quiere dejar crecer los sueños de su hija y esta tiene que hacer lo imposible por lograr hacerlo..y tomen en cuenta que era marimacha y de un día a otro wow mamasita xD)**

**y si les gusta se sakura card captors ehm..**

**tengo un fic llamado Eres Bello(uhh esta padre xD segun yo n.nU)..**

**creo que son todos mis fics..no esperen me falta uno..ô.ommmm no son todos..**

**FUTURAMENTE:**

**girlfriend**

**summary: **_"sentía esas pesadas miradas que me daba el novio de mi prima..pero ¿por qué?..INUKAG_

**que me quedes tú:**

**summary: **_"No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos...Y menos los de Miroku Sagara...SANGO&MIROKU_

**Ahí cheken tengo una idea más o menos pero no es seguro que los públique así que n.n bueno gracias por leer este fic que en verdad solo empezó como un one-shot..y que me e divertido haciendolo(el fic)..ya que es a la vez gracioso y tambien tiene sus partes serias o no?..**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS **

**atte:**

_w i l l n i r a _


	35. ·NOTAS·

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

_Notas:_

_... x.x guarrr x)_

_jajajaja bueno se que han de esperar un nuevo capituLo : D pero por si no se la saben (bien mamona yo)...pss hise uan segunda temporada de este fic n,n sip.._

_asi como de the oc pero más mamona.._

_Los personajes se enfrentaran a varios problemas (jajaja solo hago pura propaganda x) )..._

_Bueno leen la continuación u.u pq ando awitada (la neta andaba con cruda pero pss ya se pasO)...traigo una gripa del navo : D..._

_Les dejare con un poema que hizo llorar a una amiga:_

...Cortamos nuestras venas...

Sentimos el dolor...

La sangre brota

Con tanta ilución...

Borramos nuestros recuerdos

Con un amargo beso...

Nadie nos recuerda

Nadie nos extraña...

Esos parrafos largos

Donde nuestra historia estaba..

Ya no esta...se fue,nos abandono..

Nos dejo la vida...

Nos encontró el dolor...

Buscamos un nuevo amor..

En un nido de dolor...

Sentimos el dolor..

Tu y yo...siempre tu y yo..

Muertos pero tu y yo...

_Más notas:_

_Amor depresivo..♥_


End file.
